Affairs of the Heart
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: StargatJAG crossover: Colonel Jack O'Neill offers an old friend a chance to join Stargate command and get his life back on track. But it's not all clear sailing for SG1, a mission will change their lives forever. Complete. Nominated for the Stargate Fan A
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Summery:** Stargate/ JAG crossover: Colonel Jack O'Neill offers an old friend a chance to join SG-1 and get his life back on track. But it's not all clear sailing for SG-1, a mission will change their lives forever.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Stargate story, I usually write JAG stories. Which is why I decided on a crossover of the two. So forgive me if it's not up to scratch, I'm doing my best. I've only really just gotten into Stargate, though I must admitted I've watched in on and off for some time. So I hope you enjoy my first attempt.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter One: **_And then there were six_**

Stargate Command - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs 

Colonel Jack O'Neill knocked on the door to the General's office, being gestured in.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" General George Hammond asked.

Jack shut the door and sat down. "I got a call last night from a friend, a Navy Commander," he held up the file he'd been carrying. "I think he's someone we should be considering."

Hammond took the file and opened it, looking through the service record, realizing this was the complete record of the Commander's service history, not the blanked out version. There were also extra pieces of information. "He's had a colorful life and Naval career."

"He has sir, not as bad as mine, but colorful," Jack agreed, and then sat forward. "General, Harm is a good man, he thinks on his feet and he cares about those he works with and flies with. He earned his second DFC because he pushed his wingman to safety, using his wingman's tailhook so they wouldn't have to eject over enemy territory. He went back to being a lawyer because he was running out of sky, staying with the squadron was a career killer, but he's not happy at JAG."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "You've known him for a while?"

"Since he was a cocky young Lieutenant, he's a damn fine aviator and one of the best lawyers in the Navy," Jack praised. "I know he would fit in here and we could use someone like him. He can negotiate his way out of trouble or fight his way out."

"And you think he'd make a good addition to SG-1?"

"Yes sir I do."

Hammond looked through the service record again, the commander had excellent fitness reps and from what he was reading the Colonel was right, this Commander would fit in. He looked up, seeing he'd made the Colonel sweat enough. Smiling, he agreed. "All right Jack, go recruit your friend."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Thinking quickly. "Umm, General, since Thor is in orbit, could I borrow him, just to make things go quicker?"

The General shook his head, chuckling. "Only if Thor agrees, Colonel."

"Thank you sir," he said quickly and hurried out of the office. He changed into his uniform, even though he'd rather go in his fatigues, it wouldn't look good wandering into the JAG HQ in them. Being in uniform was better. He then contacted Thor and was taken up to the alien's ship, where he explained the situation. Thor agreed to help out.

"Sweet," Jack declared and was sent back to Earth, Falls Church, Virginia to be precise.

**JAG Headquarters - Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC**

Commander Harmon Rabb sighed and rubbed his temples, he was tired and restless, and he needed a case to challenge him or a few hours in a Tomcat. _Jeez Hammer, get a grip_, he reprimanded himself.

He'd been back from sea duty long enough to receive his second DFC and a promotion, but things weren't the same, he'd been gone five months and it felt like five years. At least tomorrow was Saturday and he could go flying in 'Sarah'.

"Damn Rabb, this place is depressing," a voice remarked.

Harm's head snapped up quickly and he stared surprised at the tall Air Force Colonel. He jumped to his feet. "Sir."

"Damn it Harm, don't sir me," Jack O'Neill ordered and walked further into the office. "So how the heck are you?  
Coming form behind his deck, Harm shook Jack's hand, slapping him on the back. "No bad, Jack."

"Bull, you're bored out of your brain _Hammer_," the Colonel corrected. "Why did you come back here?"

Harm signed, perching on his desk, gesturing for Jack to sit. "The age old case of too old and not enough traps. I ran out of sky, Jack."

Jack could also see the Navy officer missed it. "What if I told you, I could offer you a job that will give you a buzz better then a 9G turn in a F-14."

That intrigued Harm. "Better?"

"Oh yeah," Jack got to his feet. "Come grasshopper, let me show you."

Harm chuckled and stood, grabbing his cover he followed, shutting his office door. He acknowledged Bud on the way out. "Lieutenant, I'm going to lunch."

"Yes sir," Bud acknowledged, wandering whom the Air Force Colonel was with the Commander.

In the elevator Jack pulled an oval shaped object from his uniform jacket. "Any time you're ready Thor old buddy."

'_Very well Colonel O'Neill_," a disembodied voice replied.

Harm stood there gaping, then gasped as a blinding white light that flashed before his eyes. Dissipating as quickly as it arrived, he found himself not in the elevator any more but a briefing room of sorts. A short bald man in uniform was smiling at him.

"Welcome to SGC, Commander Rabb," he greeted. "I'm General Hammond."

Harm shook his hand a little bewildered. "General. Where are we?"

Hammond just chuckled. "Within Cheyenne Mountain. Take a seat Commander."

Harm caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and turned, seeing the large ring that occupied the room, there's over looked. A ramp led up to the stone ring with its picture symbols that looked Egyptian. Harm couldn't quiet fathom what the huge ring would be used for.

Jack patted him on the back. "It called a Stargate. Sit down, it's part of why you're here."

Sitting with the General and Jack, Hammond handed Harm a folder marked classified and went in to a lengthy explanation as the Navy officer flicked through the information in the folder.

"How many worlds have you visited?" Harm asked taking it all in.

"Quiet a few, we have allies from many different worlds, some who have been affected by the Goa'uld," the General revealed, impressed by the fact the officer didn't seem phased by it all. "At the moment we have three aliens living on Earth, two who work here and are a part of SG-1. Teal'c is a Jaffa; he looks human except for the gold tattoo on his forehead and Ceri, who is Tallisian. Her appearance is also humanoid, except for her eyes."

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Harm asked.

"They're silver with gold specs," Jack answered him. "They look human, I mean she looks human, but she's not."

"Ceri is telepathic, empathic and telekinetic." Hammond added.

That surprised Harm. "I could use her in court," he remarked quietly.

Jack laughed. "I could see that happening," he smirked and put on his best lawyer voice. "Excuse me your honor, I'd like my telepath to read the defendant to tell if he's lying."

"It would make things easier," Harm declared smiling. He closed the folder. "How do I fit into all of this, General, I'm a lawyer and a Naval Aviator?"

Hammond tapped the folder he had in front of him. "You're more according to your service record, Commander. And don't worry your skills as a lawyer and a pilot will come in handy."

"So what do you say, Harm?" Jack asked him. "The chance to visit strange planets; met new races is right at your finger tips or do you go back to JAG and bore yourself silly?"

Harm smiled at that. From what he'd read in the folder, this was what he was looking for; this was the challenge he'd been wanting. "I'm in, sir."

"Good man, I'll have your transfer organized in an hour," Hammond stated and stood, holding his hand out. Harm stood and shook it. "Welcome to SGC, Commander Rabb."

"Thank you General."

"Well lets get you back to Washington," Jack announced. "I still owe you lunch."

"You're to report for duty Monday, Commander," the General ordered. "Colonel, give the Commander a hand."

"Yes sir."

Hammond nodded and picking up the files, left the conference room.

Harm felt a little perplexed. "That's it?"

"That's it, what did you want, fan fair?"

"Well maybe a little," Harm smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jeez." He contacted Thor, who returned them to Washington, back into the elevator. Jack explaining about Thor, who he was and so forth and that he was in orbit around the planet and would be for the next few days. They ate lunch at the cafeteria, then headed back up to JAG ops chatting happily, laughing about old times, grabbing a cup of coffee they went into Harm's office. Throwing their covers on the desk, they sat down continuing their conversation.

"So what made you decided?" Jack asked him.

Harm shrugged. "Ever since I came back from sea duty I feel like I don't belong. It's like I've been away five years, and no matter how hard I try, I just don't feel comfortable here any more."

"What about Mac?"

"We're just friends, she went on with her life."

"And now you're going on with yours?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah."

The Colonel nodded, they'd exchanged a lot of emails over the years, quiet a few the last couple concerning Sarah Mackenzie. "So how are your mom and Frank?"

"They're good, mom always asks if I've heard from you, what you've been up to. Which until today I had no idea what you really were up to."

"Well at least you'll be closer if you want to visit."

Harm nodded, then asked. "So how are things with you and Sam?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just fine thank you," he saw the smile he was being given. "Oh come on, she's my 2IC."

"I know."

Petty Officer Tiner knocked on the open door, not expecting to see the tall Air Force Colonel with the Commander. "Sir, Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you."

"Thank you Tiner," Harm stood. "Come on Jack, you can provide support."

"Coward," he joked, standing.

"Damn right."

Tiner didn't comment, returning to his desk as the two men, after the Commander knocked, went into the Admiral's office. Shutting the door.

AJ Chegwidden lent back in his chair as Rabb entered with the Air Force Colonel, the two of them standing before his desk at attention, well Rabb did. "At ease Commander," he looked to the Colonel. "You must be Colonel O'Neill."

"That's me," Jack said with a grin, adding. "Sir."

AJ frowned and addressed Rabb. "Commander, I've just received orders to transfer you out of JAG to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, which I believe is run by the Air Force. Is it not Colonel?"

"True, Admiral. However we do have Marines there, a squid won't hurt," Jack retorted.

AJ's frown increased and he ignored the Air Force Colonel. "These orders are effective imminently, leave your files on Colonel Mackenzie's desk and secure," he stood. "Good luck on your new assignment, Commander."

Harm shook the hand that was offered to him. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir," he said coming to attention, then turning on his heal, he and Jack left the office.

"Well that went well," the Colonel remarked.

"Better then I thought." Harm agreed.

In his office, AJ sat back down. "Damn!" He swore. He'd lost Rabb a second time and from the orders sent over to him, this time it would be for good.

Harm grabbed a box from stores and packed what belonged to him into it. Last on was his model stearman. A stack of files lay on his desk. At least with Mac on assignment and not due back until Monday, things would be easier, no painful goodbye this time. A knock on the door broke into his thoughts. He looked up and saw Lt. Roberts, it was going to be a little painful he realized. "Bud, come in."

"What's going on, sir?" He asked confused. Scuttlebutt was already flying around at Mach 1.

"I've been reassigned, to Colorado Springs."

"We don't have a base at Colorado Springs, sir."

"No we don't, Bud. I'm going to be working at Cheyenne Mountain." Harm explained. "This is an old friend of mine, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Lieutenant Bud Roberts."

"Hello sir," Bud said politely.

"Lieutenant." Jack responded.

Harm could see this was getting awkward. "Look after yourself, Bud and Harriet and little AJ."

"I will sir," he said a little be willed. "We'll we see you from time to time."

"Sure Bud, when I get leave, I'll try and get back," he assured and hesitated, picking up the files. "Bud can you do me a favor?"

The Lieutenant understood. "Put them on Colonel Mackenzie's desk, sir?" He saw Harm nodded as he handed over the files. "You're not going to say goodbye?"

"Not this time, Bud. Once was hard enough. Just… It doesn't matter."

"Aye sir." Bud said, then hurried out.

Harm grabbed his cover and the box. "Lets get out of here Jack."

Jack agreed; getting his own cover he followed his friend out. "Head up Harm, just keep walking," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah," he said and didn't make eye contact with any of them, he just kept walking with Jack at his side.

They left JAG and drove to Harm's apartment, Jack had only been their once before, and it looked better then the last visit.

Harm put the box on the counter. "I'll have to find a place in Colorado Springs," he said aimlessly, the whole thing sinking in.

"I can give you a hand in looking," Jack told him. "Just grab what you'll need to start Monday and you can stay with me until you find yourself a place. Everything else we'll box up over the weekend so it's ready to shift."

"Thanks Jack."

"Hey no problem."

"I've got a few things that will fit you, so lets get changed and get started." Harm suggested.

"Cool." Jack agreed.

They changed into jeans and tee shirts and went to work. While Harm packed in the bedroom, Jack did the living room with the boxes Harm had gone down to storage for; he looked at a photo that sat on a shelf. It was of the squadron Harm had served with while on the _Patrick Henry_. It reminded him of when they'd first met. Harm had been a cocky young Lieutenant, who'd saved his hide in a bar fight one night while on leave. The two had been come friends from that moment on and caught up whenever they could, which included a lot of emails.

Harm came out carrying a bag with what he'd need to start at the mountain and to survive until he found a place. Seeing what Jack was looking at. "Don't pack those, I'll take them with me."

"Sure," he handed them over.

Harm shoved them into the bag. He'd organized the Removal Company and for his stearman to remain where it was for the time being, so it was just packing to do, the apartment would stay empty until Harm decided what to do with it. By Sunday they had everything packed up, having it ready to go. The fridge was cleaned out and turned off; Harm's neighbor took the perishable food after Harm insisted he just didn't want it to go to waste. He and Jack drank what beer had been in the fridge as they packed, getting takeout Saturday night, talking about the other members of SG-1 as they ate, Jack filling Harm in so it wouldn't be so daunting when he meet them all.

"Once I find a place, I'll feel more at home," the Naval officer stated when it was time to leave Sunday.

Jack nodded. "Everything will be picked up on Monday and put into storage, right?" He saw Harm nod. "Will your SUV be all right where it is until then?"

"Yeah the garage is locked and I've left arrangements with my neighbor," Harm informed and took a last look around, this was it. "So conventional travel or non-conventional to Colorado?"

"What do you think?" Jack smirked, as he grabbed the bag his friend had given him to carrying his uniform in. He gave Thor a call, and they were transported back to the SGC. Leaving the base, Jack droved them to his place. He saw the lights on at his house and smiled. "Ceri must of known we were on our way back and started dinner."

"Why?" Harm asked him, wondering why Jack never talked about her before?

"She lives with me when off base."

"She does?"

"Yeah," Jack stopped the car, turning the engine off he addressed his friend. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Harm said with a cheeky grin and remarked sarcastically. "After all you've talked so much about her."

Jack ignored him. "Lets go."

Getting out they grabbed their bags and went inside, leaving the two bags in the hallway, going to the living room.

A young woman in her mid twenties came out of the kitchen. "Hi Jack," she welcomed, hugging him.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Her eyes fascinated Harm, they were beautiful and mysteries at the same time. She was gorgeous, stunningly so, the tight jeans she wore hugged her slim body, as did the white tee shirt. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Jack rolled his eyes as they stared at each other. "Commander Harmon Rabb, Ceri O'Neill."

That brought Harm out of his fantasy. "O'Neill?"

Ceri giggled melodiously. "Don't worry, Commander, I took Jack's surname because mine is unpronounceable in your language," she held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Harm."

He shook her hand, feeling a tingle run up his arm. He felt unusually comfortable with her, like he'd known her forever.

She released his hand. "You have untrained abilities."

Jack groaned at Harm's shocked look. "Ahr jeez, not another one," he remarked and then explained. "Ceri is a really strong telepath and she's found certain humans are, they've just never explored that area of their brain. Daniel is one also."

"And so are you, Harm," she added. "I can help you as I've been doing with Daniel."

"I suppose so," he agreed.

"Jeez, Ceri, can't you let the poor guy relax first." Jack groused.

"Sorry Jack," she grinned. "Oh General Hammond said to tell you he had Sam and Daniel looking into some houses for Harm, they'll be over after dinner and Teal'c said he was looking forward to meeting Harm tomorrow."

"Great, lets eat." Jack urged.

"Umm Jack," Harm interrupted.

"It's okay," Ceri said calmly, already knowing what the Commander needed to know. "It's a vegetarian meal."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Of course it's not," Jack complained. "She won't eat anything that use to think," he remarked and headed for the kitchen.

Harm laughed. "I've never looked at it that way."

Ceri smiled. "But you will now," she mused. "Come on Harm," she insisted and followed Jack. Smiling Harm did too.

"So how did you end up on Earth?" He asked Ceri as they ate dinner. Mostly they'd been talking about Stargate program.

"My people's Gate was in the royal gardens, it was a great surprise to see it open and for SG –1 to come through."

"She was totally smitten over Daniel," Jack teased. "A case of the Princess and the archaeologist."

"I was not smitten," she mused grinning, then continued. "My father welcomed them and negotiated a treaty between our worlds. Part of that treaty included a three-month exchange program. I volunteered, I was more then qualified." The fun had gone from her voice.

Jack reached over and took her hand. "Ceri holds doctorates in a number of fields, so she was asset to the SGC, when it came time for her to go home, SG-1 went with her, only to find her people had been wiped by the Goa'uld."

Harm understood what it meant to lose someone. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she managed a smile. "I have a new family now, here on Earth."

"And she's still smitten with Daniel." Jack teased and both men laughed as the young woman blushed.

"Jack," she groaned and they laughed harder.

They'd finished dinner and had tidied up by the time Daniel and Sam arrived, both being introduced to Harm.

"Colonel, you didn't say the house next door was up for sale?" Sam declared, even as she checked the handsome Naval Officer over. He was cute.

"I didn't know," Jack retorted.

"You'd like it sir," Sam addressed Harm. "It's three bedroom, two bathrooms, open plan kitchen – living room and a den or office. Whatever you wanted to use it for. It's similar to this place."

"It sounds great," he agreed.

She smiled. "That's good because I arranged for the realtor to meet us there tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

"You were taking a chance, Carter." Jack noted.

"No, we were just planning a head," Daniel smirked. "Beside we have to make sure you don't corrupt our new team member too much."

"Very funny Daniel," Jack grumbled.

"I think you're a little late, Daniel," Ceri announced. She was seated beside the linguist on the sofa. "Harm already knows Jack."

"So how did you two meet?" Sam asked, interested, she was seated next to her CO.

"I saved Jack's six in a bar fight when I was a cocky young Lieutenant. After it was all over, I bought him a drink and we've been friends ever since." Harm explained.

Ceri arched an eyebrow. "Saved his six?"

"My ass," Jack told her bluntly. "Not that I wasn't holding my own, but I did appreciate the help."

"You were doing okay until that fifth Marine joined in." Harm agreed.

"Damn right I was."

"You took on five Marines, on your own?" Daniel asked him.

"They were only Marines."

Harm laughed. "Yeah could have been the barmaid."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now that was scary."

"What about the barmaid, sir?" Sam inquired.

"She was build like a tank, she throw those Marines out on her own, after we were done with them of course."

"She owns that bar now." Harm said casually.

"Yeah, sweet girl."

Ceri laughed at the mental image she was getting from both men. Daniel glanced at her and she passed the image on to him and Sam and soon they were all laughing hard. _I think he's smitten_, she sent telepathically to both.

Jack frowned. "Okay, not mind talking unless you share with everyone."

Ceri rolled her eyes. _You're no fun, Jack._

Harm's eyes widened in surprise at hearing her voice, but not seeing her mouth move, he'd heard it in his mind.

Jack saw his expression and chuckled. "You'll get use to it," he stood. "Who wants a beer?" When all acknowledged, he went into the kitchen and returned with four. He gave one to Harm, one to Sam and one to Daniel. "You can share yours with Ceri, that way I don't waste a beer."

"Very funny Jack," Daniel remarked, but opened the bottle, took a swallow and passed it to Ceri.

Harm chuckled. "Can I use your phone, Jack?"

"Sure, use the one in the main bedroom," he insisted, sitting back down, opening his beer.

"Thanks," with beer in hand he left the living room.

Sam took that moment to comment about their new team member. "General Hammond gave us a look at his service record. Until we read it, I though Commander Rabb was just a lawyer."

"Harm has never just been a lawyer," her CO remarked.

"Can he handle this, Jack?" Daniel asked. "I mean emotionally?"

"He'll handle it."

"Harm is a very private man," Ceri noted. "With quiet a few demons. He is much like you Jack in that aspect."

"True, but I've conquered my demons."

She knew that wasn't true, but didn't comment. "Will he?"

"Yes."

"So is he ringing his girlfriend?" Daniel inquired, passing the beer back to Ceri.

"No, I'd guess his mom and stepfather," Jack answered and looked to Ceri for confirmation.

She nodded, having telepathically eavesdropped. "His demons exist because of his father."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Harmon Rabb, Sr. was a Naval Aviator during the Vietnam War. He went down Christmas 1969 and declared MIA," Jack explained as he picked at his beer label. "At sixteen Harm Jr. ran away from home to Vietnam to look for his father. He didn't find him; he returned home with imagers no sixteen year old should have seen. To cut a long story short, he found out his father had been taken to Russia, Harm, Sr. escaped and was saved by a Russian women and her brother. He died saving the woman from being rapped by Russian soldiers."

"Holly Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

Daniel looked to Ceri, the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"It explains his shields," she said softly, and then clarified what she'd just realized. "Every telepath creates shields in their mind to block out unwelcome thoughts and to stop anyone from unwittingly reading their thoughts. It's something that's taught from a young age, with Harm, he's created those shields out of emotional necessity."

"You picked that up?" Sam asked.

"The moment I shook his hand."

"Wow."

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed. "Now you now why I like having Ceri on the team."

Daniel just smiled and took another drink, he didn't comment, he knew how Jack thought about Ceri and her abilities. He cared for the young woman like she was his daughter. So much so he'd taken to thinking of her that way. Which mean with his relationship with Ceri, Jack looked at him like a son-in-law at times.

Harm came back in smiling. "Well I don't have to worry about the house," he revealed sitting back down.

"Why is that sir?" Sam inquired.

He frowned. "Sam, we're not at work or in uniform. Try Harm," he insisted and she blushed, nodding. He answered her question. "It seems my mom and stepfather own it. They'll ring the realtor and have it taken off the market. He'll hand over the keys when we meet him tomorrow."

"Sweet," Ceri remarked and saw them all amused. "What?"

"You've been around Jack way to much," Sam answered.

"I know," she smirked and they all laughed.

Jack raised his beer bottle. "To the new and improved SG-1," he toasted and they all followed suite.

**Monday 07:00**

The last thing Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie expected to find when she arrived at work was a pile of case files on her desk.

Bud knocked on the door, going in. "Morning Ma'am. Those case files are from Commander Rabb and the Admiral wants to see you."

"Thanks Bud," she said a little curious as to why she had Harm's case files. She hurried to the Admiral's office, being told to go right in. She did. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, sit down Colonel," AJ ordered. "Did you find the files?"

"Yes sir. Admiral where is Commander Rabb?" Mac asked curiously.

"The Commander was transferred to Colorado Springs."

That shocked her. He hadn't even called. "Sir, there isn't a Naval Base in Colorado Springs."

"I realize that, Colonel. The Commander is working within Cheyenne Mountain. It's all top secret, something to do with Deep Space Radar Telemetry, but he was requested to handle the legal work within the Mountain," he explained, a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry to have to dump you with his case load, but I wasn't given must of a chose. Disrupt them among everyone."

"Yes sir."

"Mac," he sat forward. "Harm wasn't given a chose either, they ordered him to start this morning. He went home, packed and left."

She stood. "He could have rang and said goodbye sir."

"I don't think he could, Mac," AJ announced gently. "Not this time."

She nodded and left the office, going back to her own. Closing the door and the blinds, she went and sat down, not being able to stop the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Damn you Harm, why now?" Things had just started to be good between them again.

Wiping her eyes she got on with her work, she was a Marine; she didn't sit and cry she went on with her life. Going through the files she found an envelope among them. With shaking hands she opened it, recognizing the handwriting, unfolding the letter she read:

_Sarah,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye face to face, there just wasn't enough time and saying it over the phone seemed so impersonal. So I wrote this letter while I was packing and had a friend put it with the case files on your desk. The transfer was unexpected and my orders didn't leave much interpretation. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up; I know if you saw what I going to be doing you'd agree. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more then that._

_There was so much I wanted to tell you Sarah, so much I needed to say. Things that I should have said before I returned to flying, I wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't find the words. I still can't. I wanted you to know I needed to do that, to return to active flight status. And I missed our friendship while I was at sea, seeing you arrive onboard the Patrick Henry gave me new hope and crushed me at the same time. You were promoted and didn't tell me, I know we weren't exactly emailing each other everyday, and even though I dismissed it, I was hurt and it made me realize you'd moved on without me. _

_You see I wanted to be able to make the decision to come back to JAG on my own and I did in my own way. However it felt like I didn't belong there any more, it was like I'd been gone five years. Everyone had changed; Bud had become an outstanding lawyer, more then I could ever believe. And I was surprised by the way the Admiral welcomed me back, we didn't part to well when I left. I knew he was angry that I was leaving; yet I though he more then anyone else would understand my reasons for doing so. I guess I was wrong._

_Now though it's my turn to move on, I need to find myself. To find out whom Harmony Rabb, Junior is. I can't do that at JAG. I care deeply for you Sarah, I always will. You're my best friend and so much more. Look after our Godson for me and look after yourself._

_Love Harm._

By the time she finished reading the letter fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She read it once more, then folded the paper and put it into her briefcase. "Damn you Harm," she whispered. "I love you too."

**Three months later: PX-3589**

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate, which shut down behind them. A lush world lay ahead of them.

"Trees," Jack scrutinized sarcastically. "I love tress."

His team rolled their eyes at him and chuckled as they walked away from the gate.

"The UAV spotted a village over this way sir," Sam announced.

"Well lets go check it out, campers," the Colonel ordered. "Ceri, when we get close, give me a reading."

"Yes sir," the Tallisian acknowledged with a snappy salute.

"Smart-aleck," Jack grumbled.

Harm, Sam and Daniel just grin, Teal'c remained straight-faced as usual.

"This reminds me of home," Ceri stated, she and Daniel had walked ahead. "I use to play for hours in the forests near the palace when I was a child."

"The one with the unicorns," Daniel recalled.

"The Ucara, yes. You remembered?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget," he exclaimed. "They were amazing."

"Now there's a couple of happy campers," Jack retorted, referring to the two-team members ahead of them.

_I heard that_. Ceri sent to them all telepathically.

_Of course you did_, he thought back.

_I heard that too_, she informed.

Jack rolled his eyes as Harm and Sam chuckled. "Buying Christmas presents for her is soooo much fun."

That sobered Harm. "I almost forgot about Christmas."

"Sorry bud."

"No, it's okay. I enjoy Christmas, for the most part," he frowned. "And I still have plenty of time for shopping."

"Ceri and I will help you sir," Sam offered. "So will Janet, we're good at buying Jack presents, so we can find you anything you want," she saw Harm wince at the mention of the doctors name. "I see Janet has left a last impression on you."

"More like on my backside," he griped.

"I like Dr. Frasier." Teal'c stated bluntly.

Harm smiled. "I do too, Teal'c. I'm just not real fond of hospitals or infirmaries."

"Why is that Harmon Rabb?"

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital after my ramp strike," he answered, and then shifted his P-90 to a more comfortable position. Not wanting to talk any more about it, he hurried to catch up to Ceri and Daniel.

"How does striking a ramp course so much discomfort?" Teal'c inquired, not understanding.

"It does when you do it in an F-14, Teal'c," Jack explained. "A ramp strike is when an aircraft strikes the deck of an aircraft carrier. Harm survived but was badly injured. His RIO – radar intercept officer, died."

"He still flies though," Sam, stated the obvious.

The Colonel nodded. "They told him it was night blindness, it wasn't, it was retinal scaring. He had laser surgery to fix his eyes and went back to flying."

"He is a man of great courage." Teal'c declared.

"Yeah T, he is," Jack agreed.

"You said Harm was hurt badly, how bad sir?" Sam asked.

"He was in traction for weeks, he had to lean to walk again. He has scars on his back and hips, most you can't see, but they're there," he answered. "His grandmother was the one to get him back on track, Grams is a formable woman."

"You've met her?"

"Yeah."

Sam got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it any more, so she let the matter drop.

As they approached the village, Ceri opened her sensors and took a telepathic reading, sensing no danger.

"So?" Jack asked, as they stood there waiting for her assessment.

"I don't sense any Goa'uld among them, they have a carefree sprite and are non violence," she reported. "They seem to be happy and loving. And they speak English."

"You're certain?" Harm asked, recalling the mission where they spent most of it trying to get their point across until she and Daniel had figured out the language.

She nodded and grinned at Daniel. "They even have there own version of coffee."

"Hock damn, they're civilized," Jack snorted. "Lets go say hello."

"It looks like they're coming to us, sir?" Sam announced.

"Major Carter is right." Teal'c agreed.

Three people, a man and two women were walking towards them, all looked to be in there thirties, long hair, even the man. To Jack it looked as though they'd stepped out of the sixties.

"Good welcome friends," the man greeted. "I'm Jordan, our communities leader and these are my wives, Shoran and Rakki."  
Daniel stepped forward. "Good welcome, Jordan. I'm Daniel Jackson, these are my friends, Ceri O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

Jordan eyes the weaponry with hesitation. "You've evidently journeyed far friends, only travelers and hunters travel with weapons."

"Yes, we came through the Stargate," Daniel revealed and saw the familiar confusion at the term. "The Chappa'ia?"

The alien human recognized the word, smiling. "We've not had visitors from the Chappa'ia for many years. Please, come, we were to have a midday meal. Join us."

"Thank you," Daniel accepted.

Jack walked with Harm. "Two wives, he's either a glutton for punishment or…"

"Greedy," his friend smirked.

"Either way, stick close to Daniel and Ceri, they can be a little too trusting. I'm going to stick close to Carter." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," he acknowledged lightly and hurried to Ceri's side.

She smiled as he joined her and Daniel. _I was wondering how long it would take him_.

Harm smiled, he was now use to hearing her voice inside his head and replying to it. _He's only being protective._

_I know_, She smiled; she linked arms with him and Daniel.

Jack frowned. He didn't like it when Ceri flirted, not with anyone else but Daniel. He had promised her father he'd look after her, and by hell or high water he was going to do that.

"Sir, relax, she's doing it because you sent the Commander to look after her. Daniel can do that and she can look after herself, you've taught her well enough." Sam said quietly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jack hissed.

"No sir, you don't," she agreed. She liked this side of Jack O'Neill, he was over-protective at the best of times, but with Ceri, he really took his position of foster father seriously.

Jack sighed. _All right Ceri, you've made your point, cut it out_, he thought.

She released her hold on both men, smiling; she sensed Daniel's disappointment and took his hand. _I'll behave if you will, dad._

That shocked him; she'd never called him dad before. He chuckled, shaking his head as he grin. "Damn kid," he muttered under his breath.

As they entered the village, they were greeted warmly; all were dressed similar to Jordan and his wives. The village was set out like most small towns in the States, it was obvious they had a form of electricity, but how it was being generated was something they were to find out. There were no cars, people walked or road on horses; there were even horse and carts around. Following Jordan and his wives, they came to a house, being welcomed in.

It was inside that Jordan addressed them. "My friends. It is our law that weapons are not worn unless traveling or hunting. Nor do we sit down to have a meal heavily armed. I have a chest where they can be put and it will be locked so they will be safe."

Jack looked cautiously to Ceri, who nodded her answer. "All right."

"Please," he led them into another room, opening a wood chest that was engraved and polished. Those carrying P-90's removed them and placed them in the chest, along with Zats, which Ceri and Daniel also carried. Their 9-millimeter Beretta's were also put inside, as were their vests. Teal'c staff weapon was placed in a wardrobe, which Jordan also locked along with the chest. They left the room, still looking a little out of place in their fatigues.

Shoran and Rakki had set and placed food on the table, breads, cooked meats, fruits, vegetables, as well as pitchers of cold water. They all sat, Jordan and his wives joined hands, urging SG-1 to do so also, linking the circle, and they did.

"We give thanks for this meal and welcome these travelers to our home and table," Jordan said, smiling. Hands were released. "Please, eat."

They did, chatting as they ate.

"Colonel O'Neill," Jordan addressed him. "May I call you Jack?"

"Sure," Jack said casually.

"You are the leader of your group?"

"Yes," he answered cautiously.

"And the father of Ceri? Your surnames are the same."

Before Jack could answer, Daniel did. "Jack adopted Ceri when her parents were killed."

Jordan was happy with that answer. "You are a good man then Jack."

"Thank you, Jordan," Jack said with smug pride.

Sam smiled, holding back from laughing. They'd agreed since Ceri had joined the team, that if anyone asked, they would say she was Jack's daughter. It saved a lot of clarification.

"And you are Jack's beloved?" Shoran innocently asked Sam

"No," she said very quickly. "I'm second in command."

"Oh," the young woman found that strange.

The rest of the SG-1 team sat them their trying hard not to laugh, which wasn't easy, even Teal'c found it amusing.

Jordan smiled, pulling the conversation back. "I have daughters, both are married," he saw the shocked looks on his guests faces.

"You've got married daughters?" Harm asked finding his voice.

"Yes."

Even Jack was finding it hard to believe. "But you're no more then what thirty, thirty-five?"

"I am sixty-three."

Daniel nearly chocked, Ceri patted him quickly on the back and got him a glass of water. Jack, Sam and Harm sat there with their mouths opened stunned. "You're sixty-three?" Daniel spluttered.

"Yes Shoran is sixty and Rakki is fifty-eight. Both are mothers to my children." Jordan answered calmly, unsure of why they were so stunned.

"How many children do you have, Jordan?" Sam asked.

"With Shoran, two girls. With Rakki, two boys," he revealed. "We have the gift of long life here on Ambrosia."

Ambrosia, in classical mythology, was the food of the goods, it gave immortality, and it was the prefect name for this planet.

"Wow," was all Daniel could say.

"Could we look around your village?" Sam asked, with a bemused smile. "There are so many questions we'd like to ask."

"Please feel free, my friends." Jordan insisted. "Ask what you wish, talk to who you wish, stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you."

Once the meal was over they helped clean up and then left the house. "Split up and see what you can find out," Jack ordered. "I'll go with Carter, T with _Hammer_, and Daniel with Ceri."

They acknowledged him, heading in different directions. Jack and Sam walked into the center of the Village where a Market was set up; the Ambrosian's welcomed them, some insisting they share drink and food. Since they'd only just ate, they accepted the drink, a red wine, rather sweat and fruity. It tasted like a mixture of juices.

A little girl ran up and gave Sam a flower. "You're very pretty," she said smiling shyly.

Sam hankered down. "Thank you. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam."

"I'm Serena."

"You're very pretty too Serena." The little girl blushed and rushed back to her friends. Sam stood up smiling; looking around she made an observation. "Sir."

"Yeah," Jack acknowledged her; he'd been discreetly watching the two following them, curious about them.

"Did you notice there are no elderly looking people?"

He glanced around, nodding. "Yeah, really weird, huh?"

"Sir, I'd like to stay a few days," she urged. "To check this out and to find out about their power source."

Jack agreed. "All right, lets find the kids and contact Hammond. We should also try and lose those two tailing us."

"You noticed them as well?"

"Wasn't hard"

"Sir, perhaps you should just…" Her voice faded as she stopped him, touching his arm. "It would be easier."

He knew what she meant; he had developed a special bond with Ceri after her parents died. Nodding they moved into a deserted ally way and he closed his eyes, concentrating. _Ceri_?

Her reply was quick. _Dad, what's wrong_?

_Nothing. We're heading back to the Stargate to contact General Hammond. We're going to stay a few days, Carter wants to find out about the power source the Ambrosian's are using_. He thought to her, knowing her own telepathic skills could sense his thoughts and his need to communicate.

_All right, I'll let Teal'c and Harm know_, she informed.

_Thanks honey and keep Daniel out of trouble_.

_No problem, dad._

He opened his eyes smiling, the telepathy between them worked only because of the bond and she did most of the work. Being called Dad though was something new, he liked it though; he liked it a lot. "Okay, lets get going."

They stated back to the Stargate, well strolled would be more like it, having lost their tail before leaving the Village. They walked along enjoying the day, the temperature was good, and a gentle breeze was blowing. It did look like it could rain later, but that didn't seem to deter them.

Sam noted her CO was a little more relaxed then usual, she guessed it was all that wine they'd been drinking. In fact she felt a little unperturbed herself and curious about something. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Go a head, Carter," he said with a causal wave of his hand.

"Sir," she hesitated, she was going to feel foolish if she was wrong, but it had been eating at her for a long time. "You're not gay, are you?"

"What in the hell gave you that idea?" He demanded, stopping her. Being both irritated and amused by it.

"Well, you spend a lot of time with Daniel. And at times you seem a little over friendly towards each other," she stated the obvious, babbling a little. "I mean if you are, it's okay, I won't say anything, I mean that's between you and Daniel."

"I'm not gay and neither is Daniel. Jeez, the noise's he makes with Ceri is enough to account for that, he's as straight as they come."

"You mean he and Ceri are lovers?" She was a little surprised; she knew they were close but not that close.

"Ya, they go at it like rabbits sometimes," Jack smirked. "That's the reason Daniel is over my place a lot, and I consider Daniel to be a good friend and he's getting kinda like a son-in-law."

Sam giggled. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's okay Carter, don't worry about it," he shrugged. "I mean, I may not have been with a woman for a while, but I think I can still remember what to do."

She giggled again. "I'm sure you can sir," they came to the Stargate and she walked over to the DHD and dialed Earth's address, the gate began to spin and then locked on, opening with the familiar whoosh. She then sent the GDO.

Jack removed his radio from his pocket, getting the nodded from Sam. "SGC, this is SG-1."

"_We copy you Colonel_," General Hammond answered.

"Sir, we'd like to remain on PX-3589 for a few days," Jack revealed.

Sam took over using her own radio. "Sir, the people of PX-3589 or Ambrosia as they call the planet, age very slowly, I'd like to study this and their power source. We've been given permission by their community leader to ask questions and stay as long as we like."

'_Very well, check back in two days unless you have any problems_,' the General ordered. '_Do you need anything_?'

"Sir, if Doctor Frasier isn't busy, I could use her help."

'_Hold on a moment, Major, Dr. Frasier is with me now._'

They waited; Jack fiddled as usually. "So you really thought I was gay?" He asked her quietly.

Sam shrugged. "I'm sorry sir."

"Just don't say anything to anyone else about it," he pleased. "God, that's the last thing I need going around the base."

"I am sorry sir," she apologized again.

General Hammond's voice came back over the radio. '_Dr. Frasier is collecting her equipment, standby Major, she'll be through in thirty minutes._'

"We'll be waiting sir. SG-1 out." The gate closed down and Sam turned to Jack. "I guess we wait, sir."

Jack nodded; he shoved the radio back in his shirt pocket and sat down. "Take a seat Carter."

Sam sat down, putting her radio away. She saw her CO put on his sunglasses. "How long have Daniel and Ceri been together?"

"About six months, she helped him get over losing Sha're and they found they had a connection," he said casually, shrugging. "I went to bed one night leaving them talking, woke up the next morning and found them in bed together."

"How did you react to that?"

He shrugged again. "I asked if they wanted breakfast and went to make it."

Sam laughed she couldn't help it. "You wanted to kill him, admit it sir."

"Well maybe a little, but she loves him and he loves her."

"So you're all right with it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, but if he hurts her, he knows what I'll do to him."

Smiling, Sam had a feeling Daniel was safe.

The Stargate roared to life and opened a few minutes later, Dr. Janet Frasier coming through, it closed behind her.

"Hey doc, welcome to hippy paradise," Jack greeted.

Beside him Sam giggled. "Hippy paradise?"

"Well haven't you noticed they all look like they've jumped out of a bad sixes movie," he noted.

Janet frowned. "Colonel, your drunk."

Jack frowned back at her, having to look up to do so. "Am not."

Sam looked at him. "You are sir."

"So are you," he remarked and they both laughed.

Janet rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

**A month later: The apartment of Lt. Colonel Mackenzie**

Mac opened the door, finding Clayton Webb on the other side. "Clay."

"Sarah," he greeted. "I have the information you wanted." He reported holding up a file.

"Come in," she insisted and closed the door when he was. "How did you get it?"

"Better you don't know," he remarked and gave her the file.

Mac took it and they sat down, she opened the file, laying it out on the coffee table. "These are the people he works with?"

Clay nodded, pointing to one of the reports that had a photo stabled to it. "Colonel Jack O'Neill," he revealed and then fanned them all out. "His adopted daughter Dr. Ceri O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. The O'Neill's live next door to Rabb."

"And they're all involved with Deep Space Radar Telemetry?"

He nodded. "And a whole lot more I guarantee you," he pointed to Jackson's photo. "Dr. Jackson is an Archaeologist and a linguist. Colonel O'Neill isn't just a flyboy, he's Special Forces and Major Carter logged over a hundred hours flight time during the Gulf War, she has a doctorate in astrophysics and can handle herself in a fight as well as they guys can. As for O'Neill's adopted daughter, she's a prodigy. She's an Archaeologist and linguist, she completed her doctorate before she was twenty-one along with a number of other doctorates."

"So what are two archaeologists, a Special Forces trained Colonel, and a Major with a PhD in astrophysics doing working at Cheyenne Mountain?" Mac asked. "And why was Harm selected to join them?"

Clay shook his head. "I don't know, what I do know is Rabb knows Colonel O'Neill. They've been friends since Rabb was a Lieutenant, before his ramp strike."

"According to Bud, an Air Force Colonel was with Harm when he left, he couldn't remember his name," Mac announced. "I'm guessing but I'd say it was O'Neill."

"Well something is going on at that Mountain and it isn't deep space radar telemetry," Clay declared. "I had a hell'va job just getting this much information."

Mac gathered it all together and closed the file. "Is Harm's address in here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks Clay."

He stood with her and followed her to the door. "Look Sarah, keep this to yourself. Whatever Rabb's involved in, it's top secret, very top secret. So be careful."

"I will, thanks again Clay."

"No problem," he said and then left.

Mac lent against the closed door. "What have you gotten yourself into Harm," she wondered out loud. Going back to the sofa she sat down and picked up the phone, dialing her CO's number. Waiting as it was answered. "It's Colonel Mackenzie, sir… I'd like to take a few days off sir…. No personnel sir, I want to visit a friend in Colorado Springs," she paused, knowing the Admiral would understand. "Thank you sir… Yes sir, I'll keep in touch." She hung up. The Admiral had given her a week. She quickly made another phone call, getting a seat on a flight to Colorado Springs, before going and throwing a few things into a bag, including the file. Hopefully she would find Harm and get some answers. The main one was why hadn't he contacted her in three months; she needed to know he was all right. She needed to see him to do that, though. Grabbing her coat, bag, pause and keys, Mac hurried out of the apartment, the only flight she could get left in an hour, she had to move.

**Cheyenne Mountain – Stargate Command**

Klaxons blared as the Stargate opened with a loud roar, before it settled into its liquid event horizon. Seconds later Colonel O'Neill came diving out, hitting the ramp hard, Teal'c ran out, Major Carter and Daniel were helping a inquired Commander Rabb, who'd taken a staff blast to the chest and was barely walking, let alone conscious. Ceri came through last walking backwards still firing the P-90, which she stopped as soon as she was through, spinning around she yelled. "Close the iris."

The iris whirled closed and loud thumbs could be heard before the gate shut down.

A Marine security officer helped Jack to his feet as medical staff quickly got Harm onto a stretcher and took off towards the infirmary at a run. Another Marine took SG-1's weapons from them all and the remaining team members rushed for the infirmary to be near their fallen friend.

General Hammond went directly there. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"It was a trap," Jack snapped pacing up and down as the rest of his team stood waiting, exhausted. "A God damn trap and we walked into it."

"There were Jaffa waiting for us, sir," Sam said more calmly. "We spent the last two days fighting them off, _Hammer _took a hit to the chest protecting Ceri."

"They set us up," Jack snarled. "Those idiots on PX-5987 set us up!"

Daniel looked to Ceri; the young woman moved out of his arms and walked over to Jack. "Dad, calm down," she put her hand on his arm. Not only stopping him from pacing but making him face her. Her presence was enough to calm him, he sighed and drew her into his arms.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay dad."

"The inhabitants of PX- 5987 were going to trade us to the System Lords for protection," Daniel stated. "If it hadn't been for Ceri, it probably would have worked."

Hammond nodded. "All right, I expect a full report on my desk by this afternoon," he ordered, he knew he wouldn't be able to get them to leave the infirmary, so he didn't try. "Stay out of the medical staff's way."

"Yes sir," all responded.

He nodded to them and hurried away.

Janet came over to them, but she didn't have a lot of news. "Dr. Warner has the Commander in surgery, while you're here I want to make sure you're all right."

Reluctantly they followed, it was no use arguing with Frasier, she always won. Janet checked them all over; finding the only thing they were suffering from was exhaustion.

She noticed Jack watching Ceri and Daniel, the linguist was seated on an examination bed, the young woman standing between his thighs in his arms, holding tight to him. Janet smiled lightly. "You don't frown so much when they do that now, Colonel," she noted trying to keep the conversation light.

"I know he cares for her," Jack answered a little pessimistic. "Besides they have the right to be happy."

"We all do, sir," she agreed concerned by his attitude. "Lay back and get some rest Colonel, I know your not going to go anywhere, so at least rest."

Usually the one to argue Jack just did what he was told, which surprised Janet; she hurried over to Sam. "Is the Colonel all right?"

Sam shrugged. "As far as I know, why?"

"Sam, take a look at him. I told him to rest and instead of arguing with me, he just did it."

"He's just worried, Janet," Sam reassured, but didn't fully believe it herself.

The doctor was called away; she ordered them all to rest and rushed out, to answer the summons.

Sam went over to Jack. "Sir, is everything all right?"

"Just fine."

Now she was worried. "I don't think so, sir."

"Damn it Sam," he sat up in a hurry. "Can you for once stop calling me sir?"

She was a little taken back by his out burst. "Sorry Jack."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I'm sorry, Sam, I'm worn-out."

"It's okay," she dismissed adding. "I'm worried about him too sir." She sat up on the exam bed next to him. "If anyone can survive this, Harm can, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed and forced a tight smile. "Right."

They sat there, occasionally talking for the next two hours; finally Janet came back in, her face grim.

"How is he, doc?" Jack asked anxiously.

Daniel and Ceri moved closer, as did Teal'c.

"He's out of surgery, he lost a lot of blood, but he's hanging on. We have him on a respirator at the moment," she answered.

Ceri buried her head into Daniel's chest and he held her, her sobs muffled by his shirt.

"Is he going to make it?" Sam asked.

She wanted to say yes, but there had been a lot of damage. "I don't know. He was mumbling a name – Sarah over and over."

"Sarah Mackenzie," Jack revealed. "His former partner, they were pretty close, practically family."

"Can you contact her?"

He nodded. "If I need too."

"I think you're going to need too, I'm going to talk to the General about contacting the Commander's parents." Janet announced.

Ceri pulled away from Daniel. "Can we see him, Janet?"

"For a while," she agreed and showed them where the Commander had been settled in ICU.

Jack didn't want this to be happening to Harm, he'd brought him into the team; he didn't want to see him die. "I'll come with you to see Hammond," he told the doctor.

She nodded and they left ICU.

"Major Carter," Teal'c got the 2IC's attention. "Is there nothing we can do to help Commander Rabb?"

"I don't think so."

"What about the Tok'ra?" Ceri asked. "He helped them when he first arrived, surely they could help him."

"I'd have to ask General Hammond."

"We have to do something Sam," Daniel said softly. "He'd do everything in his power to help one of us."

"I know," she agreed. "I know."

Ceri went closer; Harm's face was pasty. With a shaky hand she touched his forehead and closed her eyes. _Harm_? She waited, and then tried again. _Harm its Ceri_.

_Ceri_?

_I'm here_.

_I'm so tried_, he told her.

_I know, but you have to hang on_.

_Don't leave me, everyone leaves me_, he pleaded.

_I won't_, she assured. Opening her eyes she looked back, seeing the stool. Holding out her hand she used her telekinetic powers to bring it to her. She sat down close to his bed, taking Harm's hand.

"Is he all right?" Daniel asked, standing at her side.

"He's afraid of being abandoned," she answered. "I told him I wouldn't leave, I think he needs to hear it from everyone."

"How?" Sam asked as she and Teal'c came closer.

"Hold hands," Ceri told them. "I'll bring you all in." Sam took Teal'c's hand, the Jaffa then took Daniel's, and he then took Ceri's. She kept hold of Harm's. They closed their eyes. "Relax and don't fight me," she advised. Then after settling her own mind, she drew them in, one by one, until they were all contacted with their fallen friend. _Harm_?

_Ceri._

_We're all here, Harm, except for Jack, but he'll be here later_, she assured.

_Do not give up Harmon Rabb_. Teal'c counseled.

_We're here for you sir_. Sam informed.

_We'll stay as long as we can, Harm_. Daniel insisted.

_We'll always be with you, Harm_, Ceri said gentle. _We won't give up on you, so don't give up on us_.

_I'll try_, _I'm so tired_, he told them.

_Then hang on to us_, she declared. _One of us will be with you at all times, we won't let you go, I promise._

_Don't make promises you can't keep_.

_We'll keep this one_, she guaranteed sincerely. _No matter what you're not going to die._

**Tok'ra Base – Location classified**

Jacob Carter made his way through the tunnels that made up the base, a conversation going on with his symbiote, Selmac that only he could hear.

'_How do you think he will react to the news_?' Selmac asked.

'_I'm not sure_,' Jacob answered in his mind. '_I know how I would react_.' They walked into the quarters of another Tok'ra agent. A tall humanoid man, dark brown hair and blue eyes, that had speaks of silver and gold through them, he looked no more then forty. "**_Adrick_**," Selmac greeted using the familiar vocal tones that were different to her hosts.

Adrick was the man's symbiote. "**_Selmac_**."

"**_My host wishes to speak with yours_**."

"**_Very well_**," he blinked, releasing control to his host, who spoke. "How are you Jacob?"

Jacob answered him. "I'm good. We've just received a message from the Tau're," he paused and moved closer. "Amon, your son was injured during a mission off world with SG-1. He's dying."

Amon Rhabb, also known, as Harmon Rabb, Sr. Tok'ra agent was shocked. "Can we help him?"

"I hope so, I'm heading to Earth do you want to come with me?"

"You had to ask?" Amon/Harm Sr. remarked, following Jacob. "What is Harm doing working for SGC?"

"He's only been there a few months," his friend revealed. "He wasn't happy at his other post and Colonel O'Neill had him brought into the team, they've been friends for years."

"Harm doesn't know I'm a live, Jacob. He doesn't know any of it."

"I know, but your being there maybe the only way to save his life," Jacob declared. "He took a blast from a staff weapon to the chest, he's lost a lot of blood and is holding on, but they don't know for how long."

"Then lets hurry, I don't want to see my son die," Amon/Harm Sr. announced.

"Amon, there's more," Jacob stated, grabbing his friends arm to stop him. "Ceri is alive and on Earth, she works with SG-1 as well. She was on Earth when the Goa'uld attacked Tallisia, O'Neill's been looking after her, they sort of adopted each other."

"Oh God, Jacob, this is a fine mess. My son is serving in a team with his unknown half sister, who I thought was dead. And neither of them have any knowledge I'm alive and Harm doesn't even now I'm not from Earth." Amon/Harm Sr. said running his hand through his hair. "And Ceri, won't even remember me."

"It'll work out," his friend reassured. "We've got to go through, before it's too late."

Nodding Amon/Harm Sr. agreed and they continued. They ringed up to the surface and went to the Stargate, dialing Earth's address, when the gate opened, they transmitted the Tok'ra IDC, then walked through.

General Hammond was waiting for them on Earth; he was shocked by who came through with Jacob Carter, the man could have been Harmon Rabb's twin. "Jacob, what's going on?"

They came down the ramp to him. "The short story is George, Commander Rabb's father is a Tok'ra agent he is Tallisian. He was on Earth for the Tok'ra when the Goa'uld stranded him there by destroying his ship."

"I'm Amon Rhabb, I made a life on Earth under the name Harmon Rabb, Sr., married, joined the Navy, went to Vietnam and was shot down and reported MIA, my people rescued me and returned me to Tallisia, I couldn't say on Tallisia with my family because the Goa'uld were searching for me." Amon/Harm Sr. concluded. "Now General, I'd like to see my son."

"Yes of course." He guided them both out of them gate room, taking them to the infirmary.

Jack was there, as was the rest of SG-1, they barely left Harm's side, one or all of them were constantly with him. He looked, surprised to see who was with Jacob and Hammond. "What's going on, General?"

"This is Commander Rabb's father, he's a Tok'ra operative."

Ceri glanced up; she was still telepathically linked to Harm. What shocked her wasn't the fact Harm's father was almost his twin, but the fact he was Tallisian, which explained his son's dormant telepathic abilities. She looked to Jack. "Dad?"

Jack glanced over at her. "It's okay, Ceri. He's _Hammer's _father." He looked back and stared at Rabb Sr. Making sure he understood if he hurt his friend, their would be hell to pay.

Amon/Harm Sr. ignored the Colonel as much as he could; he was more concerned about his son. He was shocked and proud of what Harm had become, not just because he was using the call sign he'd used, but also because he'd became a fine man and an outstanding officer. He moved closer, smiling at the young woman, sensing what she was doing. "You're keeping him alive."

"Yes, I won't let him die."

Dr. Frasier rushed in, more then a little apprehensive. "General what's going on?"

"The Tok'ra are here to help, doctor."

Sam came over to her father. "I'm glad you came dad."

He hugged her. "I just hope we're not too late sweetheart."

"So am I, dad."

He blinked, giving control to his symbiote and Selmac spoke. "**_Adrick and I will do all we can, Major Carter_**."

"Thank you Selmac."

Amon/Harm Sr. turned back, but it wasn't him who spoke but his symbiote. "**_I fear that even a healing device wouldn't do Commander Rabb any good. However a symbiote may be able to heal him_**."

"You want to put a snake in his head!" Jack exclaimed not so happy about it.

"**_I assure you Colonel O'Neill no Tok'ra symbiote will not remain with a host if unwanted_**."

"Perhaps you should ask Harm," Daniel said calmly, he'd remained quiet until then.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is right," Teal'c agreed.

"They're right, Dad," Ceri said to her father. "It's Harm's decision."

"Then ask him," Jack insisted, he didn't turn Sam away as she crossed to his side.

Ceri nodded and closed her eyes. _Harm_?

_Ceri_.

_The Tok'ra believe a healing device won't be able to help you. They'd like to use a symbiote, the symbiote could heal you and then it will leave if you wish._

He didn't answer her, not telepathically. His eyes opened, he'd been taken off the respirator, but had a nasal cannula that gave him oxygen. "I don't want… a snake in my head…" He said softly.

She opened her eyes. "It wouldn't be for very long, just until you're healed," she looked to his father. _Talk to him_.

He blinked slowly and Amon/Harm Sr. in control again. "Harm."

Harm looked, then frowned only half believing whom he was seeing. "Dad?"

"I'm here son," he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "The Tok'ra can help you son. I don't want to lose you."

"You… never lost me…. I…. lost you," he said painfully.

"I'm sorry son," he apologized. "There's so much to tell you."

"Your dad can't explain if you die, Harm," Ceri said calmly. She still hadn't released his hand. Her strength was keeping him going.

"I… don't want…to die."

"It's your chose, _Hammer_." Jack interrupted. "No ones forcing you?"

He looked to his friend. "Would… you do… it?"

Jack didn't hesitate in his answer because Harm needed to know. "To save my life, yeah I probably would, I'd bitch about it of course," he stated, then jeered. "Besides you guys would be lost without me."

Harm managed a smile, a weak one. "All right."

"The Commander isn't strong enough to move." Janet interrupted, sternly.

"We can bring the symbiote here," Jacob informed. "She's in stasis. The blending can be done here." He turned to Hammond. "George, I'll need to head back now."

"Yes of course." He showed him out.

Janet still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure a healing device won't work?"

"I'm positive doctor," Amon/Harm Sr. answered. "My symbiote is knowledgeable about healing."

"Were you blended with Adrick when Commander Rabb was conceived?" Sam asked, curiously.

Amon smiled, speaking freely since his son was sleeping again. He looked to the Major. "No, which is why he doesn't have Naquada in his blood," he revealed, second-guessing her.

"You don't look completely, Tallisian." Ceri stated.

"My eye color was genetically changed so I could blend in, Adrick has been slowly changing them back to their original color."

Daniel now stood behind Ceri, his hands on her shoulders. "How long have you and Adrick been blended?"

"A while, he saved my life and I saved his."

Jack's was the hashes of questions. "Why did you leave him? How could you have put your son through so much heartache?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Colonel O'Neill, I had no chose, the Goa'uld were looking for me, I had to leave Earth," Amon/Harm Sr. answered, sensing the man's anger and his reason's behind it. "I couldn't even stay on Tallisian because they'd been tripped off that I was there."

"Why?" Ceri asked.

"I betrayed a System Lord, feed him false information, because of it his entire fleet was wiped out."

"Did you have a family on Tallisian?" Sam questioned.

"I did, a wife, a son and daughter. My daughter never got to know me; my son thought I betrayed him and his mother. She understood why I did what I did though," he said, his voice full of grief.

Jack shook his head angrily and walked out. Sam went after him. "Colonel."

"Leave me alone, Carter."

She didn't. "Sir, I really think you should talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She followed him to the quarters he used while he remanded on base. "Sir."

"Damn it Sam," he said slammed the door when she was inside. "I said I don't want to talk about."

"Why not Jack?"

He grabbed her and forced her against the door. "Because it's too damn painful."

She stayed calm, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. "You didn't abandon Charlie, Jack," she said tenderly. "No more then Harm's father did him. He saved his life by leaving him behind."

"It didn't save him the heartache," he said letting his anger go.

"No, it didn't, but it made him the man he is today," she said. "Just as your heartache made you who you are."

"Who am I, Sam?" He asked, he felt drawn to her, his grip loosened and he moved closer.

_You're the man I love_, she said to herself. Her heart pounded against her chest as she licked her lips, they'd been dancing around each other for so long know, she didn't know if either of them knew how to get off. "You know who you are Jack."

The licking of her lips was enough to make him lose control. Damn she was sexy. His mouth went over hers as he through all the passion he could muster into the kiss.

She kissed him back, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shouldn't have been doing this, it was against regs, but she didn't care. Not one bit. There was nothing but desire in her eyes when they parted, desire and wanton lust. She wanted him so badly she hurt. Grabbing him by the shirt she spun him around so their positions were reversed and he was up against the door, kissing him again. Neither were idle with their hands, they explored, touched, caressed. Clothing started to go, thrown on the floor in a heap, his shirt, her shirt, his tee shirt, and her tee shirt. Boots, socks, all came off, between smoldering kisses as they made their way to the bed, trousers were next. They fell onto the bed in just their underwear.

Jack sucked on a rosy nipple through the lace of Sam's bra, when she arched her back, he unclipped it one handed. It was removed and thrown on the pile of clothes. He returned his attentions back to her nipple, sucking and licking before blowing air over it, and then he moved to the other starting over again. Moving his hand down her stomach, he slipped his fingers beneath her panties, finding closely trimmed curls there.

On instinct she moved her legs apart and felt his callused fingers against her sensitive skin. She called out, her nails digging into his shoulder at the pleasure he was inflicting. "Oh God, Jack, please."

"Please what?" He asked; he didn't stop what he was doing. Feeling her body shudder.

"Make love to me, please," she begged, almost ready to fall over the edge into blissful ecstasy.

He removed her panties and his boxers, he was painfully aroused, if she hadn't of begged, he would of made a move himself. "Sam, are you, do I…?" He never got to finish his question.

"It's all right," she urged. "Please Jack."

He settled between her thighs, and with none to gentle thrust of her hips they were joined intimately. He nearly lost it then and there, groaning into her shoulder. He lifted his head and kissed her, moving slowly within her until she was use to his size.

Sam wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing them even closer together. "Slow later, Jack. Please, faster, harder."

He didn't need to be told twice, pushing her back against the bed, hasting his pace. They could go slow later, yeah later was good.

"Oh God Jack, yes," she urged, biting her lip at the onslaught of pleasure that was building up inside her.

He began to thrust even fast, feeling her body shudder and then begin to convulse, which sent him complete over the edge with her into blissful euphoria, kissing her to cover her screams of elation before collapsing on top of her spent. His head buried into her shoulder, his breathing rapid.

She held him to her, releasing her hold on his hips, stroking his now damp hair. "God, Jack, that was incredible," she whispered.

"Told you I knew what I was doing," he said trying to slow his breathing.

"I never doubted you for one moment."

He looked up. "Damn right you shouldn't have." He finally had the energy to move, lying beside her. "Why now Sam?"

"We weren't ready before," she said simply.

"And we were now?"

"That or we were as horny as hell," she giggled.

He laughed, he couldn't help it and then he realized something. The door wasn't locked. "Shit."

"What?" She was concerned.

"The door it's not locked," he stated, then heard a click. "What the?"

_Not so loud next time_, Ceri's voice said in their minds. _I feel too, so does Daniel and Teal'c. It's lucky Harm is too pumped up on painkillers_.

Jack laughed a little embarrassed, so did Sam. _Sorry kiddo_.

_Don't worry dad, we will not say anything, but our revenge will come_, she promised, and then was gone form their minds.

Sam rolled over and snuggled into Jack, blushing a little. "She heard us."

"Oh yeah," he commented. "Big time."

She blushed harder. "They heard us."

"Yep. And I'll kill'em if they say anything."

_Dad, Sam, Jacob is back_. Ceri said in their minds.

They scrambled to their feet and dressed in record time, leaving Jack's quarters they ran down the hallways to the infirmary.

General Hammond was waiting outside. "We have a problem?"

"What?" Jack asked aguishly.

"Colonel Mackenzie. She was found snooping around the Commanders house and brought here by a couple of SF's."

"Damn!"

"She wants to see Commander Rabb."

"She won't be able to until we know the blending is successful and Harm is healing." Sam declared, and then stated. "If we tell her, the Commander was injured in a Top Secret mission, it'll buy us time. You can inform her, she can see the Commander when Janet gives the go ahead, once you have that she can be taken to see him. Harm knows to avoid any and all reference to the Stargate."

"It could work, sir." Jack agreed.

"All right, I'll have the Colonel brought to my office and tell her the doctors aren't allowing anyone to see Commander Rabb, I'll then have her shown to VIP quarters and post a Marine on the door just incase." Hammond announced. "Hopefully she'll accept that and not course any trouble."

"Yes sir," both responded and went into the infirmary, going directly to ICU.

Daniel and Teal'c were standing outside.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They're doing the blending, Ceri is still linked to Harm. She can't release him until the symbiote is inside him." Daniel explained cringing a little. "We didn't want to see it, so…."

"Right," he agreed. He didn't want to witness that either. "Colonel Mackenzie is here, she's being stalled by General Hammond."

"For how long?"

"Until we give the go a head. Then he'll bring her here, she'll be told _Hammer_ was injured in a Top Secret mission, no reference is to be made of the Stargate."

"And she will believe this?" Teal'c inquired.

"I hope so."

"The problem is we may have to stall her for twenty-four hours," Sam noted. "At least until we know it worked."

"Will that be possible, Major Carter?"

"I hope so Teal'c."

Ceri came out of ICU, going directly into Daniel's arms. "It's done."

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"They won't know until he's conscious again, but I can sense his symbiote isn't domineering, she merely doing her best to heal him. She has a caring nature."

"Her best?"

"Nitara is the symbiote. I know there isn't a male/female definition with a symbiote, but Selmac said she, so I'm assuming, Nitara has always had female hosts." Ceri explained.

"Well that's going to make life interesting."

"Dad handles it," Sam remarked. "I mean, Selmac was in a female host before dad and I always refer to her as a her."

"True."

Amon/Harm Sr. and Jacob came out. "Harm is sleeping," the former Naval officer announced. "Doctor Frasier said his vials are stabilizing and he is healing at fast rate."

"Which is good, right?" Jack inquired.

Jacob nodded. "It means Nitara is doing all she can for Harm, including awaking some of his Tallisian genes, which is helping him heal. He should be awake soon."

"Good, because hisgirlfriend is being stalled by General Hammond, she wants to see him. The thing is she knows nothing of the Stargate or what he's doing here," Jack announced. "So no offence, but it wouldn't be wise for her to see her guys dead father standing alive at his bedside."

Amon/Harm Sr. smiled. "I understand."

"I though Colonel Mackenzie was just a friend," Daniel stated confused.

"Oh come on Daniel, he has it so bad for her, it's not funny," Jack exclaimed. "And she wouldn't have come looking for him if she didn't have it bad for him."

"You can't beat logic like that." Sam smirked.

"Thank you so much."

Both Jacob and Amon/Harm Sr. chuckled to themselves. "We'll remain out of sigh when the time comes," Jacob declared. "We can get coffee?"

"Sounds a plan," Jack agreed. "For now, lets just concentrate on Harm."

"He shouldn't be alone," Amon/Harm Sr., said, his voice calm but on the inside he was concerned.

"He won't be sir," Ceri assured. "One of us will be with him."

"Thank you Ceri."

"Lets get some rest then," Jack announced. "Sam and I will take first watch."

"We'll relieve you guys in a few hours," Daniel informed and then guided Ceri towards his quarters on base.

"Lets get some coffee," Jacob suggested to his fellow Tok'ra.

"Why don't you go with them, T?" Jack elected.

"As you wish O'Neill." He said and went with the two Tok'ra, who were discussing coffee, and how much they missed it.

Jack and Sam went into ICU to start their visual; they needed to be there for not only their friend but for themselves as well. Leaving only to get a few hours sleep sometime around midnight, they were now heading back to the infirmary, finding Ceri and Daniel outside one of the private rooms. Dr. Frasier had kicked the two young linguists out of ICU around oh four hundred and demanded they get some sleep. They hadn't long returned for news on their friend, finding out he was out of ICU and in a room on his own.

Ceri stood in Daniel's arms, her head resting against his shoulder, in the past twenty-four hours, they'd shown more affection towards each other while on the base, and then they'd ever done.

Daniel kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just tired," she confessed, and then smiled wearily at her adopted father and his 2IC. "Morning dad, Sam."

"Morning kids, how's things?" Jack inquired.

"Janet's with Harm at the moment." Daniel answered.

"So we'll know soon enough?" Sam decided and they all agreed. "Did you two get any sleep?"

"A little."

A few minutes later Dr. Frasier came out. "Commander Rabb is awake, he's improving quickly. He's waiting to see you."

"Thanks Janet," Sam said smiling.

They went into the room. Harm did look better, the color had returned to his face and the IV drip was gone, so was the nasal cannula.

"Hey buddy, enjoying the rest," Jack said lightly.

He smiled. "Yeah, I get hit by a staff weapon and almost die, get a symbiote to heal me, just to lay around all day," he said sarcastically. The thought of having a symbiote inside his head was something he was still getting use to.

"Well whatever works, _Hammer_," his friend said with a shrug. A little concerned.

Harm sensed it, ignoring it. "Where's dad?"

"He and Jacob are once again discussing coffee in the commissary with Teal'c, where they're having breakfast." Ceri told him. "Both were here earlier, around oh three hundred."

"They thought they'd be better off staying out of the way this morning," Daniel continued. "You're going to be having a visitor."

"Who?"

"Colonel Mackenzie." Jack informed.

"Mac's here?" He said aguishly.

"Easy Commander," Janet warned. "I'm the one who's giving the go ahead for her visit."

"I'll behave, doc."

She arched an eyebrow, only half believing that one. Rabb was as bad as the rest of SG-1. "All right."

"Can you call General Hammond and let him know it's all right, Janet?" Sam asked.

"Sure." She agreed and left them with him.

"Mac doesn't know anything about the Stargate program right?" Jack asked Harm, making sure.

"Nothing, I haven't even spoken to her since I left JAG."

"Well she was found snooping around your house yesterday by a couple of SF's, she spent the night here in the VIP quarters."

"That's not going to make her happy, so what is she being told?" Harm asked them.

"That you were injured in a Top Secret mission and that the doctors weren't letting anyone see you until today. She's a lawyer, _Hammer_. She'll handle not being told the whole truth." Jack disclosed.

"And that you're lying through your teeth."

"Quite possible, but we'll risk it," his friend smirked.

Harm chuckled lightly. This was never going to work or maybe it would.

"They're here." Ceri, said quietly, alerting them all.

General Hammond lead Colonel Sarah Mackenzie into the room, she was a little pale, dark circles under her eyes revealed she'd slept little. "Colonel, this is the Commander's team. Colonel Jack O'Neill, the team Commander, Major Samantha Carter, the teams 2IC, Dr Daniel Jackson and Dr. Ceri O'Neill," he introduced. "And as you can see, Commander Rabb is recovering."

She smiled. "Hello."

"Why don't we give the Commander some time with Colonel Mackenzie," the General suggested.

They all agreed, and started leaving. Harm grabbed Ceri's arm. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled and lent over, kissing him on the cheek. "You're welcome," she said with a smile and then left with the others.

Mac was nervous, nervous to the point of nearly being sick. She moved closer, sitting on the stool that was next to his bed. "I came to see you," she explained, babbling a little. "Webb got me your address and I was just looking around when these two SF's came out of no where and escorted me here."

"I'm sorry," he apologized and took her hand.

"For me coming?"

"No, for not being at home when you arrived."

She managed to smile at that. "Are you all right?"

"I will be, it's not as bad as it looks," he assured. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't written or emailed."

"It's okay," she took his hand in her, tears welling in her eyes. The pain she'd felt when the General had said he'd been hurt had almost been too much to endure, as had her confinement, she'd barely slept.

"Hey," he wiped the tears that fell. "It's okay, Mac, I'm going to be fine."

"The General said you almost died," she revealed and then hugged him gently. "God I almost lost you."

"It's okay, Mac, let it out," he said calmly, stroking her hair, holding her against him.

'_You love her a great deal_.' Nitara said within, she'd barely spoken to him since their blending.

'_Yes I do_.' He replied the same way, he was starting to accept the symbiote in his head. She had saved his life.

'_Then tell her, she should know_.' She suggested.

'_It's easy for you to say_.' He remarked and heard chuckling. He knew Nitara was right though, pretty smart for a snake. "Mac. Sarah."

She straightened, wiping her eyes. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"To long," he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position feeling a little light headed as he sat cross-legged, but he remained upright. The sheet that had been covering him bunched at his waist, exposing the pinkish red skin where he'd taken the staff blast that Nitara had helped heal. "I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago. I love you, Sarah."

Mac smiled and sat up on the bed with him, she touched his chest gently, running her fingers down, stopping at his thigh. "I know Harm," she said lovingly, admitting. "I love you too."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, a long passionate kiss that both responded too.

They parted hearing a throat being cleared and looked to see Dr. Frasier standing in the doorway. "Sorry Commander, but you need to rest."

"That's all right, doc, we've got time," he assured, looking at Mac.

She nodded. "All the time in the world, Flyboy," she agreed. Then turned. "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," she introduced herself.

"Doctor Janet Frasier, I've had the privilege of getting to know the Commander rather well over the last three months," Janet mussed with a smirk.

"She's uses my backside for a dartboard," Harm grumbled. "I have the bruises to prove it."

Mac giggled, she liked this doctor. "Well doctor, any woman who can handle Harm when he's injured has my respect."

"Thank you Colonel."

Ceri and Daniel came into the room, joining the doctor; both were now in civilian clothing instead of fatigues.

Harm nodded to them. "Hi guys."

"General Hammond has ordered us to stand down, so we're heading home, we thought Colonel Mackenzie might like a ride." Daniel divulged.

"The General has also arranged for her to come back tomorrow to see you." Ceri added as though she was finishing Daniel's sentence.

Harm nodded and looked to Mac. "Stay at my place, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Ceri has a key."

"I'd rather stay longer."

"Sorry Colonel," Janet interrupted. "The more the Commander rests the better and by the look of you, you could do with some sleep."

"All right," she yielded and then lent forward and kissed Harm again, not caring who saw it. They weren't under the same chain of command any more. "Get better Flyboy."

"I will."

She got off the bed and went with Ceri and Daniel. They left the mountain, Daniel driving them to Harm's house.

"Were you both on the mission with Harm, when he was injured?" Mac asked, pushing for answers to questions she had.

"The Commander saved Ceri's life," Daniel informed. "He pushed her to safety."

"Harm is as protective of all of us, as much as Dad is. Sometimes it's hard to know who is the bigger mother hen," Ceri said smiling. "Which is why we care so much for both of them."

"I can see that," the Marine Colonel stated. Then added. "I take it the mission is classified?"

"All our missions are classified, Colonel." Daniel concluded.

Mac had a feeling she wouldn't get anything out of these two.

Back at the mountain, in the infirmary, Amon/Harm Sr. entered the room assigned to his son.

Harm turned his head; he'd been made to lie back down again, but was propped up by some pillows. "Dad."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," he gestured to the stool.

Amon/Harm Sr. sat down. "How are you and Nitara getting along?"

"So far so good, she's actually pretty interesting," his son admitted. "I guess I thought when we blended, she'd try and take over, but she's been happy to just stay in the back ground, so to speak."

His dad smiled. "You'll find she's good at staying in the back ground until needed."

"You knew her former host?"

He nodded. "I did, we were friends," he informed, and then added. "But that's not why I came, I want to explain things to you."

"I need answers dad, I mean are my family really my family?" Harm asked.

"Your grandmother, Sarah, donated not only her surname, but some of her DNA to help mask and conceal my Tallisian appearances. So in a way she is your paternal Grandmother," his dad explained. "Her DNA and mine became combined, like a son's. Which is how I remained hidden for so long on Earth. She also gave me my name, she said Harmon was better then Amon."

"But I found evidence you were taken to Russia, that you escaped and were killed saving a young woman from being rapped by Russian soldiers," Harm declared confused. "Did that happen?"

"I was shot down during the Vietnam War, but I wasn't captured. I was transported aboard a Tallisian shuttle, I knew that just disappearing wouldn't bring closer, so the whole captured, taken to Russia and escaping was formulated and false memories were placed into the needed people."

"But the photo? I saw a photo of you in Russia."

"We did that too. I'm sorry son, I just wanted closer for you and your mother."

He knew he should have been angry but he wasn't. "So I'm half Tallisian?"

"Yes, your mom is human."

"Did she know, that you weren't?"

"No, she never knew," his father answered. "Though I was worried before you were born that you'd be born with silver eyes but the human DNA was more dominate. I'm not sure though now that Nitara is blended with you whether that will continue. She may unwittingly make your Tallisian genes stronger."

"Mac's going to love that," Harm mused.

"Harm you can't tell her or your mother about me."

"I know."

His father hesitated for a moment. "There's more you should know, son. You have a sister, a half sister. I didn't even know she was alive until Jacob told me. The Tok'ra had been keeping tabs on Tallisia since I left, so they knew before I did."

"Who is she?" Harm asked him a little anguish to know who his sister was.

"Ceri."

For a brief moment he didn't believe it, but then it was so clear. The way he felt protective of her, the instant connection he felt. "Does she know?"

"No. She was born just before I was taken into hiding, before I was blended with Adrick. As far as she knows, the man her mother married after I left was her father." Amon/Harm Sr. revealed. "I'm sorry son, I never expected this to happen."

Harm nodded. "I need some time."

His father agreed. "I'm returning to the Tok'ra planet with Jacob. We'll be back in a couple of days, you still need to decide whether or not you wish to stay blended with Nitara."

"I've got a lot of thinking to do then."

"Yes you have," his father stood. "I'll see you later, son."

"Dad," Harm sat up slowly and drew his father into a hug. "I'm glad you're alive."

"I've missed you too son, I'm so sorry for putting you though all of that."

"You came when I needed you, that's the main thing."

"I'll always be there if you need me Harm," he promised. "Now rest young man, that's an order."

"Yes sir," he said with a grin as he released him, lying back.

"Bye son."

"Bye dad."

Amon/Harm Sr. gave a smile and then left the room finding Jack. "He needs a friend at the moment, Colonel."

Jack just nodded and went in. "Hey pal."

"Hey Jack."

"So how are you and the snake getting alone?" He asked as he sat down on the stool.

"Nitara, her name is Nitara," Harm corrected, surprised that he was a little defensive about it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Harm told him. "How are you handling it?"

"It's a little weird, you know. Knowing something else inhabits your body with you." Jack confessed.

"Would you like to talk to her," Harm offered. "Maybe that will help."

"Sure."

Harm blinked his eyes and Nitara was in control, her vocal tones that of the symbiote and Harm's. "**_Hello Colonel O'Neill_**."

"Nitara."

"**_You seem uncomfortable_**," she nodded.

"I'm trying not to be," he said. "So, is Harm going to be all right?"

"**_Your friend will be fine by morning. Being half Tallisian has helped and he is strong and healthy_**."

Jack nodded still feeling uncomfortable. "So are you going to be staying?"

"**_That is something Harm and I must decided_**" she answered. "**_He is getting restless, so I'll say goodbye Colonel O'Neill_**"

"Bye Nitara."

Harm's blinked again and once more he was in control. "She's not so bad, Jack."

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"She did save my life."

"Yeah," he stood and started to leave, stopping before he did. "I'm glad you're all right, Harm."

"Thanks Jack, now go take Sam home," he told him with a grin.

Jack groaned, knowing what that grin meant. "You know about that too?"

"It's amazing the whole base doesn't, Jack. Jeez I was pumped full of painkillers and I felt it."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're together."

"So am I, _Hammer_, so am I. Later pal."

"See'a Jack."

He managed a smile and walked out, Sam was waiting. They left together, not saying anything until they got to his place; Sam had followed him in her car.

"Will Daniel and Ceri be joining us?" She asked as they walked towards his house

"No," he shook his head. "They decided to stay at his apartment," he took her hand. "So it's just you and me."

"And no one to hear us," she smirked.

"Oh yeah," he unlocked the door and pulled her inside, shutting it quickly he pinned her gentle against it with his body. "Baby you can be as loud as you want."

"Then you better take me to bed, Colonel, because I intend to be loud," she promised with a sexy grin.

With a growl he picked her up and carried her into the main bedroom, clothing came off in a hurry and they fell naked onto the bed. Sam getting the upper hand, she straddled him, running her hands down his chest, feeling his stomach muscles contract. At that moment, Jack though the sigh of Sam naked except for her dog tags was so sexy.

She wiggled down as she lent over and left a trail of hot kisses down his abdomen, his eyes closed as her mouth enclosed his arousal, and he couldn't help but groan as she sucked and licked.

"Oh God Sam, that is sooo good," he moaned.

She smiled and continued, feeling she was becoming aroused by what she was doing to him. She wanted to please him though, to bring him to the brink then back off and she did, again and again.

Jack couldn't take it any more. "Baby, come here," he pleaded.

She wiggled up, positioning herself over his hips. He grabbed hers and thrust deep within her, she cried out at the intense pleasure he produced by doing that. He kissed her, his mouth rough against hers, but she didn't care. She moved her hips in circles as he thrust within her, her moans grow louder, he moved faster. "Jack!" She cried out as her body shuddered and convulsed with ecstasy, he didn't stop, gripping her hips a little tighter. He was so close to joining her. She throw her head back and cried out a second time, her pleasure more intense then the first, sending him over the end with her into euphoria heaven. She collapsed happily on top of him, blissfully exhausted.

"Keep this up, and I'll need a symbiote to survive," he teased.

"I don't know if I want to make love to you knowing there's someone else in your head," she purred. "But then again, two's company, three's kinky."

Jack laughed. "You like kinky, huh?"

"Depends on your idea of kinky," she mused.

"Well when Harm is on his feet and home, I'll ask him how he handles having Nitara in his head while he makes love to Mac," he smirked grinning confident that was what was going to happen.

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?" He jeered.

She laughed with him, then got up and laid beside him, snuggling close, her head on his chest. She ran her fingers through the graying hair on his chest. "If Hammond finds out about us, our careers are history," she said solemnly.

"I know," he stocked her hair. "Lets just play it by ear, the worse comes to worse I'll retire again."

"No you won't, I'll resign," Sam told him. "He can always hire me as a civilian advisor."

"You have an answer for everything."

"That's why you love me," she mused.

"Damn straight," he agreed happily.

"Say it Jack," Sam urged anxiously, staring into his brown eyes. "Say you love me."

"I love you Sam," he told her with all his heart. "I have for a long time."

"I love you too Jack," she said tenderly and kissed him. Now she knew they had a chance.

To be continued….

(Okay, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue or trash it?)


	2. Family Secrets

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Thanks to: **_Winjan, hdrexel, Flipper: Squirrel of Doom, SpaceMan546, Shal Valentine, bard2003, Shelliesnap, huntresscarterolivia, elfin2_ (I have a spellchecker, and a beta reader)_, Karen19, Shadow, Mephistol38, Danny, Dana-Carter._

**Author's Note: **Due to some confusion with names, mostly Harm and Harm Sr. I went back and made some changers, Harm Sr. is now referred to by his Tallisian name: Amon, and will be from now on. I've gone through and made the change through all chapters. Sorry if this brings confusion, but it helps me the writer.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Two: **_Family Secrets_**

**Cheyenne Mountain – Stargate Command**

Careful avoiding the waiting Marines who were going to use the elevator, Daniel and Ceri walked out of it.

"Morning Doctor J, Dr. O'Neill," one of the Marines greeted.

"Morning," both said, returning the greeting as they walked passed them, heading for the commissary.

Ceri picked up the thoughts of one young Marine as he stepped into the elevator: _Doctor J is so lucky; O'Neill's daughter is one sexy piece of skirt._ She chuckled out loud at that.

Daniel quizzed her. "What?"

"One of the Marines on the elevator thinks you're lucky and I'm a sexy piece of skirt," she said quietly, being amused by it. "I think he was envious of you."

"Well he should be," he bragged as they went into the commissary, seeing Jack, Sam and Teal'c already seated. They got breakfast and joined them.

"Morning," both greeted as they sat down.

"Morning kids, how was your day off?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"It was good," Daniel replied causally.

"Interesting," Ceri added.

"Did you even make it out of the apartment?" Sam teased.

Blushing Ceri shook her head. "Umm, no."

Sam and Jack laughed at their embarrassment, Teal'c only smirked silently he knew what was going on.

Daniel ignored them and drank his coffee. "Did you guys leave the house?"

"Oh yeah." Jack bragged.

"Standing on the back deck doesn't count, dad." Ceri teased and chewed on her toast.

"Damn telepaths," he grumbled and they all laughed quietly.

"So how is Harm this morning?" Daniel asked changing the subject to a much safer one.

"According to Janet, he annoyed most of the nurses yesterday, slept last night up until oh four hundred. After that he and Nitara decided to debate physics for two hours," Sam revealed grinning.

"Around oh six hundred this morning, he snuck out of the infirmary," Jack continued. "Went back to the quarters he keeps here on base, dressed and headed for Sam's lab. He's been there ever since, punching in gate addresses that Nitara thinks will be helpful to us."

"And his dad and Jacob?" Ceri inquired.

"They went through the Stargate yesterday afternoon," Teal'c reported. "Solemnly complaining about not being able to take coffee with them."

"So like dad," Sam said with a giggle.

"What do you think of Nitara, Teal'c?" Ceri asked the Jaffa.

"She is an amazing poet and musician," he announced. "If Commander Rabb agrees to stay blended, they will get along well."

"Well kids," Jack spoke up. "We should go check on our blended team member."

They agreed and left the commissary together, Daniel still nursing his cup of coffee. Chatting as they walked along.

"Is Colonel Mackenzie returning this morning?" Teal'c questioned.

"An airman has been sent to pick her up," Jack announced.

"You're going to have to conceal your tattoo." Sam told the Jaffa. "Just in case."

He pulled a knitted hat from his pocket and put it on, pulling it down enough to cover the gold tattoo. "Is that better Major Carter?"

"Much, Teal'c."

"Very stylish, T," Jack jeered.

"Thank you O'Neill."

Ceri and Daniel smiled, not commenting at the bantering that continued and didn't stop when they reached Sam's lab.

"Morning grasshopper," Jack greeted as he entered.

"Morning Jack, guys," Harm greeted with a smile.

"So finished playing with Nitara?"

"For now?" He remarked stretching while still remaining seated, before settling back on the stool.

Studying the tall commander, Ceri titled her head a little, noting his eyes and their change; she straightened and announced. "Nitara is asserting your Tallisian genes."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Your eyes have speckles of silver and gold through the blue," she revealed. "Quite appealing."

Sam looked. "She's right, sir."

"About which part Major?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "Both sir."

Jack patted Harm on the back. "Lets just hope the lovely Colonel Mackenzie doesn't notice it."

He nodded. "Is Mac on her way?"

"An airman was sent to your place to pick her up, after this visit, the General is pulling her privilege. Sorry Harm."

"It's understandable," he declared.

"So does Janet know you're still here, sir?" Sam inquired.

"No. I'm suppose to be in my quarters," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well then Commander," Jack said pulling rank. "Get going before the good doctor comes after you."

Ceri saw Harm wince. "I'll escort Harm to his quarters, dad," she volunteered.

"Good girl."

Harm stood. "I feel like a child being sent to my room," he grumbled.

Daniel smiled at that. "Could be worse."

"How?"

"Jack could of ordered Teal'c to escort you," the linguist said matter-of-factly.

"True, or he could of done it himself and just complained about it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ceri, escort this man out."

"Yes sir," she smirked. "Come on Harm."

Harm reluctantly followed her, going over everything his father had told him, to the fact he had to make a decision about Nitara.

Ceri sensed his need to talk. "You're troubled."

"No, not really. I've been doing a lot of thinking about remaining blended with Nitara," he told her.

"Have you made a decision?" She inquired.

"Not yet, I want to see how things go on a mission first," he admitted. "I'm getting use to her being there, I admit that. She stays in the background, so to speak unless I request her presence and her knowledge is fascinating, but I just don't know if I want to have her there for the rest of my life," he divulged honestly.

"Which will be a long time considering your half Tallisian and Nitara will give you a longer life span," Ceri noted. "And because she's there, your physical condition has improved, correct."

He nodded. "My back doesn't ach if I sit too long, my sight is better, as is my hearing."

"Those are bonuses considering you're a pilot as well."

"True, but I haven't flown since I've been with SGC," he added.

"I guess we'll have to see the General about changing that," the young women smirked. "I enjoyed the last time Jack and I went flying. Though I'm guessing a F-15 is slightly different to a F-14."

"Slightly," he was amazed Jack had gotten her a ride in a F-15.

"You would have liked our Interceptors, they were much like your F-14's," she continued.

"You flew on Tallisia?" He asked a little astounded. He knew she was a member of the Tallisian royal family but not much else.

Ceri nodded. "I joined the Defense Force when I was sixteen and spent two years training to fly different aircraft and officer training, I also completed my doctorates during that time. Until I came to Earth, I held the rank a Lt. Commander."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I was considered one of the best aviators in my squadron, enough to be squadron leader for two years."

He should have realized that, considering whom her father was. "You don't talk to much about your family or life on Tallisia."

She shrugged. "I guess I've tried to put it behind me. My family is gone and so is Tallisia."

"You obviously miss them and your home though"

"I do, but I have a good life here on Earth. People who love and care for me, I enjoy what I'm doing." They came to his quarters, going in. Ceri always enjoyed visiting Harm here, he'd put up a few pictures, had a few models of aircraft. She straddled the chair near his deck as he pulled off his boots and lay down. "My father hated the thought of me flying, which makes me wonder if my biological father was passionate about it."

"Your biological father?"

"He left Tallisian not long after I was born. My mother remarried, which made my brother happy, but I always felt I missed out knowing the man who helped give me life," she explained. "I asked my mother about him, she said he was a kind, passionate man, who cared deeply for those around him."

Harm smiled warmly. "And you'd like to met him one day."

"I don't even know if he's alive."

A knock on the door disrupted their conversation. Harm sighed. "Come in."

The door opened by a Marine, Mac was with him. She smiled. "Thank you Sergeant." She said, seeing him nod and leave. She went in, a little startled to find Ceri there and more then a little jealous. "Good morning Harm, Dr. O'Neill." She tried hard to keep the venom from her voice as she spoke to the younger woman.

"Good morning Colonel," Ceri greeted warmly, she stood and pushed the chair in, sensing she wasn't wanted. "I'll see you later, Harm."

"Sure, Ceri."

She hurried out of the room.

Mac shut the door and crossed over to Harm, perching on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great Mac."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow, surprised at that. "Yesterday you could barely sit up and now you're fine."

"Sarah," he sat up and drew her into his arms. "I'm fine, it wasn't as bad as it looked."

"You didn't look fine yesterday."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm a fast healer, you know that," he lay back with her in his arms. "I promise you I'm fine."

"I was so scared and then they wouldn't let me see you until this morning," she was babbling again. "Then when I got here they said you were in your quarters."

"I drove the nurses crazy, they were glad to get rid of me," he mused.

"I thought you were suppose to be working in the JAG office here, not going on missions," she declared.

"They found out I'm a man of many skills."

"Damn it Harm," she pulled herself free of his arms and stood, pacing the room, frustrated. "You were nearly killed and you're making jokes."

He sat up, getting to his feet, going over to her. "What do you want me to say Sarah?" He asked. "What do you need me to say?"

"I want to know what you're doing here that's so important that you nearly get killed." She demanded.

_Saving the world_, he thought calmly but didn't say that. "I can't tell you Sarah, it's all classified. The only people who really know what's going on here are the President and the Joint Chief's, that's it. It's that classified," Harm revealed. "Hammond has the President on speed dial and thanks to what we do here, he knows ever member of the team personally."

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Yeah he is," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, I belong here, I've become part of a very close knit family."

"You had that at JAG," she reminded.

"Maybe once, but after I can back from flying everyone had changed, I didn't belong there any more," he pulled her closer. "We couldn't be together there."

"And we can now? With me in Washington and you here in Colorado?"

"Yes," he saw her shake her head. "Sarah I love you, distance shouldn't affect that."

"I love you too, Harm," she said, there was a 'but' there, she didn't say it though.

He'd said enough, lowing his head he captured her lips with his own, parting them to deepen the kiss. Words just weren't working, they'd talked enough, it was time for action, and to finish this dance they'd been doing for years.

Mac moaned. _I want him to make love to me_, she thought. _I've wanted it for so long, oh God, please let him make love to me._

Harm heard her thoughts, pulling away he guided her back to the bed where he began unbuttoning her blouse, slowly taking it off he dropped it onto the floor. He circled his arms around her and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall around her ankles. She stepped out of it and her shoes. Taking a step back Harm pulled off his tee shirt, it landed on top of her blouse.

Mac licked her lips, reaching out she ran her fingers down his chest, tracing the chain that held his dog tags. Her eyes locked with his as she moved her hand lower, feeling his stomach muscles contract. Using both hands she undid the green fatigue trousers he wore, and then lowered the zipper. She pushed them from his hips and they landed at his ankles, he kicked them off and reached for her. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as he undid her bra and removed it. She suddenly felt shy standing there in front of him in only a skimpy pair of panties.

Harm smiled warmly. "You're beautiful, Sarah," he whispered and drew her down with him onto the bed, lying beside her. He kissed her lips, and then left a trail of kisses down her throat, like him she wore dog tags, something so very sexy to him. He looked up as his mouth hovered over her nipple and saw her pupils dilate in desire. He took the right bud in his mouth and suckled gently, the action though made her arch her back and moan. He carefully kneaded her other breast, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

A suggestion flashed into his mind from Nitara, surprising him a little until he understood it meaning. '_Thank you_,' he told her. She had been blended with female hosts for many years; she knew the female body well enough to know its pleasures. He did what she suggested.

"Oh God Harm, yes," Mac whimpered. She rubbed her legs together, feeling her body tingle in pleasure.

He added the right amount of pressure, suckled just hard enough to satisfy her, her breathing became ragged and her moans louder. He didn't stop, not even when he felt her fingernails bit into his shoulders.

Mac felt like she was falling into sexual bliss. "Oh God Harm!" She felt her body begin to spasm in ecstasy and she road it like a wave, crying out as it engulfed her in euphoria, her body convulsed in a tidal wave of orgasmic exhilaration.

Harm lifted his head, smiling at the pure pleasure that showed on Mac's face.

She felt like she could barely breath. "I… don't know how you… knew how to do that, but…" She took a couple of deep breaths. "Wow!"

"My pleasure."

"It will be," she promised and flipped him over so she was onto, straddling his hips. She managed to get his boxers off, seeing how aroused he was, she wasn't disappointed and her fantasies hadn't been wrong. She pulled off her panties; they were wet anyway from her powerful release. She crawled back up, pinning his wrists either side of his head. She saw the excitement in his eyes and the speckles of silver and gold, but then again after what she'd just experienced it was lucky she hadn't passed out.

He lifted his head to kiss her but she pulled back, smiling. Moving her legs a little she let her body sink down onto his, taking him fully within her, groaning. She released him and sat up, moving her hands over his chest. He grabbed her hips, but she refused to move. Licking one finger she began rubbing the sensitive skin between her thighs, feeling him twitch within her. Then and only then did she begin to move, small circles as she thrust her body up and down.

Harm griped tightened as her waist as his eyes closed, his body ached with a pleasure he'd never experienced before when making love.

'_Such an amazing sensation_,' Nitara hummed in his mind. '_I never realized a man could experience such pleasure_.'

'_It's her, Nitara. I've never felt this with anyone else_,' he informed. Then cried out. "Sarah!" His eyes flying open.

She hastened her movements, feeling she was going to fall again into the pit of ecstasy. "So close," she said breathlessly. "God I'm so close."

He was too, he could feel Nitara's emotions boiling over and emerging in with his. He took a firm hold on Mac and flipped back beneath him, taking control once more, thrusting harder and faster. He let go and road the intense pleasure that eloped him, as her body began to spasm and convulsed and they both experienced a release more powerful her first. He kissed her quickly to stop anyone from hearing either of their cries of satisfaction, as he collapsed exhausted.

She felt her body spasm around his, she couldn't stop it nor did she want it too. Never had she felt such euphoria, not with any other man.

"Sarah," he rested on his forearms. "Are you all right?"

She caught her breath. "I… wow!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I know the feeling." He went to move but she held him there.

"Don't please," she pleaded.

"I'm too heavy."

"Please," she pleaded again. "I don't want you to move yet."

"All right," he agreed, but rolled them onto their sides so she didn't carry all his weight.

She groaned a little and settled in his arms, dozing off.

Harm lay their stroking her back. She was amazing.

'_I concur, Sarah Mackenzie is amazing_,' Nitara agree with him. '_Never, in all my hosts have I experience such euphoria._'

Harm could only agree. '_I've never experience that before either, I could sense you emotions and mine, it was…_' He was lost for words.

'_My apologizes, Harm, I've never lost control of my feelings like that before_,' she admitted sheepishly. '_You are as amazing as she is_.'

'_Thank you, Nitara_,' he said wearily.

'_Rest Harm_,' she said tenderly.

He drifted off to sleep, content and relaxed.

The next morning General Hammond watched from his office as SG-1 wandered into the briefing room, Colonel O'Neill was first, a bounce to his step that suggested the man needed a mission, that he'd been stood down long enough. Major Carter came in next, reading over the report she'd been sent. Commander Rabb arrived with Teal'c, chatting happily with the Jaffa, a smile on the young officers face. Which Hammond guessed had to do with the Marine Colonel that was staying with him more then anything. The four talked together, the humans laughing over something the Jaffa said. The two linguists arrived next; bring smiles to their teammates faces. Daniel and Ceri compliment each other, she had just as strong calming presence as he did. Other officers and civilians seemed to open up to these two more then anyone else on the base. They walked into a room and in seconds had the mood and situation analyzed.

George Hammond knew the two had a romantic bond; he'd chose to ignore it because they kept it off base and didn't let it interfere with their work. Nor did the special bond that Ceri shared with Jack. When she'd first met Jack, she'd telepathically linked with him and then on their first mission together off world. She'd formed a telepathic bond to keep him alive. That had brought them even closer, enough that when her planet had been wiped out; he'd been the obvious person to act as her guardian, even though she was old enough to look after herself. The story had been she was the daughter of a friend who'd been killed and he'd adopted her, she'd been away at University. No one questioned it on the outside and at the Mountain she'd become quickly known as his daughter by everyone, so much so she'd even started calling him 'dad'.

Picking up what he needed he stood and walked out to them, they took their seats either side of the table. Sam between Jack and Harm on one side and Ceri between Daniel and Teal'c on the other, a protective arrangement they'd developed. George smiled warmly. "Good morning SG-1," he greeted and got a round of 'Good morning sir," from them all. "I trust you're all rested and ready for your next mission?"

"PCX3 455?" Jack guessed.

"PCX3 456." Ceri corrected, with a grin. "It's Wednesday."

"Damn, so it is," he remarked teasing.

Sam chuckled, as did Harm and Daniel. The bantering was usual; it had been before the extra team members had joined.

"Commander, Jacob and your father will be here when you return for your answer," the General announced.

"I'll have it by then, sir." Harm assured.

George nodded, knowing it was a difficult decision for the Navy Officer to make. Nitara may have been a Tok'ra symbiote but she was Goa'uld and that brought distrust from some. So far though from none of the offices he served with, even though Harm knew Jack's feelings on a symbiote, even a Tok'ra one. So far it hadn't interfered with their friendship. "Dr. O'Neill is correct, you're heading to PCX3 456. They've requested SG-1 to attend their election of government," he briefed.

"So we're there just to observe?" Jack asked.

"The Celian's world is rich with Naquada, Colonel," Sam reminded. "With the right negotiations after the government is elected, we maybe able to obtain mining rights."

"Which is where Commander Rabb comes in," the General noted and glanced at the Naval officer. "You're to go over the legal implications to assure them they're not being cheated."

"I'm sure we'll have no problem, sir." Harm announced.

"Excellent," he then turned his attention to the two Archaeologists. "Yourself and Dr. O'Neill have been invited to tour the Museum, Dr. Jackson. It seems you made an impression the last time you were there."

"Well, we aim to please, General," he mused.

Ceri had been going over the information in the file she'd been give, looking up. "Sir, the last time we were on Celian they scanned us for 'infections'. They accepted Teal'c's symbiote with great reservations, even after he saved their Ambassador," she announced. "I don't know how they're going to react to Commander Rabb now he has a symbiote."

"Maybe they won't scan us again," Jack suggested. "I mean they already know we're the good guys."

"Be careful anyway," the General advised.

"Perhaps General I should remain behind." Harm offered.

"No Commander, you go. You're our field lawyer at the moment."

"Which is another good reason to have more JAG officers field qualified sir."

"I'll take into consideration, Commander."

"Aye sir."

"Dismissed."

They all stood and they General returned to his office.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, sir," Sam told Harm.

"Yeah," he agreed only half believing it. "I'll meet you in the locker room," he said and went to the General's office, knocking before going in. "Can I have a word sir?"

George Hammond nodded. "What's on your mind, Commander?"

"Sir, do we happen to have Dr. O'Neill's service record from Tallisia?" Harm asked.

"We do, interested in taking a look, Harm?"

"Yes sir."

George smiled. He'd wondered how long it would take. "I'll have it ready for you when you return."

"Thank you sir," he said and then left the office.

In the locker room Daniel was grumbling as he was pulling on his heavy winter gear. "I hate cold whether and it's going to be cold on Celian."

"Minus four during the day and thirty-four at night," Sam informed.

He pulled on his jacket, shivering. "Too cold."

_I'll keep you warm, Daniel_. Ceri told him telepathically.

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. _I look forward to it my love_.

"Ahr, kids, we're still here," Jack reminded, seeing the look on both their faces.

"Sorry Jack."

"Sorry dad."

Harm came in, not happy either. "Nitara doesn't like the cold."

Jack groaned and threw his arms up in disgust. "Does anyone want to go on this mission?"

"I do." Sam announced eagerly.

"As do I." Teal'c declared.

"Well at least some of us are willing," the Colonel griped.

Grinning sheepishly Harm got ready, he really should call Mac and let her know… He stopped mid thought. And tell her what? He was just taking a trip to another planet?

'_Sarah loves you Harm,_'Nitara declared. '_She would understand._'

'_How would I explain your presence_?' He asked.

'_Very carefully_.'

Harm laughed out loud getting the attention of his teammates. "Sorry."

"Conversing with Nitara?" Jack asked.

He picked up the slight sarcasm. "Yeah."

Jack was finished; he grabbed his pack ready to leave. "Lets go people," he ordered and hurried out, as did Sam, Daniel and Ceri. Who gave Harm a sympathizing smile.

Teal'c put his hand on Harm's shoulder. "Colonel O'Neill is your friend and yet he is angry with you?"

"Only because of Nitara."

"Why is that Commander Rabb?"

"I suppose he fears I might go 'dark side' on him," he guessed. He finished getting ready. "Lets go."

Sam meanwhile was discussing it with Jack. "He's your friend."

"Harm is, not the snake." Jack snorted, trying to keep his voice down. They stood in the embarkation room, Daniel and Ceri not far from them.

"She saved his life, Jack," Sam tried again.

"I know," he informed. "I do, it's just going to take some time, especially if he wants to keep her."

Daniel had noticed Jack's body language. "What's wrong with Jack?"

"He's having problems accepting Nitara," Ceri said quietly.

"Why? He and Harm have been friends for years."

"He and Harm have, but he and Nitara haven't," she sighed. "You know dad's feeling on symbiotes, even Tok'ra ones."

"I know, but Jack agreed with Harm doing the blending," Daniel declared, then answered his own question, "but not to them remaining blended."

Ceri nodded. "Dad's feelings for this haven't changed and I don't think they ever will, whether Harm remains blended or not," she said, addling. "Like yours." She smiled sadly. "You wouldn't blend with a symbiote anymore then dad would, or Sam."

"No, I suppose I wouldn't, but I've also never been in Harm's situation to know what I would do," he declared as easily as he could.

"I know but Daniel, even if he remains blended with Nitara. He'll still be Harm," she took his hand in hers. "Just as you would still be my Daniel."

"You're sure of that?"

"Yes," she released his hand and caressed his face. _I love you, Daniel_.

_I love you too, Ceri_.

Harm and Teal'c arrived, bring them apart, they joined Jack and Sam at the bottom of the ramp, the Stargate roared to life and opened with a whoosh.

"_SG-1, you have a go_," General Hammond announced from the control room.

"Well campers, lets do it." Jack insisted.

Going up the ramp in pairs they stepped through the Stargate, traveling to Celian. Stepping out into the cold winter covered planet, they gathered together at the bottom of the dais that held the Stargate as it shut off. In place was a large scanning device, a large upside down U shape that stood between them and the delegates of the planet.

Ambassador Kar'ha stepped forward. "Welcome back to Celian, if you would step one at a time through the scanner. Even Teal'c, we have a imprint of his last scan."

The Jaffa went first and was cleared, Jack followed, then Sam, Daniel and then Ceri. Harm came last; an alarm went off as he stepped through.

"Commander Rabb has been infected by a Goa'uld." Kar'ha confirmed.

"No, he carries a Tok'ra symbiote," Jack corrected. "It saved his life."

"We know not of the Tok'ra."

"You have our word, Commander Rabb is not a Goa'uld."

"This is not good enough."

Jack sighed, not hesitating. "Daniel dial us home."

Kar'ha panicked. "You are leaving?"

"Yes, the Commander is a part of SG-1. If he is no longer welcome on this planet, then neither are we." Jack said calmly.

Daniel pressed the center activation crystal after he finished dialing and the gate opened with a whoosh; he sent the transponder code through. "Ready Jack."

"Lets go people," the Colonel ordered.

Turning they went back up the stairs and stepped through the gate, returning to Earth. General Hammond met them at the bottom of the ramp.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We weren't welcome, sir." Jack answered.

"I wasn't welcome, sir," Harm corrected. "Because of Nitara."

"General it's the same thing," Jack declared, surprising them all. He shrugged at their stunned expressions. "Well it is. Harm is a part of my team, and I suppose so is Nitara. If they're not welcome on a planet, then we're all not welcome."

George was proud of him. "Understood, we'll debrief in one hour."

"_Sir_," Lt. Simmons got their attention from the control room. "_We have an incoming wormhole_." The gate began to spin back and forward as it locked each chevron into place. Coming to a stop, then opening, the iris remained closed. "_It's the Celian's sir_."

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

It was opened, revealing the shimmering event horizon. Celian ambassador Kar'ha came through and the gate closed behind him.

George saw the hesitation in the Ambassador; he turned his attention to SG-1. "Dismissed people."

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged and he and his team filed out of the room, going to the locker room, they removed their heavy winter clothing. An Airman arrived and took their hand weapons, returning them to the armory.

Harm approached Jack. "Thank you, from both Nitara and I."

He nodded. "You're going to stay blended with her, aren't you?"

"I think so," his friend answered.

"What made you decided?"

"You did, Jack," Harm said with a smile. "You said Nitara was a part of the team."

"Well she is, she's a part of you." Jack said finally.

Ceri embraced him. "I'm proud of you, dad."

He hugged her back. "Thanks sweetheart."

"We're all proud of you, Jack." Sam said with a warm smile.

"I think we all need to talk," Harm announced. "There's something I want to talk to you all about."

Jack agreed to that. "My office?" He saw his friend nod. "Lets go then." He led the way, gathering in his small but comfortable corner of the base, sitting where they could. "Okay _Hammer_, the floor is yours."

Harm smiled at that. "My father spoke to me after you all left the night I was blended with Nitara," he began. "He told me about returning to Tallisian and to his wife and son. He also told me I have a half sister who is full Tallisian and that she's alive." His gaze fell on Ceri.

Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked between the two. "Whoa, wait a minute," Jack declared. "You saying your father and Ceri's biological father are the same person?"

"Wait, biological father?" Sam was confused.

"Ceri's father on Tallisian was her stepfather," Daniel explained. "Her biological father had to leave Tallisian not long after she was born."

Sam looked to the young woman. "You never said anything?"

"I wasn't suppose to know about him - Amon," Ceri admitted. "My mother thought differently and I was told. When I telepathically bonded with dad, he found out, the same thing happened with Daniel. I guess in the back of my mind, I knew who Harm was too, he and his father look so much a like."

"This is turning into a real family affair," Jack commented.

"Does this mean Commander Rabb will be calling Colonel O'Neill dad too?" Teal'c asked innocently.

"No!" Jack and Harm said together and five of the six laughed.

"I have a dad, Teal'c," Harm said grinning, he turned back to Ceri. "And now I have a sister."

She got up and went over to him, when he stood she wrapped her arms around him. "And I have a brother, one who cares for me."

He held her close. "I always will, kiddo."

Sam glanced at Daniel. "You're really going to have to behave now."

"Oh yeah," he agreed and they all laughed harder.

"So do we tell Hammond?" Jack inquired. "Or keep this to ourselves?"

"Lets keep it to ourselves," Ceri decided. "For now anyway."

They agreed. "All right then campers, lets get this debriefing over and done with," Jack declared.

In the briefing room, General Hammond and the Celian Ambassador waited for the arrival of SG-1. They arrived and took their seats, their usual seating arrangement.

Kar'ha stood. "I wish to offer my apologies for insulting you all, you especially Commander Rabb."

"However," George spoke up. "Commander Rabb is still not welcome on Celian, since the Ambassador and his people have no knowledge of the Tok'ra, as far as they're concerned a Goa'uld is a Goa'uld."

"Then we have a problem, then Ambassador," Jack responded. "Because if the Commander here isn't welcome, then no one from SG-1 will step foot on Celian again."

Kar'ha sat back down. "But surely…."

"Ambassador," Ceri spoke up. "Your people and the people of Tallisian were friends, your planet was with the Imperial Collective of Planets. Yet because the Commander is blended, you refused to let him on your planet. In doing so you insult myself, and the memory of my people."

"How…how is that so?" Kar'ha asked, shocked by her statement.

"Because Commander Rabb is half Tallisian." Daniel told him calmly.

"With all due respect, General," Jack announced. "I believe Celian isn't a planet we need to align ourselves with, they're raciest."

"I agree," George asserted. "Ambassador, until your people overcome you racial problem, we'll not be visiting your world. I hope one day this can be accomplished."

Kar'ha nodded sadly. "So do I General Hammond." He stood. "I'll take my leave of you then."

"Airman, escort the Ambassador to the embarkation room," the General ordered to the young man he'd called over.

The Airman nodded and escorted Kar'ha from the room.

"I take it Commander Rabb, you intend to stay blended with Nitara?" The General asked.

"Yes sir," Harm agreed. "There is a lot to lean from Nitara."

"Very well then, Dr. Frasier is waiting for you all, dismissed."

Standing SG-1 wandered out, heading for the infirmary. "So bud," Jack began as he walked with Harm. "Just out of curiosity, how was it, having Nitara present while you and Mac…"

"Who says Mac and I…" he let the sentence fade, grinning.

"Oh please," his friend rolled his eyes. "My daughter is a telepath, she eavesdropped."

Harm arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jack shrugged. "Just to make sure you were all right," he said mischievously. "She blushed a lot." He admitted and Harm chuckled. "So?"

"Interesting," he said out loud. _Mind blowing_, he said to himself.

"And?"

Harm just shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry Jack, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on," the Colonel complained. "No fair."

The Commander just kept chuckling and hurried to catch up to Ceri and Daniel.

Sam took his place at Jack's side, seeing his bemused look. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"Said it was interesting."

"Kinky interesting or just interesting?" She asked smirking.

"Oh very funny."  
After being pocked and prodded by Dr. Frasier, they headed off in different directions, Teal'c to his quarters to Kel'no'reem, Sam to her lab saying she had an experiment she wanted to run, the Colonel to his office – mumbling something about paper work, Harm headed to his to do legal work as well as catch up on reports. Daniel and Ceri went to his office; they shared, since they were hardly apart anyway it seemed sensible. They had plenty to catch up on, artifacts that needed cataloguing, stone tablets that needed translated.

Around thirteen hundred, their teammates dragged them off to the commissary to eat, they were on their way back when they heard the alarm to signify an incoming traveler.

"The Tok'ra?" Sam purposed.

"Could be, the General said they were coming." Jack agreed.

At the steady run, they headed for the embarkation room, the Gate opened just as they arrived, standing behind the SF's who took up position, waiting.

"Tok'ra id received," Lt. Simmons announced from the control room and on the General's order opened the iris.

Soon the event horizon rippled and two tan-clad figures came through – Jacob Carter and Amon Rhabb, both men strolled down the ramp to the waiting friendly faces, the SF's departing. The Gate closed behind them.

Sam embraced her father. "Hi dad."

"Hi Sam," Jacob greeted.

Harm did the same with his father. "It's good to see you again, dad."

"You too son," he said smiling. "You look a lot better then you did."

"Thanks to Nitara and some determined friends," he said.

Amon glanced over at Ceri, she stood between Jack and Daniel, her hands behind her back, feet apart, it was a casual relax stance. She was so like her mother. He smiled at the memory and returned his attention to his son. "We've come for your decision."

They all left the embarkation room. "General Hammond said you were coming," Harm stated.

In the briefing room, they took their seats; General Hammond joined them, greeting the two men.

"What's your decision Commander?" Jacob asked.

"Nitara and I are going to remain blended." Harm answered.

"She's a member of the team," Jack announced.

Amon smiled at that, he'd heard all about the cocky Colonel from Jacob. "Could we talk to Nitara, son?" He asked Harm.

Harm's eyes blinked and in that second Nitara in control, the Commander's body language changed a little. "**_It's good to see you again old friend_**."

With a blink of his eyes, the host gave control of his body to his symbiote and Adrick spoke instead of Amon. "**_It's been far to long_. _You are agreeable to having Commander Rabb as your host_**?"

"**_I am_**," she insisted. "**_As Colonel O'Neill has pointed out, I am a member of the team_**."

Selmac spoke from her host, the change having gone unnoticed. "**_I seem to recall you enjoy staying in the back ground and observing young one_**."

"**_And I shell do so again_**," she said with amusement to her voice. "**_The Commander is a complimentary host, we get on well together and we shell teach each other. There is a lot for both of us to lean_**."

"**_Then you have chosen each other well_**." Selmac decided. Then she gave control back to her host.

Adrick returned control to his host, seeing Nitara return control to hers. "I have a feeling Nitara likes being with you a lot more then she's letting on, son."

"It's Jack witty personality, dad," Harm smirked. "He makes every female feel welcome."

Jack grinned proudly. "I can't help it if I'm charming," then received a kick to the shines. "Ouch!"

Sam looked apologetic. "Sorry sir. My foot slipped."

"Does the Tok'ra council have any objections to Nitara remaining here on Earth?" General Hammond inquired, ignoring his two officers.

"None," Jacob answered.

'_Of course not, bunch of stuffy fuddy-duddies._' Nitara remarked within Harm's mind.

Harm laughed out loud, seeing the questioning looks, especially from Hammond. "Sorry sir, Nitara just called the Tok'ra council a bunch of fuddy-duddies," he explained sheepishly.

Jacob laughed at that, as did Amon. The others chuckled softly. "Nitara always seemed to rub the council the wrong way." Selmac's host announced.

"No wonder she and Harm get on so well together," Jack remarked with a grin. "I believe _Hammer_, your former Commanding Officer use to get rubbed the wrong way by you quiet a lot."

"Only when I was right, Jack."

"If he's anything like his father, then that is most of the time," Jacob stated.

"Thank you sir."

He smiled and addressed Hammond. "If you don't mind, George we'd like to remain a while."

"Of course, feel free."

"Thank you."

"I think kids that was our hint to get back to work," Jack announced. "And let Carter and _Hammer_ visit their fathers."

"Quiet right," the General agreed. "When you have time Jacob, I'd like a word."

"Sure George."

They all stood, leaving the briefing room, the General going back to his office, SG-1 splitting up. Jacob went with his daughter; Jack returned to what he'd been doing, Teal'c did also. Daniel and Ceri were heading back to their office when Amon stopped them.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

She nodded. "All right."

"I'll see you later." Daniel said.

"No young man, you too," the Tok'ra insisted.

Harm smiled, remembering that tone of voice. "How about we use my office?"

"A good idea," his father agreed.

_Oh boy_, Daniel thought as they followed.

Ceri brushed her hand inconspicuously against his. _Don't worry_.

_Easy for you to say, I feel like a lamb being lead to the slaughter._

She smiled. _I'll protect you_.

Coming to Harm's office, the four went in, taking a seat. His office was tidy, his law degree on the wall near a large print of a F-14 Tomcat.

Ceri lent forward and picked up the model of the Stearman Harm kept on his desk, being careful with it. She smiled; she guessed what the Tok'ra agent was going to tell her. "I guess my love of flying comes from you," she said silently, addressing him.

He was a little surprised. "Harm told you?"

She put the model down. "He told the entire team."

"Ceri flew with the Tallisian Defense Force, dad," Harm said proudly. "Interceptors."

"Your mother let you do that?"

The young woman smiled mischievously. "No, actually she didn't. I did it anyway."

Amon laughed. "You must have given your stepfather a hard time, young lady."

"Nothing he didn't deserve," she declared lightly. "Dad would agree with me, he didn't get along with him either."

"You mean Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"On our first mission to Tallisian, Ceri and Jack telepathically bonded," Daniel, explained. "Then on a mission after she joined SG-1, she telepathically linked to Jack to save his life. Their closeness was covered by the cover story of her being his adopted daughter. It's pretty much common knowledge now and everyone takes it for granted since she uses his surname."

"I see," Amon, said, his focus still on the linguist. "And your relationship to my daughter young man? You've obviously more then friends."

"Yes sir, I love your daughter, I have Jack's blessing, and I guess I'm asking for yours too."

"As long as you look after Ceri, then you have it, Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel," he told him.

"All right Daniel." He held out his hand and the linguist shook it. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sir."

Ceri got up and went over to her father, where he was perched on Harm's desk and gave him a hug. "Thank you papa."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

She stepped back. "We should be getting back to work."

"How about dinner tonight?" Harm suggested.

"What about Colonel Mackenzie?" Daniel asked as he stood.

"Right."

"We'll do it another time," Ceri agreed, sensing her brother's frustration and disappointment.

"Sure we will," Amon agreed, recalling Jack having mentioned Colonel Mackenzie. He gave his daughter another hug. "I'll see you before I leave."

"Okay papa," she said, and then left with Daniel.

Amon sat again, this time in one of the chairs. "Now tell me about this Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Sarah," Harm said smiling. "The woman I love."

"I see; I take it she doesn't know about the Stargate program or what you do?"

"Not a thing."

"That must be hard?"

"It is. I'd love for you to meet her dad."

"Perhaps one day, son," he stated. "So is the lovely Colonel, Air Force?"

His son revealed with a chuckle. "No, a Marine lawyer," he announced. "She's with JAG in Washington, we were partners for a while." He took the photo of the two of them off his desk and gave it to his father.

Amon smiled. His son had taste. "She's beautiful son."

"Yeah she is."

He gave the photo back. "She's obviously visiting?"

Harm nodded. "For a few more days, then it's back to Washington. She's coming back for Christmas."

"Thought about asking General Hammond to let her in on the secret?"

"Quiet a bit, but I think it's too soon," his son answered. "We've just headed into this relationship."

"What does Nitara think of her?"

"She thinks Sarah is amazing."

"I see," his father's eyes sparkled. "Did she decided that before or after sex."

"Dad."

"Sorry son."

Harm squirmed in his chair. "After actually."

Amon chuckled. "Well don't take offence, she probable liked Sarah before that."

"I won't."

Silence settled between them, finally though Amon asked. "How's your mother, Harm?"

"She's good, she remarried; Frank is a good guy, I didn't give him much of a chance though, I should have."

"I'm sure he understood, son."

He nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well," his father said. "If you can't offer me dinner, how about coffee?"

"We can do that," Harm agreed and stood, walking around his desk to him.

Amon followed his son, his hand on his shoulder. He was proud of him and of Ceri. As proud as any father could be who couldn't be with his children as they grew up, what was important was they'd turned out to be remarkable people. And he had a feeling things could get bad for Harm with Sarah Mackenzie if the secret was left too long. So he took it upon himself to approach General Hammond after Harm returned to work.

The General was surprised by the visit. "Mr. Rabb, come in."

Amon smiled warmly. "I haven't been Mr. Rabb for some time, General. Amon will do fine."

George Hammond found that amusing. "Amon?"

The Tok'ra smiled again. "It is the name I was given at birth, Amon Rhabb. It's the name I go by."

"Very well, so what can I do for you?"

"My son was telling me about Colonel Mackenzie."

George nodded. "Quiet a woman, hell'va Marine. You point Amon?"

"General, my son loves this woman, a lot," Amon stated. "His biggest problem isn't going to be popping the question, it's going to be explaining all of this to her. Especially the part about him having a Tok'ra symbiote in his head."

"Amon, you understand the reason behind the secrecy here," the General began. "We've had to deal with leaks before, some haven't turned out well. There is an organization on the outside that will kill if they have to, to gain information."

"General, having someone at Washington maybe an advantage. As a lawyer, Mackenzie would have contacts on the hill and the Pentagon. She could be your eyes and ears. The Tau're are, as I've had first hand knowledge, curious people, I doubt Colonel Mackenzie is any different."

"As far as she knows, Harm is involved with Deep Space Radar Telemetry, that he was injured in a secret mission retrieving a satellite from a hostile country."

Amon shook his head, grinning. "General that sounds like a lie even to me, she doesn't believe that. She wouldn't if she was smart, which I have the feeling she is."

"You're right, she doesn't believe it. Since she's been staying at your son's house, she's been in contact with her office a number of times, each time to receive updates, luckily the officers at JAG haven't been able to find anything out."

"Then it's time General to bring her into the loop."

"I'll think about it, that's the best I can do."

"Thank you," he stood and held out his hand. "I can see why my son enjoys working with you General."

George Hammond stood and shook the Tok'ra hand. "It's George, Amon and thank you."

He nodded, smiling before he turned and left.

The General sat down; he picked up his phone, the call going to his aid. "Get me Colonel O'Neill…. Thank you." He hung up and waited.

Jack wandered in a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Sit down Jack," his CO ordered and continued when he had. "I just had a visit from Harm's father."

"Oh, go well?"

"He suggested bring Colonel Mackenzie into the loop, stating having her as our eyes and ears in Washington may be an advantage."

"It's a good idea sir," Jack agreed. "As a lawyer she would be able to find out information for us without being obvious."

"So you agree with his assessment?" The General asked him.

"Yes sir."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "All right, have a SF go to the Commander's house and invite Colonel Mackenzie here," he ordered. "And Jack," he saw the man hesitate after he stood. "Keep your relationship with Major Carter off the base, that includes off world."

Jack would of protested but decided it wasn't worth it. "Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Nodding Jack left.

A half an hour later, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, US Marine stood before the General, being thankful she'd brought her uniform with her. She felt better in it.

"Colonel, we need to talk," George Hammond began, he guided her into the briefing room, the blast door was down. He gestured for her to sit and did so when she had. "Colonel, it's come to my attention you don't believe what we've told you about our work here."

"You've cover story could use some work, General," she said politely.

He nodded, sliding a piece of paper and pen over to her that had been lying on the table. "I need you to sign this first, Colonel. Then I'll tell you want you want to know."

"What is it?"

"An affidavit saying you won't reveal anything you see or are told," the General answered.

Mac signed the document and passed it back. "So what am I not to reveal, General?"

He put the document into a folder marked classified and slid another towards her. "Any and all information regarding the Stargate Program."

She opened the folder. "So you don't work with Satellites?"

"Only the ones that orbit planets," Hammond remarked. "We use the Stargate to travel to other worlds, to make allies in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"Goa'uld?"

"Rather nasty, eye glowing psychopaths that are intent on taking over the world," Jack O'Neill announced as he came into the room. "Permission to barge in, sir?"

"Sit down Jack," the General ordered, waving him over.

He did. "The Goa'uld are parasites that take over a human host, do nasty things, enslave entire planets, wipe them out if they feel like it."

"And you fight them?" Mac asked him skeptical.

"We do."

"Is that how Commander Rabb was injured?" She asked straight out.

Jack nodded. "My team is called SG-1, our mission to PX-5987 went south, and we retreated back to the Stargate. Harm saw a Jaffa take aim at Ceri who was dialing out and jumped in front of her, taking a staff blast to the chest," he explained. "She kept him alive by telepathically linking with him. The Gate opened, we came through, the iris was closed and we got him help."

Mac felt sick. "He nearly died, didn't he?"

"He would have if we hadn't contacted the Tok'ra." Hammond answered.

"And the Tok'ra are?"

"Resistance, they have a symbolic relationship between host and symbiote," the General explained.

"In simple words, Colonel, they have a snake in their heads that they share their body with. Just like the Goa'uld, except they don't force themselves on their hosts, they live together as two souls in one body." Jack clarified easily.

She really felt sick now. "So how did they save Harm?" She asked a little hesitant.

George was going to tell her, when Jack sat forward, resting his forearms on the table, answering her. "Harm is blended with a Tok'ra symbiote; her name is Nitara, she saved his life."

Mac gasped, the man she loved had a thing in his head, a…. snake. _Oh God, that meant when they'd made love._ She put her hand over her mouth. _When they'd made love that thing had been making love with them._

Jack calmly got up and poured Mac a glass of water, going over to her. "Here," he handed her the glass. "Just sip it."

She did. "Is he still my Harm?"

"Oh yeah," he returned to his seat. "_Hammer _is still _Hammer_," he assured. "Still the same stubborn, over emotional, jump head first into the fire, cocky aviator, lawyer he always was."

With a shaky hand, Mac put the glass on the table. "Is there anything else, I should know?"

"He's also half alien," the Air Force Colonel continued. "And his father is a Tok'ra agent."

She saw he was serious. "Half alien?"

"Commander Rabb is only half human," the General said calmly. "His symbiote is reasserting his Tallisian genes."

"And his father?" She asked shocked.

"Amon Rhabb is a Tok'ra, he's Tallisian," Jack announced. "He went under the name Harmon Rabb Sr. while here on Earth, he forced to leave Earth because of the Goa'uld."

She was trying to come to terms with all of it. "You said Ceri, Dr. O'Neill telepathically kept Harm alive. What did you mean?"

"Ceri is Tallisian also, she's telepathic, empathic and telekinetic," Hammond replied.

"She created a telepathic link between herself and Harm, thus keeping him alive. She did the same for me once, after I was injured." Jack elaborated.

"And she kept him alive?"

"Yes. Dr. O'Neill was one of the strongest telepaths on her planet," the General stated. "A, M-12."

"Was?"

"Tallisian was wiped out by the Goa'uld." Jack said bluntly. "Every last man, woman and child."

"Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"Colonel, I know this is a lot to take in," George declared. "But you were brought into the loop for a reason, one of them being Amon thought you could handle it."

"Harm's father thought that?" She asked aimlessly.

"Oh yeah, he's a great guy, lot like his son," Jack smirked casually. "You're going to love him."

General Hammond looked from the Marine to his office. "Jack, perhaps you should contact Ceri and have her tell Harm and his father to join us."

Jack nodded, Mac watched as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair. Then after a few minutes smiled and chuckled, then reopened his eyes. "She's passing the message on, General. At the moment they're playing a game of hid and seek to heighten Harm's telepathic skills. She's going to tell Daniel and Amon to meet her here, Harmshouldn't take to long in tracking them down."

Mac was confused. "Dr. Jackson is telepathic too?"

"According to Dr. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson has some telepathic abilities, apparently all humans do in some form," the General explained.

"Just like you do, Colonel," Ceri O'Neill announced, coming up the stairs, having come from the control room. "It explains why you have such a strong connection to Harm." She went and sat next to Jack. "Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart."

She spoke to the General. "Daniel is on his way, he was on sublevel 19 with Sam, I took it upon myself to ask him to invite her to join us as well. Amon was in the commissary with Jacob, both are proceeding here, as is Teal'c. Harm is at the moment on sublevel 12."

"Thank you Doctor."

Mac's eyes widened in surprise at the younger woman's announcement. "How can you be so sure?"

"Everyone on this base has an unique life signature. Harm, his father, Jacob and Teal'c are slightly different because they all have a symbiote, so their signatures are duel," Ceri explained. "Daniel and dad both have a telepathic imprint that I left on them, so I know their signatures very well."

"And Major Carter?"

"Well," she hesitated, glancing at her adopted father.

"It's okay kiddo, the General knows," he said with a soft smile.

She looked back to the Marine Colonel. "Sam is dad's lover, she has a telepathic imprint left by him. Just as you have a telepathic imprint from Harm."

Jack saw the Colonel's shocked look, grinning. "She's fun at parties too."

Daniel and Sam came up the stairs, saying hello before they sat down. Jacob and Teal'c arrived soon after. Mac's eyes widened again at the sight of the tall black man.

"Teal'c is a Jaffa," Sam explained. "He use to be first prime to Apophis, he saved our lives and now helps us fight against the Goa'uld."

Teal'c bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to met you Colonel Mackenzie," he greeted.

"Hello."

"Jacob is Major Carters' father, he's a former General in the Air Force and also a Tok'ra," the General added.

Mac couldn't believe how much Sam's father reminded her of her Uncle Matt, the likeness was uncanny. "Sir."

"Colonel," he greeted with a smile. He and Teal'c took their seats.

"Where's the Senior _Hammer_?" Jack inquired.

"Waiting for Harm," Jacob answered.

"At the moment teasing his son," Ceri filled in. "They're on their way." She felt Daniel's hand on her thigh, hidden from view by the table. She covered his hand with her own and their fingers entwined. _I'm glad Mac was told, it will make things so much easer_, she sent to him only.

_I just hope she handles Harm and Nitara being blended_, Daniel thought back.

_I do too; it must of come as a shock, finding out_.

_Especially after she realized Nitara was present during their lovemaking, not to mention will be from now_, Daniel noted.

_A permanent threesome_, she smirked.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh, seeing everyone looking at him. "Sorry," then rolled his eyes at Ceri. _Thanks so much darlin_.

She grinned. _It was funny though._

Jack cleared his throat. "Guys, you're being rude."

"Sorry Jack."

"Sorry dad," she apologized, adding telepathically. _I'll tell you later_.

"You'd better," he remarked and saw the curious look from Mackenzie. "Last bit was a private message."

Harm and his father came up the stairs, both were obviously talking and they were - telepathically.

Mac got quickly to her feet and went over to them both. "My god, you're both so much a like."

Harm moved to her side, his hand going to the middle of her back, feeling her flinch a little. "Sarah, this is my father, Amon Rhabb."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sarah," Amon said warmly. "Harm has told me a lot about you."

"Like wise, sir, well as much as he knew at the time," she retorted.

Harm looked over his shoulder to Ceri; his half sister had turned to watch the interaction. Sensing his question. _She knows about Nitara_, she informed him. He nodded understand. "Why don't we go and sit down," he suggested.

Mac nodded going back to her seat, Harm and his father followed, sitting either side of her. She addressed the General. "Sir, why am I being told all of this?"

"We need someone in Washington who can be our eyes and ears," he explained. "Only the President, and the Joint Chief's know of the Stargate Program, there however have been leaks."

"And as a lawyer, I could get close enough to those on the hill or at the Pentagon without anyone being the wiser," she stated.

"Yes."

"There are certain Senators that would like to see the Stargate buried," Harm explained. "That won't help us against the Goa'uld though, they have ships, and they know we're a threat."

That made sense to Mac. "All right, if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Colonel." General Hammond said. "Do you have any questions?"

"Can I see it, the Stargate?"

"Of course. Harm take Colonel Mackenzie down to the embarkation room."

"Yes sir." He stood and waited until Mac had, leading her down to the gate room, going in.

She was amazed, mostly by the size of it. "This takes you to other planets?"

"Yes, it opens a wormhole from one planet to another?" Harm told her.

"What's it like."

He smiled. "Like going Mach two, pulling 9 G's," he smirked.

She turned, seeing the look of pleasure on his face. "You love it?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "There's nothing like it Sarah, it's amazing. You step though the event horizon and the wormhole takes you to another planet, you step out on alien soil."

Jack came in behind them. "How about a quick trip?" He suggested. "We'll have you back by night fall."

Mac turned him. "I could go through the Stargate?"

"Sure, the General approved it," he said with a shrug. "So what do you say Colonel, up for a thrill?"

She smiled. "Only if you stop calling me Colonel and start calling me Mac."

"You've got it," Jack agreed. "Go suite your lady up _Hammer_, we're going visiting."

Harm smiled. "Any where I know."

"I'll surprise you," the Air Force Colonel smirked and wandered out.

Shaking his head, Harm chuckled. "Last time he said that, we ended up on this godforsaken planet where it rain constantly, getting shot out by crazy natives with blow guns."

Mac smiled. "Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun."

"Sometimes," he agreed as they left the embarkation room. He took her to his quarters, leaving her to find her a set of fatigues to wear.

Mac looked around the quarters; she saw a few things that she remembered, a few photos, and model fighter planes. There was a photo that caught her eye. Going over to the desk she picked it up, it was a photo taken of SG-1 on some planet, they were geared up, including weapons. The six of them were sitting on a grassy hill, Jack and Sam side by side laughing over something. Ceri was seated between Daniel's thighs, his arms around her, both of them were grinning. Harm was next to them, chuckling. Teal'c was on Harm's left, an amused expression on his face. They looked so happy.

"One of the guys in SG-3 took it," Harm said behind her. He dumped the clothing and boots on the bed and went over to her. "We were on a research mission, SG-3 are a bunch of Marines, and they wanted to scout the area first. Jack told them to go ahead and we sat back and relaxed. Of course they found nothing, the photo was taken and we went on with our mission." He put his hands on her shoulders and felt her flinch again. "Sarah what is it?"

She put the photo down, turning. "Can you talk to her?"

"Her?"

"That thing inside you?"

"Her name is Nitara and yes I can talk to her and so can you, if you want to," he said calmly.

"How?"

"Simple." He answered. His blinked slowly and then Nitara was in control "**_Hello Colonel Mackenzie_**."

Startled, Mac bumped into the desk as she stepped back. His voice was funny, it was Harm, but it wasn't. "You're Nitara?"

"**_Yes, I've been looking forward to talking with you_**," the symbiote stated.

"You have?"

"**_Yes, I've seen the memories Harm has of you, I know his feelings for you. I feel in a way like I've known you for as long as he has_**," she told her.

Mac was surprised. "Do you know everything Harm does?" She asked carefully.

Nitara smiled. "**_Don't you mean, was I present in his consciousness when you were making love_**?"

She blushed a little. "Yes."

"**_I was, I even offered some advice, but I didn't have control of Harm_**," Nitara revealed. "**_I felt what he did and he felt my response to it, but his actions were his own_**"

"Will that happen all the time?"

"**_Harm and I are together for a long time, Colonel. So the answer to your question is yes. I do try to remain dormant while you make love, however it isn't always easy. You are two very emotion people; I can't help at times feeling what Harm is. Just as he shares my feelings and experiences I've had from other hosts_**." She revealed and then smiled warmly. "**_Harm is getting restless, so I'll go, I hope we can talk again Colonel Mackenzie_**"

"Mac," the Marine told her. "Mac or Sarah."

"**_Very well, goodbye for now Mac_**"

Mac watched as Harm blinked his eyes slowly and once more he was back in control. She smiled. "Nitara sounds nice."

"She is and she likes you," he noted. "You'd better get changed."

Nodding Mac walked over to the bed and started unbuttoning her jacket, turning. "Nitara said you'd be together for a long time, how long did she mean?"

"Nitara's last host was over two hundred years old when she died. Since I'm half Tallisian, she and I could be together for that long," he answered. "Or longer."

"Are you all right with that?"

He shrugged. "I haven't thought a lot about it actually."

Letting it drop, Mac finished undressing and then dressing in the fatigues, sitting to pull on the socks and boots, lacing them up. "So any other deep dark secrets you need to tell me," she mused as she stood.

"Ceri is my sister, half sister." He said bluntly.

That took the fun out of her joke. "You're kidding right?" She saw him shake his head. "Your dad had a family on Tallisia?"

"Yes. He had to leave them because of the Goa'uld, just like he had to leave my mother and me."

She walked over and hugged him, feeling his arms go around her. "I guess I don't have to be jealous of her any more."

"No you don't," he grinned. "At the moment only SG-1, dad and Jacob know."

"I won't tell anyone," she promised and then rose up on her toes, kissing him. "So Flyboy, ready to go planet hopping?"

Harm chuckled. "Lets do it Ninja girl."

The rest of SG-1 was in the embarkation room when they arrived, geared up and ready like Harm was, they only carried side arms, even Teal'c. The iris retracted as the gate opened with a whoosh, then settled into the watery event horizon.

"Wow," was all Mac could say.

"It's gets better, grasshopper," Jack mussed, grinning.

"SG-1, you have a go," General Hammond announced from the control room.

"Lets go kids," the Air Force Colonel ordered.

Daniel and Ceri walked up the ramp and through the Gate first without hesitation, Teal'c went through with Sam.

"So where are we going, Jack?" Harm asked, as he and Mac walked up the ramp with him.

"Hippy heaven, my friend," he smirked.

The Gate fascinated Mac; she reached out a hand and touched it, quickly pulling her hand back. "Wow."

Harm smiled and took her arm. "Come on Mac, you're going to love this place."

Jack took her arm also. "Lets go Dorothy," he jeered and together the three them walked through.

Mac felt cold, bitter cold, and the sensation of falling, then they were through, stepping out into bright sunshine. "Oh God."

Releasing her arm, Jack chuckled, the Gate closing behind them. "I take it you liked."

"Oh yeah," she said grinning.

Harm laughed. "This from the woman who gets sick every time she flies in an F-14."

Mac playfully thumped him in the arm. "Only F-14's and MiG's you fly."

Jack laughed harder and headed over to Sam, putting his sunglasses on. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go visiting, Major."

"Yes sir," she agreed slipping her arm around his waist.

Daniel and Ceri were already walking ahead hand in hand, Teal'c slightly behind them.

All she saw amazed Mac, she held tight to Harm's hand as they walked. "This is so…" Her voice faded. "It's fantastic."

"Ambrosia is nice, the people are great, it's like they're stuck in the sixties, but their technology is way a head of ours," Harm explained. "Just be careful what you drink. The first time we came here, they gave us this drink, but the end of day we were all roaring drunk. Dr. Frasier, who'd come to help Sam, was the only one sober, she made sure we didn't do anything stupid," he chuckled. "She still teases us about having to sit through a night of beer drinking songs and dirty limericks."

Mac couldn't help but giggle. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"It was interesting all right."

Ambrosian's welcomed them as they entered the village, waving happily, there were hugs too; the people were very friendly.

Jordan came over to them. "Good welcome friends, I hope there is nothing wrong?"

"No, Jordan," Daniel greeted. "This is a friendly visit," he gestured to the Marine next to Harm. "This is Sarah Mackenzie."

"Good welcome Sarah," Jordan greeted, cheerfully.

"Good welcome," she replied in kind.

"Come, Shoran and Rakki will be happy to see you again," he insisted, gesturing for them to follow.

Mac looked questioningly at Harm. "His wives," he whispered to her and she mouthed 'Oh'.

On entering Jordan's house, SG-1 removed their vests and size arms in respect for their culture, placing them in a chest by the door, which the Ambrosian had placed especially for them when they or any other SG team visited. He locked it.

"The Ambrosian's only carry arms when traveling or hunting," Jack said quickly to Mac as they followed their host.

Shoran and Rakki were happy to see them, both women hugging the members of SG-1, being introduced to Mac; they welcomed her with as much gusto. Then invited them to all sit around the kitchen table, while they got them something to drink.

Mac hesitated, remembering Harm's warning. She saw him take a drink and nod to her, so she sipped it, the liquid was cold and tasted like apple juice.

Jordan had seen her hesitate. "You like it, Sarah?"

"Yes, it's nice."

"It is cider, I made it myself," he said proudly. "After the last visit from SG-1, I decided I needed a drink for them that did not get them drunk."

"It was an amusing night," Rakki remarked giggling.

_And damn lucky I didn't have Nitara in my head the next morning_, Harm thought. _Then again she probably could have cued my hangover._

Ceri started to giggle. _I would have loved to know what her version of a beer drinking song is_?

Harm just grinned, hearing in his head Nitara response to that.

Mac had a feeling she'd missed some of the conversation, promising herself she'd ask Harm about it later.

"So Jordan, how are things here on Ambrosia?" Jack asked.

"It has been well, Jack," the leader assured. "Other then your SG teams, the Chappa'ia remains silent."

Ceri saw Mac arch an eyebrow, explaining to her telepathically. _Chappa'ia is another word for the Stargate._

Mac nearly spat her drink out, when she heard the younger woman's voice inside her head. Managing not too.

Harm knew what Ceri had done; his father had been opening him to his Tallisian sensors, making everything so clear. "You get use to it," he whispered.

"I will?"

"You will."

_Sorry Mac_, Ceri apologized telepathically.

Managing a smile, Mac nodded to her and then looked around. "This is an amazing place Jordan."

He nodded. "Your first journey through the Chappa'ia?"

"Yes."

"Are you Harm's beloved?" Rakki asked her.

The Marine hesitated. "I guess you could say that."

Shoran looked shyly at Sam. "Samantha, have you feelings for Jack changed, are you now his beloved."

"Yes," Sam said, blushing a little.

Jack chuckled and changed the subject. "So Jordan, how are your daughters?"

"My oldest is with child, I am to be a grandfather again, my youngest daughter gave birth a baby boy only four days ago," he revealed proudly. "We'd be honored if you'd say for the naming ceremony. It is tonight."

"Can we dad?" Ceri asked eagerly.

"Yes Jack, can we?" Daniel asked just as eagerly.

Sam giggled and battered her blue eyes at him. "Yes, please Jack?"

"Yeah Jack, let's stay?" Harm joined in.

Mac played along. "Please Jack?"

Teal'c glanced at his friend. "I believe they wish to stay, Colonel O'Neill."

"Ya think?" He said sarcastically. Then gave in. "Okay, we stay." His team members, except for Teal'c cheered, Jordan and his two wives merely laughed. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered.

Teal'c stood. "I will return through the Stargate and inform General Hammond."

"Thanks T," Jack pushed his chair back and stood, walking to the door with him. "Tell the General, will be back in the morning."

"Do you wish me to return?" The Jaffa asked.

"That's up to you, T. Have you something else planed for tonight?" Jack asked him.

"I did."

"Then stay on Earth and enjoy yourself my friend."

"Thank you O'Neill."

Jordan came and unlocked the chest; Teal'c took his vest and side arm. "Are you returning Teal'c?"

"I am not. Enjoy your celebration Jordan."

"Thank you my friend."

Bowing his head, Teal'c took his leave.

"So Jordan, what does this ceremony entail?" Jack asked.

The Ambrosian locked the chest once more, straightening. "The infant will be named, his protectors will promise their love, and then once the ceremony is over, there is a lot of good wine, food and good company."

"Now we're talking," the Colonel jeered.

"Then let us get you correctly attired."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Correctly attired?"

"Of course, you can not attend a naming ceremony dressed as you are. Come, you will be fine."

Reluctantly Jack followed Jordan to one of the bedrooms; Harm and Daniel were waiting for him. "Rakki and Shoran are getting Sam, Ceri and Mac ready." Daniel revealed.

"Great." Jack said unenthusiastically.

By the time they left the room, the three were dressed like Jordan, in colorful, lose following trousers and shirts, Jordan also supplied soft-soled shoes for them.

"I feel ridicules," Jack grumbled.

"You look fine, Jack." Harm said grinning.

Sam, Ceri and Mac were in the kitchen; they wore colorful skirts and blouses, sandals on their feet. Ceri had her hair down, a little was braided. All three women had flowers in their hair, little white buds that reminded them of a flower on Earth.

The men stopped sharply at the sight of the lovely women. "Wow," Jack exclaimed.

"I'll second that," Harm remarked.

"I'll third it," Daniel agreed.

Jordan smiled. "You do not see your beloveds wearing such garments on your planet?"

"Not enough," Harm announced.

"Come, we have to prepare," the Ambrosian insisted.

That night the five members of SG-1 and the Marine Colonel witnessed the naming of the small infant and the pledging of love and protection from his protectors. Then the celebration began, the whole village having witnessed the ceremony. Relaxing and going along with it, Jack, Sam, Harm, Mac, Daniel and Ceri joined in happily dancing and talking with the Ambrosian's.

At one point, Shoran and Rakki pulled Sam, Mac and Ceri away from their partners, and the celebration. A wreath of white flowers was placed on their heads.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It is time to pledge your love to your men," Rakki announced. "It is tradition."

"What does that mean exactly?" Mac asked.

"You will be pledged to your man." Shoran answered. "Do not worry, if you love him, then it should be no problem."

"Okay."

Sam looked to Ceri. "Should we do this?"

"Whatever they do it isn't binding on Earth, so we're all right," the younger woman replied. "So we may as well go along with it."

Rakki and Shoran lead them back to the celebration and before Jordan, who had preformed the naming of his own grandson. Jack, Harm and Daniel were waiting, they were told to stand with their beloved, doing so.

Jordan raised his hands and the crowd became quiet. "On his night of celebration, our friends from the Chappa'ia stand before me to participate in the pledge ceremony." The crowd cheered as he waited, when it was quiet again, he went and stood before Jack and Sam. "Face each other and hold hands," he told them, they did and he was handed a white ribbon. He tied one end around Jack's left wrist. "Jack, do you love the one before you?"

Jack was lost in Sam's eyes. "I do."

Jordan then wrapped the ribbon along his hand to Sam's right wrist and tired it. "Samantha, do you love the one before you?"

She was just as lost, swimming in Jack's brown eyes. "I do."

The Ambrosian one hand on Jack's head and the other on Samantha's, only lightly. "Then with this pledge, your hearts shell beat together as one."

Daniel realized what was going on. "Oh my god, he just married them," he whispered.

Ceri smiled. "When in Roman, my love."

He stared at her as Jack and Samantha kissed. "You really mean that?"

She nodded. "I really mean it."

Jordan had moved on to Harm and Mac and repeated the ceremony, leaving the two kissing he moved on to Daniel and Ceri. "Face each other and hold hands," he told them and after they did, he took the ribbon that was handed to him. Once again he tired the ribbon. "Daniel, do you love the one before you?"

Daniel smiled. "With all my heart."

Jordan wrapped the ribbon along his hand to Ceri's and tired it too her wrist. "Ceri, do you love the one before you?"

"With all my heart," she answered lovingly, her gaze solely on Daniel.

He placed a hand each on their heads and said. "Then with this pledge, your hearts shell beat together as one."

Daniel drew Ceri closer and kissed her, a long passionate kiss. _I love you Ceri._

_I love you Daniel._

_We're going to have to explain this to them_, he noted, not breaking the kiss.

_In the morning my husband_, Ceri insisted.

_Good idea, my wife_, he agreed.

General Hammond watched as his people walked down the ramp, silly grins on their faces, each pair holding hands. They were back in their fatigues and technically only two of the pairs were really allowed to be holding hands.

"What's going on here, Colonel?" George demanded. Behind him Amon Rhabb and Jacob Carter stood watching, smirking.

"Well General," Jack said casually as they stood at the bottom of the ramp. "By Ambrosian law, Sam and I are married, Harm and Mac are married and Daniel and Ceri are married. So if you'll excuse us, we're going to report to the doc, debrief and then head off on our honeymoons." He reported and then they walked our of the embarkation room, hearing both Tok'ra laughing loudly.

George Hammond stood there with his mouth open, then he started to laugh long with the Tok'ra, shaking his head he turned. "Gentlemen, I need a drink."

"Well we do need to celebrate, George," Jacob remarked as they left. "After all, I just got a son-in-law and Amon, here, got a son-in-law and a daughter-in-law."

"That deserves a large drink." Amon declared.

"Damn right it does," the General agreed, and then realized what had been said. "Wait a minute," he addressed Jacob. "You said Amon had a son-in-law?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly as they left the embarkation room. "Whoops. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I've heard it, so spill gentlemen?" He ordered.

"In your office George," the Tok'ra insisted.

Nodding Hammond lead the way, shutting the door to his office when they were inside. "All right gentlemen an answer please?"

Sitting down, the General behind his desk, the Tok'ra before him. Amon began. "I had a family on Tallisia as you know, my wife was the Queen, and I was her consort. Ceri was born after my return to Tallisia."

"Amon had been working for the Tok'ra before he was blended with Adrick," Jacob continued. "We also knew about Ceri, when Tallisia was wiped out by the Goa'uld we didn't know until later Ceri was here on Earth. When we found out it was decided to keep it from Amon, he didn't even know about his son until Harm was injured."

"DoesHarm know about Ceri?" The General asked and saw both men nod, sighing. "It's going to be an interesting debriefing."

"Very interesting," Jacob agreed.

"George, I believe we need that drink now." Amon stated.

"I believe your right," George agreed and got the bottle and glasses from his filing cabinet, pouring them all a shot. "To SG-1, who make life interesting."

"And never boring," Jacob added.

"Never that," the General agreed and they drank.

To be continued….

(The first chapter was a Jack and Sam, this one being a Harm and Mac. I guess the next will be Daniel and Ceri. After that, well I have no idea. As I said at the beginning, Harm Sr. is now referred to by his Tallisian name: Amon. You might want to go back and reread chapter one if it helps. _AS_)


	3. Here, there be dragons

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Thanks to: **_Winjan, sexyirishBeep, MsJonyReb, Shal Valentine,_

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Three: **_Here, there be dragons_**

**PXC - 81799**

"Run!" Daniel yelled, he grabbed hold of Ceri's vest and forced her along with him, she stumbled as she changed direction but his quick reflexes kept her from falling and she soon regain her footing keeping up with him. Behind them a twenty or thirty Jaffa were catching up, staff weapons firing all around them.

"Dial the Gate!" She yelled into the radio attached to the front of her vest.

"_What's wrong, Ceri_?" Jack O'Neill's voice came through clearly over her earpiece.

"For God sakes, Jack, just open the god damn Gate!" Daniel swore into his radio, his voice a little anguish. "There are Jaffa on our backsides that aren't happy to see us!"

"_Well why didn't you say so_!" Jack's reply was snappy but concerned. "_How far are you_?"

"Coming over the ridge now!" Ceri informed. The Stargate came into sight, seeing it open gave hope they were going to make it. "Go, we'll follow!" Daniel told them. He saw Jack order Harm and Sam through as he and Teal'c started laying down cover fire, the Naval Officer and 2IC reluctantly doing so. Daniel heard Ceri scream, not only out loud but in his mind too, her body falling, wrenching his arm since he was still holding onto her vest. A staff blast had hit her just below his hand. "Noooo!" He shouted and felt the same burning pain as she had, smack into his back pushing him to the ground with her. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was her face, eyes closed.

"Nooo!" Jack scrambled to his feet, but wasn't even up right when a staff blast caught him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Teal'c grabbed him by the back of the vest and hauled him through the Stargate unconscious and bleeding. The two of them tossed out onto the ramp inside of Cheyenne Mountain, the Gate closing down. Medical staff rushed up the ramp, stabilizing the Colonel before rushing him to the infirmary on a stretcher.

Confused and concerned, Harm looked to the Jaffa for answers. "What happened?"

"Daniel Jackson and Ceri O'Neill were hit by staff weapons," the brawly Jaffa revealed. "Colonel O'Neill stood and was hit himself. I believe your sister and Dr. Jackson are both dead."

Feeling like he'd just been punched in the stomach, Harm stumbled back running into Sam, who had over heard everything. "I don't believe that."

"Neither to I," she agreed, tears in her eyes. "I won't believe that." She saw Harm head down the ramp, going after him. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to the General. We have to go back."

She nodded and went with him, the two of them running all the way to the briefing room.

Hammond was coming out of his office, having received a report from Dr. Frasier. "They've taken Colonel O'Neill into surgery."

"General we have to go back." Harm stated. "Ceri and Daniel are still alive."

"You don't know that, I'm sorry Commander, request denied."

"You're giving up on them?" The Naval officer asked stunned.

"General you can't." Sam insisted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't send you back." Hammond said calmly. "We'll send a probe to determine what the situation is," the General announced. "Then I'll make a decision."

"Damn it General, you can't leave them in the hands of the Goa'uld!" Sam snapped angrily.

"They could be dead for all we know, Major." Hammond painfully stated the obvious.

"They're not!" Harm yelled.

Hammond had enough. "Stand down Commander, Major. You are not returning to PXC 81799, until we have the data from the probe. As of this moment Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill are MIA, possible KIA. Dr. Frasier is waiting for you. Dismissed!"

Sam couldn't believe this, she turned quickly slamming into Harm, who grabbed her and she clung to him, sobbing as he held her.

The General turned and headed back to his office, not showing the pain he felt at having to say those words, no commanding officer liked having to declare someone MIA or KIA.

Harm gently rubbed Sam's back. "We have to get to the infirmary and be with Jack," he said aimlessly.

She nodded. "I don't want to lose him, Harm."

"You won't," he assured. "Come on." He took her hand and dragged her along with him. They stopped only once on their way, at the armory to get ride of their weapons, then hurried to the infirmary.

Janet was waiting for them. "Commander, Major."

"Janet, has there been any word on Jack?" Sam asked aguishly.

"He's in surgery and will be for some time," she said calmly, word had filtered down about the two missing members of SG-1. Teal'c had confirmed it when he'd come in. "I'm sorry."

"They're not dead, doc," Harm stated, reading her thoughts. "I won't believe my sister or Daniel is."

"I pray they're not, Commander," she said solemnly. "Lets get these physical's over with." They agreed and she did complete a physical on both on them, declaring them okay. "There's nothing you can do for now, why don't you shower and see what the probe has sent back. I'll keep you informed about Colonel O'Neill."

Sam didn't want to leave, but she saw sense in Janet's reasoning. Nodding wordlessly she walked out, Harm following her. They went to the locker room, took showers, dressed, all without thinking. Then headed for the control room. What they saw on the monitor shocked them both, Jaffa was standing ready to fire on anything that came out, other then the probe. Two more dumped the seemly lifeless bodies of Jackson and O'Neill on the ground before the Stargate.

"Oh god," Sam exclaimed.

Harm stared at the screen, moving closer, keeping his eyes on the screen, there was slight movement from both bodies. "They're alive."

Sam pushed to his side. "Then we need to go back."

She just finished saying it when the probe was hit and exploded, ending the signal. The Gate closed down automatically, having started open it's allotted time.

George Hammond hated what he had to say next, turning to the two officers. "I'm sorry Commander, Major, but I'm not authorizing a mission to PXC 81799. Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill are clearly in the hands of the Goa'uld, which means one of two things. They will die or become hosts, I'm sorry. It's just too dangerous."

Harm grabbed Sam as she crumbled, the normally solid Air Force officer felt the air had been sucked from her lungs. "General, please!" He pleaded for her, for them both.

Hammond shook his head. "No, Commander." He said, then turned and left.

Harm guided Sam out of the control room and back to the infirmary, they found an empty exam bed and sat down, waiting. In his heart he knew Ceri wasn't going to end up dead or a host.

'_I hope you're right, Harm._' Nitara said to him.

'_So am I._'

They sat there for two hours, Teal'c joining them as they waited. It was going on three hours when Dr. Warner came in with Janet, all three stood.

Warner looked tired and doubtful. "Colonel O'Neill is alive for the moment, we have him on a respirator to help him breath, one of his lungs collapsed, we had to repair the damage done before we could re-inflate it. It's going to be touch and go for the next few days."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked stunned.

He glanced at Janet, seeing the expression on her face. SG-1 was known for never leaving a team member when they were injured in the infirmary. He nodded. "All right, for a few minutes."

They followed both doctors to ICU, being aloud in.

"Oh God," Sam exclaimed, not expecting what she saw.

Harm put his arm around her. "He'll be all right, Sam." He took her closer and sat her down on a stool near the bed.

Jack's skin was grayish, the respirator helping him to breath, his chest heavily bandaged.

'_I could help him if I had a healing device._' Nitara stated. '_Give me control_?'

Harm's eyes closed; when he reopened them Nitara addressed the doctors. "**_Dr. Frasier, I can help Colonel O'Neill. Do you have a Goa'uld healing device_**?"

Sam looked up, wiping her eyes. "We do."

"Are you sure you can help him?" Janet asked.

"**_Yes_**"

Sam rushed out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the device. Giving it to Nitara, who took it and stood before Jack. Standing back with Janet and Warner, Sam watched as a yellow glow was emitted from the device that was moved above the damaged body of Jack O'Neill. Nitara worked tirelessly, until she could do no more and Harm's body was growing tired; it was the first time he'd ever done something like this. She gave back control and he crumbled.

Warner and Teal'c grabbed the Commander before he could fall, getting him onto a stool. On the bed, Jack started to cough and fight against the respirator.

"Stay with the Commander," Janet ordered Sam and the Jaffa, as she and Warner rushed to help Jack.

Harm removed the healing device from his hand. "Nitara did all she could, it's up to Jack now."

"Thank you," Sam said and hugged him. "Thank you to Nitara too."

The two doctors removed the tub from Jack's throat, taking him off the respirator, letting him breath comfortable on his own. Hesitantly Janet carefully removed the dressing from the Colonel's chest, finding the skin beneath it healed, even the stitches were gone. She covered the Colonel with the sheet. "Now we wait," she looked to Harm. "Can you contact the Colonel, like Ceri did with you, let him know we're all here and that he's safe?"

"I can try," he offered and put his hand on Jack's forehead closing his eyes. _Jack_, he waited, and then tried again. _Jack_?

_Harm_? The Colonel sounded tired even in his friends mind.

_It's me Jack, Nitara has healed you with the Goa'uld healing device as much as she could. You're going to be fine._

_What about Ceri and Daniel_? Jack asked him.

_General Hammond has declared them MIA and under Goa'uld control_, Harm revealed. _I'm sorry Jack._ There was a pause, and Harm sensed grief, it welled with his own. _Jack_?

_I'm so tired._

_You're going to be fine, Jack. Sam and Teal'c are here, we won't leave you alone, and one of us will be here at all times. Rest, we'll be here when you wake_. He opened his eyes, but didn't remove his hand. "He's going to give up if we don't do something."

"What can we do?" Sam asked frantically.

"Stay with him, keep the link going, keep reassuring him." Harm declared and saw Janet nod in agreement.

"Then we shell," Teal'c stated and their visual stated.

**Back on PXC - 81799**

It occurred to Daniel he didn't feel any pain, the ground was not cold or hard, he couldn't smell burnt clothing or skin, nor dirt or grass.

Hesitant to open his eyes he did so anyway. He was lying on a bed, a rather large bed and by the arm that was draped over him he was not alone. A sheet was pulled up to his waist, a soft body spooned up against him, and very much female from what he could feel by the skin-to-skin contact. Contact? It was then he realized he was naked beneath the sheet that covered him.

Turning slowly over, his companion moaned, he was relieved to fine it was Ceri. Her hair was lose, there was no sign of what they'd both experienced on either of them.

"Ceri," he gave her a gentle shake. "Ceri, sweetheart, wake up."

She did, blinking groggily at him. "Daniel? What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. For a while there I thought we'd died," he answered.

"So did I," she realized something else. "Where are our clothes?"

"They were removed," a voice said quite calmly.

Both sat up in a hurry, Ceri tucking part of the sheet around her body, noticing the man dressed in browns and greens by the door. He was tall, had the build of a warrior, short shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

He smiled and moved further into the room, bowing. "Good morning, Princess, I trust you and your consort are now well?"

"Yes. What happened? We were being chased by Jaffa?" She asked confused. Not over looking the fact he'd called her by her title.

"And we were dead." Daniel added.

"We healed your injures, they were serious, but not beyond our capabilities," the man announced. "I'm an Chawn, please dress and I'll explain more. Clothing has been provided for you both." He bowed again and stepped out of the room.

"He called you Princess," Daniel stated.

"And you my consort," she supplied.

"Yes, I noted that."

She wiggled around, letting the sheet drop, facing him. "I sense no deception from him, yet there's something else. He's guarded and he knows I'm Tallisian, he knows you're my consort."

"Wait, now your calling me your consort?"

Ceri smiled and pushed him back against the bed, straddling him. "Because you are my love, you have my telepathic imprint, by Tallisian law, you are my consort. My husband, my lover," she said with a sexy purr.

"Is that so, by Ambrosian law I'm your husband too, must be true then," he said, and then kissed her, a long deep passionate kiss. Drawing her down to him, wrapping his arms around her. "We are going to finish this," he promised, knowing they needed answers first.

"I intent to make sure you do so," she mused and got up.

Getting up they dressed in the clothing supplied, like Chawn's, a mixture of browns and greens. The material was a soft, light fabric. The boots they pulled on were made from something similar to leather.

Ceri braided her hair, turning to Daniel. "Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go find out what's going on," he found his glasses on a small table near the bed and put them on. Then he took her hand, seeing her smile. "Well as your consort, I find it my duty to hold your hand."

She giggled. "I believe it is your right," she said and they left the room together.

Chawn nodded to them. "This way your highness, my lord," he said, gesturing for them to follow.

They did. "Chawn, have we left the planet?" Daniel asked him.

"No, we are still on Tarlinga. We are high within the protection of the tress. This keep has protected the Cha'tar for centuries."

"Cha'tar," Ceri repeated.

"Yes," he smiled.

She felt Daniel squeeze her hand, she explained telepathically. _Cha'tar means dragon riders, centuries ago, a colony of Tallisian's set out to explore the galaxy for a new location for the Cha. They were known as the Cha'tar, the Goa'uld feared them, but they supposedly disappeared and myth took over._

They don't look Tallisian? Daniel noted. 

_If they've been on this planet for centuries, then interbreeding with the local population would have eventually breed out the Tallisian genes_." She theorized.

_The Goa'uld could have populated this planet with humans from Earth, over the years the human genes became dominate_, he agreed. Then asked aloud. "Chawn, did you find anything with us? Devices? Weapons?"

"No, we found you injured and brought you back to our community and healed you," their host answered.

_Without the GDO we can't dial home_. Ceri stated.

_We'll think of something_. Daniel said a little confused, he had his GDO strapped to his forearm. "Are you sure there was nothing?"

"I'm positive my lord." Chawn insisted and led them into a large meeting room, it was open and large windows showed they were indeed within the tops of the trees.

Their dilemma was momentarily forgotten by what they saw. "Oh my god," Ceri exclaimed walking over to one of the windows.

Daniel was just as astounded. "How do these structures remain within the trees?" He asked their host as he stood beside Ceri.

"These structures, as you call them, are grown into the trees, they are in essence a part of the tree." Chawn explained.

"Wow!"

"Please, your highness, my lord, if you would," their host gestured to chairs around the meeting table. They sat; Ceri had the head of the table, on Chawn's assistance, Daniel to her right. Six Tarlingan's entered, four men and two women. They bowed, and then sat, around the table, as did Chawn. He introduced them. "Your highness, my Lord, these are the Senior Riders of our keep," he gestured to them starting at the two women. "Taren, Disa, Darian, Janus, Trey and Zenos."

Taren was a woman in her forties, her dark blond hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had startling blue eyes. "We welcome you in the name of the Cha'tar."

Ceri bowed her head slightly. "Thank you," she said warmly sensing shielded minds, not that she would have probed them without provocation.

"Your highness," Darian was speaking. "I'm sure you have a number of questions. We'll try and answer them."

"How do you know who she is?" Daniel asked before Ceri could.

"My lord," the Tarlingan smiled. "The Princess is of the Royal House of Tallisian, she has the royal birthmark."

"That didn't answer my consort's question, how do you know who I am?" Ceri counter asked.

Trey answered her. "We used the Chappa'ai to travel to Tallisian, we were expecting you. We had thought you would have come sooner though."

Daniel glanced at Ceri. _I don't think they realize Tallisian was wiped out._

_Neither do I_. She sent back. Addressing the Tarlingan. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Two years."

She felt her hand being squeezed. "Tallisian was wiped by the Goa'uld twenty-two months ago, the planet is uninhabitable."

The Senior Riders were shocked. "Then how did you survive?" Zenos inquired.

"I was on Earth, the planet of the Tau're. I've lived there ever since," she explained. Noting. "Our friends will be looking for my consort and I."

"The ones who left you at the hands of the Goa'uld?" Disa stated bluntly.

"They did what they thought was right," Daniel declared and saw them glance at each other. "What?"

"One of your friends was hit by a staff weapon, his friend, the Jaffa dragged him through the Chappa'ai," Janus stated. "I'm sorry to report they didn't not return so we waited until the right time and then we rescued you, bring you here and healed you both."

Ceri had heard enough, her heart pounded in fear as she stood, a little too quickly and the room started to feel like it was spinning. Daniel grabbed her before she could fall, sitting her back down. "I don't think I'll be doing that again," she exclaimed, as her lightheadedness passed.

Daniel glared at Chawn. "What did you do?"

"We did nothing," Taren answered, slightly amused. "Lightheadedness is a common occurrence for someone in her condition."

"My condition?" Ceri questioned.

"Yes, your pregnancy," the Tarlingan woman said, seeing their stunned looks. "You did not know?"

"No," she answered, standing more slowly this time, she walked over to the windows, standing with her hands on her stomach. A child, her's and Daniel's child, she was carrying his child. Oh god, they were stuck on the planet and she was pregnant.

"Ceri," he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his fingers entwined with hers. "Are you all right?"

"I didn't know," she said a little be willed and a little frightened. "I truly didn't know."

"It's okay," he drew her closer, not wanting to let her go. He was as astounded, frightened, excited and so much more, as she was. He stayed positive though. "Jack's going to kill me when we get back, you know that, so is Harm."

She giggled out of nervousness and grief that they may not get back, leaning back against him, keeping her voice low like he was to keep their conversation private. "He won't kill his grandchild's father," she said. "Dad will yell, maybe throw something, but he won't hurt you."

"And Harm?"

"Harm already thinks of you as a little brother, you're safe."

"Your highness," Taren approached. "Perhaps you should rest."

"She's right Ceri," Daniel declared protectively.

"I'm fine, really," she assured, turning to face him. "There's so much I want to know, I'll sit down, I promise. No more jumping up."

He gave in. "All right, a few minutes more."

"Thank you, Daniel," she put a hand to his cheek and then kissed him lightly on the lips. They returned to their seats.

"I'll arrange for you to see our healer," Chawn announced, he bowed and went from the room.

"How many Cha, do you have on Tarlinga?" Ceri asked the remaining riders, taking her mind off the problem.

"A hundred in our keep alone," Disa revealed. "There are other keeps within the forest."

Daniel was putting it all together, Cha meant Dragon. "You're saying you actually ride dragons?"

The riders found that amusing. "We are Cha'tar – the dragon riders." Zenos stated.

Ceri took Daniel's hand in her's, explaining. "Centuries ago, the Cha'tar left Tallisia, with them they took the last of the Cha, to find a planet where they would once again be able to breed and become strong."

"We found Tarlinga," Darian continued. "The people who were already here welcomed us with open arms, we dealt with the Goa'uld and gave them their freedom. As the centuries passed, our people became one, however some abilities were lost over these centuries. Now those who have the ability to communicate telepathically become dragon riders, some even take spiral paths or become healers."

"Why didn't you keep in contact with Tallisia?"

"Our ancestors forbid travel through the Chappa'ai," Trey revealed. "It was only the new council of Senior Riders who agreed to seek out our ancestors on Tallisia."

"Aren't you a little worried about the Goa'uld coming back here, now that they know you're not just myth but real?" Daniel stated the obvious.

"It is the fact we are now real that will keep the Goa'uld away from Tarlinga." Trey informed, then declared. "You have a question through you've wished to ask since the mention of the Cha. Please ask it my lord."

The statement didn't surprise Daniel, he asked his question, a little more eagerly then he wanted too. "Can we see the Cha?"

The Tarlingan smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course."

Standing, Ceri and Daniel followed the Senior Riders from the meeting room, being led into the Dragon's hollow. They were both amazed by the sight of the dark brown dragons, guessing with wings spread the beasts would be a large if not slightly larger then a commercial airliner.

Daniel was speechless, after all he'd seen and witnessed traveling through the Stargate, here he was looking at real dragons.

One in particular lumbered over to them, this one had speaks of red mixed with through it's brown hide.

"Her name is Sha'lina, she is my mount," Trey said proudly. He gestured them closer, before addressing the dragon. "Sha'lina, this is her royal highness, Princess Ceri and her consort, Lord Daniel."

The large beast managed a graceful bow. '_I am honored you are both well, we were worried_,' the dragon told them telepathically. '_Especially when Jar'lan and I discovered you were with child, Princess._'

"Jar'lin is Disa's mount, he is Sha'lina's mate, as Disa is my wife," Trey explained. "Dragon's are sensitive to life, which is how they knew you were pregnant, your highness."

Ceri slowly reached out and touched Sha'lina's muzzle. "There haven't been Cha on Tallisian for centuries, they had become part of myth."

Daniel also stroked the dragon's muzzle. "We owe you our thanks, Sha'lina," he said with a smile, still amazed by it.

'_I, nor any of my clan could let you or your Princess die, Lord Daniel_,' the dragon said. The other dragon's cooed in agreement.

Daniel chuckled, a little embarrassed by the title. "Daniel will do and thank you."

'_I am honored._'

"We owe you our lives," Ceri agreed.

'_Which we did willingly, your highness._'

"Ceri," she told her. "We're friends now."

The dragon bowed, and then nuzzled her. '_You should rest my friends._'

"Sha'lina is right, your highness," Janus spoke up. "Trey will show you back to your quarters, rest and then will have the healer see you. I'm sure you have questions that need to be asked."

Ceri nodded. "All right."

Leaving the Dragon's hollow, Trey led them both back to the quarters they'd been assigned, he opened the door and it slid back quickly. "I'll let you know when healer is able to see you, your highness, my lord."

"Thank you Trey," they both bided going inside.

He nodded and left them, the door sliding shut.

As they went further in, Ceri took better note of her surroundings this time. Large windows went from ceiling to floor, long cheer curtains were hung before them. The large bed was center of the room but not the only furniture; chairs sat to one side, there was a door leading off to another room. It was like a high tech tree house.

Daniel embraced her. "Are you all right?" He asked and nuzzled her neck to take her mind off their situation.

She titled her head to give him better access, sighing. "Yes. No. I'm not sure."

"Come lay down," he whispered in her ear, he'd started to undo her shirt.

"Only if you lay down with me," she purred.

"I intend to," he said with a smile, turning her he kissed her, his lips parting hers, deepening the kiss. Clothes came off on the way to the bed; boots were removed and left where they landed. His glasses were carefully put down safely before they crawled naked onto the bed. They needed to make love, to feel and know the other was there to comfort if needed.

Ceri drew Daniel to her, her fingers in his hair. _I love you Daniel._

_I love you Ceri,_ he thought back to her and then kissed her again, before leaving her lips to kiss a trail down her throat as he moved further down. Taking a rosy nipple in his mouth he gently suckled, feeling her arch off the bed. He could feel her touch, even though her hands hadn't left his shoulders. She was in his mind; her telekinetic touch was a gentle caress that he could feel, slowly arousing him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his control slip; opening them he licked and sucked the other nipple, giving it just as much attention.

_Danny_, her cry in his mind was raw with desire.

_Patients my love_, he promised her. He moved a hand down between her thighs; she moved them apart and arched her hips against his hand as his fingers found her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. He caressed and brought her to the brink of ecstasy, only to back off and start again, having her whimper in sexual elation.

Deciding she'd been patient enough, Ceri took action, before he knew what was happening, they'd switched positions, having him flat on his back. Her silver eyes had darkened with desire as she loomed over him. Soft wet kissed went down his chest slowly, his muscles contracted when she reached his abdomen. She didn't hesitate there though, and he nearly lost all control as her mouth went over his arousal. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as she used her mouth to pleasure him.

"Oh god, Ceri," he moaned.

She laughed in his mind and continued her onslaught, doing what he'd done to her, brought him to the brink of ecstasy, only to back off and begin again.

Daniel gripped the sheets, groaning; he didn't know how much longer he could take this. "Ceri, honey please."

Giving into his plead; straddled him, joining them intimately, groaning at the pleasure of having him inside her. With his hands on her hips, she moved slowly, circling her hips, squeezing her internal muscles with every upward thrust. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she braced herself, her mind was linked with his let him feel everything she was and visa versa; feeling the oncoming surge of pleasure that grew in both of them.

Knowing he was going to lose it altogether, Daniel took control, rolling her beneath him, thrusting into her harder and faster, she cried out and urged him on. His mouth sort hers, kissing her deeply as her fingernails raked his back.

She pulled away. "Danny…I," she never got to finish, crying out as the tidal wave of pleasure exploded through her and her body began to spasm and convulse in bliss.

"Ceri," he cried out at the same time, experiencing her climax along with his own, drawing them both in stated euphoria as he collapsed onto of her.

She held him to her, stocking his back as their breathing raced. "Wow."

"Double wow," he murmured and looked up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm more then all right," she assured, as he moved off her, lying in his arms as he lay beside her. "I feel wonderful."

"Yes you do," he agreed, smirking.

She giggled; taking his hand she drew it down to her stomach, resting it there. Love in her eyes. "Our child," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "I could never ask for anything more wonderful."

"Neither could I," he said softly. "I wanted this with Sha're, but never got the chance. I feel so alive with you, Ceri, so blessed to have a chance to love someone like you. To have a child with you."

She cupped his face in her hand; she knew his fears as well. "You will be a great father, Daniel. You have so much love to offer, so much you can teach our son or daughter."

"As do you, they will have the advantage of two cultures, human and Tallisian," he said and then became serious. "When we get back, you're going to have to cut back on gate travel."

She smiled warmly. "We will get back and I'm sure General Hammond won't have a problem with me catching up with all the translations that need to be done."

"I have a feeling he'll insist on you doing it," he declared, and then kissed her lips gently.

Ceri gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Daniel," she hesitated, they were going to have to face the real possibility they would never get home. "I'd like you to go through the bonding ceremony with me."

He became curious. "What's that?"

"Do you remember the first night we made love?" She asked him and he nodded. "You said after that you could hear my thoughts more clearly, you knew when I was near. The bonding heightens that and makes it stronger."

"But I'm not a telepath."

"No, but you have telepathic abilities and you already carry my telepathic imprint," she explained. "The bonding will bind our life signatures together on a telepathic level, I suppose it's like a wedding ceremony."

"With telepathy." Daniel added.

"Yes," she smiled. "Danny, you're my consort, my husband. I don't need a piece of paper to prove that, or wedding bands, but I will go through a wedding ceremony if you wish it."

"I don't need those either, Ceri. The ceremony on Ambrosia made us man and wife in my eyes," he told her tenderly. Seeing she was thinking they may not get home. "I love you, everything about you and I'd be honored to go through the bonding ceremony with you."

"Thank you Danny."

He kissed her again, and then inquired. "So what happens at this bonding ceremony?"

"Well, we stand before a Pas'tora," she tried to find the translation for the word.

"Minister or pastor?" Daniel guessed.

"Yes," she agreed. "From what Darian said they have one here on Tarlinga who could perform the ceremony. We stand facing each other holding hands; the Pas'tora puts his hands on our head. He is a conduit in a way; he binds our life signatures together by drawing them together. For a brief moment it's like being one soul instead of two, having one life signature. From that moment on we'll be bond together. Your life signature and mine will be in sync, you will have access to my abilities when we're together or near each other."

"Really?" He was impressed. "And you're sure this will work with me being human?"

Ceri smiled. "It will work, my love. The telepathy you were born with and the imprint you have of mine will let it work," she assured. "But it must be done soon, before the embryo I carry reaches the third month."

"How far do you think you are?" He asked concerned.

"I'm guessing, but I'd say four, maybe five weeks. I'll ask the healer when we get to see him."

"Why can't the ceremony be done once you're in your third month?" He questioned.

"At three months, the embryo's telepathic sensors start to develop, I'll be able to sense him or her. As he or she grows and becomes stronger, I will be able to sense him or her even more easily, even at the moment of birth."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"I sensed my mother soothing me when I was being born," she revealed, sensing his amazement. "It's common belief by many that telepathy comes at puberty, for a Tallisian, we're born telepathic. Our full potential doesn't happen until puberty."

"Will our child be like that though, it'll be half human?" Daniel purposed.

"I believe so, I've been wondering how Harm survived pre-puberty, papa must of done something to dampen his abilities so he would be able to have a normal life," Ceri theorized. "Which I say gradually broke done, because he said he always knows where Mac is. Untrained his abilities had become insights and unexplained feelings and occurrences."

"And now because of Nitara, his Tallisian genes are becoming more dominate," Daniel stated. "Which explains his eyes starting to change color and his newfound abilities."

She ran her finger down his chest. "Mac doesn't seem to mind."

"Mac is even use to Nitara now," he noted. Then added. "We're going to have to tell Amon about the baby."

"I know," she tried to hold back a yawn, failing.

Daniel smiled warmly. "You should rest," he gathered the sheet around them. "Trey said he would tell us when the healer will see us."

"I'll rest if you will too," she announced, settling back in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he promised.

"No you're not," she agreed, her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

He held her, stroking her arm as she slept. His mind raced though; she was pregnant, she was having his child. On a planet millions of light years from Earth, she was having his child and that thought frightened and excited him more then anything.

_You will be fine my love. We'll be fine. Rest_. Ceri sent to him.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, settling back he drifted off to sleep. He woke a few hours later to find himself alone in the bed, Ceri was gone, her scent still on the pillow and sheets. He noticed his clothes had been picked up and placed at the end of the bed. Getting up he pulled the sheet off, wrapping it around his waist, exploring the room, finding the smaller off to one side contained a bathroom. He used the facilities and took a shower, then got dressed. Grabbing his glasses before he left the quarters, hooking them too his shirt.

Janus, one of the senior riders, a man about Daniel's build and height, approached, stopping before Daniel he bowed. "My Lord I was just coming to get you."

"Oh?" Daniel wondered why. "Have you seen Ceri? Is she with the healer?"

"The Princess is preparing for the bonding ceremony, my lord," the blond headed man announced. "Which is why I was sent to you. Princess Ceri has asked that a bonding ceremony take place. Our Pas'tora has agreed to perform the ceremony, however he is leaving for another province within the hour, so we must hurry. You'll be able to see the healer after the ceremony."

"We're doing the ceremony now?" Daniel questioned surprised.

"Now my lord, come," Janus insisted. "I was surprised to know you hadn't been bonded, but Princess Ceri explained on your planet there is not Pas'tora. So we agreed. You and I are about the same build, my bonding garments will fit you."

"Ahm thank you," the linguist said nervously following Janus, asking. "Your wife is?"

"Taren," the dragon rider answered, guiding him through the corridors to the quarters he shared with his wife. "Please."

"Where is Ceri, exactly?" Daniel asked going in, seeing Trey was present.

"Princess Ceri is with Disa, all is well my Lord," the second rider assured.

"So what now?" Daniel asked them.

"You must change," Janus insisted.

Going a long with it, Daniel put his glasses on and with only slight uncertainty removed the clothes he had on. It didn't bother him to be seen in his underwear, hell he'd shared a locker room with Jack, Teal'c and Harm. That was an education in itself. He put the clothes on given to him, dark brown, nearly black trousers, a dark blue shirt, which he tucked in and then put a jacket the same color as the trousers on. The cut of the jacket reminded him of the Mess Jacket he'd seen hanging in Jack's wardrobe, the one that the Colonel grumbled was a waste of good material. The boots were of dark leather that were laced up and came up just below his knees.

Trey hesitated in his question. "My lord, your glasses, can you see without them?"

"Enough to coup, why?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"During the ceremony your eyes must remain free and uncovered."

"Oh right," he took them off and wondered what to do with them.

"If I may, my lord," Janus offered, holding out his hand.

Daniel gave them to him. "I'll need them after."

"I assured you my lord, I'll return them," the dragon rider said with a smile, sensing the nervousness in the young lord. "Come, its time."

Following them, Daniel tried to control the hundreds of butterflies that were now lose in his stomach as he also listened to what they were instructing him concerning the ceremony.

Trey sensed his concerns and nervousness. "You'll be fine my Lord."

"I hope so."

They led him into an even larger meeting room, this one large enough to accommodate the dragons that were present as well as their riders. What caught Daniel's attention weren't those around him, but the vision of beauty before him. Ceri stood before an elderly man in dark green robes. Her dress was a startling blue that shimmered when she turned and smiled. Her hair was down and styled, thin braids pulled it back from her face, hollowed blue gemstones woven into those braids.

"A vision of true beauty my lord," Janus whispered.

"Yes," Daniel managed to say. He went with a little urging to stand before the Pas'tora with Ceri, standing facing her. Wishing Jack and the others could have seen her too and witnessed this.

"Welcome my lord," the gray haired Pas'tora greeted.

Daniel tore his gaze away from Ceri. "Hello."

"It is all right my son, the Princess is a vision of beauty," the holy man said smiling. "Please join hands and we shell begin." The Pas'tora placed a hand gently on the Princess's head and then her consorts. Projecting telepathically. _In life those that began as two, shell now become one, two hearts, one soul._ He closed his eyes and began the bonding.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off Ceri's; he felt like he was being drawn to her, not physically, not even mentally, it was an unusual sensation that he couldn't explain. He could feel her presence, her emotions; hear her heart beat, beating in time with his. He didn't listen to the words the Pas'tora was speaking, he couldn't even say whether the man was saying them aloud or using telepathy. It was like the rest of the planet just faded away and it was just the two of them.

He felt himself being gentle pushed closer to Ceri, realizing the Pas'tora had removed his hand from his head and hers, she stood in his arms, his in hers.

She smiled. _I am yours and you are mine_.

He smiled also, amazed at how clear her thoughts and feelings were to him now. _You are mine and I am yours_, he replied.

_What were two; is now one_, the Pas'tora declared.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ceri rose a little on her toes, her lips brushing against Daniel's, a gentle kiss that became more as he pulled her against him and kissed her back, parting her lips in a passionate kiss.

The Dragons became to hum; it was melodious, almost angelic. A cheer rose from their riders as the two lovers parted, smiling.

Daniel looked to his new wife and saw tears. "Ceri?"

"I miss dad, he should have been here. Harm, Sam and Teal'c too, and papa."

He wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks. "They are, in our hearts," he drew her back into his arms. "We'll get home, I promise."

Chawn came over to them. "Your highness, my Lord, the healer is ready to see you," he announced. "I'll take you back to quarters where you can change."

Nodding they followed him, he waited outside their quarters, their clothing had been returned and they changed quickly, folding or hanging the bonding garments.

Before they went back out to Chawn, Ceri stopped her husband slipping easily into his arms, hugging him. _They've bugged the room._

_You're sure_? He asked and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

_I'm sure, Disa made a slip when I was dressing._

_We're going to have to be careful then_, he insisted. He released her and they went back out to Chawn.

He handed Daniel his glasses. "Janus said to give these to you."

"Thank you, Chawn," he put them on and took Cheri's hand. "We're ready."

"This way," the dragon rider insisted.

Daniel gave Ceri's hand a gentle squeeze to get her attention as they walked. He had a few insights himself. _We're being lied to about our equipment. I had the GDO strapped to my forearm instead of having it in my vest. I don't believe the Goa'uld would have removed it. They would have been more concerned with getting us to through the gate and into a sarcophagus. We're more valuable alive then dead._

_I agree_, she admitted and hesitated a little. _Daniel it was dad who was hurt._

_I know. He'll be fine; they said he was taken back through the Stargate._

_I just_, she felt tears well in her eyes. _I need to see him to know he's all right._

_So do I. Lets talk to the healer first, and then do a little exploring of our own_. Daniel suggested and saw her nod in agreement.

Chawn lead them down the corridors, both taking note of where they were and which way they were going. Finally they were shown into what looked to be an infirmary.

A gray-headed man smiled as he walked towards them. "Welcome, I'm Na'van, the healer."

"Na'van, this is Princess Ceri and her consort Lord Daniel." Chawn introduced.

"It's an honor," the healer said and gestured them over to an exam bed. "If you will your highness," he said patting the bed. The young woman sat up on it. Her consort standing near close by, the healer noted. "Sha'lina and Jar'lin revealed you were pregnant," he sated.

"Yes, before that we didn't know," Ceri, stated.

Na'van smiled. "Quite all right, lay back if you will Princess."

She did, her consort asking the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a look at the baby and calculate size, growth and determined how far a long your wife is," the healer explained and saw the young man nod. Taking a seat before the console next to the bed, Na'van activated the ultra scan, the wide beam scanned only Ceri's abdomen, it dissipated and the information was displayed on the screen.

Ceri sat up, swinging her legs off the bed as she turned, looking at the image displayed. "That's the baby?"

"It is," the healer made the image clearer.

Daniel sat up next to his wife, taking her hand. "How far a long is Ceri?"

"Four weeks," Na'van answered.

Squeezing Daniel's hand, Ceri said to him telepathically. _Ambrosia, which makes our child a…_

_Honeymoon baby_, he finished grinning.

_Yes._

"Ahr, your recalling conception," the healer said smiling. "That's good. Now your highness, my lord, do you have any questions?"

"Why didn't Ceri know she was pregnant?" Daniel asked bluntly.

"That's not uncommon, being busy, a woman can sometimes ignore what her body is telling her," Na'van explained and addressed the young woman. "Your highness, have you experienced any nausea, tiredness or increase of appetite?"

"I've been getting tired a lot quicker then usual, nothing else," she admitted.

"Then you're very lucky," the healer said with a smile. "My wife was sick day and night for her entire pregnancy."

"How long is Ceri's pregnancy going to be?" Daniel asked concerned. "I'm human, on Earth a human woman carries a child for 40 weeks. Will it be different for Ceri?"

"Our women also carry for 40 weeks, however from records I have dating back to when the Tallisian's first colonized this planet. A Tallisian women carries her child for 36 weeks," Na'van declared. "I did some research when I was asked to see you both. I believe though we should be prepared for the Princess to give birth any time from 34 weeks. I can have the data available to you, if you think it will help you understand."

"Thank you."

"Do either of you have any more questions?"

Ceri shook her head, having picked up his slip, they expected them to be still with them when she was ready to give birth. "I'm still coming to terms with being pregnant," she said, faking her shyness.

"Well if you do, please come and see me."

"Thank you Na'van."

He stood and bowed.

Daniel hoped off the bed and helped Ceri off; he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

Na'van bowed again. "My honor, my lord."

Chawn showed them out. "I hope this has been good news for you both."

"Yes," Ceri said softly. "Thank you Chawn."

He returned them to quarters, leaving them; the bonding clothes they'd used were gone. Ceri walked over to the window, gesturing for Daniel to follow, putting a finger to her lips.

_Chawn is outside standing guard_, she supplied. _Can you sense him_?

He nodded. _Ceri_, Daniel took hold of her by the shoulders. _I know this is going to sound callous, but are you sure you're pregnant and they're not just tricking us_?

Unfortunately the thought had occurred to her too. _I'm sure_, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, risking what she was about to do. _Close your eyes._

He did feeling her presence guided him and then he felt it, another life. Innocent, undeveloped, growing, so tiny and helpless, that's when he knew he was sensing his child. _Oh god_.

Ceri pulled them gently away, opening her eyes as he opened his. _I lied before, my abilities are stronger then the normal Tallisian, which is why I can sense our child at this early stage_.

_It was amazing_. Daniel exclaimed astonished.

She smiled sadly, realizing why the Tarlingan's wanted them. _We have to get out of here Daniel_, she went into his arms as he sensed her distress. _They don't want us; they want our child, our baby._

_I won't let them take our baby, Ceri. We will get out of here_, he promised. _One way or another we will_.

**Stargate Command: Cheyenne Mountain**

Colonel Jack O'Neill knocked on the door to the General's office and then went in. "Sir, can I have a word?"

"Of course, Colonel, how are you feeling?" Hammond asked.

"Fine, thank you sir," he said and the came to the point. "General I want to go back to PXC 81799."

"I'm sorry Colonel, request denied."

"But sir, this is my daughter and a man I gladly call my son," Jack said, fighting hard to keep the emotion from his voice.

Hammond sat forward, leaning on his deck. "Colonel for all we know both Daniel Jackson and Ceri O'Neill are now Goa'uld hosts. I can't risk people on a mission like that, I'm sorry."

"But sir…"

"No Jack, I'm sorry, but the answer is still no."

Jack felt like punching George Hammond in the face, but he didn't. Instead he turned on his heal and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut with enough force to rattle it. He headed for his quarters, slamming the door when he was inside. Leaning against the far wall he slid down it to the floor, resting his elbows on his drawn up knees as he sobbed into his hands. This wasn't happening, it wasn't. _Oh God, please don't let this be happening_, he pleaded. _Please don't let me lose them_.

Harm and Sam found him there, Harm having sensed his distress, they joined him by the wall. Sam sitting between the two men, each had taken her hand, joining the three of them together. This incident had brought them even closer together emotionally.

'_Don't give up_.' Nitara told her host.

'_I will never give up_.' Harm told her.

_Neither will I_, Sam added.

_Or I_. Jack concluded.

Harm stared at the two of them. They'd heard his conversation with Nitara, that wasn't possible. Or was it? He looked at Sam's hand firmly enclosed in his, Jack held her other hand. He'd done this. _What do we do_?

_We return_. Jack said bluntly.

_Agreed_. Sam stated.

He nodded, standing without breaking the link he pulled Sam too her feet, who pulled Jack to his. _We bring them home alive or we bring their bodies._

_Agreed_, both responded.

'_You will need help_.' Nitara noted.

_We'll get help_, Jack promised, determination on his face. He looked to Harm. _Get Mac here, we're going to need her_.

He nodded. Releasing Sam's hand he made the call, being directed to her mobile. "Mac its Harm…. We need your help Sarah…. It's Ceri and Daniel; they were captured on a mission…. I'm on base, do you need me to pick you up… All right, I'll see you when you get here. Sarah this is strictly need to know and no one but SG-1 needs to know…. I love you too, Sarah. Bye." He hung up and turned. "She's in San Diego, she's going to ditch her partner and get a flight, she'll met us here in two hours. So how do we get back to PXC 81799?"

"The control room and Gate room are nearly deserted around oh three hundred, we can go then," Sam announced.

Jack agreed. "As soon as Mac arrives, Harm, get her into fatigues and get some sleep. Before we're ready to go, get to the armory and get everything we'll need. Sam and I will meet you both in the control room. We'll lock down the corridors around the control room, by the time they override we'll be gone."

He nodded. "It's a plan."

Mac arrived on time, saying she was merely visiting Harm, being show directly to his quarters. He quickly explained what had happened and what the plan was as she changed.

"You're disobeying a direct order," she noted, noticing she wore fatigues this time with SG-1 patches.

"I know," he said bluntly.

"You don't care," she realized.

"No I don't, this is my sister and someone I think of as a brother. I'm not going to let them be taken as hosts."

"And if they're dead?" She asked realistically.

"Then we bring their bodies home."

Mac had a feeling she couldn't change his mind, not that she was going to try. "Okay, so now what?"

Harm looked at his watch, it was twenty-three, thirty hours. "Now we grab some sleep and then take a trip to the armory before meeting Jack and Sam."

Finishing tying the laces on her boots, Mac stood. "So I just laced up my boots for nothing," she mussed and they both laughed.

At oh three hundred, the two sergeants on duty in the control room didn't know what hit them, the Colonel and Major stormed in and disabled them with sedatives. The Naval Commander and Marine Colonel arrived seconds later with P-90's, Zat guns, and anything else they could fit into his backpack, having taken a different rout to get there. Harm handed a P-90 and Zat to both Jack and Sam, who secured them.

"Welcome to SG-1, Colonel," Jack greeted, grinning.

"Thank you Colonel," she replied lightly.

Sam dialed the Gate after locking down the corridors using Jack's code. "It's done, let's go," she said after locking down the computer.

The Gate opened as they rushed into the Gate room, finding Teal'c standing at the bottom of the ramp with his staff weapon. "I can not let you do this," the Jaffa stated, seeing the Marine Colonel with them.

"You have no chose," Jack informed. "Now get out of our way."

"I can not."

Four P-90's were suddenly raised against him. "Get out of the way." Jack repeated.

"I will not, however I will accompany you," Teal'c declared. "Ceri O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are my family also."

"Then lets go; we're wasting time." Harm said and he and Mac brushed past the Jaffa.

Jack and Sam followed, as did Teal'c, stepping through the event horizon, the wormhole taking them to PXC 81799. They were tossed out onto the planet ready to fight, but what they saw in the twilight of two moons surprised even them. Bodies. Burnt Jaffa bodies. More then had been taken out when the remaining SG-1 had made their escape.

"What the hell happened here?" Jack demanded.

"They've been slaughtered." Sam noted.

"Fried more like it." Mac declared.

Harm spotted a green jacket lying beside a dead Jaffa; he went over and picked it up. It was Ceri's; it smelt of blood and burnt tissue, a hole through the back.

'_She is not dead_.' Nitara stated.

'_How do you know_?' Harm asked her.

'_Because you know_,' she stated. '_Let me explain to everyone_.'

Harm agreed closing his eyes, letting Nitara take over as they opened. "**_Colonel O'Neill_**."

Jack had seen the change. "Nitara."

"**_Your daughter and Dr. Jackson are still alive_**."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, she'd found Daniel's jacket, his also smelling of blood and burnt tissue.

"**_Harm can sense his sister is alive, I'm just interrupting these sensation. He is still becoming use to dealing with them, I can help him_**." She explained.

"So Harm can find them?" Mac inquired.

"**_I believe so, with my help_**"

"Then lets do it." Jack insisted.

She nodded and gestured for them to follow, feeling Harm's uneasiness at having his body moving without him controlling it. '_I'm sorry Harm, but your sister's life is president, one of my hosts was empathic, I can understand what your sensing better then you can._'

'_I understand Nitara, it just feels weird_,' he told her.

'_Then I will return control, we'll do it together, your way_.'

'_Thank you._'

His eyes closed and reopened and he was in control once more.

Jack patted his friend on the back as they walked. "Okay _Hammer_?" He asked even before Mac could.

"Yeah, I just needed control of my own body, if you know what I mean. Nitara is going to keep helping me though."

"Okay."

They came to the top of the ridge; beyond it was a forest. Daniel and Ceri had been exploring the ruins they'd found over grown by vegetation. Harm realized they should never have left them to return to the Gate; one of them should have remained behind with them.

'_Then one of you would have been taken too_.' Nitara pointed out. '_And your sister and Daniel are a capable warriors._'

He knew that. '_It doesn't help._'

'_I understand. Now you must concentrate, close you eyes and clear your thoughts, then recall Ceri's life signature, search for it as you would a memory._'

Harm did what he was told, closing out all distractions. Just when he was about to give up, he felt it, her life signature and Daniel's and something else he didn't understand. Their presence though reached out to him with more force then it ever had, droving him to his knees, gasping.

Mac hankered down, putting a hand on his arm. "Harm?"

"I can feel them," he said slowing his rapidly beating heart. "They're alive."

"Where?"

"In there," he answered pointing to the forest. Before he could say any more a word was forcefully thrust telepathically at him with enough force it sat him on his backside, taking Mac with him.

'**_Cha'tar_**!'

"God!" He explained, rubbing his temples.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned.

"Ceri just whammed me," he accepted Jack's help to his feet, looking at Teal'c who'd helped Mac to her feet. "Do you know what 'Cha'tar' means?"

"Dragon Riders," the Jaffa answered.

'_They're a myth_.' Nitara supplied.

"Nitara said they're a myth?" Harm added. "But that's what I heard Ceri say. Cha'tar."

"There is a legend among the Jaffa of the Cha'tar. Of the Dragon Riders, who flew fire breathing dragons against the Goa'uld and defeated them." Teal'c supplied. "Nitara is right, they are a myth."

"Perhaps not." Sam contradicted. "Those Jaffa back there were burnt and it wasn't by staff blasts."

"So, what, these Cha'tar flew out of the sky, did a crispy critter job on the Jaffa and took Daniel and Ceri?" Jack purposed.

"It looks like it," she agreed.

"But why?" Harm asked.

Jack shrugged, then announced. "Lets go find out." He started down the ridge, the rest of his team following.  
Harm left Mac talking quietly to Sam and walked beside his CO. "Jack, I sensed something else when I reached out to Ceri and Daniel."

"What?"

"They felt different, stronger, like their life signatures were combined and there was something else, something I don't understand." Harm tried to explain. "It was like I was sensing a life signature that wasn't there's but was."

Jack stopped him, the rest of the team stopped too. "What do you mean wasn't there's but was?"

"I don't know that's just what I felt."

'_I believe your sister is pregnant_." Nitara offered an explanation.

'_What_?'

'_Ceri is pregnant, you're sensing her unborn child._'

'_How is that possible, I'm not that strong_?' Harm asked her, seeing Jack was getting impatient.

'_True, but Ceri was, possible at the very moment you reached out for her, sensing her unborn child, so you felt what she was._' The Tok'ra symbiote offered.

Harm felt a range of emotions soar through him. His sister was pregnant; he was going to be an uncle. He grinned silly. "Ceri is pregnant."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"She's pregnant Jack, that's what I was feeling."

Sam smiled at that and gave Jack a hug. "You're going to be a grandpa."

He suddenly realized what she meant. "I'm going to be a grandpa," he said shocked.

Mac slipped her arm around Harm's waist. "Congratulations Uncle Harm," she said cheerfully.

"If this is true, then we must hurry," Teal'c stated. "Ceri O'Neill is the last remaining member of the only Royal House ever to oppose Goa'uld rule, the life of her child is in jeopardy here if the Goa'uld return."

That brought them all down to earth, so to speak. "All right, lets get going." Jack ordered. "_Hammer_, lead the way, Teal'c brings up the rear."

Both men acknowledged and they all started walking again.

**Moments earlier: Cha'tar Keep**

Daniel lay with Ceri in his arms; despite the early hour neither were tired, though they had slept several hours. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just not tired," she whispered, she held his hand in hers, their connection even stronger because of the bonding. "I miss home," she finally admitted. "I miss being able to wander around your apartment, to read or play chest."

He smiled warmly, shifting slightly so he could move his other hand down to rest of her stomach. "My apartment always felt empty when you weren't there, but no more. In fact we should look for a house when we get back."

"I guess your place isn't really going to be big enough any more," she said, she put her hand over his. "And we'll have to baby proof it."

"You mean I can't turn our house into a museum," he mused. "Like my apartment."

"I love your apartment for that very reason," she admitted. "But a small child could be hurt or even damage some valuable artifacts or even your journals or mine."

"True," he agreed. "So first thing is we get a house and then we baby poof it, plenty of display cabinets and bookcases that are enclosed and lockable."

Ceri could sense his excitement and his fears, all which she felt too, this was a big step for them both, but one they would handle. She was about to comment when she felt it, keeping her reaction to herself. _Daniel_.

_I know I sensed it too_, he revealed, accessing her abilities, it was something he was still coming to terms with. Who they were sensing was SG-1, they were back and Sarah Mackenzie was with them. _Will Harm be able to sense the baby and us_?

_He's going to be able to sense us strongly now we've bonded, the baby I'm not sure_, she admitted.

_He's searching for us_; Daniel realized what he was sensing.

_Lets help him_, Ceri declared and together they reached back out to him, thrusting their presence in his direction, she included a word. _Cha'tar_!

They both felt his reaction to that. _I think you whammed him_. Daniel said, knowing they were going to have to apologize for that one.

_I know I'll apologize later_.

The door to their room opened and the lights were turned on, Janus and Trey stormed in. Both men carried weapons much like a Zat gun and they were pointing them at them. "Get dressed." Janus demanded. He threw a backpack on the bed.

Getting out of the bed, Daniel recognized the backpack; it was the one Ceri had been carrying when the Jaffa had hit her with the staff weapon. In it were spare fatigues, their boots and a few other things. They had a habit of carrying spare clothing for each other in case of emergencies. What was unanticipated was finding the GDO, which he guessed they had no idea what it was used for.

Ceri slipped out of the bed beside him, seeing what he did. Keeping the surprise from her face, she proceeded to get dress as he did. When Daniel strapped the GDO onto his forearm, she drew the attention away from him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We have located your friends," Trey announced. "It had been hoped they wouldn't return."

"We told you our friends would come looking for us." Daniel stated, putting his glasses on.

"The Jaffa were taking you back to be hosts, you were dead to your friends." Janus stated.

Ceri looked to Daniel, both coming to the same conclusion. Looking back to the Tarlingan. "You contacted the Jaffa."

"No, that was just a fortunate circumstance, they arrived just before you did," he revealed, now they were dressed, he gestured them out of the room with his weapon. They went, being forced down the corridor.

Daniel took Ceri's hand. _We have to get away from them_.

_I know, on three_, she announced. _One… two… three…_

Their attack surprised both Janus and Trey, neither man ready for them, being quickly disarmed and knocked out. Taking the weapons with them, they rushed down the corridor.

"The Dragon's Hallow is this way," Ceri stated. "I'm hoping one of the dragon's will help us."

"And if they don't?" Daniel asked.

"We improvise," she answered with a grin.

"Great," he grumbled. That sounded so much like Jack.

They came to the hollow, finding only one dragon inside, a silvery gray beast, only half the size of the others, speckles of gold on her hide. She sat on her haunches; wings folded, watching them skid to a stop, her gold eyes sparking concern.

Daniel approached cautiously. "We need your help, we have to leave. We won't hurt you."

'_You carry weapons though_,' the dragon stated.

He put the gun down, as did Ceri, both showing they were now unarmed. "I'm Daniel, this is Ceri. Please, will you help us?"

The dragon fluttered her wings. '_You are the ones they talk about, the lord and his Princess_.'

"Yes," Ceri agreed. "We need to get to our friends."

The dragon lumbered forward, lowing her head to Ceri, she gently nuzzled the young woman's stomach. '_You're with child_.'

"Yes, the Tarlingan's want our baby."

'_It is not there's_,' the dragon stated and hunched down. '_I am Tal'en, we must hurry_.'

"Thank you Tal'en," Daniel said and helped Ceri mount the beast, climbing on behind her.

Tal'en rose. '_I suggest you hold tight my lord, your highness, it will be windy and cold,_' she advised.

Daniel scooted forward getting right up behind Ceri, wrapping his arms around her, clamping down hard with his thighs as she did. "We're ready," he announced, holding on to them both.

Turning, the dragon launched herself out of the hollow, her wings flapping, sensing the exhilaration from her two riders. She weaved in and out of the trees with ease, they weren't alone though, the other riders and dragon's were after them. Tal'en was determined to out wit them, because of her size she could dart more easily between the trees.

"There!" Daniel shouted, spotting Jack and the others as they dipped low once more.

'_These are your friends_?' Tal'en asked.

"Yes."

'_Then I will pick them up too._" She dropped low, coming to land before the shocked teammates.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed, surprised and relieved to see them.

"There's no time to explain," Ceri told him. "Climb on, we've got to hurry."

"Are you sure about this, Ceri O'Neill?" Teal'c asked hesitating.

"Yes. This is Tal'en."

The dragon hunched down and let them climb up on to her back, firstly Sam, then Jack, Mac, Harm and lastly Teal'c. When they were aboard, she rose. '_Hold on my friends_," she warned and then launched herself into the night sky.

"Do you know where the Chappa'ai is?" Daniel asked her.

'_I do my lord, I'll take you there_,' she said and changed her direction.

Jack glanced back and noticed the others following, looking forward once more. "Can we lose the parade behind us?" He shouted over the wind.

'_I will do my best, can you open the Chappa'ai from my back or will I have to land_?"

"I can open it, Tal'en, just get us there!" Ceri assured her.

'_I shell, Princess_.'

"You realize you can't stay."

'_I understand, Princess_.'

Mac felt her stomach drop and she closed her eyes, hugging tight to Jack, feeling Harm's arms tighten around her also. Dragon or not, she hated this kind of flying.

They broke out of the trees into the clearing, Tal'en picked up speed.

"Get us close to the Chappa'ai, Talen!" Ceri told her. "Circle it."

'_Yes, your highness_.'

Harm saw the Stargate getting closer, posing his question telepathically. _Ceri, what about Tal'en_?

_She's coming with us,_ she answered.

_Are you sure, this isn't much room in the Gate room_?

_I'm sure_.

He let it drop. Hearing Nitara: '_Have faith in your sister Harm_.' Which made him smile.

Ceri felt Daniel's arms tighten around her. "Let me help you," he said to her and she agreed. Closing her eyes she pictured the DHD in her mind and with his strength, focused her telekinesis's pushing the symbols down on the DHD, opening the gate. Her eyes opened and she saw the Gate had opened. "Tal'en, you've got to fly us in, it's going to be a quick stop through."

'_I will keep you safe, Princess_,' the dragon assured.

Daniel pushed up his sleeve and punched in the IDC, sending it. "Lets go!" He shouted and held tight to Ceri. The dragon turned towards the open gate, weapon's fire sounded around them. "Hang on!" He shouted to the others and they did.

Tal'en dipped and at the last minute tucked her wings in and her head down, going through the Gate, her riders tucking low against her body. Their exit wasn't so graceful, she had to extend her wings as soon as she was through, which startled those in the Gate room, luckily no one shot at her. She stumbled on the ramp but recovered her balance tucking her wings in.

"Close the iris!" Jack shouted. "Tal'en move forward."

The dragon did so as the iris closed behind her missing her tail, the Gate closing down. They climbed down from her back, seeing the shocked looks from the SF's in the Gate room and those in the control room.

"No wonder you like this job," Mac said to Harm. "What a ride!" She exclaimed and they all laughed.

General Hammond hurried into the Gate room, the SF's were getting out, some in a hurry. "Colonel O'Neill, what the hell is going on?"

"General Hammond, this is Tal'en," Jack introduced. "She saved Ceri and Daniel."

The dragon bowed her head. '_I am honored to meet you General Hammond._'

The telepathic dragon momentarily startled him; he shouldn't have been after all he'd seen, but he was. "I'm honored to meet you, Tal'en and thank you for rescuing my people."

Tal'en titled her head a little. '_I don't understand, the Princess is not your ruler_?'

George Hammond smiled. "No, Tal'en, in fact the Princess works for me."

Ceri smiled and turned to the dragon. "It's a story for another time my friend. For now we need to find you somewhere not so enclosed, you can't go back, Tal'en."

'_I understand, Princess_.'

"How do you purpose to do this, Ceri O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Carefully." Jack retorted.

She giggled. "Very."

Daniel slipped his arm around her shoulders. "What about the Ambrosian's, they could look after Tal'en."

"And they have a lot of wide open spaces for a young dragon," she agreed.

"Firstly, I want to hear what happened," the General insisted. "Tal'en can remain here within the Gate room."

"Yes sir," Ceri nodded and turned to the dragon. "We have to debrief. You're safe here, come off the ramp and settle at the bottom, no one will hurt you."

'_Thank you Princess._'

"You're welcome, Tal'en."

Daniel stroked her head. "We won't be long," he said and he and Ceri followed the others. A couple of SF's, who were waiting took their weapons, to return them to the armory.

Tal'en lumbered down the ramp and settled at its bottom when they'd exited, circling her tail around her body.

In the briefing room, SG-1, the whole extended team took their seats, as did the General. "Now what happened?" He asked. "And why do I have a dragon in the Gate room?"

Ceri and Daniel told him what had happened from the moment they woke up, leaving out the fact she was pregnant, but it came up.

"So why were they holding you?"

"Because I'm pregnant General," she revealed. "They didn't want Daniel and I, just the baby, after it's birth, I'd say we would have disappeared."

"Holy Hannah." Sam exclaimed.

"Were they the descendants of the Tallisian's that left your planet?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir." Ceri announced.

"The ruins we found, I'm guessing they were the original settlement," Daniel theorized. "The Tallisian's drove away the Goa'uld and freed the Tarlingan's, as the centuries passed they became one people."

"The Tarlingan's were genetically stronger and slowly the Tallisian gene was almost breed out," she concluded. "Those who did have the gene are the dragon riders they have now, or spiritual leaders and healers."

"All right report to Dr. Frasier. Ceri, make sure you inform the doctor of your pregnancy and welcome back, both of you."

"Thank you sir."

"As soon as you have the all clear, then we'll make arrangements for Tal'en to be sent to Ambrosia, SG-11 is on planet at the moment, they'll make sure she's safe," he pushed back his chair and stood, as did they. "Dismissed." He ordered and left for his office.

Moving away from the table, Jack enclosed his adopted daughter in his arms. "I'm glad you're all right kiddo." He drew Daniel into the embrace too. "You too Space Monkey."

Daniel chuckled at the nickname, smirking. "Thanks… dad."

Jack pulled back in surprised at being addressed that way by his friend. "Dad?"

Ceri smiled and slipped her arm around her husband. "Well by Tallisian law he is my consort, dad. My husband."

Sam and the others tried hard not to laugh, even Teal'c found it amusing.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "All right, but not on the base," he ordered, and then walked away, heading down the stairs mumbling. "I'm getting too old for this."

Everyone else just laughed, they all congratulated Daniel and Ceri before following him, reporting to the infirmary. Dr. Frasier cleared them all, even Ceri, who she spend more time with once finding out the young woman was pregnant. Ceri relaying the information told to her and Daniel by Na'van.

"Well everything looks find," Janet told her. "In two weeks I'll do an ultra sound and we'll take a look at the baby. For now I suggest plenty of rest, don't over do it. Come in tomorrow and we'll talk about diet and exercise and Gate travel."

"All right," she hoped off the exam bed. "Thanks Janet."

"No problem, congratulations Ceri," she gave the young woman a hug and then Daniel one too, who was hovering around. "You look after her, or I'll make your life miserable."

He chuckled. "You have my word."

"Good, now out, get some rest."

"We will," Ceri agreed and they left, finding Harm and the others waiting. "Everything is fine," she assured.

"Well lets see, Tal'en off," Sam suggested and they all agreed, heading back to the Gate room.

Ceri and Daniel walked with Mac and Harm. "Did Harm call you?" She asked the Marine.

"He did, when you were both missing. I volunteered to help out." Mac answered.

"So you're not suppose to be here, but you came anyway," Daniel guessed.

"Something like that," she admitted.

"Will you get into trouble?"

"Probably, but it was worth it."

"Don't worry, Sarah," Harm smirked, putting his arm around her. "You have a good lawyer."

"That I do flyboy," she agreed.

Arriving at the Gate room, they found the General waiting for them. "I've spoken to Major Kalsen and Jordan, they're expecting Tal'en. Jordan said she is most welcome to stay with them and they'll do all they can to make her feel at home on Ambrosia."

"Thank you General." Ceri said.

"Well, she did save you and Dr. Jackson. She deserves this," the Gate opened as he turned to address the dragon. "Thank you once again, Tal'en."

'_Thank you General, for my new home_,' she said.

"You're welcome. Jordan is waiting for you on Ambrosia with Major Kalsen. Good luck."

Tal'en bowed her head.

Ceri and Daniel went over to her. "Thank you my friend, you gave up so much to help us," she said gently.

'_I could not let them take your baby from you, it was not right. Perhaps one day I will be able to return, for now though I will make a life on Ambrosia_,' the dragon said optimistically.

Daniel stroked her nose. "Thank you."

She bowed her head again. '_I hope you will visit when your son or daughter is born, my lord._'

"We will, Tal'en," he assured.

Jack came up to them. "It's time to go," he announced and gave Tal'en a pat. "Thank you."

She gently nuzzled against him. '_Take care of them_.'

"I will."

"Goodbye, Tal'en." Ceri bided.

'_Goodbye Princess_,' the dragon said and then lumbered up the ramp and through the gate. A few minutes later the Gate closed down.

Hammond turned to the Marine. "Colonel, I spoke to Admiral Chegwidden earlier in the night, he wanted to know if you were with Commander Rabb."

She looked sheepish. "Sorry sir."

"Well I since you were involved in a mission, unauthorized as it was, I cleared things up with the Admiral. He's having a Lieutenant go to your apartment and pack you a few things to send to you here, you're on leave until after Christmas," he revealed.

"Thank you sir."

He nodded, addressing the rest of them. "SG-1, your on stand down for twenty-four hours, go home and get some rest."

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged for them all.

Lastly the General spoke to Daniel and Ceri. "Your pregnancy will change your duties Dr. O'Neill, but I'm sure we have plenty that will keep you busy until you're ready to go through the Gate again. Dr. Frasier is going to advise me further later in the morning. Dismissed."

She nodded and along with the rest of SG-1, left the Gate room.

**Christmas Eve:**

Jack wandered into the lab, chuckling over the fact someone had put up a sign that read Dr. D. Jackson and Dr. C. Jackson. Everyone on the base was glad to have Daniel and Ceri back; they'd had a little party to celebrate not only their 'wedding', but also the news of the impending baby. "Hi sweetheart."

Ceri didn't look up from the Goa'uld tablet she was translating. "Hi dad, Daniel still in the infirmary?"

He winced. "It's only a scratch," he assured going further into the room.

"A scratch that's requiring five stitches," she revealed.

"And how do you know that?"

She looked up and grinned. "I knew the moment you came through the Stargate that Daniel was hurt, as for the stitches. Daniel can't hide something like that from me now."

Jack played with an artifact. "So no secrets, huh?"

"None at all," she put down the tablet and got up, going around to him she took the Egyptian like vase off him. "Dad, that's over five thousand years old."

"Sorry," he apologized.

She shook her head; there were times when her dad was like a kid. "That's okay." She put the vase down.

He noticed the unbuttoned blue fatigue shirt she was wearing over her black tee shirt, had 'Jackson' on the right side, meaning it was one of Daniel's. "Missed him huh?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

He smiled and drew her into his arms. "He's fine, kiddo. I promised I'd look after him and I did."

"I know."

He pulled back a little and put a hand on her swelling stomach. "So how's my grandson?"

"You're granddaughter is fine," she corrected smiling.

Daniel came in over hearing them. "I wouldn't argue Jack, she always wins."

"Don't I know it," he mused stepping back. "All right kids, finish up, because we are out of here. Its Christmas Eve and neither of you are staying on this base a moment longer. Besides I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Daniel was concerned having taken his wife in his arms. "What have you done, Jack?"

"Just wait and see, besides it wasn't just me, Harm, Sam, Mac and Teal'c were in on it too. So was most of the base."

Ceri sighed and grabbed what she needed, shutting down everything else. "I'm ready."

"Then lets change and get out of here."

After changing out of uniform into civilian clothing, they left the base, meeting up with the others. Using one of the bases SUV's, Jack drove.

"So where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see," he told him.

Sitting back, Daniel let it drop for now. Ceri did also, though she sensed they all knew something. She settled back with her head on Daniel's shoulder, closing her eyes she drifted off. Daniel did also, the painkillers for his hand making him drowse.

Harm and the others had arranged with Janet to get Ceri to stay on base, and then with SG-1 being off world it had worked out perfectly. He smiled at his sleeping companions. "This is going to work well."

Jack glanced in the revision mirror, seeing what Harm met, then back to the road. "Well the doc said she was going to give him painkillers and I guess Ceri hasn't been sleeping well without Daniel around."

"We're just lucky we could pull this off so quickly," Mac stated.

"There are many on the base who are fond of both Ceri O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mackenzie." Teal'c declared.

"It was a joint effort," Sam agreed. "But I was surprised by how many people wanted to help out."

"So was I." Harm announced.

Finally they arrived at their destination, a house two doors down from Jack's. This was their surprise. Getting out they debated over what to do with their sleeping companions.

"So do we wake them or carry them inside and let them sleep?" Harm purposed.

"Lets see if we can wake them up," Jack suggested and gave Daniel a gentle nudge. "Danny, hey Space Monkey, wake up."

He moaned and opened his eyes. "Jack?"

"We're here, wake up sleeping beauty."

Taking a moment to comprehend what was said, Daniel woke Ceri and they got out. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Your place," Jack revealed.

"What?" They both asked together.

"Well the apartment is going to be too small and being so close to Christmas, we knew you guys hadn't had time to look around, so we did it and found this place," Harm revealed. "It's only a couple of doors down from Jack's."

This stunned the both of them. "How?" Ceri was stunned.

"Well, when dad was declared MIA, the Navy benefits came to my mom and I, she put mine away," Harm explained. "When she married Frank she lost hers. Frank invested mine; I used a little to buy my Vett. The rest I put into trust, I knew you wouldn't take any of it, so I used it to buy this place. It's my gift to you and Daniel, call it a wedding present."

"We can't accept this," Daniel said shocked. "It's too much."

"I insist. After all, because of you guys I got my life back together, found my dad, my sister, got my head out of my six and admitted my feelings for Sarah. So you have no chose, it's yours."

Ceri knew she could never change his mind, so she didn't try. She hugged him though. "Thank you."

"Hey I've got to look after my baby sister," he mused. "Not to mention my niece or nephew."

Daniel shook his hand. "Thanks Harm."

"No problem little brother."

"Lets go inside, it's cold out here," Jack complained and they all laughed, following up to the front door. He unlocked it, and then turned to Daniel as he pushed it open. "There you go."

Daniel grinned and swung Ceri up into his arms, carrying her inside as she giggled.

"What is the significant of this?" Teal'c asked as they went in.

Jack closed the door. "It's called carrying your bride over the threshold, it's tradition."

"I see."

Daniel put Ceri down and they shrugged out of their jackets, hanging them up. Exploring the house, finding everything they owned was now there, Daniel's apartment and what Ceri's had in her room at Jack's had been moved in by them and other officers and staff at the SGC. They'd also taken liberty of making sure everything of value was put up or behind glass within cabinets.

"You guys thought of everything," Daniel noted excitedly.

"Oh yes, we did, even the nursery." Jack said grinning like a kid.

"Really?"

"Really."

He looked at Ceri, who grinned eagerly and they took off for the nursery, going in. "Wow!"

A large painting of the Earth had been airbrushed onto one wall; representation of Tallisia on the other, above the ceiling had been painted black and was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. Which had also been put all around the room. A crib was set up, ready to be used. There was a small wardrobe, which had the solar system painted on it. A change table and cabinet that held everything they were going to need.

"It's amazing," Ceri said and hugged Jack. "Thank you dad."

"Well we all did it," he admitted.

"I helped too," a voice announced behind them.

Ceri turned, seeing her father. "Papa," she rushed over and hugged him.

"You didn't think you could just up and get married without my knowing did you?" He asked grinning. "Or announce I'm going to be a grandfather."

"It never crossed my mind, papa."

Amon shook Daniel's hand, and then pulled him into the embrace. "You take care of her now son," he whispered.

"I will," the younger man agreed, feeling very much part of their family. "Papa."

Amon smiled at that. "I can live with that."

"Well, lets go celebrate," Jack insisted. "We set the Christmas tree back up, put the presents back and everything."

Leaving the nursery they went to the living room, the tree was set up in one corner, cover in decorations and lights. Mistletoe had been placed around the room also. Jack and Sam got everyone a drink, orange juice for Daniel, Ceri and Mac.

"To Daniel and Ceri, a long and happy life together," Amon toasted the happy couple; they drank and then sat together, chatting. "So Jack, when are you going to stop 'shaking up', as Jacob calls it, and make an honest woman of Sam?"

Jack nearly spat out his drink, flustered. "Shaking up. Hey, I married Sam on Ambrosia," he defended himself as his friends laughed.

"I think dad means a wedding here on Earth, complete with wedding ring," Sam clarified.

"Oh?" Jack played with the label on his bear bottle. "Well, we might have a problem there, the Air Force still has the 'no fraternization' rule, one which General Hammond is turning a blind eye to for the moment."

"There has to be a way, Jack," Daniel put forth.

"Sure I could retire. Again."

"We need you Jack," Harm noted. "Not an option."

"I could resign and come in as a civilian advisor." Sam declared.

"We'll think of something." Jack said, solemnly. He didn't want Sam to give up her Air Force career and he'd told General Hammond that, the General had said he'd try and work something out.

They heard the doorbell ring. "I get it," Ceri offered and got up, giving her glass to Daniel. She went through to the front door and opened it after sensing whom it was. "General Hammond, come in."

"Thank you," He did. "How do you like the house, Ceri?"

"It's fantastic General, thank you," she said as she shut the door, taking his jacket she hang it up before showing him into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink, sir?"

"No thank you, Ceri," he said warmly.

"Evening General," Sam greeted, as did everyone else.

"Good evening," he took a seat on Ceri's insistence. She sat once more next to Daniel, who handed her back her drink. George Hammond saw everyone waited for him to reveal his reason for dropping in. "I can't stay long," he began. "I just thought you'd like to know I spoke to the President about what has been occurring within SG-1 and we've came to an agreement."

"Which is sir?" Jack asked, at little hesitant.

"Well, he's abolishing the fraternization rule to let couples work together at the SGC," the General revealed. "There are conditions though."

"What are they, sir?" Sam inquired, she held tight to Jack's hand.

"Well, for one, you and Jack can't be in the same team Major, neither can Ceri and Daniel," he revealed. "I'm going to have to spilt up SG-1."

Mac didn't need to be a telepath or empathic to see that disturbed those with her, neither did Amon, who was.

"Isn't there anything you can do George to keep them together?" The Tok'ra asked.

"I'm afraid not," he told them. "When you come back in the New Year," he looked to Jack. "Colonel you'll still command of SG-1. Commander Rabb and Dr. Jackson will be on your team." He saw the stunned looks on their faces. Glancing to Sam. "Major Carter, you'll have command of SG-1alpha. And despite the fact you're a civilian Dr. O'Neill, you'll be 2IC to Major Carter. Teal'c will complete the team."

"General, forgive my ignorance, but how is that possible?" Mac asked.

"The President reviewed Dr. O'Neill's service record from Tallisia and made the decision. Since, while a member of the Tallisian Defense Force Dr. O'Neill held the rank of a Lt. Commander, with that in consideration, he decided she would be able to act as 2IC, even though she's a civilian."

That stunned Ceri. "Thank you sir," she said nervously. "I think."

"You'll be fine," he assured.

"George, how are you going to run SG-1alpha with their 2IC pregnant, you'll eventually be a member down." Amon noted.

"Which is why SG-1 and SG-1alpha will be working closely together until Dr. O'Neill is able to travel through the Stargate on a regular basis," the General announced and addressed Ceri again. "Dr. Frasier has cleared you for light Gate travel up until your fourth month. However since I doubt your husband will let you too far out of his sight, I suggested to the President that keeping the two teams working together as much as possible a good idea."

"Thank you sir."

He smiled. "Well, I have to go, I'm spending Christmas with my daughter and her family," he stood. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas," they all bided.

Jack walked the General to the door. "Thank you sir."

"I did what I thought was right for everyone concerned Jack," George admitted putting his jacket back on. "I didn't want to lose my best people and I knew I would if I didn't do something."

"I understand sir."

He nodded. "Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas sir." Jack opened the door and the General left. Shutting it again he went back to the living room his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. "Well Amon, when you return to the Tok'ra, you'd better tell Jacob his little girl is going to be having a wedding on Earth."

Amon smiled. "I'll do that Jack."

Sam got to her feet, leaving her glass next to his beer bottle, slipping her arms around his waist. "Was that a proposal, Jack?"

"I believe it was Samantha," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I'd get down on one knee, but the knees aren't too good in the cold."

She laughed, tears in her eyes. "I except."

"Thought you would," he smirked and dipped her as he kissed her, his friends, his family cheering.

"I believe the proper term here, would be 'get a room'," Teal'c stated and everyone laughed.

Jack straightened them. "I think then that's our cue to leave."

"Ours too," Harm agreed and he and Mac stood.

Amon and Teal'c did too. "We should be getting back to the base," the Tok'ra declared.

"Well come on kids, we'll drop you all off." Jack declared.

"No need, O'Neill, Amon Rhabb and I are capable of driving back ourselves." Teal'c announced.

"Okay," Jack agreed and throw the Jaffa the keys. "Take it easy on the roads."

"I will do so."

Daniel and Ceri walked them to the door; they got their jackets on. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said opening the door.

"Harm's house," Jack stated, and then grinned. "I love Christmas." He put his arm around Sam. "Come along dear."

She grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye dad, Sam," both bided, chuckling as they walked away.

Harm gave his sister a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"You certainly will," she agreed. She gave Mac a hug too. "Thank you for all of this."

"You deserve it," Mac said.

"See you tomorrow Harm." Amon said.

"Bye dad," taking Mac's hand, he led her down the snowy path after Jack and Sam.

Amon gave Ceri a hug. "Bye darling."

"Bye papa."

Daniel slipped his arm around his wife as she was released. "Merry Christmas, papa."

"Merry Christmas Daniel. See you tomorrow."

Teal'c bowed and left with Amon, the two taking the SUV, heading back to the base, the Jaffa driving.

Daniel shut the door. "Alone at last," they returned to the living room. "I can't believe they did this."

"I can't believe they did it and we didn't find out," she declared. "They're good."

"Oh yeah," he wrapped his arms around her. "Our house. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does," she smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's kind of warm in here."

"It is a little," he said playing along as he removed his glasses; he managed to get them on the coffee table.

Ceri undid the last button and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. "Well I suggest we remove some of this clothing."

"Good idea," he agreed and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her, parting her lips, his tongue pushing past her teeth as the kiss deepened.

Clothing came off on the way to the bedroom as they kissed and caressed, being completely naked by the time they got to the already turned down bed. Daniel took a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked gently, knowing her breast were more sensitive now she was pregnant. He gently kneed the other breast with his hand, hearing her moan in delight. He knew that she liked it; he could feel what he was doing to her. He gave the other breast the same attention before moving, edging down her body, leaving wet kissed in his wake. She instinctively moved her legs apart as he settled between her thighs, parting the closely trimmed curls to suck and lick the sensitive skin, starting of slow, then faster.

She arched off the bed and he pushed her back down, holding her hips there as she whimpered in pleasure. "Oh god, Danny."

_Patients my love_, he sent to her telepathically and continued his onslaught.

She felt like she was going to explode, her body almost hummed in ecstasy. "Danny, please."

He knew she was close, he could feel it. So much so he was painfully aroused by it, her feelings were like a tidal wave, storming through him. She hit him with a telekinetic caress and he nearly lost it there and then, moving over her, he joined them with a less then gently thrust. She cried out wrapping her legs around his hips, her fingernails dug into his shoulder, as his movements increased.

"Oh god Ceri, so good," he moaned.

Ceri couldn't hold back the wave of pleasure that caught her. "Danny!" She cried out as it took her, her body began to spasm in ecstasy.

He didn't stop, thrusting a little harder, falling over the edge with her as she climaxed a second time, more intensely then the first sending them both into euphoria. He held back from collapsing on top of her, breathing hard as her body convulsed around him.

Ceri kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered. He moved, laying beside her, drawing the comforter over them and easing her back into his arms spent almost to exhaustion.

"How's your hand?" She asked.

"Not to bad, though I expect that's because of the painkillers," he remarked, flexing his bandaged hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He stroked her hair, her head resting on his chest. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured sleepily, her eyes closed. "We're both fine."

Smiling, Daniel drifted off to sleep himself.

**Christmas Day: **

Daniel sat with his wife by the Christmas tree, grinning. They had woken, made love, showered and dressed, then rushed down to open their presents. Wrapping paper now lay near the tree. He plucked the last present from where he'd hide it on the tree earlier, this one he'd arranged specially and had been holding onto it the whole time. He gave it too her. "Merry Christmas."

She took the small gift and removed the wrapping paper, finding a velvet ring box, opening it carefully, surprised by the gold band she found there. "Danny, it's beautiful."

He took the wedding band from the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. "I know I said it didn't matter, but I want every other man to know your mine."

The ring was engraved on the outside in ancient Tallisian, which to anyone who didn't know it, it looked like lines and squiggles. What it said was 'my wife, my love'. Inside the ring, Ceri had noticed it had been engraved 'Ceri Jackson'. She loved it. Leaning forward she kissed him, sucking seductively on his bottom lip. "I will always be yours, I love it. Thank you," she then took a small gift from where she'd hidden it earlier when they'd first come down, from the tree. "I guess we had the same thoughts."

Daniel opened it and found a gold band, also engraved on the outside, his in ancient Egyptian that said 'My love, my husband'. On the inside was his name. "I love it, Ceri, thank you," he put it on his finger and kissed her.

She settled in his arms. "I guess its true then, great minds do think a like."

He laughed. "I guess it is," he mused.

After a little breakfast, they gathered the presents they had for their family and friends up in a Santa sack and rugged up against the cold, leaving the house they walked down to Harm's. Jack and Sam were already there, as were Teal'c and Amon, Janet and Cassie Frasier arrived not long after them. They all sat in the living room and presents were opened after everyone admired the wedding bands Ceri and Daniel wore. There was a lot of laughter and teasing, though none seemed to mind, they were family after all.

To be continued…. (Okay, I'm not sure what ancient Egyptian actually looks like, but it sounded good at the time. The idea came from the fact I own a 'Lord of the Rings' ring. I also went back and make a few changers from 'Christmas Eve', sorry but I just couldn't go with having Ceri in the military. So I put her back as a civilian.)


	4. Shades of things to come

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Thanks to:** _Winjan_: There was only one bonding ceremony, the other was an Ambrosian wedding ceremony, which Daniel and Ceri took part in along with Jack, Sam, Mac and Harm. The reason why the Cha'tar wanted Ceri's baby, is hopefully clear in this chapter. As for Harm and Jack being a dangerous combination, you are sooo right and no Mac hasn't joined SG-1, she was just borrowed, they put her back when they were finished. More Mac to come.

_MsJonyReb_: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I have to admit I loved writing the part where the dragon arrives in the gate room too, it just seemed right.

_Lord Marix_, _DrewAllen_, _Shal Valentine_: Thank you to you all.

**Author's Note:** I went back and rewrote part of the end of chapter3, I wasn't real happy with it and I changed my mind about Ceri being in the military, it just didn't fit, so she's back being a civilian, I hope that doesn't confuse to many people. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those of you out there who are just reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Four: **_Shades of things to come_**

**Jolie's Café: Near Cheyenne Mountain**

Jack saw the sheer pleasure that was on his son-in-laws face and chuckled. "You're enjoying that." It was a simple statement but true.

Daniel nodded, savoring every bite of his hamburger. "I love my wife, I really do, but I can't eat vegetarian all the time."

That made Jack smile. "She eats chicken and fish occasionally."

"I know, but there's something about a hamburger or a juicy steak," the younger man retorted.

The waitress arrived with Daniel's milk shake; Jack couldn't help but notice the look on the women's face. His son-in-law had ordered a chocolate, caramel and strawberry milk shake, in one glass. "His wife is pregnant, he's having cravings," he offered.

She smiled at that, finding it amusing. "Explains everything," she said lightly. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Daniel muttered mouth full.

"Well," Jack surveyed the nearly eaten hamburger and the milk shake. "At least you have your appetite back."

"Yeah, well, I probably won't have it by morning," Daniel retorted, making his friend and father-in-law laugh again. He was all for sharing the experience with Ceri; the cravings he could handle, but the morning sickness? That he couldn't. That had been really weird.

There first mission as a new team, Daniel had made it though to the planet, gotten his survey done and had a good nights sleep. Then the next morning he'd woken and thrown up everything in his stomach, all morning. Jack had been worried enough to contact the SGC and Dr. Frasier, who had laughed and told him it was one of the joys of pregnancy. It seemed with their bonding, Daniel was going to share in some of the joys of pregnancy, and so far it had been only craving and morning sickness. The real challenge would be during the birth, unlike most fathers to be, Daniel was going to get a good dose of what Ceri was going to feel, whether he wanted to or not.

Jack glanced at his watch. "We should be getting back, the girls and T are due back soon."

Daniel nodded. "Okay," he finished off his burger and called the waitress over. "Can I have this to go, please?" He asked referring to the shake.

"Sure sugar," she said and took it back to the counter.

Daniel wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin. "So why didn't we go on this mission?"

"The inhabitants don't trust men." Jack answered.

That got an eyebrow rise. "So how come Teal'c got to go?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Danny, he's T."

Daniel closed his mouth. "Right," he smiled as the waitress returned, his shake now in a disposable cup with lid and straw. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sugar. Tell that wife of yours she's a lucky lady."

"I will," he said grinning.

The waitress then winked at Jack. "You tell yours the same thing, sugar," she messed and hurried off.

Daniel chuckled as they side out of the booth, not forgetting his shake. "Come on, dad."

Jack followed, frowning. "Did Sam tattoo 'I'm taken' on my forehead without me knowing?"

"Nope, but you have that 'I'm not available' look to you," he remarked.

"Oh."

They drove back to the mountain, changing back into their fatigues, heading to the control room.

Hammond greeted them as they walked in. "Colonel, doctor."

"Sir," Jack nodded.

The General noted Daniel still had the milk shake. "Should I ask?"

"Chocolate, caramel and strawberry," the Colonel revealed and saw the older man wince. "He likes it."

Lt. Simmons, who was seated next to Sergeant Harriman, at the control console, handed the man a folded twenty. Who just smiled and pocketed the note.

Daniel frowned. "What was that about?"

"There was a bet between the two of them, to guess what flavors you'd chose today." Hammond remarked. "Just like there's a baby pool going on to guess the baby's sex and the date he or she will be born."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm in for fifty dollars," the General admitted, and then bragged. "I predicted the births of my two granddaughters."

Jack smiled. "I'm in for fifty myself."

Daniel's frown deepened. "Who's running this pool?"

"Sergeant Siler, why want in?"

The young man shrugged. "Why not, we only have an approximate due date."

They were laughing over it when the klaxons sounded and Lt. Simmons announced. "Incoming traveler," he waited for the GDO to be received. "It's SG-1alpha, sir."

"Open the iris," the General ordered.

Daniel and Jack headed down to the embarkation room, the linguist dumping his empty shake container on the way. Hearing the familiar thump of weapons fire, they hurried their pace. A SF held them back from going in though. "Sorry sir, we're taking fire. I can't let you in."

"The hell you can't," Jack snarled and pushed passed the man.

So did Daniel, he wasn't going to be left out there while his wife was coming through the gate under fire. Both ducked as a staff blasted hit near them, looking up the ramp. Suddenly Sam came flying through, landing hard, rolling down the ramp part way. She stopped herself and got on her knees. "Come on, come on," she hissed.

Ceri came flying through next, landing she rolled down to Sam and was stopped by her, not moving. Daniel and Jack made it up the ramp, keeping low to avoid the staff blasts that were still coming through. There was a loud boom; Daniel dived over his wife, covering her. Jack grabbed Sam, pushing her down.

Teal'c came through along with dirt and debris, the iris spiraling shut, loud thumbs could be heard before the gate shut down.

Daniel looked up, then too his wife. "Ceri?"

She lifted her head off the ramp. "I've got to lean to keep my mouth shut," she grumbled.

He chuckled with relief and amusement and got up helping her to her feet. Wiping the dirt from her face. "You said something you shouldn't have?"

"Ceri O'Neill insulted a Goa'uld," Teal'c announced sitting up, then in a fluent movement was on his feet.

"Goa'uld?" Jack was helping Sam up. "This was supposed to be a simple meet and greet."

"_SG-1alpha, head for the infirmary, we'll debrief at 14 hundred_." General Hammond's voice came over the PA from the control room.

The weary team members nodded and left the gate room with Jack and Daniel, an SF took their weapons and they proceeded to the infirmary. Janet was waiting for them.

"Doctor, you're first," she ordered.

Ceri groaned. "I hate being first," she grumbled and went with the doctor.

Jack chuckled. "She sounds all right to me."

Daniel also smiled, feeling sick at the same time. He felt a large hand on his shoulder, finding it belonged to Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson, are you all right?" The Jaffa asked concerned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks Teal'c."

Sam frowned. "Perhaps you should sit down, Daniel, you don't look so good."

He didn't feel so good, Jack could see that, he grabbed the wastepaper bin from the corner and shoved it into Daniel's hands seconds before the archaeologist emptied his stomach into it. They managed to get him to sit down on one of the exam beds. Sam went after Janet, returning with the doctor.

Janet just smiled sympathetically; getting a cup of water she gave it to him. "Novel use for a wastepaper bin, Daniel."

"Sorry Janet," he mumbled miserably.

"No problem, rinse and spit, Dr. J," she ordered and once he had done, she took the bin and gave it to one of her nurses to dispose off. Taking the cup also. "Lay down." He did on his side; she checked his temperature with her hand. Daniel's forehead wasn't hot. "This bonding has novel approaches to how you two react to things."

"So what's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Ceri is coming down from an adrenalin rush, Daniel's having the physical reaction to it."

"Great," the person in questioned grumbled and they all chuckled.

"Don't worry, Daniel, Ceri is fine. I'll send her out in a minute, stay where you are; you'll feel better soon," she patted his arm and hurried back to her other patient.

Jack bit back a laugh, it wasn't funny really, but in a way it was. In the end he couldn't help it, neither it seemed could Sam and the two of them started laughing. Teal'c meanly raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah, laugh it up you guys, very funny," Daniel mumbled.

"Sorry Daniel," Jack apologized even though he still found it funny.

The archaeologist frown, his stomach was settling down. _Keep it up, dad and I'll tell Sam about my bachelor party and the Jell-O wrestling_, he warned telepathically.

Jack shut up quick smart, especially since it had been his idea to have the bachelor party, after the bonding "You fight dirty, Dr. Jackson."

"I was taught by the best, Colonel O'Neill."

Sam looked at them curiously. "Do I want to know?"

"No," her fiancé said quickly. "You don't."

She smiled. She had an idea what Daniel had threatened Jack with. She saw Ceri walking over to them. "I guess it's my turn," she said and headed in the direction the linguist had come.

Ceri lent over and kissed her husband's forehead. "Janet said you christened her wastepaper bin."

"It's not funny," he griped.

"I'm sorry," she gently rubbed his back. "Are you up to giving me a hand to do some research for the debriefing?"

"Yeah, I feel better now."

"I'll grab a shower and meet you in our office."

Daniel sat up with her help. "I'll be there."

"I will make sure Daniel Jackson gets there, Ceri O'Neill." Teal'c announced.

"Thanks Teal'c."

Sam out smiling over something Janet told her. "Your turn Teal'c."

He bowed and walked way.

Ceri smiled gave her husband's arm a light squeeze. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay."

She headed out of the infirmary with Sam.

Jack frown. "I don't like being left out."

"I know," Daniel mussed.

He huffed and walked out, going straight to his office; he shut the door and slid down the wall, his head going into his hands as he drew his knees up. His heart was pounding, he never thought watching SG-1alpha coming through the Gate under fire would affect him so badly. But for a brief moment he thought he was going to lose them.

Sam came into the office, having been alerted by Ceri, she quickly shut and locked the door so no one else saw what she did. She knelt down. "Jack?"

He looked up. "I'm okay."

"No your not," she sat next to him, taking him in her arms. "You didn't lose us Jack, you won't, and we're too well trained."

"I know, but there's more at stake now, Sam. Our grandchild was in danger too," he retorted.

She felt tears sting her eyes, tears of happiness. "Our grandchild?"

He slipped his hand around to the back of her neck and drew her head closer to his. "Ours," he whispered and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as her tongue dueled with his.

She moved, sitting on his lap without breaking the kiss, only the need to breath pulled them apart. They grasped for air, breathing hard. There was a hunger in both their eyes, Sam grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him again, sucking seductively on his lip. Jack pulled at her shirt, getting his hands beneath it. He needed a lace-covered breast, whist undoing her bra with his other hand. He then pulled his mouth from hers and tugged the t-shirt off her body; her bra followed it onto the floor. He lent forward and sucked and licked one rosy nipple while needing the other. Then when she started to whimper in pleasure, he switched to the other, giving it just as much attention.

Sam arched her back against his drawn up legs and moaned. "We shouldn't be doing this, not here Jack," she managed her say, her brain turning to mush with pleasure.

"Here, now," he growled. "I need you now."

She could feel that, thrusting her hips a little against his groin. God she wanted it too. To hell with their 'no sex' at work rule, she wanted him, now, hard and fast. "Yes, Jack, oh god, yes."

Her movements were driving him close to the edge, it was so good, and she tasted so good, like honey suckle. Somehow their clothing came off, his shirt ending up being a pillow under her head. He licked and nipped, occasionally sucking but not hard enough to leave a mark. She wiggled and squirmed underneath him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Jack, please," she begged.

"Please what?"

"Love me."

With one thrust he was in heaven and she bit her lip, stopping from crying out in ecstasy. He wanted to wait, he wanted to go slow, but he couldn't. He thrust deep within her, she moved with him, her legs wrapped round his hips, her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"More Jack…. Harder, faster," she gasped, feeling so close to the edge of ecstasy she though she would fall.

He quickened his pace, feeling close to that edge too. "Sooo good Sam."

Her body started to spasm and convulse and she thrust her hips faster towards him as his mouth covered hers, and her screams of sexual euphoria over and over as she fell into blissful exhilaration. The tightening of her muscles sent him over the edge into the same wave of exhilaration and he collapsed on top her, breathing hard at her neck, her body still convulsing gently around his.

He kissed her, more gently, savoring her mouth as she unlocked her ankles and dropped her feet to the floor, stroking his back lightly.

"That was so amazing," she whispered, staring into his desire glazed eyes.

He agreed. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

Managing to get a hand under her buttocks, he rolled them over so she was on top, holding her against him as he lay on the floor, stroking her sweet slick back.

Sam nuzzled at hair on his chest and then settled her head there, feeling safe and content in his arms.

"As much as I'd love to stay here sweetheart, we have to get up," he said half-heartedly.

She agreed. "I don't want too," she whined playing it to the hilt.

He chuckled. "Neither do I, but I don't think the General will take our excuse to well."

"Okay," she yielded.

Getting up from the floor, they dressed. Jack found a tin of deodorant in his draw and used it, then gave it to Sam, who just grinned and used it too. Smelling like Jack was better then turning up to the debriefing smelling of sex. Finally they were ready to go.

Sam saw her fiancé smiling. "What?"

"You look like a woman who's been made love too," he mused tugging her into his arms.

"Well you look like a man who's gotten lucky," she smirked. "And you want everyone to know it."

"Damn right," he said proudly and then kissed her lightly. "We'll walk slowly.

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

Leaving his office they did just that, arriving last, Daniel and Ceri were already there, as was Teal'c. Harm was off world with SG-2, whose CO's daughter was in the hospital and he'd been given compassionate leave. So Harm was in temporary command of the unit until his return.

"Nice of you to join us, Colonel, Major," Hammond remarked, hiding a grin.

"We aim to please, sir," Jack smiled and they all sat down.

"All right major what happened?"

"We arrived on P4X-4599 and met with the Council of Elders, they told us about how their ancestors were brought to the planet by a 'god', who eventually left them to their own devices," Sam reported. "During our meeting the Jaffa arrived, Ceri alerted me. The elders hid us in a monastery; we were safe for the first twenty-four hours. Then he arrived."

"He?"

"Amon-Ra, the King of the gods, sir," Ceri answered. "His host was Tarlingan, I believe he was on Tarlinga when Daniel and I were with the Cha'tar. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one giving the orders."

Hammond looked to Teal'c. "Do you know this Amon-Ra?"

"He was in league with Ra, an enemy of Apophis."

"According to Egyptian mythology Amon-Ra was also known as Amun," Daniel revealed. "Early on he was the god of air and wind, then later a fertility god."

"That would explain his fascination with Ceri then," Sam said.

Daniel was taken back. "What?"

"He was fascinated with Ceri, after we were captured, he sat her down, treated her with respect. Teal'c and I were tied up," she explained. "I didn't hear everything he said, but he was civil to her."

They all looked to Ceri, who was chewing on her bottom lip. "Care to explain, doctor?" Jack asked, purposely using her salutation.

"He said I would make a fine host for his Queen," she announced. "After my child was born."

"And?"

"I swore at him in Goa'uld."

"You also insulted him, Ceri O'Neill." Teal'c added.

"So I did?"

"What did you say?" Daniel asked, concerned and miffed at the same time.

She mumbled something quietly that none of them understood. "I didn't hear that, doctor." Hammond stated.

She groaned inward. "I said I wouldn't be host to his Queen, nor would I want to spend the rest of my life with a pin dick false god, as himself."

Daniel's jaw dropped, Sam held back from laughing, Teal'c smirked. The General looked amused and Jack just laughed. "God I would have loved to have seen his face," he retorted, finding it amusing.

She looked sheepish. "He was a little pissed, sir."

"Oh I bet."

"So what did he do?" Daniel asked.

"He had me tied up with Sam and Teal'c and stormed out." Ceri answered.

"How did you escape?"

"Some of the young women of the village didn't like what was happening and they managed to get our weapons back and freed us," Sam revealed. "We were at the Gate when the Jaffa caught up, Ceri had just finished dialing out."

"They were determined to get us back," Teal'c declared.

"They were determined to get Ceri back," she corrected. "She was standing wide open in front of the Gate and none of them took a shot at her."

"Once I realized that, I created a kinetic shield in front of us, I grabbed Sam in a telekinetic hold and pushed her through the gate," Ceri continued. "I yelled for Teal'c to go but he remained at my side as we backed towards the gate."

"I was concerned with Ceri O'Neill's safety," the Jaffa declared. "She said the kinetic shield was making her weak, so I pushed her through the Gate and then dived through myself."

"A kinetic shield?" Jack questioned.

"I drew kinetic energy from around us and formed it into a shield, it's easily enough done, but very draining." Ceri explained.

"Tell me more about this Amon-Ra?" The General ordered.

"As well as being known as the king of the gods," Daniel revealed. "It's said he was able to assume any form he wished, with each of the other gods being one of these forms. It's written from the eighteenth dynasty on he was a national deity and through political means managed to assimilate many lesser gods. He was believed to be the physical father of all Pharaohs. He was also known as Amun – the hidden one."

"It was said that he created himself, having no father or mother, and was born in secret. He was the chief god of Thebes." Ceri added. "Thebans also claimed that entire cosmogonies were merely aspects of Amon; merely forms of him."

"He sounds like a real charmer." Jack said sarcastically.

"Will he hurt the people of P4X- 4599?" General Hammond inquired.

"No sir, I think his being there had nothing to do with the Charokee people," Ceri answered him.

"Then what?"

She hesitated. "I think he was looking for a planet to be his base, the Cha'tar didn't like the Jaffa or the Goa'uld. I think it was getting to risky for him to remain on Tarlinga, so he gathered his Jaffa and left."

"All right, write up your reports, then head home," the General ordered. "In the morning we'll send a probe through and see if we can determined whether he's still there or not." He pushed back his chair and stood. "Dismissed." They all stood when he did, he headed back to his office.

Jack glanced at his daughter as they left the conference room. "Pin dick false god?"

She grinned. "It seemed appropriate at the time."

"Still, you took a chance," Daniel noted. "He could of hurt you."

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Daniel," she said calmly.

"How do you know that?" He asked angrily.

Stopping she faced her husband, seeing the others had stopped too. "Because, despite the fact he was a pin dick false god, he had enough conscious to know hurting me, would mean hurting the baby I carry," she put a hand to the side of his face. "I wouldn't do anything to risk our child," she said gently. "From the moment we were brought before Amon-Ra, I sensed that, I knew I was in no real danger."

"She's right Daniel," Sam offered. "Even after Ceri insulted him, Amon-Ra was still concerned for her health. He had her tied up, but he didn't want her hurt."

"Trust me, Danny," Ceri whispered, feeling his anger bleed away.

He nodded. "I do. I'm sorry."

"I know."

Taking her hand, he drew it down and they continued. "So when is Harm due back?" He asked, changing the subject to something safer.

"Tomorrow," Jack answered. "Then we'll see how he liked being in command of SG-2."

"Afraid he might like the taste of command, Jack," Sam jeered.

"Oh yeah," he agreed a little sarcastically. "He's probably developed a real napoleon complex by now."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm sure SG-2 will come back begging for Colonel Stevens to come back." Ceri jeered, then added "Or they could arrive back and demand to keep Harm."

"Now you're pushing the love sweetheart," he warned.

She just smiled and gripped Daniel's hand tighter. Later that day she and Daniel were home, relaxing. Lying comfortable on the sofa, with her head in her husband's lap, she was writing in her journal. Daniel had started her doing this, writing her thoughts down after every mission. Sometimes she took a notepad with her so she could write herself notes to add to her journal, just as he did.

Daniel was reading a book, or trying too, occasionally he'd pick up a thought from his wife that would make him lose his concentration. He'd smile or frown, then continue on reading. It wasn't until she rolled over and settled again did he realize she'd drifted off to sleep, smiling he put his book down and took her journal and pen. He was going to put them down too until he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"Ceri, honey?" He stroked her hair, thinking she'd woken.

She hadn't, her mumblings became clearer and a little louder, enough for Daniel to recognize she was talking in Ancient. Opening her journal he dictated what she was staying, he'd worry about translating it later. The last thing she said was a set of Gate coordinates, and then she drifted off into a deeper sleep, falling silent.

Looking at what he written, Daniel chewed on his bottom lip, on the next page he began translating what she said, hoping he was translating it right. When he was finished he reached over and grabbed the cordless from the shelf behind the sofa, quickly dialing Jack's number. He got a reply. "Dad, it's me. Can you and Sam come over…No she's fine…I'll tell you when you get here," he promised and hung up. Putting the phone down he looked once again at what he'd written, he didn't even realize Ceri knew how to speak Ancient, not as fluently as she had done. She'd translated Ancient texts before, but then again so had he. He was still mulling over it when Jack and Sam arrived, coming into the living room through the side glass door. He gestured them over.

Jack slid the door shut, seeing Ceri was asleep, her head on Daniel's thigh. "What's going on?" He and Sam sat across from them.

Daniel handed over the journal. "She was talking in Ancient, I wrote down all she said, including a Gate address," he revealed. "Ceri doesn't speak fluent Ancient."

"No she doesn't," Jack handed the journal to Sam.

She looked at it. "Do you know what she said?"

"Well," he took back the journal and turned the page. "It's rough, but. 'The secret of a leader lies in the tests they have faced over the whole course of their life and the habit of action they develop in meeting those tests. When this leader is ready, then and only then shell the course of their life become clear.' Then she gave the Gate address."

"Could it be something her stepfather used to say to her?" Jack asked.

"Possibly, but why is she saying it in Ancient?" Daniel asked him.

Ceri woke, seeing Jack and Sam. "Dad, Sam what are you doing here?"

"You were speaking in fluent Ancient, while you were asleep." Sam told her.

She sat up. "Ancient?"

Daniel handed her, her journal. "I wrote it down."

She looked over what had been written. "I don't speak fluent Ancient, I translate it, but that's about it."

Jack hesitated, then announced. "I think we should head back to the SGC, let doc Frasier have a look at you."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"You were speaking fluent Ancient," he noted.

"I speak twenty-six different languages," she reminded, but didn't deny it.

"In your sleep?"

"You speak Arabic in your sleep," she retorted.

"Only during nightmares and you weren't having a nightmare," Daniel stated before Jack could. "Dad's right though, we should go and see Janet, just to make sure."

She looked to Sam for support, her CO wasn't going to give it too her. "I'm sorry Ceri, I happen to agree."

Closing her journal, she found herself out voted. "All right."

At the SGC, Dr. Frasier and General Hammond were waiting for them when they arrived; having been altered after Jack had rang in. Janet ushered the young woman away.

Hammond addressed those remaining. "You said she was talking in fluent Ancient?"

"Yes sir, like it was a second language she'd been speaking all her life." Daniel answered factually.

"Which means?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said shaking his head, concerned for his wife.

"Very well, I've sent a message to the Tok'ra, to see what information they have on Amon-Ra. I'm hoping we'll hear something back from them soon," the General announced. "Once Dr. Frasier is finished, I want to see you all in the briefing room."

"Yes sir," all acknowledged.

He nodded and walked out, leaving them pondering what to do next to themselves.

Jack sat on an empty bed. "So other then your wife speaking Ancient, do anything interesting at home?" He asked Daniel, making conversation.

"The usual chores that needed to be done," he shrugged. "Then we cleaned out the fish tank."

"Well at least you have happy fish."

Sam chuckled and patted Daniel on the back. "It'll be fine, Daniel," she remarked as she sat next to Jack.

"Yeah, I know," he managed a smile.

Teal'c came into the infirmary. "Daniel Jackson, the General just informed me you were all here. Is Ceri O'Neill all right?"

"She was talking in fluent Ancient." Jack revealed before Daniel could. "Other then that she's fine."

"I did not realize Ceri O'Neill could speak fluent Ancient," the Jaffa declared.

"Neither did we," Daniel remarked dryly.

An hour later Janet found them still waiting, Jack and Sam sitting on one of the beds, Teal'c was sitting to one side mediating. Daniel was seated at the nurse's station, sketching on a piece of paper. He looked up acknowledging her. "You found nothing wrong?"

"Nothing, she's fine," Janet informed smiling putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm still waiting for the results of the blood work up, but I don't see any problems," she looked at what he had drawn. "Child hood pet?"

"No, with my allergies I never had a dog or cat," he revealed. "I just had an urge to draw it."

Janet turned the paper to get a good look at the sketching. It looked like a dog, a large dog. "Maybe it's a child hood memory of Ceri's."

"Possibly," he agreed frowning.

Ceri came over to them, seeing the drawing. She arched an eyebrow. "Cu."

Janet didn't understand her. "Excuse me?"

She pointed at the sketch her husband had done. "Dog, in Tallisian it's cu, it's the same in Gaelic."

"Oh?"

Daniel became curious, standing he showed her the sketching. "Yours?"

His wife shook her head. "No, why?"

"I had an urge to draw it," he said shrugging. "I don't know why."

Jack and Sam came over to them. "So what's going on kids?" He asked.

"You mean other then Ceri speaking Ancient and Daniel sketching animals?" Janet stated, and they both grinned. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Teal'c also joined them. "Perhaps someone is trying to make contact telepathically?"

"Possibly, but why?" Ceri wondered. She looked to Daniel, who seemed to be going out of focus. She tried to reach out to him, but it was too late and darkness grabbed her first.

Janet only had seconds to react to Ceri fainting, grabbing the young woman as she fell, going down onto the floor with her. Before she could comment, Daniel and Jack passed out too. Teal'c grabbing the linguist before he could fall, but Sam was taken down by the weight of Jack, ending up on the floor too.

"Put Daniel on the bed, then give Sam and I a hand Teal'c," the doctor ordered.

He did, two nurses rushing in to give a hand too; Janet yelled orders as she examined the three of them. "We should inform General Hammond." The Jaffa said.

Sam agreed, nodding, not wanting to leave Jack. "Do it Teal'c," she ordered, seeing him bow his head and leave.

Jack looked around, it was dark, a light seemed to be coming from above him, but it gave only a little illumination. Daniel and Ceri stood with him. "What in the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know." Daniel answered. "On both counts."

Ceri gripped his hand. "We're in a telepathic void."

"A what?" Jack asked, confused.

"A telepathic void, it's a void that is either the mind of the sender or the receiver, or in our case, receivers," she explained.

"So someone is trying to communicate with us." Daniel stated the obvious.

"But who?" Jack asked.

"That would be me," a melodious voice said. They all turned and saw a startlingly beautiful woman, bathed in a pure while light, which made her white clothing seem very phosphorescent. She smiled warmly. "I am Lara, welcome."

"Why are we here?" Ceri asked.

"We wish to help you?" The being told her. "We're the Furlings."

"One of the races Thor spoke of," Jack said, recognizing the name.

She nodded. "That is correct, Colonel O'Neill."

"How can you help us?" Daniel asked, pushing for answers, ignoring the fact Lara knew them.

"By protecting you, Ceri and your daughter," Lara said placidly. "You're in danger."

"From who?" Jack questioned, immediately feeling protective of his family.

"Amon-Ra, he was the Goa'uld who ordered Tallisia wiped out, he recognized Ceri. She is a threat to him." Lara revealed.

"Why?" Daniel demanded.

"Because your wife Daniel, is unique, she has the genetic DNA of the Ancients within her genetic code," the Furling answered him, keeping a placid tone to her voice. "Your daughter carries those genes too, as do you and you Jack."

"What?" The three of them said together.

Lara smiled and chuckled melodiously. "Did you think your meeting was a coincidence? The three of you were fated to meet, to be together. All humans have a small amount of Ancient genes, the reason why will become apparent as you progress. As for Ceri, her ancestors were humans brought from Earth and a colony of Ancients that settled on Tallisia, her genes would have remained dormant if it wasn't for the doctors who altered her genetic structure, they awaked her Ancient DNA."

"Why did they do that? Alter her genetic structure?" Jack asked, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

Ceri answered. "Because I would have been born blind and deaf if they hadn't," she revealed. "It was discovered before my birth and the decision was made by my parents. It was supposed to be a simple procedure."

"It would have been, if the doctors had not of done more then repair the defective genes. They played god," Lara said. "Though they did not know it, by doing what they did they heightened all your abilities and intellect. You are the first of an evolution that should have taken another thousand years to accrue, your daughter will have take this evolution further because of who her father is."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jack insisted. "Explain that to me?"

Nodding, Lara agreed. "Daniel carries strong Ancient genes, which leads me to theorize his ancestry is stronger then yours," she hypothesized. "His path and Ceri's were destined long ago to cross."

"And me?"

"You, Jack had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into your brain. You were not ready for it, not on the evolutionary scale, even though you too carry Ancient genes. After all you are smarter then you act."

He shrugged. "Yeah," he dismissed. "But how does this affect me?"

"The son you and Samantha will have will take the same evolutionary path as Ceri's daughter."

"Son?"

"Yes," Lara smiled. Knowing he wouldn't remember any of this information.

"Cool," he remarked, grinning.

"How can you protect us?" Ceri asked, breaking into the conversation. Her concern was for her unborn child.

"You must come to the Furling home world, there you will be safe."

"We can't disappear for four and a half months."

Lara smiled again at their innocents. "For you it will be months, for those you leave behind it will be only weeks."

"And they'll be safe?" Jack asked needing assurance.

"Yes."

"And after we return?" Daniel questioned, slipping his arm around his wife.

"A protector will return with you, your lives will go on, your daughter will remain safe. When the time is right, she will full fill her destiny." Lara reassured. "You have the address to our world, the decision is yours."

Sam lent forward and took Jack's hand again in hers, bring it too her lips she gently kissed it. It was going on two days and Janet still had no idea why the three of them had collapsed. The only thing they did know was their brain activity was being stimulated.

Harm walked into the isolation room where the three had been placed and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Any changed?"

"No."

He sat next to her, nodding to Teal'c, who was seated between Daniel and Ceri's beds. "Hey T."

"Did you sleep Harmon Rabb?"

"Not much," he admitted. "I kept thinking about what was happening."

Sam suddenly smiled. "I was thinking back to when Anise came through the Gate with those Atanik armbands," she said, keeping the mood light. "Both Jack and Daniel stood there with shell shocked looks on their faces, they hadn't been expecting her."

Harm chuckled. "I read the mission reports, but I must admit I would have liked to have seen it."

"O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Ceri O'Neill were not eager at first to participate. However they did change their attitude after the armbands began to work." Teal'c declared.

"It was amazing, but we were out of control," Sam admitted. "We disobeyed an order and didn't think twice about it, nor the consequences of our actions. Especially O'Malley's."

"Must have been a hell'va bar fight," Harm mused.

"It was," she smirked. "But they started it by calling Daniel a geek." She silently wished Jack, Daniel and Ceri would wake up and laugh with them. "Of course it wasn't the only stupid thing we've done."

"Do tell?" Harm insisted.

"Teal'c and Jack test flew the X-301 Interceptor, it was an experimental aircraft, made out of a Goa'uld glider," she recalled. "In one of the test flights they lost control and were heading out into deep space. We contacted the Tok'ra thinking they could get us a ship. Daniel, Ceri and I gated to a heavily fortified Goa'uld planet to find the Tok'ra agent there. It turned out to be my father, and he helped us. We were close though."

"If you had been any longer, Colonel O'Neill and I would have died," the Jaffa said bluntly.

"We were lucky Teal'c," she agreed.

"And not the first time either," Harm stated. "I read about the device on P4X-347, it could have been a lot worse."

Sam agreed. "I think Ceri was the lucky one, she and SG-7 were stuck on the P5X-3986 in a snow storm. Jack said he felt so frustrated, seeing Daniel in a coma, not being able to fight the addiction. Then when he flat lined," she shook her head. "Jack saved him by bringing him back to the planet and himself too. If we hadn't of found out how to turn down the output of that device, we would had still been there or died a horribly painful death."

"Instead you have a three week vocation, I hear Jack did some fishing," Harm said smiling and saw Sam nod.

"Ceri O'Neill and I did not have a vocation," Teal'c started, recalling. "A week after Ceri O'Neill returned from P5X-3986, the Tok'ra arrived asking our assistance in recovering one of their agents."

Harm got up and went over to his sister, taking her hand in his. "Two members of SG-6 were lost and Ceri took a staff blast to the back of her left thigh, she has a scar there."

"That is correct, Harmon Rabb," the Jaffa agreed.

"And your first mission was a trail by fire," Sam remembered. "Both you and Ceri were lucky to walk away from that one, when you guys were stuck on that Goa'uld mother ship, I thought Daniel and Jack were going to rip apart anyone who got in their way."

"They were most determined," Teal'c noted.

"Well being hunted on a Goa'uld mother ship, knocked unconscious by a stun grenade wasn't fun for us," Harm remarked a little sarcastically, the stress of the past few days starting to show. "The only highlight was Brc'tac's Jaffa apprentice getting us out of that cell, your guys turning up and getting out in death gliders. Now that was fun."

Sam managed a smile. "Daniel and Ceri enjoyed it."

"I do believe Ceri O'Neill was happy to sit on Daniel Jackson's lap." Teal'c remarked bluntly and Harm and Sam laughed quietly.

Janet came into the room. "The Tok'ra have arrived, General Hammond wants to see you all in the briefing room."

Sam nodded. "You'll let us know if there's any change?"

"Of course," she said giving her friend a sympathetic smile.

Reluctantly the three of them left, going to the briefing room, finding Jacob Carter and Freya, Anise's host with General Hammond.

"Dad." Sam greeted her father with a hug.

"Hi honey, how's Jack, Danny and Ceri?"

"No change as of yet," she revealed as they took there seats.

"Once we got your message I insisted on coming myself," Jacob announced. He looked to Harm. "You dad would have come but he's on a mission, so I came in his place." He saw the Naval officer acknowledge him with a grateful smile and he continued. "Now what's this about Amon-Ra?"

"SG-1alpha encountered him on P4X-4599," Hammond informed. "He wanted Dr. O'Neill to be host for his Queen."

"She call him a pin dick false god," Sam said as causally as she could.

Her father grinned at that. "Really?"

She nodded. "He wasn't happy about it, but he didn't hurt her."

Freya glanced at Jacob, who nodded and she addressed the others. "That makes sense, considering who Ceri is."

"What do you mean?" Harm asked her.

"Ceri's ancestors were as you know, Tau're, what you don't know is they were Ancients also. That's how the Tallisian people developed so strongly telepathically and empathically," Jacob explained.

"Dr. O'Neill is as you know a M-12 telepath, which is the highest rating ever recorded on Tallisia," Freya revealed, noting the linguist ancestry surprised them. She continued. "What you don't know is how she became a M-12 telepath."

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted before Harm or the General could. "What do you mean how?"

"Before Ceri was born, the doctors found out she had several major defects in her genetic structure," Jacob explained, having been told by Amon in confidence. "During the procedure to repair the defects, they also inadvertently heightened all her natural abilities, as well as her intellect," he addressed Harm. "Your dad thought it was the best thing to do, he didn't want to see his daughter born without sight or hearing. He wanted her to be perfect."

"So he played god." Teal'c retorted.

"It was a procedure that had been many times before on Tallisia." Freya defended the decision.

"So they reawakened her Ancient DNA." Sam guessed.

"Yes."

"What about Ceri's baby?" Harm asked concerned.

"Her baby will be born with strong abilities and the ability to be able to use anything built by the Ancients as Ceri unknowingly can." Jacob answered him. "This child is going to be special, very special. If Amon-Ra got him or her, then every planet that has defied the Goa'uld is in trouble. We thought we'd killed him years ago, an action that coursed a lot of Tok'ra to lose their lives. We were wrong."

"Well his new host is Tarlingan," Sam revealed. "Ceri believes he was on Tarlinga when they were being held by the Cha'tar."

"Makes sense."

Klaxon's suddenly screamed on and they heard the Stargate moving.

"There are no teams due back." Hammond announced.

Getting up they rushed over to the window and saw Jack, Daniel and Ceri at the bottom of the ramp, all three were in fatigues.

In the gate room, Jack waited as the chevrons locked into place. "Are you two sure about this?"

Daniel held Ceri's hand tight in his. "We're sure."

He nodded. "Take care."

The Gate opened behind them, with its usual splendor.

"We'll be back soon, dad," Ceri reassured with a warm smile. Then along with Daniel, walked up the ramp and through the Gate.

It shut down just as the General, Sam, Harm, Teal'c and the Tok'ra arrived.

"Sir, they don't have a GDO," Sam said frantically stated the obvious.

Jack didn't seem concerned. "They won't need one," he told them and then passed out.

Harm and Sam rushed to his side, Sam cradling her fiancé's head in her lap. She gently patted his face as Harm knelt beside her.

"Jack, Jack."

He groaned as he woke. "Sam?" He was confused. "What happened?" He looked around. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Harm asked.

"Nope, last thing I remember is being in the infirmary after we brought Ceri in."

"Colonel, Doctor's Jackson and O'Neill just went through the Gate," Hammond announced. "You're telling me you have no idea where they went."

He didn't, not really. "The address she has in her journal." He offered, still a little confused and disorientated.

A medical team, along with Dr. Frasier rushed in, having been alerted by Sergeant Harriman, going over to Jack.

Harm got up and moved out of the way. "Sir, request permission to go through the Gate to that address."

"You've got it, take SG-2 and Teal'c."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and he and the Jaffa rushed out to get ready.

Jack was helped to his feet by two medics, Sam got to hers and along with Janet they escorted him out.

"Something is going on, George." Jacob declared matter of fact.

The General nodded. "Somehow I have a feeling we're not going to find what we want."

"I pray your wrong."

"So do I, Jacob. So do I."

Twenty minutes later SG-2, still under Harm's command, along with Teal'c was ready to go, standing at the bottom of the ramp, as the chevrons were engaging.

Sam was in the control room, having put the address into the computer.

Beside her, Sergeant Harriman announced. "Chevron six encoded," he watched as the Gate spun run, then stopped, but didn't engage. "Chevron seven won't engage."

"Damn," Sam swore but couldn't find anything wrong with the computer. "There's nothing wrong our end, sir," she told the General.

"All right," he stepped up to the microphone. "SG-2, stand down." He stepped back. "Major, contact the Asgard and see if they recognize this Gate address."

"Yes sir." Sam acknowledged him.

In the Gate room, Harm dismissed SG-2, turning to Teal'c. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Harmon Rabb," the Jaffa agreed.

The next morning, during a briefing, there was a flash of while light and Thor appeared at the end of the table. "I came as soon as we received your message. How is Colonel O'Neill?"

"Concerned," Sam answered. "He's being released from the infirmary this morning."

"Do you recognize the Gate address?" Hammond asked.

"Yes. It is the Furlings home world," the Asgard revealed.

"Why couldn't we Gate to their world?" Harm questioned.

"Because you were not invited," Thor said bluntly. "I believe Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill were."

"Why?" Asked a voice behind him. Jack came into the room and sat beside Sam.

"It is good to see you again, O'Neill," the Asgard greeted.

"Why?" He asked again.

"To protect Dr. O'Neill's daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, they themselves are in danger too until their daughter is born, once she has been the Furlings will send a protector back with them for the child's safety."

"A protector?"

"Yes, something similar to what you call a dog." Thor announced.

"With Daniel's allergies, I don't think so," Sam remarked.

"Dr. Jackson's allergies will not be affected by the protector," the Asgard reassured.

"So when do we expect them back?" Hammond asked.

Thor blinked his large eyes at him. "When the child is born, they will return. For them in will be months, for you it will be less."

"How is that possible?" Harm inquired.

"There is a time difference."

"So we just wait?" The General declared.

"Yes," there was a pause. "I must go. Trust in the knowledge Dr. Jackson and his wife and daughter will return unharmed." Thor said, and then in a flash was gone.

"I guess we just sit back and wait." General Hammond stated and his people agreed.

Jacob and Freya came up from the control room. "Was Thor any help?" He asked as they sat with them.

"We weren't invited, so we don't go," Jack retorted a little frustrated.

"I'm sure they're all right, Jack."

"We'll I'm not, damn it. I let them go through the Gate without a GDO and then announced they wouldn't need one," he said angrily, his out burst not unexpected. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't yourself Jack."

"It still doesn't make it right."

Hammond had heard enough. "Until Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill return, Major Carter, you and Teal'c will integrate with SG-1. Commander Rabb, you'll remain in command of SG-2 until further notice."

"Aye sir," he responded.

"Yes sir," both Sam and Teal'c acknowledged.

"SG-14 is doing recon on P4X-4599, they're not due back until tomorrow, so until then SG-1, you're on stand down," the General ordered. "Commander," he addressed Harm. "SG-2 has a mission briefing at thirteen hundred, please inform your team you'll be remaining in command."

"Yes sir."

Hammond pushed back his chair. "Dismissed," he ordered and stood, as did everyone else. He moved from the conference table, talking to Jacob. "Will you and Freya be remaining?"

"Anise needs to return," Jacob said, the lowered his voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay a few days. I think Sam might need a hand with Jack."

George Hammond agreed, nodding. "So do I," he said, and gestured for Freya to follow him. "This way."

She bowed her head and followed, going from the room.

Sam put her hand on her fiancé's arm. "Lets go home, Jack."

He didn't argue with her. "Yeah. You coming," he paused, for a quick moment. "Dad?"

Jacob thought he saw a little of the old Jack there. "I am."

"I'll let you know if we hear anything," Harm assured.

"As will I, O'Neill." Teal'c declared.

"Thanks, _Hammer_, T."

"Come on Jack, let's get you home," Jacob suggested.

"Get some rest, Jack," Harm recommended and left the room with Teal'c. He noted the Jaffa remained with him. "You're worried about Jack."

"I am."

"So am I," he announced. "Finding out Ceri was pregnant gave Jack a new lease on life, having her leave like that…" He shook his head. "He won't be happy until they're home."

"I believe you are right, Harmon Rabb." Teal'c said firmly.

**Abydos:**

Daniel stepped out of the tent; the coolness of the morning would soon be replaced with a dry head. He didn't mind it he actually was enjoying it. It was like being home again and in a way it was, for more then a year Abydos had been his home. Ceri came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she nuzzled her cheek against his back. He smiled warmly and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" He was concerned about her, she was now near the end of her pregnancy and the heat had been affecting her. She was from a planet with a cold climate; being on Abydos was a shock to the system.

She sensed his concern. "Better," she assured, relaxed.

They had gone to the Furling home world, to those on Earth they had been there a month, but for them it had been a long three months. It was their decision to come to their current location and they'd been on the planet for three weeks along with their protector, checking in regularly with the SGC. They dressed and lived like the Abydonians people, Kasuf had taken them into his home and family, accepting Ceri as Daniel's wife and such his daughter-in-law. On Abydos, after all they'd been through, not even being given the protector on the Furlings home world before they'd left had really given them the freedom they had there, nor the feeling of being safe.

A cold nose nudged Daniel's hand; he smiled and rubbed his hand over the protector's head, who was a large dog with golden brown fur and brown eyes, he was trained to protect them at all cost and once their daughter was born, he would protect her too. Ceri had named him Pharaoh. "We should head for the Stargate and report in," he announced. They'd kept in regular contact with General Hammond, during their first contact, they'd filled them in on briefly on what had happened, saying they were staying on Abydos for the time being. None had been too happy about it, but the General had agreed. Daniel recalled what had happened on their second contact.

"If we're late dad will blow a gasket," she mused readying his thoughts. "He wasn't happy the last time."

"I know," he said, feeling Pharaoh nudge his hand, he smiled. "I know you're up for the walk, Pharaoh."

"As am I husband," Ceri assured confidently.

Releasing her hand he turned, taking it again as he faced her. "Then we'll go my wife," he lent forward and kissed her, a long passionate kiss that she finished by sucking seductively on his bottom lip. He groaned against her mouth. "Later?"

"It's a date," she said with a sexy purr.

They heard a throat being cleared and found Kasuf and Skaara waiting patiently. "Morning good son, good daughter," he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning good father," both greeted blushing.

"We're going to the Chappa'ia good father," Daniel informed. "We're due to report in to General Hammond."

Kasuf looked to Ceri with concern. "You are up to this, good daughter?"

"Yes good father, we'll walk slowly and take plenty of water," she assured. The day before she'd fainted from the heat and since then both her husband and newly acquired father-in-law had been concerned for her welfare. So she held back informing them about the twinges she'd been feeling.

"I will accompany them, good father," Skaara said smiling.

"Very well," he agreed then suggested to Daniel. "Perhaps good son, you should speak with Colonel O'Neill in person. His concern must be great by now, even though you check in regularly."

"I have a feeling this time when we make contact, Jack will demand to come here and see for himself Ceri and I are all right." Daniel declared.

"As he should." Kasuf said bluntly.

Ceri smiled. "We'll be back by midday, good father."

Bowing he hurried away.

"I'll get the water skins," Skaara offered and went to do so.

Daniel and Ceri waited for him to return and then along with Pharaoh they left the settlement, walking at a comfortable pace, stopping periodically for Ceri to rest. She found the twinges she were experiencing were becoming a little stronger, which meant Daniel was soon going to feel them too. When they arrived at the temple where the Stargate was, Ceri kept her mind off her discomfort by the MALP ready as Daniel dialed Earth. The chevron's locked and the Gate opened, the event horizon giving a watery reflection around the room.

Ceri switched on the video feed and the radio. "Sierra Gulf Charlie, this is Dr. Ceri O'Neill, do you read?"

They waited, and finally received a reply. '_Dr. O'Neill, this is General Hammond. Is Dr. Jackson with you_?'

Daniel knelt next to his wife so he could be seen. "I'm here General."

'_It's good to hear from you son_.'

'A_re you coming home_?' That was Jack, obviously he'd been in the control room at they'd opened the gate to Earth.

"Not yet dad." Ceri told him. She felt Pharaoh crawl in between her and Daniel, and lay his head on her thigh. She rubbed his ears. "We're fine for the moment."

'_Hey Pharaoh, you had better be taking care of my girl_.'

The dog gave a woof that had them all chuckling.

"We're fine here Jack, Ceri is safe and no one outside of the SGC knows where we are." Daniel informed.

'_So you'll be staying on Abydos for a while longer_?' General Hammond asked.

"For the time being, General." Daniel informed. There was a pause, long enough for him to glance at Ceri, who shrugged. "General Hammond, are you still there?"

'_Yes Dr. Jackson, SG-1 and 2 are preparing to embark, expect their arrival, along with Dr. Frasier_.'

"We'll be waiting, sir. Abydos out," Ceri said, and then cut the video feed, the Gate closed down moments later.

"Well I guess we wait then," Daniel said and got to his feet, helping his wife to hers, ignoring the dull pain that sparked through him every so often. His wife's well-being was his concern. "Lets get you somewhere more comfortable."

Skaara got quickly to his feet as did Pharaoh and they followed. There were still pillows and rugs within the temple and they settled Ceri on them near the wall, Pharaoh lying at her side. "Do you need water Dr. Ceri?" the young Abydonians asked.

"No thank you, Skaara," she said smiling.

He sat near her, before the Tok'ra had removed the Goa'uld symbiote Klorel who had taken him as an unwilling host; Ceri had argued along with Daniel and Jack for his freedom, he never forgot that. She had not even meet him, yet she believed him in and he trusted her enough to allow her into his mind and that had told her what kind of person he was.

She rested her head on her husband's shoulder; he kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure your all right?" He questioned her.

"I'm fine," she lied and took his hand in hers, placing it on her swollen stomach. "Your daughter however is restless."

He could feel movement, which made him smile. "She's excited to see her grandfather."

Skaara's eyes widened. "Dr. Ceri, could I?" He asked hesitantly.

She knew what he wanted. She took his hand and placed it near Daniel's and watched as his eyes widened even more.

"It is amazing," he gashed excitedly.

She smiled, chuckling a little. "One day I am sure, you will be able to feel your own son or daughter growing within the one you love Skaara," she said tenderly.

He blushed. "I can only hope to find a love like you and Dan-yel have, Dr. Ceri," he said then removed his hand.

The Gate activating alerted them, they stood and moved as close as was safe, it opened with a whoosh and a minute later, SG-1 and 2 came through the event horizon with Dr. Frasier.

Ceri smiled and went over to her adopted father, hugging him. "Hi dad."

He hugged her back, then stepped back, admiring her swollen stomach. "Whoa, swallow something?"

She grinned. "I blame Daniel," she smirked.

Sam smiled warmly and hugged her too. "You look wonderful," she praised. "Not as big as I thought you would be, but…"

"But being Tallisian, my body reacts differently." Ceri finished.

"Yes."

Jack nodded to his friend. "Daniel, I see you've been looking after my girl?"

"Yes dad," he answered with a 'of course I have' expression.

"Good."

Harm was kinder. "How are you, Daniel?"

"I'm good," he replied. "You got your own command?"

"Major Stevens resigned, he wanted to spend time with his daughter." Harm explained.

Ceri went over to her brother. "You offered Nitara's help."

He nodded. "He refused. It's his right." He gave his sister a hug. "Dad sends his love."

"He's fine?"

"Yes."

Daniel bowed his head to Teal'c; the Jaffa returned the gesture with ease. "You've been keeping them all safe, Teal'c."

"I have."

Jack gave Skaara a bear hug, the two grinning like children. "Kid, you've grown. Man you must be beating the girls off with a stick."

"Why would I do that?" He asked confused and everyone laughed.

"Jack means because of you're good looks, you must have a lot of girls after your attentions." Daniel clarified.

The young Abydonians blushed. "I have my admirers."

Janet smiled at the bantering. "How are you feeling, Ceri?"

"A little tired, I wasn't expecting the heat," the younger woman admitted. "But I have a husband who looks after me."

"She fainted yesterday from the heat," Daniel announced, seeing his wife frown. "Which is why I suggested this trip this morning, we should return before the midday heat."

The doctor agreed. "I'd like to give you a full examination," she told Ceri and stopped her from arguing. "General's orders."

"And mine." Jack added.

"All right," she yielded, she went to move but Pharaoh blocked her way. His alert to both her and Daniel was strong.

"Skaara, check outside?" Daniel asked him.

He nodded and hurried away with one of Harm's men going with him.

"What's up with Pharaoh?" Jack asked.

"He's trained to alert us if there's danger," Ceri explained.

"How?" Sam inquired.

"Empathically."

"Oh."

While they waited Jack took the opportunity to tease his son-in-law, ruffling his hair. "Need a hair cut their, Space Monkey."

Daniel frowned. "Ceri likes it this long."

"I like running my fingers through it during…." She never got to complete her sentence as her father held up his hand, letting it drop slowly.

"Ahhhhhh!" He exclaimed, coursing everyone to laugh.

Captain Davidson returned with Skaara. "There's a mother of a sand storm blowing up out there, sir. We're safer staying here."

"Thank you Captain," Harm said.

"All right, lets hunker down here for the time being." Jack ordered.

"This way," Daniel insisted, taking his wife's hand, they lead them to a different part of the temple, where they'd made a livable area. In a way he was glad Janet was there, the dull ach he'd been experiencing was becoming stronger and he was starting to think Ceri was hiding something.

"Lets get this examination over and done with while we're waiting." Janet offered, seeing the concern on Daniel's face.

Ceri nodded. "We can go in here," she told the doctor and led her into a private chamber, Pharaoh going with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back, Daniel, the Colonel is driving everyone nuts?" Sam queried.

"We're sure," he said smiling at the frown Jack was giving Sam.

She and the others sat with him to wait. "So what was the Furling home world like?" She asked keeping the conversation going.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed. "I remember walking up the ramp at Stargate command and going through the Gate, I know it was a long three months for us both and then I remember arriving here on Abydos."

"What about Ceri?" Jack asked.

"Much the same thing. She knows her abilities have been enhanced due to her Ancient DNA asserting itself and integrating with her Tallisian genes, but when it comes to the Furling home world. Nothing." Daniel explained. "I'm guessing that's the way they wanted it."

"But you came here," Sam stated. "You both made a conscious decision to do so."

"I expect we did. We have the knowledge but not the memories."

"Maybe they just buried them," Harm suggested.

"Perhaps, but there's no way of knowing." Daniel concluded.

"Why's that?"

"Because we've already tried."

"Oh."

"You said Ceri's Ancient DNA has asserted itself and integrated with her Tallisian genes," Sam picked up. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I think the Furlings did something to both of us, the Ancient genes we both carry were only asserted after we went to them."

"Wait a minute, you have Ancient genes too? How's that possible and how did they activate it?"

"Apparently all humans have a certain amount of Ancient DNA in their bodies, in mine it's more then normal, and I don't know how it was activated," he answered.

"Dan-yel can heal," Skaara stated proudly. "As can Dr. Ceri."

"Heal?" Jack questioned skeptical.

Daniel had noticed a bruise on Sam's hand, reached over he put his hand over the bruise, lightly touching and focused on healing it. When he removed his hand the bruise was gone.

She flexed her hand, surprised. "Holly Hannah."

He shrugged. "Ceri can focus better then I can, her abilities are stronger. Because of the Furlings we've evolved."

"Does this not concern you Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

He nodded. "Our evolution has occurred because of another species, that in a way is an invasion of our rights. We had no say in this happening to us."

"Thor told us we weren't invited to the Furlings home world, we tried dialing it, the last chevron wouldn't lock," Jack reported. "Now its obvious why we weren't invited."

"We weren't invited because we weren't useful to them," Harm theorized.

"It seems like it," Daniel agreed solemnly. Pharaoh came out of the chamber and padded over to him, laying down he rested his head in Daniel's lap and his master patted his head.

Sam smiled. She was still amazed by the large dog, which until their arrival had only seen on video image. "Doesn't he affect your allergies?"

"No. Furling technology, he's non-allergenic you could say."

Jack chuckled at that, he'd taken an instant liking to the animal from the moment he'd seen him on the camera. Asking. "Did they make it so you don't have to wear your glasses any more too?"

"They did."

"So your not allergic to Pharaoh, don't need your glasses any more and you can heal," Sam rationalized. "Anything else we should know?"

Daniel shrugged and then shook his head, clearly disturbed by it all.

"Daniel?" Jack knew there was something wrong. He could read him better then most.

"I just get the feeling we were used," the younger man admitted.

That concerned Harm as much as the rest of them. "In what way?"

"Since going to the Furlings, I sometimes feel the same way I did after Hathor had me under her control," Daniel reluctantly admitted. "Ceri feels the same way at times."

"What did Hathor do?" His brother-in-law asked confused.

Daniel didn't answer; he just reached out and touched Harm on the arm. Imagers and feeling filled his brother-in-laws mind until he removed his hand.

Harm rubbed his temples. "Crap," he swore as the headache eased. "Damn it Daniel, a little warning next time."

"Sorry, but now you understand."

"Yeah I do, sorry."

"It's all right."

"So what now?" Jack asked him, worriedly.

"For now we stay here, we're safe," Daniel answered.

Janet came out with Ceri and they sat with them, the doctor helping the younger woman to sit next to her husband. "There we go, mother and baby are strong and healthy," she reported. "Though I'd be happier if you were back at the SGC, this baby could come at any time."

Pharaoh crawled closer to Ceri; she rubbed her hand over his ears, scratching gently. "I'm fine my friend," she assured. She knew what had been said, which was why she'd sent him to Daniel. She looked to her family. "The storm outside will be raging for a while, perhaps this is a good time to rest. We have food for a midday meal when the time comes."

"Here?" Jack queried.

"Here dad," she said with a smile. Continuing. "We've been exploring this temple and the catacombs since our arrival."

"Skaara and I explored them when I lived on Abydos," Daniel added. "In fact we want to show you something." He stood and then helped his wife to her feet, Pharaoh stood too.

The others were instantly on their feet, Janet too she voiced her opinion quickly. "Daniel, I really think Ceri needs to rest, not wander around."

"She will Janet, trust me," he said calmly as he took his wife's hand.

Harm spoke to his 2IC. "Captain, have the men rest, but keep a visual."

"Yes sir." Davidson acknowledged.

Skaara went a head on a telepathic suggestion from his brother to light the way, no one even noticed him leave other then Daniel and Ceri, who showed the others down into the catacombs. "The hieroglyphs on these walls tell of Ra and more importantly the Eye of Ra," Daniel pointed out.

"We believe the Eye of Ra is located here in these catacombs," Ceri continued his sentence. "In a secret chamber."

"And if it is Ceri O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Then it needs to be either destroyed or safely hidden," Daniel answered for his wife. "According to legend there were six Eyes including those held by Apophis, Osiris and Tiamat among others. Each is powerful on its own but to use them in combination increases that power ten fold and if a weapon was created using the eyes…." He let his voce fade.

"Then we're looking at a weapon of immense power," Sam concluded. "Could the system lords know about this?"

"It's possible." Ceri told her.

"So we find the eye and take it back to Earth or we destroy it here and then it's not possible." Jack declared simply.

"Yes."

"We believe we've found the chamber," Daniel revealed. "We just can't get into it." Showing them he translated the hieroglyphs. "Rays of the sun will reveal all."

"We tried focusing light on the jewel, but it didn't work." Ceri added.

Jack looked at the image on the wall, coming to a conclusion. "The rays of the sun on the fresco are red."

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Daniel asked.

"It's red," he glanced to Carter. "Sam?"

She understood. Raising her P-90, everyone got out of the way and she focused the laser sight on the jewel. The door to the chamber rumbled and opened, revealing the secret chamber they were looking for.

"Sweet." Jack remarked and wandered in, everyone else following.

Skaara lit the room using the burning touch he carried, revealing a lot of artifacts. "So now we find the Eye?"

"Now we find it." Daniel agreed, looking around.

Ceri and the others did too, Pharaoh staying close to her; she found a stone table and started reading it, even if it was in one of the oldest dialects of the Ancients. "Daniel," she gestured him over, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. "Look."

He did, reading what she did. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"It says the Ancients evolved from a race of humans that lived long before us and they were wiped out by a plague that swept across the galaxy. That many learned to ascend and the rest who didn't died." Daniel stated. "This has to go back to Earth, it also tells about a lost city and that's more valuable then anything."

"What about the Eye?" Harm interrupted.

"It doesn't say anything about it," Daniel said absently. "So it's got to be around here somewhere."

"Well, lets keep looking," Jack, insisted becoming frustrated by the minute, even more so when they found nothing after another twenty minutes. "What about a secret chamber?"

"In a chamber?" Ceri questioned and then raised an eyebrow. "Why not."

He drew his knife and tapped at the stone with the handle, moving in one direction until the tone changed. "Here."

"There's no jewel to open it." Harm stated the obvious.

"We don't need it," Ceri told him. "Move out of the way." When they had she stood before the wall, closing her eyes she focused the kinetic energy around her, it crackled and became glowing white balls of energy in her hands. Opening her eyes, she waited until Daniel stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, as she throw the balls of energy he created a kinetic shield, tapping into her abilities, protecting them all as the wall exploded, sending dirt and dust into the air that hit the shield and bounced off. He released the shield the same time as she relaxed, both of them drained by it.

"Holly Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Jack muttered.

Janet crossed quickly to the two linguists. "That's enough for the two of you, you're both exhausted from doing that. Rest. Doctors orders."

Ceri and Daniel nodded, supporting each other.

"Lets go then, Colonel O'Neill and the others can dig through the rubble," Janet ordered.

"Go with them Harm." Jack ordered.

Harm nodded and along with Janet and Pharaoh, ushered both linguists out of the chamber, back to the main one.

Captain Davidson nodded to him. "All clear sir."

"Good work, Captain."

"Thank you sir."

"Go and rest." Janet ordered and Ceri and Daniel went into the private chamber. The doctor didn't move from the Commander's side. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," he admitted, shaking his head. "What they can do…. Are you sure it isn't doing them or the baby any harm?"

"The baby is fine, I'm more concerned about their well being," Janet confessed. "These powers both have suddenly inherited are taxing on their bodies."

"They said the Furlings genetically manipulated their genes, could they have done something else to either of them or the baby?" Harm asked.

"Without having them come back to the SGC, I don't know," she divulged.

In the private chamber, Ceri rolled onto her side and tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable on the sleeping matt, which wasn't easy at the best of times in her condition.

Daniel lay spooned up against her, his arm around her, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. "What's wrong?"

His breath was hot on the back of her neck and she smiled a little. "I can't get comfortable."

"It's more then that," he noted.

"Janet is worried about what we can do," she put her hand over his, their fingers entwining. "Daniel what if the Furlings have done something to us? To our baby?"

"Our baby is strong and healthy," he reminded her but sighed. "But your right, they could have done something and while we're on Abydos Janet can't find anything out."

"So it's time to go back?"

"Yeah," he felt movement under his hand and smiled warmly. He could sense his daughter so clearly when they lay like this, it was always an amazing feeling. The kicking eased and settled as he gently rubbed Ceri's stomach.

"She's going to be daddy's little girl," she mused.

He nuzzled her neck. "Not to mention grandpa's girl, he'll spoil her."

"He'll probably want to take her fishing." Ceri smirked.

"And her Uncle Harm will want to take her flying," Daniel said lightly and they both laughed softly.

"But mostly she'll want to travel through the Gate," she said with a smile. "Like her mom and dad."

"She's already a seasoned Gate traveler," he said and then nuzzled her neck again. "She'll know more about the wonders of the universe before she knows about Earth."

"She is a child of the universe, Danny. One born of a human father and a Tallisian mother," she said sincerely. "Even without her abilities that will still make her special."

"Yes it will," he pressed his lips to the back of her neck and kissed gently. "Try and get some sleep."

"You too," she insisted as her eyes closed.

"Me too," he agreed and drifted off.

In the hidden chamber, Jack cleared away some more rubble and picked up a gold disk that contained a large ruby jewel in the center. "Got it," he stood, brushing the dirt away with his fingers.

Teal'c was first at this side. "I believe you're right, O'Neill."

Sam took a look too. "So what know?"

"That is up to Dan-yel." Skaara announced.

"How is that?"

"Dan-yel saved us from Ra, he stayed with us," the young man revealed. "The council of elders declared anything found concerning Ra or any other Goa'uld, belongs to Dan-yel."

"Heck that was nice of them," Jack remarked sarcastically. "Grab that tablet and lets get out of here."

Sam did, wrapping it carefully in a piece of cloth she found, following them out of the chamber, they returned to the other.

"We found it," Jack announced as they walked in.

"So what now?" Ham inquired.

"Apparently that's up to Daniel," the Colonel remarked a little sarcastically. "Where is the Space Monkey?"

"Asleep, both he and Ceri are, they've been out now for," he checked his watch. "Nearly an hour."

"Yeah well Ceri made a mess in there, it took time to dig the Eye out," Jack retorted as he handed Harm the Eye. "There's one thing that's brothering me, though."

"Where are the other five Eyes?" The Navy Commander speculated, having been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah."

'_Such power should not fall into the wrong hands_.' Nitara warned.

'_It won't, not if we can help it_.' Harm assured.

Jack waited, seeing his friend was having a conversation with his Symbiote. "So how's Nitara?"

Harm blinked and let her take control. "**_I am fine, Colonel O'Neill. Thank you for asking_**"

"Long time no hear, Nitara. Take a nap, did we?"

Nitara chuckled at the Colonel's sarcasm. "**_From now on I shell make a point of saying hello more often, Jack_**."

He grinned. "So any thoughts on the Eye?"

"**_Major Carter was right, it could be used as a weapon of immense power_**," the Tok'ra Symbiote declared. "**_It should not fall into the wrong hands, including those on Earth_**."

"Of that we both agree." Jack established.

"**_Harm is getting restless, I trust you'll do what's right, Jack_**."

"Well, as we've been told, Nitara, that's up to Daniel."

"**_Yes. Goodbye Jack_**."

"Bye Nitara."

Harm blinked, regaining control. "She's right Jack, taking it back to Earth could be as bad as handing it to the Goa'uld."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Have Davidson and the rest of SG-2 head back to the Gate."

Harm nodded, giving the Eye back he went over to his 2IC, relaying the order, Davidson nodded and he and rest of SG-2 left without their CO.

Jack turned to Skaara. "We're going to try and convince Daniel and Ceri to come back to Earth."

"Why? They are safe here?" The younger man asked.

"Safe, yes, but medically it's better if they're back on Earth," Janet announced as she walked over to them.

"You are that concerned?" Skaara asked her. "The baby is fine, is it not?"

"Yes, but these new abilities Daniel and Ceri are drawing on are using a lot of their physical strength," the doctor explained. "In the long term it's not good for either of them."

"Maybe the Furlings did it so they could find the Eye." Sam suggested joining the conversation.

"Possible." Jack agreed.

"For what purpose, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"To get the Eye themselves." Janet put forth. "We've already seen a little of what their capable off."

"And they know Daniel and Ceri are here, I bet." Harm added.

Jack had a gut feeling they did too. "Doc, go wake the kids, we're getting out of here," he ordered and she hurried away, Sam going with her. He then addressed the Commander. "Harm, tell Davidson to get ready to dial the Gate."

"On it," he said, heading for the Gate to relay the message in person.

Jack then turned to the Abydonian. "When this storm is over head back to Kasuf and let him know what happened, don't say anything about the Eye of Ra, keep that to yourself for the time being."

"I will."

"Good," he went to turn away.

Skaara stopped him. "It was good to see you again Oneill."

He smiled. "You too, Skaara," he gripped the young man's shoulder briefly. Moving away as Sam and Janet returned with their now awake chargers and Pharaoh. "Sorry kids, vacations over," he tucked the Eye into his vest. "We're all heading home."

"What's wrong Jack?" Daniel asked, slipping into his team member persona.

"Having the Eye of Ra in our procession, that's what. Lets go," he declared.

Sam helped Janet with her equipment and they left the chamber, going to the Gate. Davidson was standing by the DHD.

"All right people, listen up," Jack ordered and when he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We're taking Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill back with us, as well as the Eye of Ra. Until I give the order, no one talks about the Eye, not between yourselves, no one. It doesn't exist. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all in the military chanted.

"If I hear anything about it before I have a chance to talk to Hammond, then all hell will break lose. The lives of everyone on Earth may depend on this, including our own," he stated bluntly. Then turned to Davidson. "Captain, dial the gate."

"Yes sir." The Captain said and pressed the address into the DHD, opening the Gate. He then transmitted his IDC. "All set, Colonel."

"Lets move then."

Harm and his men when through first, followed by Janet, Sam and Teal'c, leaving only Daniel, Ceri, Jack and Pharaoh.

Skaara smiled, understanding. "Go, be safe."

"We'll be back." Daniel promised and embraced his brother-in-law quickly before stepping back.

Ceri hugged the young man also, whispering something in his ear; he blushed a little and then nodded. She returned to her husband's side. "I'm ready."

He took her hand. "Lets go then."

Together, they stepped through the Gate with Pharaoh, traveling through the wormhole, stepping out of the Gate inside SGC.

Hammond was waiting; he smiled, even at the sight of the dog. "Welcome back, doctors."

"General," both greeted as they came off the ramp.

"General, this is Pharaoh," Jack introduced. "Their protector."

Hammond looked for further information from the two archaeologists.

"He was given to us by the Furlings," Daniel explained. "He'll protect Ceri and I at any cost and once the baby is born, he'll protect her too."

"So in other words, I have to get use to that dog being on my base."

"Yes sir," Ceri said lightly.

"Very well," the General agreed. "SG-1, we'll debrief in an hour. SG-2 in half an hour, dismissed."

All agreed, heading off to shower, SG-1 meeting back at the conference room at the allotted time, Pharaoh with them.

Ceri felt more comfortable in the baggy fatigues, but a little uncomfortable from the twinges she was feeling and had been since rising that morning. She was starting to wonder if she should have mentioned it to Dr. Frasier, especially since they seemed to be getting stronger and more painful.

Janet, who had joined the debriefing, was watching Ceri and Daniel, both seemed more then a little uneasy. "Is everything all right, Ceri?" She asked interrupting the meeting.

The younger woman shook her head, grabbing hold of her husband's hand, as his face betrayed her pain and discomfort she felt. She took calming breath and answered. "My water just broke."

"Oh crap," Jack exclaimed and concerns about the Eye of Ra, which he was about to bring up, went clear out of his head.

To be continued…. (Oh anyone have any ideas on who at JAG would make a really good host for a Tok'ra, it's an idea I've been mulling around in my head to go with the next chapter. I even thought about Mac?)


	5. Unraveling the threads

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, sorry the last chapter took so long, with getting my two children ready for school again and having a bad case of writers block, it took longer then I expected to write, but I got it together eventually. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And just a reminder, Harm Sr. is now referred to as Amon Rhabb. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to those of us who have had children. All you mom's will understand when you read it – _A.S_

**Thanks to:** _Winjan_: Thanks for bring up the question about Harm? I'm going to have to think about that one.

_Wickdlady_: I think Mac should be with Harm too.

_Clingon87_: I love weird thoughts; have them all the time, but I was thinking about AJ too.

_RingRat_: Good idea about AJ, though in this story he's not retired, but I think he'd make a good host too. You just never know.

_DrewAllen_: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too. Good idea too Mac should be with Harm.

_Shal Valentine_: Thanks; the consensus is at the moment: 2 for Mac being a host and 2 for AJ. Well you'll have to wait and see.

_Foxfur_: I was going to skip the labor, but your review made me go back and added it. As for Sam and Jack's son, I like the idea he and Daniel and Ceri's daughter being a sort of Adam and Eve. Evolution wise. Nice idea.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Five: **_Unraveling the threads_**

**Stargate Command: Cheyenne Mountain**

Jack rapped his knuckles on the General's office door. "Sir, could I have a word?" He asked when the General looked up.

"Of course, Jack. Any news?"

"No sir," he shut the door when he was in. "Doc Frasier said it could be a while yet."

"So what can I do for you, Jack?"

He put the cloth wrapped artifact on the General's desk. "We found this on Abydos along with the tablet."

"What is it?"

Jack unwrapped it. "The Eye of Ra sir, one of six. On their own they're powerful, put them together and we could all be in trouble, especially if they fall into the wrong hands."

"And you found this on Abydos?" The General clarified.

"Yes sir, Daniel and Ceri led us to it," he sat down without being asked. "General we think the Furlings did something to them."

That concerned Hammond. "In what way?"

"I saw Daniel heal a bruise on Carter's hand just by touching it. Ceri blew a hold in a stone wall using kinetic energy while Daniel somehow tapped into that energy to form a shield," he reported. "Ever since his bonding with Ceri he's been able to tap into her abilities, but this was different. I've never seen him do this kind of thing before."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well I think the Furlings did this to them so they'd find the Eye, Daniel was looking for it when he lived on Abydos. They could have read his mind or something like that and decided to use them." Jack retorted. "And neither of them remember their time on the Furling home world."

"So what do we do? Destroy the Eye?" Hammond inquired.

"Well according to Skaara we can't destroy it, it belongs to Daniel. Apparently the Elders decided everything on Abydos that belonged to Ra, now belongs to Daniel. It's sort of payment for him saving them from Ra."

"What do you suggest we do, Jack?"

"I have a feeling the Furlings know we have the Eye and they're going to come calling."

"All right," the General rewrapped it. "Lock this thing up until I can talk to Dr. Jackson."

"Yes sir," Jack took the Eye as he stood. "We haven't heard the last of the Furlings, General."

"I agree Colonel. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." He left the office, after securing the Eye in the base safe; he collected Pharaoh from Daniel and Ceri's lab where the dog had been left when Ceri had gone into labor and went to Sam's. "Hey kids, any word?"

Harm and Sam were huddled over some doohickey. "Not as yet sir," she answered him without looking up.

Teal'c was sitting patiently. "There has been no news as of yet O'Neill."

"Well, it'll take time," Jack said shrugging it off. "I sent a message off to the Tok'ra, so we can expect them to arrival."

"Them?" Harm inquired.

"Well I have a feeling Jacob will talk his way into coming along too."

"Dad thinks a lot of Ceri." Sam noted.

"I know." He perched on a stool, Pharaoh settling at his feet. "So what you playing with?"

"SG-7 brought it back from their last mission," Sam answered. "We haven't figured out what it is yet." She looked up, as if stopping in mid thought. "I've been thinking though, if Ceri has Ancient genes, does Harm?"

"I was wondering that myself." He remarked looking at the person in question.

Harm frowned, seeing they both were. "Don't get any ideas guys, Janet likes sticking me with needles as it is."

They both chuckled. "Hey at least your not in the infirmary experiencing your wife's labor pains." Jack noted.

Harm winced. "No, I can sense what both are feeling though. It's like having a dull headache, Ceri is able to keep from broadcasting her pain telepathically, but Daniel isn't so controlled at it."

"So you can feel what Daniel is?" Sam guessed.

"Some of it, as I said, it's like having a dull headache, so working keeps my mind off it." Harm admitted.

Jack wandered if that was coursing the dull headache he was experiencing. "Well work away, Teal'c and I'll just entertain ourselves."

Harm doubted that would last for long, as soon as Jack got bored the child in him came out. This was going to be a long day.

In the infirmary, Daniel laid on the exam bed letting Janet clean the cut above his left eyebrow. "Next time you tell me to duck, I'll do it."

She held back from smiling. "Well we've never had to deal with a Tallisian woman in labor before, it's new for all of us. Especially dealing with one who can throw objects across the room just by thinking about it. You're lucky it doesn't require stitches," she finished up, applying the dressing; she smoothed it out and removed her surgical gloves. Deep respect and friendship laced her voice. "You never do anything by halves Daniel."

"I know," he agreed, but before he could sit up, his body was raked with pain; he rolled onto his side, almost curling into a fetal position. "Oh god!"

"Relax Daniel," Janet encouraged, she took his hand and also rubbed his back. "Come on Daniel, force the pain back like Ceri showed you, keep your shields tight," she ordered and saw his eyes close as he concentrated, slowly the tension went from his face and body and he relaxed uncurling. "The baby's head is crowning, it's going to be painful." She informed.

"She should have taken the epidural," he moaned opening his eyes. "That wasn't fun."

"No, I expect it wasn't," she helped him sit up. "I'm guessing she wished the epidural could have worked for her too, she's the one giving birth."

"I can feel that."

She helped him to sit up. "Are you ready to go back in?"

Daniel agreed. "Yeah," he gave her a weary smile, seeing her concern. "I'll be fine, I knew what I was getting into right from the beginning."

Giving him a sympathetic smile, Janet helped him off the bed. "Think of it this way, you're experiencing something no man has before."

"Lucky me," he murmured. Then went straight to his knees as pain raked his body once again.

Janet was dragged down with him, but she saw he had better control of it this time. "That's it Daniel, nice and easy," she watched and waited, knowing when it was over. "Okay, lets get back in there," she got him to his feet with his help, guiding him back into the theater they were using as a birthing suite.

He returned to Ceri's side, taking her hand as he preached on the stool near her bed. "Hey sweetheart."

"Are you all right?" She asked exhausted.

"I'm fine, no harm done," he assured and lent forward, kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

"Oh just peachy," she said sarcastically, not meaning too. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Janet came up behind Daniel as the doctor gave her a nod, being ready to be there for Daniel again. "Here we go guys."

"All right, Ceri, push honey," Dr. Mitchell told her.

"Breath, Daniel, that's it, nice and evenly," Janet told him, her hands on his shoulders for support. "It's nearly over."

"How over is nearly over?" He asked between gritted teeth as Ceri squeezed his hand, and then sighed when the pressure was released and his pain eased.

"The head is out," the doctor announced, urging his patient on. "Come on Ceri, another big push, I know you're tired, but we're nearly there…. that's it, honey, that's it…. her shoulders are free, keep going…. there she is…"

Daniel looked up to see his daughter in Dr. Mitchell's hands, feeling not only his own relief, but his wife's as well. "Is she all right?"

"She looks fine Daniel," he said smiling. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Ceri smiled, her eyes filled with tears. "Go on Danny."

He stood on shaky legs and went over to the doctor, a nurse putting a pair of scissors in his hand. He cut where he was told and then gave the sharp object back. After his daughter was wrapped in a towel, they laid her in his arms, cleaning her mouth out and washing her face while he held her, as well as clamping what cord was still attached to her with a small plastic clamp. He smiled, seeing small silvery blue eyes staring up at him, feeling tears well in his.

"There you go, dad, take her over to see mom," Dr. Mitchell told him, after seeing the infant was warmly swaddled.

He did, sitting back on the stool, putting his daughter in his wife's arms. "She's perfect, Ceri."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "We did good Dr. J," she said happily.

"We certainly did," he agreed and kissed her.

In Sam's lab, Jack had become bored as time went on; even Teal'c gave up trying to keep him occupied. Specifically when he let lose by throwing rolled up pieces of paper into Sam's coffee cup for a while, which eventually built up to throwing even smaller pieces at her and Harm.

She blew out a frustrated breath. "Jack, go do something." She hissed.

"What?"

"Anything," She retorted, even Pharaoh looked at him with frustration, so when the phone rang Sam practically pounced on it, answering it. "Carter…. We're on our way…" She hung up, grinning. "Come on grandpa, you've got a granddaughter to meet."

He jumped off his chair. "Sweet!" He remarked and bonded out the door.

They laughed and followed even Pharaoh, going with him to the infirmary, Janet came out to them carrying a small bundle in her arms. "Colonel, Commander, Major, Teal'c, come and meet Callie Alisa Jackson."

They went closer, looking, the four of them grinning at the adorable infant in the doctors arms.

"Isn't she a little small?" Jack asked concerned.

"Not according to Ceri, and I've given her a full check up, she's fine. Apparently for Tallisian baby's, five pound, four is a good weight." Janet assured.

"But she's half human?" Sam reminded.

Janet put the newborn into Jack's willing arms. "She's fine, strong and healthy, all fingers, all toes."

Jack felt a little uncomfortable; it had been a long time since he held a newborn. He ran a finger over her cheek and she looked up at him with bright silvery blue eyes. He smiled warmly, a wave of emotions going through him. "How…how are Ceri and Daniel?"

"Daniel had a cut above his left eye but he's fine, Ceri is exhausted, with sleep she'll be all right. Both have been checked over, and it was Ceri who told me to bring her out to you while she takes a shower," she said smiling, gently caressing the infant's cheek. "She has Daniel's cute nose."

Sam took a closer look. "She does and Ceri's eyes."

"She's beautiful," Harm agreed.

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "Danny has a cut above his left eye?"

"It's not serious, lets just say having a telekinetic woman in labor is a whole new experience and next time someone tells Daniel to duck, he will." Janet remarked, grinning.

"Oooh-kay," he said letting it slide. He hankered down and let Pharaoh have a look. "Here she is, boy, you've got to look after her now." The dog seemed to understand, he woofed quietly and wagged his tail, Jack laughed and stood.

General Hammond walked in. "I hear I have a new member of the SGC family to welcome," he said proudly.

Jack turned slowly. "Come met my granddaughter, General."

He went closer. "She's adorable, Jack. Like her mother."

A nurse hurried out to Janet and whispered to her, the doctor became concerned. She glanced at the Colonel, seeing him wavering on his feet. "Colonel!"

Harm had seen it too; he quickly snatched the infant from Jack's arms before the Colonel passed out, hitting the infirmary floor. Callie whimpered then cried, her Uncle settling her down a little. Janet knelt beside Jack, checking his pulse, it was strong, but he was out cold. Pharaoh, seeing Jack was being looked after, moved to Harm's side and remained their, his presence seemed to calm the infant even more.

"Doctor what the hell is going on?" The General demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir, but Daniel just passed out too," Janet informed, she quickly ordered the nurse to get a couple of corpsmen to help get the Colonel off the floor.

Sam was kneeling with Jack's head in her lap. "This is what happened before."

"What about Ceri?" Harm inquired.

"She's fine, she didn't pass out," the doctor reported. The corpsmen arrived. "Over here," she insisted standing, going over to one of the examination beds. They lifted the fallen Colonel off the floor and onto the bed. "Bring Dr. Jackson out here too," Janet ordered.

Both men acknowledged her and hurried away, bring the unconscious archaeologist out on a gurney, transferring him onto the examination bed, then got themselves and the gurney out of the way, letting Dr. Frasier check both men over.

A few minutes later Ceri came out, she had showered and dressed in the clothes brought from her quarters by one of the nurses. Having sensed her daughter's distress while in the shower, unable to do anything but trust Harm and Pharaoh to take care of her until she was able to get out there.

Teal'c moved quickly to her side. "Should you be on your feet, Ceri O'Neill?" He asked concerned, taking a gentle hold on her arm.

"I'm fine Teal'c," she assured, but accepted his presence as she crossed to her husband.

Janet pushed a stool over. "Sit down," she ordered.

She did, noting the Jaffa took up a protective stance at her right. "Are they going to be all right, Janet?"

"They're going to be fine," she insisted.

Harm carried his niece over to her mother, Pharaoh never leaving his side. "Everything will be all right." He laid the baby in her arms before putting his arm around her shoulders.

She kissed her daughter's head lightly, then lent against her half brother. "Stay?"

"For as long as you need me," he said softly. They were going nowhere while two of their own were down.

Jack looked around, as did Daniel; they were back in the telepathic void. "This is becoming old!" He griped.

"At least they didn't drag Ceri in this time," Daniel noted.

Jack nodded. "So…" He looked around. "We just wait?"

"Not for long, Colonel," the melodious voice of Lara announced, coming towards them. "Hello Jack, Daniel."

"What did you do to Ceri and I?" Daniel demanded.

"We did nothing more then train you to harness your abilities," Lara explained calmly.

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "Are you saying they had all these abilities right from the start?"

"Yes. You must understand that some of Daniel's abilities come significantly from his bonding with Ceri, it was just a matter of training them both to control and harness what they were capable off."

"So your saying if I wasn't bonded with Ceri, I wouldn't be able to do what I can?" Daniel theorized.

"Yes and no."

"So why do Ceri and I feel violated?" He asked confused by her answer.

"It is an unfortunate side effect of erasing your memories but not your knowledge. For that I am truly sorry," she apologized.

"So why are we here?" Jack asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"The Eye of Ra," she answered. "Balance of power is shifting within the system lords, they are at the moment fighting between themselves, but not for much longer, they will unite for the greater good. If the Eye of Ra and the other five were to be found and used to build a weapon, then power will shift and it will be too late. All you have known and love will be gone."

"How can you be so sure?" Daniel inquired curious.

"Time has no meaning for us, we exist in both past and future," she enlightened.

"So you just want us to hand of the Eye to you," Jack supposed.

"Yes, Jack we do," she said placidly.

"Not going to happen," he retorted. "How do we know your not going to use the Eye to build a weapon yourselves?"

"You don't, you just have to trust us."

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Then let us prove to you we are sincere."

"How?"

"Come to our home planet, see for yourself. Then if you trust us enough, leave the Eye," she suggested.

Jack thought about it, making a decision. "What about the time difference?"

"There will be no difference, you have my word."

Daniel frowned, something just wasn't right. He recalled what the tablet had said and the answer came to him. "You're an Ancient."

Jack head snapped around to look at him. "What?"

"She's an Ancient, that's how she's doing this," Daniel revealed. "You went to the Furlings to escape the plague that was killing your people, the Furlings helped you?"

"Yes."

Jack had heard enough. "You fail to tell us this and you want our trust?" He asked her and saw her nod. "Then prove it by making Ceri and Daniel like they were."

Now it was her turn to be confused, looking from the Colonel to the archaeologist. "You're not happy with your abilities?"

"I want my life back, Lara, the way it was," Daniel admitted calmly. "I don't want the extra responsibility."

"We all want that," Jack added. "You've manipulated us for your own course. Changing Ceri and Daniel, having them find the Eye for you. You had no right."

"We did what we thought was right," she told them confused.

"Keeping Ceri safe while she carried Callie was right, yes, we don't deny that," Daniel lectured. "But training us after you enhanced our genes was wrong. Erasing our memories was wrong. I understand why you did it, but that doesn't make it right. We should have been given the chose."

She thought that over. "And if you'd been given the chose?" She purposed. "Would you have chosen the abilities we gave you?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Neither would I," Ceri announced coming into the void.

Jack was surprised by her arrival. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi dad," she stood next to Daniel taking his hand. "Caring for a child with Callie's abilities will be hard enough without constantly keeping our own in check. You manipulate our genes and played god, and that makes you as bad as the Goa'uld."

Lara nodded. "I understand."

"So what now?" Jack asked her.

"Now all will be as you want it and the Eye will be safe," she assured. "Either with you or with the Furlings."

"And we should trust you because?"

She smiled. "Trust is earned, Jack and I hope one day we will earn your trust. However I can see you are not ready for what the Eye of Ra could bring your way, nor the Ancient tablet you found. In time you will understand," she declared. "So all will be as you will it to be," she stated and then was gone and so were they.

Daniel woke taking a moment to realize where he was, silently being thankful to find himself in the infirmary. He turned his head and saw Lara standing next to the bed where Ceri lay; she looked like Oma Desala had on Kheb. "You've ascended?"

She turned and smiled. "Yes," she said softly. "Your Ancient genes are dormant again, when you are ready they will assert themselves over time, this evolution will happen as it was suppose to."

"Thank you." He sat up.

Behind him Jack woke with a groan. He saw Lara and sat up, swing his legs off the bed. "Hey."

She smiled again. "Hello Jack."

Ceri also woke, she sat up more slowly, getting off the bed she crossed to Daniel, who turned, swing his legs off the bed, she went into his arms.

He kissed her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured and addressed the Ancient. "What now?" She asked Lara.

"As I told Daniel, your evolution will happen as it was suppose to," she said placidly. "I apologize for any harm I caused you."

"You're going to take the Eye of Ra though, and the tablet." Jack declared.

"Yes. You are not ready, and when the time comes, you will not be ready then, but all will be as it was meant to be." She smiled sadly and her touch on Daniel's arm was barely felt. "I leave you one gift," she told him. "After all it is a shame to cover such beautiful eyes with glasses." She said, then became pure white energy and floated away.

Jack hurried to the phone and rang through to the control room, quickly explaining, soon they heard General Hammond's voice, telling everyone to stay out of the way and let the ascended being leave.

Sam, Harm and Teal'c ran into the room with Janet Frasier, relieved to see they were all on their feet. Sam hurried to Jack, who took her in his arms, holding her tight.

Janet went over to Daniel and Ceri. "Are you both all right?"

"Yes," he told her. "Where's Callie?"

"Asleep, you've only been unconscious about twenty minutes," she informed as she took Ceri by the arm. "Honey, sit down." She helped her up onto the bed next to Daniel, checking her pulse. "How are you both feeling?" She asked as she released Ceri's wrist and then took Daniel's.

"Tried." Ceri admitted.

"Me too," Daniel revealed.

Jack came over to them with Sam. "Lara made their Ancient genes dormant."

"Well that could explain it," Janet remarked and then explained. "You're bodies consumed a lot of energy when you were using those abilities. Now the gene is dormant again, your bodies aren't drawing as much physical energy, which means they can recharge and regain strength."

"So they'll be all right?" Harm asked concerned.

"With rest, yes," the doctor agreed. Then ordered Ceri and Daniel to lay back and rest, before addressing the rest of them. "Out, all of you."

"I'll let Hammond know what happen." Jack told them. "Take it easy, both of you." He saw them nod and left with Sam.

"Pharaoh is with Callie Jackson," Teal'c informed. "General Hammond also has a SF outside the door."

"Thank you Teal'c." Daniel acknowledged.

Harm patted the Jaffa on the back, getting a 'please leave' look from Frasier. "Come on T, lets get going."

He bowed and followed the Navy Commander out.

"Now, you two, sleep," Janet ordered the two archaeologists. "I'll wake you when Callie is due for a feed, Ceri."

"Okay," she agreed.

Giving into their bodies needs, they curled up together on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

Janet signed quietly, and hurried off to get ready for SG-7's return.

When Amon Rhabb and Jacob Carter arrivedat the SGC, Daniel and Sam were at the Gate room to greet them.

"Danny," Amon gave him a hug. "Welcome to fatherhood, son."

"Thanks," he said grinning

Jacob gave hid daughter a hug, and then shook Daniel's hand. "So where is the little angel?"

"In the conference room with Pharaoh," he revealed. "We weren't sure how the protector would react."

"Protector?"

"He was a gift from the Furlings, he's here to protect Callie."

"He was very protective of Ceri before Callie was born," Sam noted. "And now he doesn't let anyone who shouldn't be near Callie near her."

"Sounds like he's doing his job then," Amon insisted.

They walked up to the conference room, Daniel going in first. Pharaoh was lying next to the bassinet where Ceri was seated. The dog looked up as they walked in, seeing two men he didn't know. He got to his feet and stood between them and the baby. Now one moved, the General had insisted it was better if Daniel handle this when the two Tok'ra agents arrived.

Hurrying over to the dog, Daniel hankered down next to him. "Pharaoh, these are friends. Amon Rhabb is Ceri's real father and Jacob Carter is Sam's dad. They're Tok'ra. It's safe to let them near Callie," he smiled as the dog nuzzled his hand and then settled back down near his charge.

Ceri stood and hugged her father. "Papa."

"Hello sweetheart," he kissed her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured. "Both Daniel and I are, and we're back to normal."

"I'm glad honey. I was worried when Jack contacted me."

Daniel gently lifted his daughter from the bassinet and carried her over to Amon laying the tiny baby in his arms. "This is Callie Alisa Jackson."

"She's beautiful, Danny."

"Yes she is," he said proudly.

They sat down, Jacob next to his daughter, giving Jack a cheeky look. "So Jack how does it feel to be a grandfather?"

"It feels damn good, dad," he smirked. "Though I'd watch out, Sam is getting clucky, you could end up being a grandfather yourself."

"Bit your tongue Colonel." Jacob said sternly.

Sam looked at her father stunned. "Dad?"

"What?" He asked innocently. "What's wrong with a father wanting his daughter married before she makes him a grandfather?"

"Nothing at all Jacob," George Hammond agreed.

Amon chuckled softly. "There's nothing wrong with being a grandfather, is there Jack?"

"Nothing at all," the Colonel said grinning. "I don't mind becoming a father so soon after becoming a grandfather, either."

Sam caught the meaning behind that, playfully punching her fiancé's arm. "Behave."

"Yes dear," he smirked and they all laughed.

Amon ran a finger over his granddaughter's forehead and felt the telepathic touch from her; it wasn't a word, more a feeling. "She's a lot like you Ceri, when you were a baby and she's strong from what I just felt."

"We've been sensing the same thing," Ceri told him.

"You're going to have to be careful, Tau're daycare centers are not going to be able to handle her." Jacob noted.

"We realize that," Ceri said.

"Ceri spoke to me this morning about it," the General announced. "I'm organizing a section of the base to be set aside as a day care center and eventually schooling. The problem is finding someone who can handle a gifted child like Callie."

Jacob glanced at his friend, who it seemed was thinking the same thing and nodded. He looked back to the General. "There's another Tallisian among the Tok'ra, she was scholar before becoming a host, she and Anise have had a disagreement and the Council would rather the two remained in separate locations for a while."

"Do you trust her?" Daniel asked before either his wife or Hammond could.

Amon smiled, a warm smile. "She's host to Adrick's mate, Shalimar. Her name is Alyn Merrick."

Ceri's eyes widened. "Professor Alyn Merrick?"

"Yes."

All were a little surprised by that, but Jack voiced it. "You know her?"

"She was my Archaeology professor at the Defense Academy, she's brilliant." Ceri explained, and then looked to her father, who had a smug look on his face. "I take it, you and Alyn get on rather well too?"

He shrugged a little. "She's is a very attractive woman, and I do have Adrick's feelings towards her."

"Does Harm know?" She asked since SG-2 had been briefed and were preparing for a mission, her brother wasn't present.

"No, I haven't said anything," he said a little nervous.

"Papa, it's all right. You have the right to be happy too."

"Thank you, honey."

"So George, what do you think?" Jacob asked him. "This could be a way out for both you and the Tok'ra Council."

"And you think Alyn will do it?" Sam asked before the General could.

"I think both Alyn and Shalimar are in a hurry to get away from Anise for a while." Jacob smirked and they laughed quietly.

"If Professor Alyn Merrick is agreeable, then I can't see a problem." Hammond agreed.

"We'll contact her and let you know, George."

"Very well."

"Jack said the two of you had been on Abydos." Amon said to his daughter.

"Second honeymoon." The Colonel teased.

Daniel smiled. "We were blending in and keeping safe."

"I thought you two looked a little more tanned then usual."

"We'd like to head back to Abydos to introduce Callie to her family there." Ceri purposed.

"Her family there?" Her father asked curiously.

"My first wife's father, Kasuf, still considers me a part of his family," Daniel explained. "He was a father to me when I needed one while living on Abydos. He and his son, Skaara are my family."

"Then you should go."

George Hammond failed to hide a smile of amusement. "As soon as Dr. Frasier gives the all clear for Callie to travel to Abydos, then we'll arrange it."

"With back up General, just in case," Jack added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

Noticing his granddaughter was chewing on his finger, Amon smiled. "I get the feeling this little one is hungry."

Ceri lifted her daughter from her father's arms. "She is due," she pushed back her chair. "Excuse me General."

"Quiet all right, Doctor, take your time." He assured.

She stood and laid her daughter in the bassinet, then with Pharaoh following, carried it out of the conference room.

Amon sat back. "I take it," he gestured to the surgical dressing on his son-in-laws forehead. "Things got a little physical during the birth."

"Lets just say, next time someone tells me to duck, I will," Daniel remarked

"We're going to remember that Danny-boy," Jack smirked, seeing him frown.

Sam lent on the table, ignoring the bantering. "Do the Ancient genes run in your side of the family, Amon or were they from Ceri's mother?"

"Her mothers, Alisa was a strong telepath as you know. Her family carried the gene," he answered.

"So Harm wouldn't have it?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"We were just wondering."

"I think Major, we have enough to handle." Hammond stated seriously.

"Yes sir."

"SG-1, you have a go for thirteen hundred. Until then dismissed."

They all stood. Amon patted Daniel on the shoulder. "I'll send a message to Alyn and ask her to come here."

"Thank you, papa."

"No problem," he said and went with the General.

"So Jack," Jacob said with a teasing smile. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

Jack groaned, as they all left the conference room, heading for the commissary. "There is no way we can hold this wedding here on Earth."

"Why not."

"O'Neill wishes to invite Thor." Teal'c spoke up for the first time since the Tok'ra's arrival.

"That could be a problem."

"So hold it some where neutral." Daniel suggested.

"Like where Daniel?" Sam asked him.

"What about Ambrosia?" He recommended. "Then you can invite as many aliens as you want."

"He has a point, Sam," Jack declared. "Everyone we want to invite either works here at the SGC or is on another planet."

"It does make sense." She agreed.

When they got to the commissary they found Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, she greeted them all warmly, hugging Daniel. "How are Ceri and the baby?"

"They're fine."

"So Mac, escape the Admiral again?" Jack teased her.

"Very funny, Colonel," she smirked. "I finished up a case at Miramar early and he gave me a few days to visit Harm, I got here late last night."

"Are you staying at his place?" Sam asked as they grabbed coffee and sat down.

The Marine Colonel nodded. "Harm said SG-2 will be back tomorrow, so I thought I'd take the chance to take it easy and visit you guys until he returns. How are the wedding plans?"

"We were just discussing that," Jacob said grinning. "Ambrosia is high on the list."

"Oh?"

"Major case of the bride inviting the Tok'ra and the groom inviting the Asgard." Daniel informed casually.

Mac laughed. "It's going to be some wedding."

"Oh yeah," he agreed and drank some of his coffee.

They were still discussing it when Amon arrived. He sat next to Mac, kissing her cheek. "Hi honey."

"Hi dad," she greeted, smiling.

"Alyn is on her way," Amon announced. "You'll have your baby sitter in a hour or so, Danny."

"Baby sitter?" Mac inquired, curious.

"We need someone who is qualified to help look after Callie while we're at work or off world," Daniel explained. "Because she's half Tallisian we can't exactly put her into a normal day care center. Alyn Merrick is Tallisian and host to Shalimar."

"The General has set aside some room for a day care center here on the base," Sam added.

"That's great."

"Why don't you go see Ceri," Amon suggested. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company? And I know you dying to see Callie."

She blushed. "Well a little," she admitted.

"She's in our quarters, Mac." Daniel told her.

"Thanks Daniel," she stood. "I'll see you guys later."

Sam got to her feet too. "I'll come with you, we'll leave the guys to some boy talk," she mused and they hurried out hearing the guys light heartedly grumbling about women.

At the Jackson quarters, they knocked before going in, Pharaoh looked up, seeing who it was before settling. Ceri was seated in a comfortable chair, her daughter suckling hungrily at her breast. "Hi Mac."

"Hi Ceri," she crossed over and sat next to her. "Oh she's beautiful, I'm so envious."

"I think Harm is too."

"I'd say," Sam smirked sitting in the other chair. "He'd definitely love a son or daughter of his own."

"It that a hint?" The Marine inquired, grinning.

"Yes," both women answered, and they laughed quietly.

Mac sighed and revealed. "He asked me to marry him, after we came back from Ambrosia," she divulged. "I said yes."

"I know, he told me," Ceri said smiling. "He also said you were trying to organize a transfer somewhere close."

The Marine nodded. "But there's no transfers available at the moment, I was thinking of asking General Hammond if he could use a lawyer at the SGC. With the change in regs, it's possible for both of us to work here and I'm starting to think I want to be close to Harm, incase…"

"Incase something happens to him now he has his own team?" Sam concluded, knowing how she felt.

"Yeah."

Ceri switched her daughter to the other breast, uncovering one and covering the other, before letting Callie suckle again. "You're worried about being left behind with a child if something does happen."

"A little. Does it bother you and Daniel?"

She nodded. "We talked about and we've decided if anything was to happen to us, then Callie is to be looked after by dad and Sam, but we want you and Harm to be her god parents. Which means if anything was to happen to the four of us, then Callie will be looked after by both of you."

Mac was surprised. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Ceri smiled. "Mac…Sarah, both Daniel and I consider you apart of our family."

"So do Jack and I, Mac," Sam assured. "We know Amon thinks of you as a daughter."

"Thank you," she said smiling warmly. "Both of you." She reached out and brushed a finger over the infant's head, her dark blond hair soft. "She has Daniel's nose."

"That's what Janet said," the younger women noted. "All the nurses think she's adorable, but then again, they all think Danny's adorable too," she smirked.

"Even some of the male ones." Sam added lightly.

That made Mac laugh. "Does he know that?"

"Oh yeah, they can't hid much from him now," Ceri revealed.

"What was Daniel like when you first met him?" Mac asked. "I mean, the first impression I got, was this guy is a geek, but wow what a geek and then as I got to know him, I realized he was more then a scholar. That he could handle himself in any situation you put him in with ease and people seemed to relax and tell him anything."

"I thought the same way," the Air Force officer revealed. "Ceri though was smitten right from the start."

"I was," Ceri admitted grinning. "But I also found Daniel passionate, about his friends, his work and his determination to find Sha're," she revealed. "The first night SG-1 arrived on Tallisia, after everyone had gone to bed, we talked for hours, about his childhood, losing his parents, his grandfather refusing to adopt him, going into a foster home," she paused, gently stoking her daughter's cheek as she continued to feed. "We connected right from the start, as if destiny had drawn us together."

"When did you know you loved him?" Mac asked her enthralled.

Ceri blushed a little. "That last night on Tallisia, I asked him to take a walk with me in the forest behind the palace. He agreed and we went, within the forest grazed the Ucara; they're like unicorns of your mythology. He was amazed by them and so trusting of me, the Ucara allowed us to ride one of them and as we road, we connected, a bond formed between us that made me realize our friendship would turn to love. I think it also gave me the strength to help him get through losing Sha're and put her death behind him so we could have a life together."

"He has a special bond with Jack too, I noticed that right away." Mac noted.

"Daniel deciphered the symbols that led to the Stargate being opened. He went on the first mission to Abydos," Sam explained. "Jack was not too happy about having to baby-sit a geek, but then Daniel died protecting him after Ra had captured them. Jack had seen an opportunity and made a move, Daniel jumped in front of him, taking the staff blast when the Jaffa aimed for him. Jack was thrown into a cell with what was left of his men and Ra had Daniel put into a sarcophagus to heal him, Ra saw he wore a Eye of Ra medallion around his neck and wanted his people to know there was only one Sun God. With the help of Sha're's people, they escaped and finally defeated Ra. Jack found a friend in Daniel, enough to let him remain behind on Abydos with Sha're and her people, as well as keep the secret that Daniel was still alive for a little over a year."

"Then the second Abydos mission happened?"

Ceri continued the tale. "Apophis came through to Earth and killed a number of airmen and kidnapped one. They sent for dad, who eventually had to reveal Daniel wasn't dead. He and Sam, and two from the original mission, joined the second mission to Abydos. While Daniel was showing Jack, Sam and Major Kawalsky a cartouche, Apophis came through the Gate and took Sha're and Skaara. Dad and his team-retuned home with Daniel, they went to Chulak, but couldn't get either Sha're or Skaara back, they were made hosts. Who they did find was Teal'c, after a rough start, SG-1 came together." She covered up when Callie finished feeding, with a gentle pat on her back the baby brought up what wind was in her little tummy was given to Mac to hold so Ceri could finished doing up her clothing. "What was Harm like when you first met him?"

The Marine chuckled. "Arrogant, cocky, and so full of himself. He was a true hot shot, a TOPGUN lawyer and pilot and he knew it," she recalled grinning. "He had a lot of demons though, most concerned his father and an old girlfriend who was killed. But once I broke through the shields he'd created, I found a caring, loving man, who wanted to help people, to find justice."

"That sounds like Harm," Sam mused. "We both thought he was cute when we first meet him, of course at the time Ceri didn't know he was her brother."

Mac chuckled at that. "So what do you think they're talking about?"

Sam looked to Ceri. "Well?"

"Cars, jets and hockey," the Tallisian answered.

"Of course," Mac mused, then tickled Callie under the chin. "You need a dry nappy Angel."

Sam saw Ceri going to get up. "Stay where you are, Mac and I can handle a wet nappy."

"Okay," she agreed. "She's all yours."

They both got up, Mac laid Callie on the change table, and Sam began to change the nappy. "Was you first meeting with Jack interesting?" Mac asked her.

"Oh yeah." Sam mused. She finished putting on the dry nappy and slipped Callie little legs back into her jump suite. "I remember I felt like an excited school girl, and he just acted like a chauvinistic pig who didn't like a women entering in his male only domain. That and the fact he knew I was way smarter then him."

"Dad can hold his own Sam," Ceri noted. "He wouldn't have been recognized at the Air Force Academy for Academic Excellence Achieved in Military Sciences and Engineering or have a degree in Military Strategic Studies or Aeronautical Engineering as well as a Masters Degree in Political Sciences, if he couldn't."

Sam was more then surprised, after all this time, she didn't know that about Jack. "You're kidding me?"

"No," the younger woman realized what was happening. "You really didn't know?"

"Not a thing. That sneaky, son of a…"

Ceri and Mac started laughing. "I can't believe he's never told you," the later remarked.

"Well Jack likes to act dumb," Sam, grumbled. "I'm going to kill him." She picked Callie up. "There you go sweetheart, now you go back to your mommy, your grandma Sam wants to go and murder your grandpa."

Ceri stood and took Callie from her, laying her down in the bassinet. "I think grandpa is safe sweetheart," she whispered. "Pharaoh, stay with Callie," she ordered and the dog moved to lie beside the bassinet.

There was another knock on the door and it opened, a young nurse coming in. "Good morning, Doctor O'Neill, Major, Colonel."

"Morning Jen," Ceri greeted. "Callie has been feed, expertly changed."

The red headed nurse smiled. "She'll be fine, Doctor O'Neill," she picked up the bassinet. "Come on Pharaoh, let's go to the infirmary and look after our girl."

The dog got up and wagged his tale, following the nurse out as she carried the baby in the bassinet.

Ceri sighed. "Ladies, shall we continue this in my office, I have some translations that need to be finished?"

"We can gossip anywhere," Sam mused and they followed her out, both women seeing how hard it had been for Ceri to let her daughter be cared for by another.

As they walked Mac realized there was so much she wanted to ask, about what Harm had being doing, he was never forthcoming, even when it was all right for her to know.

Ceri sensed this; she waited until they'd gotten to the office she shared with her husband. "Ask your question, Mac," she offered sitting at her desk. "We'll let you know if you can be told or not."

She smiled. "I am that transparent?"

"To a telepath you are," Sam informed as she sat on a stool. "Go on ask."

She nodded, sitting next to her. "Harm has this scar on right leg, below his knee. He didn't have it before he left JAG. Did he get it on a mission?"

"On his first mission," Ceri recalled. "Harm and I volunteered to be captured and go aboard a Goa'uld mother ship to get information from a Tok'ra agent."

"A mission Jack would never had agreed to if he'd known about it." Sam noted. "Which he didn't until it was to late."

Mac raised an eyebrow, noting Ceri was telling the story and doing the translations at the same time. "How didn't he know about it?"

"Harm and I were suppose to Gate to the planet the rest of SG-1 were scouting after Harm was cleared by Dr. Frasier, it was his first mission and Janet wanted to make sure he was medically ready. The Tok'ra arrived and put the mission to us, General Hammond agreed because the information was valuable and Harm and I both knew we could do it," Ceri explained. "We Gated to PCX –3156 and allowed ourselves to be captured. We were taken aboard a Goa'uld mother ship, and we were left in a cell; the Tok'ra agent contacted us and gave us the information. Then organized for us to escape, we did, the problem was the ship had gone to lightspeed. It seemed Lord Apis, found out about the Tok'ra agent and had him killed. Harm and I spent the next twenty-four hours avoiding capture, during that time we went hand to hand with a couple of Jaffa. One put a knife into Harm's leg, he was protecting me and we were captured again. We were knocked out by a stun grenade, which was rather painful."

"You wake up unable to see and feel like your head is going to explode," Sam recalled, wincing at the memory. "While that was happening, we returned home wanting to know what happened to Harm and Ceri, being told where they were and that the Tok'ra had lost them. Jack went ballistic and Daniel looked ready to murder someone, which should have gave me insight into his relationship with Ceri, but it didn't," she shrugged and went on with her tale. "Finally we got Intel and General Hammond gave us the go for a rescuer mission."

"After walking up in another cell," Ceri continued her side of the story, finishing the first translation and starting the next. "Harm and I found our sight returning, I was allowed to put a field dressing on his leg and we waited. Something we didn't have to do for very long. A Jaffa came to our cell and announced he was a part of the Jaffa uprising and an apprentice of Bra'tac's, he gave us our weapons back and said we didn't have much time. Apis had ordered our deaths. We did a little sabotage and headed for the glider bays, meeting up with the rest of SG-1 half way there, they'd ringed up from the planet the mother ship was then in orbit around. We fought our way in and stole three death gliders for the trip to the planet."

Sam chuckled at that point, seeing Ceri look up from her translations grinning. "Jack and I were in one glider, Harm and Teal'c were in another and Daniel and Ceri had to double up with Bra'tac's Jaffa friend. We blasted our way out of the bay into space laughing our heads off, the ship exploding in a fireball behind us. Daniel saying to Ceri…"

"It's my side arm, I promise," Ceri quoted, laughing along with them. "You have to remember I was sitting on his lap in a small cockpit," she really had enjoyed that part of the mission. "We landed on the planet, and Gated back to Earth, getting Harm medical treatment. I told the Tok'ra what we'd been told and they put the information to good use."

Mac was amazed and envious of Harm in a way. "And I bet Harm was a rotten patient."

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed. "Janet was quiet happy to get him out of her infirmary and us too."

Ceri sobered a little. "We have good times, Mac and a lot of hard times. Some missions are routine and others never go to plan but we've managed to bet the odds."

"Even if it means coming back beaten and bloody sometimes." Sam agreed.

"But you love what you do, though?" Mac asked them.

"Yeah we do."

"We always will I suppose," Ceri said smiling warmly. "It's apart of who we are."

Mac nodded, understanding. "I guess I don't want to experience what Harm's mother did, the never knowing, the lose."

"None of us do," Sam said sincerely. "And you won't as long as Harm has us and his team at his back, we don't leave anyone behind."

"Thanks Sam."

Ceri reached out telepathically to General Hammond. _General, are you busy at the moment_?

_No Doctor_? _Is something wrong_? He thought back to her, she didn't do this very often with him.

_No sir, Colonel Mackenzie is here with us, she's like to talk to you._

_Send her to my office, doctor._

_Yes sir_, she saw Sam and Mac were waiting patiently. "The General said he isn't busy if you'd like to go talk to him, Mac."

"That's what you were talking about?" She asked.

"I just found out if he was busy or not, the rest is up to you," the Archaeologist stated.

Mac nodded. "Okay, I guess I'm going to talk to the General then."

"You'll be fine," Sam guaranteed.

Smiling, Mac agreed and left the office.

"So," Sam said leaning on the desk. "Anything interesting in the translations?"

"Not really, I'm starting to think SG-8 brought back a pile of shopping lists," Ceri said rolling her eyes and she and Sam laughed.

Daniel walked in finding them still laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ceri thinks SG-8 brought back a pile of shopping lists," Sam announced. She got up. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you both later."

"Bye Sam," both bided.

Daniel stood behind his wife and gently massaged her shoulders. "Have a good chat?"

"Mmm," she agreed closing her eyes, enjoying what he was doing to her.

"What about?"

She found his breath hot against her neck. "Our significant others," she mused.

"Really?"

"Mmm. What about you guys?"

"Well after you stopped eavesdropping, we talked about our significant others too," he revealed, grinning.

"Really?" She opened her eyes. "What exactly?"

"Oh we told papa about the first time we meet, the first mission you accompanied us on," he paused, revealing. "Tallisia."

She turned with her stool, knowing what that would have meet to her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said a sexy huskiness to his voice.

Grabbing a handful of his shirt, she pulled him closer until his lips were inches from her. She saw the look in his blue eyes and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, initiating a tantalizing dual with his. He pushed in between her thighs, cupping her face in his hands. Ceri released his shirt and with a flick of her wrist, telekinetically shut the door, locking it.

Daniel pulled away; the lust was evident in her silvery eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked her, his voice still husky.

"I'm sure," she insisted grabbing hold of his tee shirt, pulling from his fatigue pants. "Very sure."

He pulled her up off the stool and kissed her again, doing a little exploring of his own. He pulled off her shirt, throwing it over his shoulder; it landed on a three thousand year old vase. His tee shirt joined it, making the priceless vase wobble but luckily didn't fall. Boots and the rest of their clothing came off on the way to the sofa that had been dragged into his office long before her arrival. He sat and pulled her down onto of him, having her straddle his lap. He licked gently at her nipples, knowing they were sensitive from feeding their daughter, so he was extra careful. Being an alien also gave her a greater advantage over human females, her body was, even only a few days after the birth, was practically back to what it had been pre-pregnancy, medically and physically.

She groaned and wiggled against him, feeling his arousal. "Defiantly not your side arm," she mused.

"Wasn't then either," he declared, knowing what she was talking about, kissing her. He moved a hand between them to the sensitive skin between her thighs, gently stroking.

She wiggled her hips in slow circles, groaning. "Oh god Danny."

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips; if she kept doing that he'd never last. He groaned again. Damn, they could go for lasting tonight in bed. He wanted her now. Grabbing her hips he tried being gentle, thrusting into her. She bit her lips, stopping herself from crying out in pleasure, her nails dug into his shoulders as she moved with him. She kept her eyes locked with his; sharing the intense sexual elation she was feeling with him and visa versa. When his head went back and his eyes closed, she quickened her pace; he was ready to fall in a sea of ecstasy and she was so close to joining him.

"Danny…" she groaned.

"Sooo close babe, sooo close," he lifted his head and kissed her fully on the mouth as her body began to spasm and convulse in uncontrollable pleasure, taking him with her, both of them falling into that sea of euphoria that neither wanted to surface from.

He held her in his arms, her body still pulsing around his, but he didn't want to lose this contact just yet. "You are amazing," he whispered, getting his breath back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him. It was only the sound of klaxons that brought them apart. "I guess Professor Merrick is here."

He nipped at her neck, being careful not to leave a mark. "I guess we have to get dressed then?"

"Might be an idea, unless you want to met her buck naked," she giggled.

"No, I think with clothes on would be good."

Ceri giggled again and got up, helping him to his feet. "Then we'd better get dressed."

Daniel tugged her back into his arms. "Later?"

"Defiantly," she promised.

They dressed and hurried to the conference room, Sam and Jack were already there with Jacob and Amon, as were General Hammond and Colonel Mackenzie. Standing next to the General was Alyn Merrick, a woman in her early forties with wavy dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was elegant and beautiful and didn't look her age. In fact she looked ten years younger. She smiled when she saw Ceri, her silvery eyes sparkling. She gave the young woman a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Princess," she said happily.

"It's good to see you too, Professor." Ceri said grinning. "I thought you were lost with Tallisia."

"I was lucky, I left months before the attack, joining the Tok'ra," she revealed. "So where is the little Angel I am to help look after?"

"In the infirmary, at the moment the nurses are willingly volunteers," Daniel informed. He smiled as Alyn released his wife and turned to him. He held out his hand. "Daniel Jackson, Ceri's husband."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel, I've heard so much about you from Amon and Jacob." Alyn said welcoming, as she shook his hand.

"All good I hope?"

"Oh yes," she mused.

"Lets sit down, shell we," the General suggested and they did so, he then address their guest. "Professor Merrick…"

She interrupted him politely. "General, I haven't been a Professor for a while now. Alyn will do."

He smiled warmly. "Very well," he agreed and continued. "I've arranged for a couple of rooms near Dr. Jackson's and O'Neill's quarters for you to use, I've got men working on removing a wall to give you space. If you give me a list of what you'll need, I'll have it delivered. I've also arranged for living quarters here on base, though permission has been given for you to leave the base and stay with Dr. Jackson and his wife if you wish. Until the day care is ready, you can use your living quarters."

"Thank you, General. I'll have a list made up after I've spent some time with Callie."

"Umm, Alyn," Jack got her attention. "You're going to have to get use to having Pharaoh around as well."

She looked questioningly at him. "Pharaoh?"

"He's ours and Callie's protector," Ceri explained. "The Furlings gave him to us."

"He's a dog." Jack added bluntly.

"Well Colonel, I'm sure I can handle Pharaoh."

He smiled. "Sweet."

Ceri chuckled. "Pharaoh will get along with Alyn, dad."

Hammond pushed back his chair a little. "Make sure Alyn is given a tour of the base and is settled in, Colonel," he ordered. "Dr. O'Neill, SG-11's briefing has been moved up to fourteen hundred."

"I'll be ready sir," she insisted.

"Very well," he looked to the Tok'ra agent. "Once again welcome to Earth Alyn."

"Thank you General."

He stood. "One last thing. Colonel Mackenzie will be joining our JAG staff here on base and will have field assignments with SG-9, as well as being able to accompany other teams. Don't give Commander Rabb a hard time when he gets back, he doesn't know yet."

"We'll be on our best behavior," Jack promised.

"That'll be the day," Jacob murmured and he and Amon chuckled.

"We'll look after Colonel Mackenzie, sir," Sam promised, frowning at her father.

The General nodded and then left the room, chuckling now they couldn't see him. Life at Stargate Command was never boring.

**Two months later: Ambrosia**

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stood next to Commander Harmon Rabb, among the invited guests, some human, some not. She felt his hand tighten around hers and smiled. Those in the military wore their dress uniforms, the civilians in formal attire. As were the alien guests, well those who wore attire. They were there to witness the wedding of Major Samantha Carter to Colonel Jack O'Neill. And a wedding was the perfect celebration to take their minds off the past few months, which had been stressful. Harm and his team, along with Dr. Ceri O'Neill-Jackson had a run in with Amon-Ra during a mission, for four days they'd fought their way back to the Stargate, coming through bruised and bloody but alive. During that time SG-1 had gone head to head with Apophis and thankfully won, but things hadn't gone according to plan and Teal'c had been brainwashed by Apophis into believing he was still his first prime. Brc'tac's method of bring Teal'c out of it had been dangerous but he'd survived and was back being the Jaffa they all knew.

Still it was over and they were all alive to celebrate, Harm no longer walked with a limp, Nitara had helped heal the damage done to his leg from the staff blast. Ceri's ribs were healed and she'd gotten over the concussion. Their family was back together once more. Though after what they'd been through made Mac thankful her first off world mission had been a walk in the park.

Harm kissed the top of her head, whispering. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered back. "You?"

"I'm good."

Ceri and Daniel made their way over to them, baby Callie in her father's arms, Pharaoh beside him, Amon Rhabb and Alyn Merrick with them, the family standing together.

"How is Sam?" Mac asked her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Nervous, but Janet is calming her down."

"And Jack?" Harm inquired, grinning. The person in question was up front rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Teal'c and an Air Force chaplain with him.

"Oh he's fine," Daniel assured. "Teal'c knows how to handle Jack."

"You mean as well as or better then Sam?" Amon inquired.

"As well as," he remarked and they all chuckled quietly.

General Hammond joined them. "We're all ready to go," he informed.

The ceremony started and Jacob escorted his daughter, Sam looked beautiful in the ankle length white dress with flowers in her hair. Janet was her bridesmaid, she were a light blue ankle length dress, with the same flowers in her hair. Cassie was her flower girl; she also wore a light blue dress and flowers in her hair.

Jacob smiled at Jack when they reached him; he then kissed his daughter's cheek. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, dad," she said smiling.

He moved and stood next to Teal'c.

Jack took Sam's hand in his. "You look beautiful," he whispered and she blushed.

The Chaplin had been at Stargate Command since the first teams has started going through the gate, this was his first off world marriage though. "We gather here today to witness the marriage of Samantha and Jonathan, or as we all known them, Sam and Jack," he paused smiling. "I've had the pleasure of knowing both for some time, I've listened to them air their concerns about missions and their feelings for each other. I've watched them work themselves into exhaustion to get a missing team member home or through a crisis. I've witness their devotion and determination when faced with do or die situations. And I've witnessed their friendship turn to love…. Jack face Sam please." He paused while the Colonel did. "Traditional vows didn't seem to be what was called for today as we stand here on a world so very far from Earth. So after careful thought, we've come up with a compromise." He nodded to Jack.

Jack took Sam's other hand so he held both of them, a little nervous. "I, Jack, take you Samantha to be my wife, in the presence of friends and family, both human and not so human. To walk the unknown not as two souls but as one, though this life and the next, together forever, one heart, one soul."

Sam smiled as tears welled in her eyes, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "I, Samantha, take you Jack to be my husband, in the presence of friends and family, both human and not so human. We walk the unknown together, one heart, one soul, through this life and the next, together forever, one heart, one soul."

The Chaplain looked to the Jaffa. "Teal'c do you have the rings?"

"Indeed," he replied and removed them from his pocket, handing both to him.

Taking them the Chaplain blessed both, then handed Jack the smaller of the two. "This ring is a symbol of your love for Samantha, do you give it freely, Jack?"

"I do," he took the ring and slipped it on the ring finger of Sam's left hand. "I give this ring, a gift from me to you, so you may carry it with you forever and remember the love we share."

The Chaplain handed Sam the last ring. "Samantha, do you give this ring freely to Jack?"

"I do," she took the ring and slipped it on the ring finger of Jack's left hand. "I give this ring, a gift from me to you, so you may carry it with you forever and remember the love we share."

The Chaplain then gestured Jordan forward, the Ambrosian honored to participate in the ceremony. "Jack and Sam asked that during the ceremony, Jordan renew the vows they took here together."

Jordan smiled and using the white ribbon he carried tied one end loosely around Jack's wrist. "Jack, do you love the one before you?"

"I do," he answered, his gaze never leaving Sam's.

The Ambrosian wrapped the ribbon along Jack's hand to Sam's right wrist and tired it. "Samantha, do you love the one before you?"

She nodded, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. "I do."

Jordan placed a gently hand on both their heads. "Then with this pledge, your hearts shell beat together as one," he said and then removing his hands, he stepped to one side.

The Chaplain smiled again. "With the saying of vows and the pledging of love, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your wife."

"Yes sir," he said and did just that, their friends and family clapping and cheering happily.

Jacob cleared his throat and announced loudly. "I present for the first time, Colonel Jack O'Neill and his wife Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill."

Their friends and family moved forward to congratulate the newly weds and the celebrations began and lasted well into the night. The next morning, Jack and Sam were seeing the last of their guests off, they'd been given permission to remain for a week to honeymoon.

Daniel, Ceri and Teal'c stood together talking, baby Callie had returned to Earth with Alyn, Amon and Pharaoh while the celebrations were still in the early stagers, as had Dr. Frasier and Cassie. Jacob had returned to the Tok'ra at sunset, looking none worse for celebrating the night away.

Harm and Mac were standing with General Hammond and the newly weds.

Jack was curious. "What's going on?" He asked, referring to the two archaeologists and the Jaffa.

"While you and Major Carter are honeymooning, they're representing SG-1," Hammond announced.

"They're arguing over who is going to lead the team," Harm stated, grinning.

Sam laughed. "So who will be leading the team, sir?" She asked the General.

"I haven't decided yet, Major."

"Let them draw straws," Jack suggested.

Hammond chuckled. "I'll take that into consideration, Jack," he mused. "Have a good honeymoon and we'll see you both in a week."

"Oh we'll enjoy ourselves sir."

"I'm sure you will," he agreed and glanced over to the remaining SG-1 members. "Lets go people."

"Have fun, Sam," Mac said with a wink.

"Thanks Sarah."

Ceri dialed the Gate and it opened with a whoosh, she turned to Jack and gave him a hug. "Be good dad," she smirked.

"I'll be excellent," he said with a mischievous smile.

She ignored him and gave Sam a hug. "See you when you get back," she paused, grinning as she walked away. "Mom."

"Mom?"

Ceri and Daniel laughed to themselves as they followed the others through the Gate.

Sam looked to her new husband as it shut down. "Mom?"

"Mom," he said calmly and slipped his arm around her shoulders, as the Gate closed down.

"I'm too young to be mom to your daughter," she protested.

"So it's just grandma Sam?" He queried.

"I'm too young to be a grandma too."

Jack tugged her into his arms. "Funny, you felt just right last night," he said, then nipped at the sensitive skin near her ear.

"So did you," she said with a sexy purr to her voice. "Care to find out how I feel this morning."

"Damn good idea," he said and pulled her down onto the grass near the DHD.

"Jack," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

He unbuttoned the top of the sundress she was wearing. "Feeling," he said pushed the material apart, laying her back he seized one of her nipples through the lace of her bra while he needed the other. "Mmm, feels good and tastes good too," he told her and sucked the nipple a little harder through the lace.

Sam cried out, her body tingling. "Oh god Jack, what if someone comes looking for us?"

"They won't," he promised and moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention as the first.

She arched her back and groaned, being pushed back against the grass, she drew her legs up, the skirt slid down her thighs and she began grinding her hips against his.

He momentarily forgot what he was doing, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensations that ran though his body, his lower body reacting.

Sam lifted her head and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, last night he been slow and tender, making their loving making last. Now she wanted him, hard and fast. Grabbing handfuls of his tee shirt she pulled it from his jeans and over his head. He freed himself from it, throwing it to one side, going back for another kiss, he needed her hip, then slipped his hand beneath the skirt of the dress and slipped his fingers beneath her panties, dipping them into the curls, she moved her legs institutively, giving him better access and he stroked the sensitive skin he found their, having her arch against his hand.

She wanted more thought. "Please Jack," she begged breathlessly.

"Please what?"

"Love me, Jack, now, hard and fast."

"Now," he slipped a finger inside of her and she cried out in pleasure.

"Jack! Oh gods please Jack!"

He chuckled; he loved seeing the desire in her eyes, her cheeks flashed with want. He gave into her pleads through, but as soon as he removed his hand she had him on his back, straddling him.

"Enough playing around," she growled sexily. She undid his belt and jeans, pulling them and boxes down as he lifted his hips. Her panties came off with short work and she sank down onto him, groaning in satisfaction. When his hands went to her hips, she grabbed hold of them and pined them to the ground near his head, holding them there. "I like being in control," she hissed and moved her hips in circles.

Jack groaned, he couldn't help himself, what she was doing to him; he was putty in her hands. But she had wanted hard and fast. Getting the upper hand back, he rolled them over again and kissed her as he thrust hard, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders. He was falling fast and by the way she was moving beneath him she was falling too, neither holding back. Crying out each other's names as her body convulsed and spasm around his, sending him over the edge, both of them drowning in the tidal wave of ecstasy.

Jack rolled them over so she lay on him, her head on his chest. "I love you Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mr. O'Neill," she said stated in the aftermath.

**Five Days Later: Stargate Command**

Daniel lay beside his daughter on the matt, blowing raspberries on her exposed tummy, she gurgled happily, making him laugh. He loved these times with Callie, he loved all the time he could get with his daughter, but being alone with her while Alyn went to get something to eat was extra special, especially when they were at the base. Though not many would have believed when they'd first meet him, that one day he would be laying on a matt, blowing raspberries on his daughter's tummy.

He heard the thump of boots on the concert floor and looked up as his wife skidded into the room, she was fully geared up, carrying his gear with her. "What's up?"

"SG-2 is in trouble, we're going in with SG-13." She revealed seriously.

Callie gave a small whimper, sensing their emotions, being picked up by her father as he got to his feet.

"It's okay, sweetheart, mommy and I will get Uncle Harm back," Daniel whispered to his daughter.

Alyn came rushing into the room. "I heard the klaxons," she took her charge from Daniel, letting him pull on his gear.

"SG-2 is in trouble," Ceri reported as he did.

"Be careful," Alyn advised and now next to her, Pharaoh woofed in agreement.

"We will," Daniel assured, finishing up. "Lets go," he said, and then kissed his daughter's head. "Bye honey."

Ceri did the same. "Won't be long, sweetie," she said, and then rushed out of the room with her husband. They ran all the way to the Gate room.

Teal'c and Mac were waiting for them, the later handed them both 9 millimeters, they holstered them and took the P-90's Teal'c offered, as well as the spare cartages. It wasn't often they used such weapons, but when they did, they did it well. SG-13 arrived ready to go as well.

The Gate roared open. "SG-1 and 13, you have a go," General Hammond reported from the control room. "SG-2's last position was four kilometers from the Gate and under heavy fire, bring them home."

Not one of them hesitate, stepping up onto the ramp they walked up it, going through the Gate, being transported through, they stepped out onto the alien world, taking defensive positions, the Gate closing down behind them.

"Clear Colonel," Major Anderson reported.

"Hold the Gate Major, we'll scout a head." Mac ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

SG-1 headed out. It was mostly forest where the gate was located, with few clearings; they kept in the shadows, making their way towards SG-2 last known position, coving the area relatively fast.

Mac had been temporarily assigned to SG-1, not because she was a Marine, or because the General didn't have confidence in the other team members, but because she complimented the team while Jack and Sam were still on their honeymoon and it gave her good experience both in the field and leadership wise. Closing in on a large temple half covered by vegetation, they hankered down in the cover of the undergrowth. "Doc, what do you sense?" She asked Ceri.

"Harmand his team are being held within the temple," she reported, sensing not only them. "I sense about a twenty Jaffa on the inside."

Daniel took a look around with binoculars. "I count about twenty on the outside. Teal'c?"

"I concur," the Jaffa announced.

"There's no ship on top of the temple, so they've had to have come through the Stargate," Daniel concluded.

"Are they Amon-Ra's Jaffa?" Mac asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c informed.

Daniel saw that too, he lowed the binoculars and put them away as he looked to Mac. "We need to find a way in, I'm guessing but I'd say there's another entrance to the temple, possibly two."

"Agreed, lets take a look," she agreed. "Daniel you're with me, Ceri, you're with Teal'c."

The younger woman nodded and followed the Jaffa. Mac and Daniel went the opposite way. Ceri and Teal'c made there way around to the back of them temple, finding a locked entrance.

She studied the lock; it consisted of a small square stone key's that had to be pushed in sequence. "It's Minoan," she whispered and then pressed the keys after translating them in her head in sequence and the stone door slid open.

Teal'c smiled and called it in. "Colonel Mackenzie, Ceri O'Neill has opened the back entrance."

"Be careful guys, we're coming in from the side entrance," she reported over the radio, both of them hearing it over their earpieces.

With weapons ready they entered the temple, keeping out of sight of the Jaffa, Ceri led the way to the holding cells, she and Teal'c taking out the two guards. SG-2 was alive, battered and bruised, but alive and they weren't alone. Harm was in a separate cell with another man, who was injured. Teal'c opened the two cells with the key he'd removed from one of the two guards.

Ceri smiled as she entered her brother's cell. "Hi Harm."

"Hey doc," he greeted with a worried smile.

She turned nodded to Davidson and the other members of SG-2. "Hi guys."

"Good to see you doc," Captain Davidson greeted.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am," they all acknowledged.

Ceri removed her back pack, kneeling she opened it, getting to the first aid kit to see what she could do for the injured man her brother was with. "Found a friend, Harm?"

"An old friend," he announced.

She sensed his meaning behind his words; she gave the barely conscious man a smile. "Tok'ra?"

He nodded his head painfully. "**_I'm Ciaran, my host is Tale_**."

She pulled on surgical gloves and took a look at the hastily doctored wound; it was bleeding heavily and looked infected. "This isn't good." She gave him something for the pain and changed the dressing. "I'm sorry I can't do any more."

"**_My host is dying_**," Ciaran declared. "**_I can't heal him, it is taking all my strength just to keep him alive. I've information valuable to the Tok'ra council_**."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do, Ciaran, I'm not a medical doctor, I've only had field training."

"He needs a new host, Ceri," Harm stated bluntly.

She saw the pain in his eyes, it was evident Nitara's relationship with Ciaran was more then just friendship. She looked back to the Tok'ra. "If we can get you back to the SGC, the Doctor Frasier can keep you alive until a new host can be found."

"**_If you move Tale, you'll kill him_**." Ciaran informed.

Davidson came into the cell, having found their gear and weapons, he handed Harm his vest and P-90. "Sir, we have to get out of here."

"I know," he responded, putting the vest on, he did up the thigh strap around his leg, holding the side arm in place. He left the P-90 on the ground in reach, if he needed it.

Davidson hesitated and then left, rejoining the rest of his team and Teal'c, still concerned about his CO.

Ciaran grabbed Harm's arm. "**_You should…go_**."

"No," he told him firmly, determination in his eyes; Nitara's feeling for this man was too strong to ignore.

Ceri sensed Mac and Daniel coming. "Friendless incoming, don't shot them guys. Take out the Jaffa on there six though."

"Got it doc," Captain Davidson stated and they stood ready.

Ceri pulled off the bloody gloves and disposed of them as Mac and Daniel raced around the corner into the room, coming face to face with three P-90's and a staff weapon pointing at them.

"We've got in coming," Mac announced, getting into position.

"We are ready, Colonel Mackenzie." Teal'c informed.

Daniel went past into the cell, seeing what had his wife and brother-in-laws attention. "Can we move him?"

Ceri shook her head, getting to her feet; she turned her back on them. "He's Tok'ra, he has information he needs to get back to the Tok'ra council. The problem is, his host is going to die if we move him."

"So he needs a host," he said rhetorically and saw his wife nod. "Damn!"

Staff blast flying in had them all ducking for cover, SG-2, Teal'c and Mac firing back.

"We've got to go, Harm," Daniel told his brother-in-law.

"I know," he said solemnly, then with a blink of his eyes, let Nitara take over. "**_Ciaran is my mate, Daniel, Harm is merely responding to my feelings._**"

"I'm sorry Nitara."

Ciaran squeezed Nitara's host's arm. "**_Leave… now before it's too…late._**"

"**_No, there has to be a way._**"

"**_There isn't, save yourself_**."

They all heard the scream, turning they saw Mac go down. Ceri swore in Tallisian and rushed to the Colonel's side, as did Daniel. They dragged her back into the cell with them; Ceri pulled gloves on and pressed a pressure bandage to the wound, as Daniel stood ready to take out any Jaffa that broke through the line, if the others failed.

Mac hissed at the pain that stabbed into her left shoulder, she never thought it would hurt this much.

Harm had reefed control back from Nitara and scrambled to her side. "Sarah."

"I'm all right," she assured, lying.

He ignored her and looked to his sister, who wasn't so convinced. "She's losing a lot of blood," Ceri reported. She gave the Colonel something for the pain. "We've got to get out of here now."

"**_Let me help_**," Ciaran offered. "**_I can't save Tale, but I can save Sarah, if she's willing_**."

Harm was torn, he looked from the man who carried his symbiotes mate to the woman he loved. "It's your decision, Sarah."

She was scared, more then she'd ever been. This wasn't something she'd been expecting to make a decision on.

"Mac, the Tok'ra can remove Ciaran from you after you're healed, this doesn't have to be permanent." Ceri informed.

Seeing her chooses were limited, she nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just kiss him," the younger woman said with a slight smile. "But don't enjoy it, you'll make Harm jealous."

Mac laughed and regretted it. "Okay, give me a hand." They helped her closer to the Tok'ra, Harm held her steady as she lent over the host.

"**_Are you ready, Sarah_**?" Ciaran asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said feeling a little light headed. She lent closer.

The kiss wasn't much of a kiss, as soon as she opened her mouth, Ciaran, released his hold on his host and jumped from one body to the next. Harm held Sarah as she gagged a little, then relaxed, her eyes glowed briefly then returned to normal and she passed out.

Ceri checked Tale for a pulse, finding none, he was dead. She then checked Mac. "She's got a strong pulse. We have to go, Harm." She pulled off the gloves and activated her radio. "Sierra Gulf one three, this is Sierra Gulf one."

The reply was heard over her earpiece. "_Yes Doctor O'Neill_."

"We're under fire, hold you're position, we're on our way out," she reported.

"_Do you require assistance, Sierra Gulf one_?"

"Negative Sierra Gulf one three, hold your position, if we're not there in a half an hour dial home and get out of here."

"_Negative Sierra Gulf one_."

"It's not negotiable, Major," Harm ordered over his own radio. "It's an order."

"_Yes sir_."

Harm moved to pick Mac up when he saw his 2IC go down from a shot from a Zat, the only woman in SG-2, Lt. Ryans shot by a Zat also. Before they could react, a stun grenade was thrown in and detonated in a blinding white light that rendered the rest of them painfully unconscious.

**Stargate Command: 17:00 Zulu **

General Hammond was at the bottom of the Gate when Jack and Sam walked through, it closed down behind them and they hurried to him. "I'm sorry to have to bring you back early," the General apologized. "But we have a situation. SG-1 and 13 went to P4X 2268 to retrieve SG-2. SG-13 came back under heavy fire, reporting Dr. O'Neill and Commander Rabb told them to leave if they didn't return half an hour from their initial contact. Just before they left, a mother ship appeared over the temple and the ring device was used before it took off again."

"Shit!" Jack swore. "So they're either still on P4X 2268 or god knows where."

"There's more," Hammond informed. "The Tok'ra contacted us and revealed they had an operative on the planet, he hasn't reported in, they think he's been captured."

"So they don't know anything either," Sam declared.

"It looks like it," the General said, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"General, permission to take a team to P4X whatever and check it out?" Jack demanded.

"Granted, go get ready, SG-3 and 4 will be waiting for you, you can brief them before you leave."

"Thank you sir," he acknowledged and rushed out of the Gate room with Sam hot on his heals. They headed for the locker room, changed and grabbed their gear and weapons; on returning they found SG-3and 4 waiting as promised. Jack stood at the bottom of the ramp as it opened, Sam at his side. He addressed the two teams. "SG-1 and 2 are believed to have been captured on P4X 2268," he told them. "We have no idea if they are still on the planet or have been taken aboard a mother ship. This is a rescue mission, it's voluntary."

"Sir," Lt. Colonel McConnell spoke up. "We're wasting time."

Jack nodding, seeing everyone else was agreeing with the Lt. Colonel. "Then lets move out and bring our people home." He ordered and turned, walking up the ramp with Sam.

"Good luck and god speed, Colonel." General Hammond bided from the control room.

Jack gave him a quick two-fingered salute and walked through the event horizon with his wife, SG-3 and 4 following. When they reached their destination the Gate closed down.

George Hammond sighed. Bring them home, Jack. He said to himself. Praying the Colonel would do just that.

To be continued…. (Please forgive any mistakes; my beta and I have done the best we could.)


	6. Meridian Sphere

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **Sorry these chapters are taking so long, I guess writers block is the course, it seems my muse takes off through the Stargate once and a while and leaves me to my own accord, then when he returns, he likes to pick things apart and makes me write them better then before. So it all takes time. I love my muse, he's so much fun. Well enough of that, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, the next could end up being a little darker and may take time to write, so please be patient – A.S.

**Thanks to: **_Winjan_: It was a fun chapter the last one, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed Jack and Sam's wedding.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Six: **_Meridian Sphere_**

**Amon-Ra's mother ship**

Harm checked on Mac, and then settled back against the cell wall, she was still unconscious but thankfully the bleeding had stopped. Her shoulder would heal with Ciaran's help, it would go faster with medical treatment, but that wasn't going to happen at the moment.

The mission to P4X 2268 had ended up going completely to hell, so had the rescue mission. The only positive aspect was SG-13 hadn't been captured and had returned to Stargate Command as ordered. Well he hoped. Harm scrubbed his hands over his face, some leader he was, and once again he'd lead him team into trouble. Of course the only consoling fact was usually they got themselves out of trouble, but not this time. They needed some of SG-1's luck to rub off on them. They were a good team – his 2IC, Captain Elliot Davidson, US Air Force, was young but hardly green. He was also a pilot, they'd gone flying together a few times in jets borrowed from the Air Force and the occasional death glider. He was a good man, and Harm trusted and respected him, all of them.

Lt. Mitchell Read, also Air Force, was younger again. He liked to blow things up and he did it well. He was the most patient man Harm had even known and you could count on him. He was also a big softy at heart, especially when it came to his wife and kids, twin boys, only two years old and so like their father.

Lt. Cameron Williams, Air Force, was his science officer, the man could pull anything apart, tell you why it worked, and then put it back together working better then it had before. He was like a mini Carter at times. The team had given him the nickname '_Tinker_'; he took it in good humor.

The last member of their team and the youngest, was Lt. Jodie Ryans, US Navy, she'd come onto the team just before Harm had taken over. She was a linguist, trained by Daniel and Ceri. Like all women at the SGC, she'd been smitten by Jackson, but soon found out he was well and truly taken. The team members were protective of her, she was their kid sister, and as they informed her it was their duty to look after her – off world and on. She's just laughed and told them they were the best 'big brothers' a girl could have.

And Mac trusted and liked each and every one of them and they liked her, making them a family.

"Sir," Davidson hankered down next to him. "Everyone's fine, Commander. How's the Colonel?"

"The bleedings stopped, but she's still out of it."

His 2IC pulled off his cap and ran his fingers through his short brown hair, there was a lot of determination in his brown eyes. "Sir, have you been able to sense Dr. Jackson and his wife, or Teal'c?"

Harm nodded. "Teal'c is in the next cell, as for Ceri and Daniel, they're on the ship, I know that," he revealed. It bothered him a little that he couldn't pin point their precise location, which mean only one thing, some one didn't want him to. "Damn, Amon-Ra is onboard."

"You're sure sir?" Lt. Williams asked him, he'd over heard them. Realizing what he said, he shook his head. "Of course you're sure, sorry sir."

Managing a smile, Harm chuckled a little. "Don't sweet it, Cam."

They heard the familiar thump of marching Jaffa, those near the cell door moved back as two Jaffa entered, staff weapons at the ready. Another walked directly in, going to the fallen Marine, without a word he knelt, lifted her from the floor and stood.

Harm was instantly on his feet. "Where are you taking her?"

His answer was a staff weapon in his face. The Jaffa didn't answer, he just walked out carrying the Marine, the Jaffa backed out and the cell door was closed, their footsteps fading as they walked away.

Davidson had also gotten to his feet. "Sir, Amon-Ra maybe going to help the Colonel. We've seen him show compassion before."

What disturbed Harm was the fact it was possible. "Yeah." What really bothered him was it was also possible Amon-Ra had realized Ciaran was now in Mac.

"She'll be fine sir," Jodie Ryans assured, like the rest of the team she was on her feet.

He gave her a bit of a smile. "You're right. Hell has no fury like a pissed off US Marine, right?"

"Right sir."

On the pel'tec of the mother ship, Ceri and Daniel were forced onto their knees before Amon-Ra, their vests and weapons had been taken while they were unconscious; their hands had been bond before they were brought to the pel'tec.

Amon-Ra's host was a handsome young man with startling emerald green eyes; he smiled at those who now were at his mercy. "**_Welcome Dr. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson_**." He rose from his throne. "**_You're friends are safe, even the Shal'va_**."

"What do you want?" Daniel asked calmly, adding. "Besides a good decorator?"

The Goa'uld laughed, he now stood behind Daniel; grabbing a handful of his hair he reefed his head back. "**_It would give me great honor to sever your head from your shoulders, Daniel Jackson, but there are others who want you alive_**." He released him.

Ceri pushed back her fear, turning to her husband; she kept her voice steady she wouldn't let the Goa'uld see fear in her eyes. "You're popular."

"Better then only being worth a days rations."

"He was joking, Daniel," she reminded.

"I know."

One of the Jaffa, who had brought them in, struck him hard between the shoulder blades with his staff weapon, hissing: "Silence!"

Amon-Ra grabbed Ceri by the hair, stopping her from helping Daniel; he pulled her back so she was up against him. "**_I'm not ready to give either of you up yet, no matter how much you're both worth_.**"

A woman all in black walked in carrying a device, the Jaffa who had knocked Daniel down, picked him up, slamming him back onto his knees and forced his head down, holding him there as the device was put to the back of Daniel's neck and activated.

The pain was brief but felt like she'd stabbed a knife into his spin. "What the hell was that?"

Amon-Ra chuckled as Ceri received the same while he held her. When it was done he pushed her forward, and moved away from her.

She sat back on her heals. "What have you done?"

"**_I gave myself a guarantee you will remain with me as my slaves_**," he informed and sat back on his throne.

Daniel frowned. "You've injected us with something."

The Goa'uld smiled. "**_A very deadly toxin, while you remain with me the suppressant will be given to you daily in your food. Leave or displease me and it's withheld. After five days you die a very painful death, your bodies shut down and you bleed to death internally_**."

"You son of a bitch!"

"**_Now, now, Dr. Jackson_**," he wagged a finger at him. "**_You do want the suppressant in your food this evening don't you?_**" he stated, then addressed the woman. "**_Take them to my private chambers and have them dressed appropriately, and then bring them back_**."

"Yes my Lord."

Forced to their feet they left the pal'tec, being taking thought the ship to Amon-Ra's chambers where their hands were freed. The appropriate clothing wasn't what either would call appropriate. Daniel felt like he was part of a Mardi Gras, every stitch of clothing was silk, his arms were bare, since he wore a light blue vest that was laced up. The brown trousers he had on being comfortable but not him, they did match the shoes he'd been told to wear.

Ceri wasn't thinking Mardi gars, she was thinking Arabian Nights, but without the veil. Her arms and midriff were bare; the harem pants had slits up each side and matched the soft shoes she wore. She had a swimsuit at home that had more material in the top then the one she know wore. The woman, who'd escorted them there, undid her hair from its usual pony tale and did it in an elaborate style, along with make-up on her face. When she was finished they were taken back.

Amon-Ra was pleased. "**_Yes, very nice. From now on you are both my lotar, you will serve me and in return I will keep you alive and your friends will be set free._**"

"That's it?" Daniel asked. "Forgive my stupidity, but that's all you want?"

"**_My revenge is a one I know will bring you both pain,_**" he stated. "**_For the rest of your lives or for as long as I believe you are both worth keeping around, you will remain my lotar. Which means you will not be able to leave, you will not see your daughter again. That is my revenge."_**

Ceri's heart broke into a thousand pieces, he was right. A sob escaped her lips and Daniel drew her into his arms, holding her tight. He hurt just as much as she did, but he wasn't going to let the bastard see it.

"**_We will be arriving at Charokeea in a few minutes, you may bid your friends goodbye when they are taken to the Chappa'ai. Until then you will remain here at my side, speak either of you, unless spoken too and I'll have your tongues removed_**," he ordered. "**_Including telepathy_**."

The Jaffa ushered them closer, leaving them stand on Amon-Ra's left, the woman who had been escorting them, left and returned with a jug of wine, handing it too Daniel and a golden goblet to Ceri, before leaving though she saw the pain in both their eyes, but there was nothing she could do.

Amon-Ra sat back, smiling. For now he had won.

Harm and his team were led through the corridors to the ring room, having been given their vests back. They found Mac was already there. She crossed quickly to him, going into his arms. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded. "They put me into a sarcophagus, I woke up healed and was brought here. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

They were ushered onto the ring platform and transported down to the surface of the planet near the gate, a number of Jaffa were waiting for them. They were ushered over to the DHD and a GDO was shoved into Harm's hand. He looked confused to Mac, who shrugged.

The ring device activated again and they saw Daniel and Ceri transported down with Teal'c and Amon-Ra's First Prime. Teal'c was ushered over to SG-2.

"What's going on?" Harm asked him.

"I have no idea, Harmon Rabb?" He answered.

With a nod from the First Prime, Daniel and Ceri went over to them.

"What's going on?" Harm asked again.

"You're being sent home," his sister answered.

"It seems we're staying," Daniel concluded.

"You're what?" Teal'c blurted uncharacteristic for him.

He smiled at that. "If we leave, we'll die. Amon-Ra had us injected with a poison, he'll have a suppressant administered to us in our food every day, if we leave, we'll be dead in five days."

"This is his revenge," Ceri said softly, tears in her eyes. She hugged her brother. "Take care of Callie."

"I will, until you get home, we'll find a way," he promised her.

"I know," she stepped back.

Daniel hugged Mac, without the Jaffa seeing; he slipped the blood-socked material into the back pocket of her trousers he'd been hiding. He'd cut his hand on purpose so they'd have a blood sample to take back. "Tell dad, I'll look after Ceri."

"I will," she guaranteed, understanding.

"Enough!" N'tar, the First Prime called out.

Ceri ignored him and hugged Teal'c. "Look after them T."

"I will Ceri Jackson," he pledged and then draw Daniel into the same embrace.

It took the Jaffa guards to separate them, pushing Daniel and Ceri back. Davidson dialed the Gate and it opened. Harm sent through his IDC and reluctantly they walked through, leaving two of their own behind.

General Hammond was waiting for them at Stargate Command; they walked down the ramp, the Gate closing behind them. "Commander Rabb, welcome home," he looked around. "Where are Dr. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?"

"There on P4X 4599 sir, Amon-Ra has them. I'll explain everything in a moment sir," Harm stated and looked to Mac. "Go!"

She nodded and dated off towards the infirmary.

Hammond was losing patients. "Commander?"

"Sir, Amon-Ra has poisoned Daniel and Ceri, if they don't receive a suppressant in their food everyday, in five days they'll be dead," he revealed. "Daniel slipped a blood-socked piece of material to Colonel Mackenzie, if Dr. Frasier can come up with an antidote then we can go in and get them."

"All right, get to the infirmary yourselves, I'll contact Colonel O'Neill and his team, they're with the Tok'ra, who were tracking the mother ship you were on."

"Yes sir," Harm said and led his team out of the Gate room.

A half an hour later, Jack, Sam and SG-3 and 4 returned with Amon Rhabb and Jacob Carter. The General dismissed SG-3 and 4 and ushered everyone else to the infirmary lab explaining that Dr. Frasier was working on trying to isolate the poison to find an antidote. Harm, Mac and Teal'c were still there, having showered, changed, they were exhausted, but refused to leave. As soon as Sam walked in she sensed the symbiote. "Sir?" She addressed the General.

"Major, it's all right," the General stated, having been informed of what had happened in the debriefing. "He's Tok'ra."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Sarah has a Tok'ra symbiote inside her," Harm explained. "He was our contact on P4X 2268, Amon-Ra got to him first, we were caught trying to get him free. His host was dying, when Sarah was hit by a staff blast, Ciaran jumped into her before his host died. Amon-Ra caught us all and put Sarah into a sarcophagus to finish healing her."

Amon was just glad both were alive, he hugged his son. "Are you all right?"

"I left them behind dad," he said quietly.

"You did what you had too, son," he told him and then gave Mac a hug too. "We'll find a way to get them back, honey."

"I know dad."

He turned, blinking his eyes slowly as he did, giving Adrick control. "**_Dr. Frasier, I'd like to offer my assistance_**."

"I welcome it," she declared, gesturing him closer. "I've never seen anything like this."

He took a look under the microscope at the blood sample, giving his full attention to the doctor and the problem at hand.

Selmac now had control of Jacob, speaking not to Mac but her symbiote. "**_Do you have the information you were sent to retrieve_**?"

Ciaran took control of his host with her permission. "**_Yes, if the General will permit me to contract the Tok'ra, I'll pass it onto the council_**."

Hammond nodded. "Go a head."

Both of them left together.

"Is Mac handling all this?" Sam asked Harm.

"At the moment she's more concerned about Ceri and Daniel, then her own situation," he answered.

She knew by the tone of his voice there was more to it. "Harm?"

He sighed. "Ciaran is Nitara's mate."

That surprised them all. "How's is that going to effect your relationship with Mac?" Jack questioned.

"Sarah has to decide whether or not she wants to remain blended or not, what ever her decision, it won't change how I feel about her." Harm revealed.

His friend wasn't that convinced. He drew Harm away from the others. "Hey, look, Mac loves you. She's not going to leave."

"I hope not."

"Harm," he put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "You and Mac have something special, don't let fear get in the way."

"I don't want to lose her." Harm admitted.

"You won't," Jack assured, he removed his hand, suggesting. "Look, Harm, I don't know how it works, but have you thought about going through the bonding ceremony with Mac. Like Daniel did with Ceri?"

"I don't think it'll work."

"Why because your half human?" Jack shook his head. "Daniel's human and it worked for him. Ceri said Mac has a gift. Give it a try, take the chance."

Harm nodded. Jack patted his shoulder once more and went back to his wife.

When Mac and Jacob returned, Harm was still standing away from the others; she walked slowly towards him, leaving Jacob to go over to his daughter and friends.

'_He's worried you're going to leave him because of me_.' Ciaran told Mac.

'_I'm not going to, I love him._"

'_Then tell him, be with him, Sarah_,' the Symbiote advised.

Mac sighed. '_Why did you leave Nitara_?'

'_I didn't, her host was injured, she was removed and placed in stasis, I didn't even know she had a new host until Harm told me. I've been uncover for that long_,' he explained.

She slipped into Harms waiting arms, smiling warmly. "You look like hell."

"Thanks."

She rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Harm."

He held her close, rubbing her back, as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harm and I'm not leaving you," she promised, looking up into his blue eyes. "If Ciaran wants to remain blended with me, well I can handle that, but he stays on my rules."

Harm chuckled softly. "I see you two have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I suppose we do," she mussed; she rose up on her toes and kissed his lips. "We're going to get through this, Harm, I promise."

"I know," he said, and then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, right there in the infirmary, not caring who saw them.

Hammond ignored them; Jack smiled, and then went back to bantering with Jacob. Sam was too busy with Janet and Adrick to notice, so she missed it. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow, paying more attention to Alyn, who had walked in carrying baby Callie, who was obviously distressed. Pharaoh was at her side, a little more protective then usual.

Jack hurried over to them, being given Callie, the infant settled a little in his arms, snuggling against his chest. "Hey there darlin, everything is all right," he said tenderly.

"She just started crying, what has happened?" Alyn asked.

Sam had joined them. "Ceri and Daniel are being held hostage by Amon-Ra, he poisoned them both, if they leave they die, while they remain he gives them a suppressant," she explained, and then an idea came to her. "Would Shalimar be able to help?"

With a blink of her eyes, Shalimar had control. "**_I have had some experience with poisons Major Carter_**."

"We can use all the help we can get." Sam informed.

"Go," Jack insisted. "I'll look after Callie."

Nodding Shalimar went with Sam to help Janet and Adrick.

Jack found a chair and sat down, he let his granddaughter grab his finger. "We'll get your mommy and daddy home, sweetheart, one way or another," he promised silently as Pharaoh settled at his feet.

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC**

Admiral AJ Chegwidden strolled through ops, returning from lunch with the secNav. He had a nagging feeling something was wrong, very wrong. Usually when he felt like this, it had something to do with Rabb and Mackenzie, but neither was under his command any longer, both now work out of Cheyenne Mountain and what ever they were doing, it had nothing to do with Deep Space Radar Telemetry. He wasn't that stupid.

Stopping outside Lt. Roberts office, he made a conscious decision, if anyone know how Rabb and Mackenzie was, it was Roberts. He stepped into the office. "Lieutenant Roberts."

Bud got quickly to his fee. "Sir?"

"At ease Lieutenant," he ordered. "Have you heard from Rabb or Mackenzie lately?"

"Not for a while, Admiral. I think the last email Harriet and I received from them was about a week ago," Bud told him. "Is something wrong sir?"

"I'm not sure. Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, then walked out, spotting Gunnery Sergeant Galendez. "Gunny, my office."

Victor Galendez didn't ask why, he just followed the Admiral, who shut the door when they were in his office.

"Gunny, I have a feeling Rabb and Mackenzie are in trouble. Despite the fact they are not under my command any more, I need to know."

He didn't need to say any more, Victor understood. "What do you want me to do, sir?" He asked.

AJ liked that about the man. "Get both of us on the first flight available to Colorado Springs. We're going to Cheyenne Mountain to get some answers."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged. "Anything else sir?"

"Keep this to yourself Gunny."

"Aye sir," he said again, then turned on his heal and left the office.

Two hours later, the Admiral and Gunny were on their way to Colorado Springs, JAG was left under the command of the senior office and lawyer, Commander Sturgis Tuner, who didn't ask any questions. Just inquired how the Admiral was to be contacted in an emergency. AJ had had told him to ring his cell phone and walked out with the Gunny at his side.

**Cheyenne Mountain: Stargate Command**

Sergeant Walter Harriman knocked on the door to the General's office. "Sir, there's an Admiral Chegwidden on the surface demanding to see you. He has a Gunnery Sergeant with him."

Hammond sighed, it wasn't everyday the Navy's Judge Advocate General paid you a visit. "Have them escorted down, Sergeant and ask Commander Rabb to come to my office."

"Yes sir," he said then walked out.

The General sat back in his chair, he had a feeling it was all going to hit the fan very quickly.

Harm arrived first, Pharaoh at his side since he had Callie with him. He'd promised Ceri, he'd look after her daughter, of course all of SG-1 and 2 had stepped up to lend a hand, giving Shalimar the time to help try and find an antidote. "General."

"Commander how is our girl today?" He asked.

"She's doing better sir, I think she senses we're doing all we can," he answered and took a seat on the General's gesture. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Admiral Chegwidden is on his way down with a Gunnery Sergeant."

"That would be Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez, sir." Harm informed. "The Gunny is a good Marine, he watches your back without you asking. Why are they here sir?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Harm," Hammond declared. "Has there been any progress in the lab?"

"They've isolated the poison sir, it's just a matter of time," he reported.

"Good. SG-3 returned from P4X 4599, they couldn't get into the village, but they were able to make contact with some of the young warriors, who are going to arrange a meeting with the elders. SG-3 will return in four hours, to meet with the Charokee elders, the young warriors promised to get them into the village without the Jaffa seeing them."

"Lets hope they do sir, it maybe our only way to contact Daniel and Ceri," Harm stated.

"SG-3 reported both Dr. Jackson and O'Neill were fine, they saw them in the village. According to the warriors, Amon-Ra gives them time alone each day, since he knows neither can leave, he doesn't both having them under guard at all times."

"He's being over confident," Harm declared. "Sounds like Apophis."

"He's like most Goa'uld, Harm, and he'll be defeated like Apophis was."

"Yes sir, he will."

"Now Commander, before the Admiral arrives, I'd like a nurse from my surrogate granddaughter," the General ordered lightly.

"Yes sir," the Commander said with a smile and stood, he walked around the desk and settled the baby in the General's arms, then returned to his own seat.

George Hammond was a grandfather twice over; being a surrogate one for little Callie was just as much of a joy. He smiled warmly. "She has her mother's eyes."

"Yes sir, she does, and a nose like Daniel's. She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up."

"That I'll believe, Commander."

Harm was going to comment when he felt it, the same sensation he got around his father or anyone with a symbiote. But he didn't sense his father or any of the others near by.

"Commander?"

He looked to the General. "I can sense a symbiote sir, and it's not anyone we know."

Hammond went on alert, nodding to his desk. "Top left draw, Commander."

Harm got up and went round, opening the draw he removed the 9-millimeter from it, checking it quickly. "Pharaoh, guard the General and Callie."

The dog got up and moved quickly to the General's side behind the desk where he couldn't be seen.

Harm closed the draw and went and stood near the door, keeping the hand with the pistol behind his back.

The Admiral and Gunnery Sergeant were shown in by an Airmen, who was quickly took up a position out side the door on a discreet hand signal from the Commander.

"Admiral Chegwidden," Hammond greeted, seeing Harm move he didn't react.

The Commander drew the 9-millimeter and pointed it at the Admiral's head. "Who are you and how did you get on Earth?"

Gunnery Sergeant Galendez went for his weapon, but found the airmen behind him had drawn his and had it pointed at his back, the weapon was taken from him. "What's going on, sir?" He asked.

"You've walked into something that's going to blow your mind, Gunny," Harm stated. "Now, Admiral, are you Goa'uld or Tok'ra?"

Chegwidden's eyes glowed briefly and he snarled at the Commander. "**_I am Tok'ra._**"

"Name?"

"**_I am Atum, I've been stuck on Earth since Ra's defeat. Going from host to host, I blended with AJ during the Vietnam War, saving his life._**"

Harm kept the gun on him. '_Nitara, is Atum one of the Tok'ra_?'

'_Yes, we thought he was dead_. _He was undercover in Ra's court_. _Ask him who saved him on Ralus_?'

"Who saved you on Ralus?"

Atum chuckled. "**_The rather headstrong and beautiful Nitara, though I take it the little bird has found a new host_**."

'_That's Atum, he was the only one who ever called me little bird_."

Harm lowered the weapon. "Nitara has vouched for him, General," he told him and nodded to the airmen, who lowed his own weapon and gave the Gunny back his. Harm tucked the 9-millimeter back in waistband of his trousers. "We had to make sure, Atum."

"**_I understand_**."

"I wish I did sir," the Gunny declared confused.

"Lets see if we can clear things up then, Gunnery Sergeant, if you'll take a seat," the General ordered.

Atum gave control back to his host, which AJ appreciated. "Well General, hell'va welcoming you give." He stated curious about the baby.

"We had to make sure, Admiral," Hammond stated as they all took a seat. He addressed the Gunny. "Gunnery Sergeant, you've just stumbled onto one the biggest military secrets known to man."

"We've been taken over by alien's sir," the Gunny remarked lightly.

"Not quiet, Gunny, but close." Harm mused. He sensed his 2IC was in the control room. _Davidson, I'm in the General's office, can you come and get Callie and take her to the Colonel_? He asked and read his 2IC's thoughts for the answer. "The Goa'uld have been trying to take Earth but haven't succeeded yet." He said, not missing a beat.

Captain Davidson arrived, using the door leading to the conference room. "Sir's, I'll take the little munchkin to the Colonel." He offered after being gestured in.

"Thank you, Captain." Hammond said and let the Captain take the baby from his arms.

Pharaoh got to his feet and followed the Captain out, staying with his charge.

Victor Galendez was a little surprised by the dog. "Sir, excuse me for asking, but isn't it a little unusual to have a baby and a dog on a top secret military base?"

Hammond smiled, knowing Harm had telepathically asked Davidson to come and get the baby. "If Callie were any ordinary baby, then it would be, Gunny, but due to the fact her mother isn't from this planet, it's not safe or practical to have her looked after by just anyone."

AJ glanced at his former officer, who was smiling. "She's not yours is she?"

Harm chuckled. "No sir, she's not," he revealed, his smile went quickly. "Callie is my niece, her parents are at this moment being held by a Goa'uld named Amon-Ra. He's poisoning them."

There was a blink of eyes and Atum was back in control. "**_That traitor is still alive_**?"

"He is, you know of him?"

"**_Amon-Ra is the reason I was left on Earth after Ra was overthrown. He knew of the rebellion and but instead of revealing this information to Ra, he told him I was of the Tok'ra. I was lucky to escape Ra's wraith_**," Atum informed, he blinked and gave control back to AJ, who frowned. "I really hate it when he does that."

"Sir's, excuse me, but I'm a little confused here." Gunny interrupted.

"The Goa'uld and Tok'ra are symbiotic life forms," Harm explained. "The Goa'uld take over a host and refer to themselves as God's. The Tok'ra however blend with their hosts and live in harmony with them, sharing the body."

"So you have something inside you?" The Gunny guessed from the previous conversation that the Commander had a symbiote.

"Yes, they're like a snake, they attach themselves to the host's brain, the Tok'ra don't control their hosts like the Goa'uld do," Harm explained. "Nor do they use a sarcophagus."

"Commander," AJ broke into the conversation. "You said the baby was your niece?"

"Yes sir. Callie's mother is my half sister."

"The Commander's father is a Tallisian, he's also Tok'ra." Hammond added.

"Wait, sir, you're not human?" Victor asked staring at Rabb.

"Half human, Gunny, my mother was human."

"Well that explains your eyes sir," he stated.

AJ looked, taking note of Harm's eyes, the silver and gold within the blue. "So your father didn't die in Russia?"

"No, that was all a elaborate scheme to get him off Earth, he was picked up by his people after he was shot down and the conspiracy put into action. He returned to Tallisia and his family there, my sister was born after his return, however because the Goa'uld wanted him so badly, after her birth he left to save them, going back to the Tok'ra. He's blended with Adrick." Harm revealed. "And at the moment is in the lab trying to help find the antidote to save Ceri and her husband."

Atum consulted with his host, letting him speak for them both. "Atum would like to help, he had a lot of access to the lab Amon-Ra used while in league with Ra." AJ offered.

"All right," Hammond agreed, he had a plan. "Commander, take the Admiral to the lab. Gunnery Sergeant, I'd like a word."

Harm nodded, standing he showed the Admiral out. Leaving the Gunny with Hammond.

Victor had a feeling this General wanted his assistance. "What can I do to help, sir?"

Hammond smiled. "I'd like you to undertake a mission for me, it'll be dangerous and is strictly voluntary."

"Yes sir. Where do you need me to go and what do you want me to do, sir."

"I want you to go with SG-3 when they return to P4X 4599 and remain there, blend in with the natives and be our eyes and ears," the General offered. "It's a female dominated world, but the elders of the village have consented to help us. Our advantage will be the Goa'uld and Jaffa won't recognize you, you'll be able to move more freely on the planet."

"I'll do what I can sir," the Gunny agreed. Hell who wouldn't, he was going to go to another planet, and be an intergalactic James Bond so to speak.

The General picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Have Colonel McConnell come to my office… Thank you." He hung up. "Lt. Colonel Marcus McConnell will brief you fully and give you a run down on the Stargate, consider yourself TAD to SG-3, Gunnery Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

**P4X 4599**

Victor Galendez was hankered down next the team leader of SG-3, looking at the temple through binoculars from the hiding spot in the undergrowth. It was late afternoon, a man and women sat on the stairs of the temple in the cool of the oncoming evening. He noted everything as he watched them, their body language, facial expressions, the comfort they gave each other with simple touches. He took note of where the Jaffa was standing, the exits and entrances into the temple, the mother ship that preached on top of it. Hell if anyone had said a few days ago he'd been on an alien planet doing recon, he would have said they were nuts, but here he was.

He lowered the binoculars. "You said Dr. O'Neill was a telepath right?"

"An M-12, the highest ever recorded on her planet." McConnell answered. He like Galendez and it wasn't just because he was a fellow Marine, but because he knew what he was doing and he wasn't afraid to do it.

The Gunny handed back the binoculars to the Colonel. "Could she hear my thoughts if I directed them at her?"

"They both could," the Colonel responded, and then explained. "Dr. Jackson can assess his wife's abilities because of the bonding they went though. It's complicated, but trust me when I say he'll know just as she will."

Victor checked the 9-millimeter, and then tucked it back into its hiding place within the vest he wore over his shirt. His clothing looked like any the Charakee people wore, shirt, vest and trousers made from a rough woven fabric. His boots were of soft leather and laced together with leather ties. His hair had been a problem though; it had been short, very short. A quick visit to PX 3589 had solved that problem. The people of Ambrosia had a hair tonic that after rubbed in worked miracles, within an hour there was a thick head of hair on his head that came to his collar. On arrival on Charakeea, he'd ran his fingers though his hair a few times to mess it up and he hadn't shaven since leaving Washington. He looked like he belonged on Charakeea. "I'm going to make contact with the good doctors. Hold the fort, Colonel."

"We'll be here if you need us, Gunny." McConnell informed.

Scrambling away, the Gunny found his contact just on the outskirts of the village, an Amazon of a woman, about his height, she wore a dress made from the same rough weave that his clothes were made form. Her long black hair was pulled back into two braids and she had soft leather shoes on her feet.

She greeted him with a nod. "You are Vic'tor?"

"Yes, you're Juanita?"

"I am, come," she grabbed his arm, and pulled him along with her. "You are to act as my husband, walk slightly behind me unless I gesture you to my side. Understood?"

"Got it?"

She released him and continued on, making sure he was only a step or so behind her. As they neared the temple, she gestured him closer. "You have a plan?" She asked keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, I just need to get close to the temple," he informed.

"Follow," she insisted.

Victor did as he was told, markets were spread out across the square in front of the temple. Children played in a small clearing before the stairs. A ball the children were playing with rolled to his feet and he took advantage of it, kicking it hard. It rolled directly at the two sitting on the stairs. The children ran after it, the diversion set.

"Go," Juanita hissed into his ear. "The Jaffa are not concerned with a game, go be a part of it."

He did just that, the children enjoying themselves and he was too, but he was also making sure he got close to the steps. Grinning at the young couple when he did, bowing, he put a hand to his chest in a sign of greeting he'd been taught. "Greetings of welcome."

"Greetings of welcome," Daniel responded.

_I'm Gunnery Sergeant Galendez, act natural_, he thought to them and pretended to find relief in sitting on the stairs for a few minutes.

_Who sent you_? Ceri's voice sounded in his head.

_General Hammond_, he thought back. _SG-3 is hankered down in the undergrowth._ "Children, have so much energy."

Daniel gave Ceri's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling at the children. "More then any of us at times," he said aloud but asked telepathically. _You have news_?

_I have, they've isolated the poison, and it's just a matter of time before the doc finds an antidote,_ he thought to them, finding it harder then he could have imagined. _I'm going to be your contact while you're on Charakeea._ He looked back. "You have children?"

"A daughter," Ceri answered, adding. _There maybe a problem there, Dr. Frasier's antidote may only work on Daniel, it was his blood she was given._

Juanita noticed N'tar, Amon-Ra's First Prime, was making his way down the steps. "Vic'tor, enough talk, come!" She called out.

He rolled his eyes and stood, turning. "A man's work is never down, I bid you goodbye my new friends."

Daniel and Ceri got to their feet. "I hope we may talk again, Vic'tor," he said smiling. "I'm Daniel, this is my wife Ceri."

"An honor, until next time new friends," Victor said, and then hurried back to Juanita.

"That was close," she whispered, using one of the stalls as a cover, they watched N'tar have the young couple forcibly escorted into the temple. "You got what you needed?"

"For now," he announced. "Lets get out of here, I need to pass on a message."

"Then we leave," she said.

He followed a step behind has required. Out of sight though he walked beside her. "Who was the big guy who interrupted us?"

"That was N'tar, the God's First Prime. He watches the lotar closely, you'll have to be careful with him."

"Got it." They meet up with Colonel McConnell and the rest of SG-3. Hankering down, he came straight to the point. "Dr. O'Neill is concerned Dr. Frasier's antidote may only work on Dr. Jackson, since it was his blood she has."

"I'll pass that on. We saw what happened, watch your back Gunny," the Colonel advised.

"Will do sir."

"I'll shell watch out for your man, human," Juanita declared. "No harm will come to him while he is in my care."

McConnell couldn't help but smile, as did the other members of SG-3. "Well I'm sure he's in good hands, Juanita," he stated. "We'll make contact in two days at oh five hundred," he handed Galendez a radio and backpack. "Don't get caught with that."

"No a chance sir." He assured and tucked it into his vest and shouldered the pack.

"Good man," he nodded to Juanita, who returned the gesture. "Lets move out guys."

Victor and Juanita returned to the village, she took him to her home; inside they could talk freely without worrying about being over heard. "You may sleep over there," she pointed to the sleeping matt in the far corner of the home, which consisted of only three rooms. "My room is behind that door," she pointed to the left, then to the right. "There is the bathing room."

"Reminds me of an apartment I once had," Victor remarked.

Juanita lit the lamps. "Sit and I will tell you more of my people and planet."

They talked as day turned to night, pausing only to make a meal, which Victor was informed all meals were his duty. He just grinned and told her she was putting her life in his hands then. Juanita just laughed at that and informed him she'd out lived two husbands so far.

They settled into a routine, getting along fine, Juanita always made sure they were in a position to observe the two lotar when they were away from the temple and ship. Victor leant a lot from the Charakee woman, including her language, which he picked up easy enough. The message he received though wasn't what he expected on his second day there.

It was relayed from an Alkesh clocked in orbit around the planet. "_Dr. Frasier needs a blood sample from Ceri_," Jack O'Neill informed from the cargo ship.

"You're kidding right, sir?"

"_Afraid not, Gunny. What's the matter, I thought you Marines were good at getting the impossible done_."

"Impossible, yes, sir. Miracles, well they take a little longer." Victor declared.

"_Well be waiting for you near the Stargate at seventeen hundred Gunny, do your best_."

"Yes sir." He sighed and tucked the radio back into his vest. Returning to Juanita's home.

"There is a problem?" She asked, reading the expression on his face.

"I need to get a blood sample from Dr. O'Neill."

"Not an easy request."

"By seventeen hundred this afternoon," he added.

She looked at him confused. "Seventeen hundred?"

"Sorry, um twilight this afternoon."

"Oh, that does make it more difficult, but not impossible," she declared. "The Elders are meeting with the God Amon-Ra at one after high sun, today; his lotar will accompany him. I will address the elders and request our attendance. You can get your blood sample then."

"All right," he nodded thinking it through. "It could work."

"Excellent. Now my 'husband' you have morning meal to prepare."

Victor chuckled and went on with his domestic duties.

Juanita was good to her word, she spoke to the Elders and got herself and Victor invited to the meeting, she was to represent the Warriors, where he was to serve the Elders. So she spent the rest of the morning instructing Victor on what he was to do, how he was to serve and to which person first. By the time they were ready to leave, he was confident enough to make to appear he'd been doing it all his life.

The meeting was held in the largest of the buildings in the village, Juanita ushered Victor into the kitchen area of the hall, and both noticed the large crate with Amon-Ra's crest on it. So they spoke of nothing incriminating. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he agreed, he had the small kit containing the syringe hidden in his vest pocket.

"Then I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you Juanita, for this chance."

She gave him a warm smile. "You remind me of my first husband," she caressed his cheek gently with callused fingers. "Do not die foolishly as he did."

"I will try not to," he promised.

"Good," she kissed his cheek and then left.

Victor smiled to himself and got on with the preparations, not only within the kitchen but the meeting hall itself, making sure all was ready for the Elders. Who arrived without fanfare, greeting each other warmly and then himself and Juanita, treating him like an old friend, even though they knew what he was doing. The Elders took their positions behind their chairs as the Jaffa guards entered the room.

N'tar then entered. "Bow before your God!"

They all did so respectfully, even though none believed Amon-Ra was in fact a god. He entered the room, smiling, dressed like regally. His lotar behind him, also dressed more regally then before, neither smiled though. Two Jaffa blocked the doorway so no one may be allowed to enter and no one was able to leave.

Amon-Ra sat on the throne he'd ordered constructed, so he sat slightly above his subjects, his lotar either side of him. He gestured for the Elders to sit, which they did, Juanita along with them.

Victor moved into the kitchen, collecting the jug of spring water, he returned and filled all the Elders cups as they aired their concerns to the 'God'. Lastly he filed Juanita's cup and then went back to the kitchen area.

Amon-Ra found the proceedings tiresome, he gestured Daniel forward with his hand. "**_Bring me wine_**."

"Yes my lord," he answered and along with Ceri slipped into the kitchen area. When he saw Victor, he shook his head slowly and hurried to the crate, opening it, he removed the contents, laying all out on the preparations counter with Ceri's help.

Victor noticed Ceri looked a little pale. "My new friend, your wife looks unwell."

Daniel looked to the door with his eyes, seeing the Marine understood they were being listened too. "Our Master was not happy last night," he said, not disguising the worry in his voice, as he continued preparations.

"He won't be happy if we don't hurry up now," Ceri added. _Snakehead didn't like the fact I refused to sleep with him; my punishment was no suppressant to the toxin._

"I will not keep you," Victor told them, but thought. _Are you all right?_ _I need a sample of your blood._

She nodded._ I'll survive._

Daniel took both wine jug and goblet. "Rest a moment, I'll serve him," he said, and then left the room.

Victor quickly removed the kit and syringe; he expertly took blood from Ceri's arm, carefully packing everything away, hiding it once more. He took her arm, keeping his voice low. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes," she managed a smile. "I've been through worse."

He nodded, not quiet knowing how to take that, she was just an archaeologist/linguist, wasn't she? "We should get back out there."

She made sure her costume was back in place and walked out with him, retaking her place as he once again refilled cups.

Amon-Ra glanced her way, and then thrust the goblet into her hands, his eyes glowing for a moment before he turned away from her. After an hour of hearing the Elders prattle on he'd heard enough. He sat forward on his throne. "**_Your insignificant problems don't concern me_**," he looked to his lotar. "**_Prepare to leave_**."

"Yes my lord," both said and returned to the kitchen area, repacking the crate.

Daniel saw Ceri stumble and caught her. "Ceri?"

She managed a weak smile, remaining in his arms. "I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked him, searching his eyes. "I knew what I was getting into from the moment we meet."

"You shouldn't be here though, you should be at home with our daughter," he said tenderly.

For a brief moment they shared each other's grief.

"We'll get home, Danny," she whispered. "I know we will."

Kissing her lightly, Daniel pulled away. "Together."

"Together," she agreed and they walked out, both composed again.

Amon-Ra had truly had enough; he was on his feet his eyes glowing momentarily. "**_Silence_**!" He roared "**_I have heard enough, be grateful I do not have you blasted into whatever afterlife you believe in_**." He snarled and headed for the door with his lotar following, N'tar and the Jaffa succeeding behind.

The Elders sat in silence, Juanita glancing at Victor, seeing him nod; at least he had what he needed. She then addressed the Elders. "My Elders, it is obvious we need to take action."

"We can not compete against the Goa'uld," one informed.

"No we can't, but once the humans from Earth have their people, then they will help us," she announced. "We must be ready to help them."

"All right, Juanita," the head Elder agreed. "Prepare in seclusion."

"I shell," she said and bowed her head.

One by one the Elders left, leaving her and Victor alone in the room. She helped him clean up, and then they returned to her home. "When you meet with your people, I wish to come along, to ask them for help in freeing mine."

"I'm sure they'll agree to do all they can Juanita," he assured.

"I hope you are right, Vic'tor," she said solemnly.

On the disguise of going hunting, they set out before twilight, heading for the Stargate. Arriving just as the sun was dropping. The Alkesh de-clocked before them and Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill came out.

"Sir, Ma'am," the Gunny greeted.

"Gunny, you have something for us?" Jack asked and he gave Juanita a nod.

He handed over the vile of blood. "Dr. O'Neill wasn't allowed the suppressant last night in punishment for refusing to sleep with the snakehead. Whatever that toxin is he gave her, it works fast, she wasn't well when I got that sample."

Jack's blood boiled. "Damn it!"

"Once she has the suppressant in her system again she'll be all right," Sam informed, hiding her anger. "We'll contact you as soon as possible, Gunny."

"I'll be waiting, Major."

Juanita then stepped forward. "The Elders of Charakeea ask for help in eradicating our planet of this false God when you have your people back."

"That we will do with pleasure," Jack promised. "We have to go. Keep low Gunny."

"Yes sir."

Returning to the Alkesh, it clocked and took off.

Victor turned to Juanita. "We should get out of here just in case."

"Agreed," she said and they hurried away from the Stargate.

**Stargate Command:**

AJ Chegwidden gave control of his body to his symbiote in hopes; Atum may be able to find an antidote. He'd been studying the blood sample taken from Dr. O'Neill. He sat back and sighed. "**_She was right, any antidote we made would have worked only on Dr. Jackson and not herself_**."

Janet Frasier sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Before they could continue, klaxons began sounding and the announcement of a traveler inbound was made, both rushed out and headed for the Gate room. There were no teams out; only one was off world and that was Gunnery Sergeant Galendez.

They arrived just behind Jack, Sam, Harm, Mac and Teal'c, the Gate was opened and all were waiting.

"_It's SG-3 IDC_," Sergeant Harriman announced from the control room.

Waiting, they watched the iris open and after a few minutes, Galendez, Jackson and O'Neill stumbled through with Juanita. "Close the iris!" The Marine ordered.

Quickly the iris spiraled shut; thumps were heard before the Gate closed down.

Janet ran up the ramp to Daniel and Ceri, catching the young woman before she could fall, lowing her to the ramp. She yelled orders to the corpsmen who rushed in, seeing Galendez held Daniel upright. "How long?" She demanded.

"Day two," he answered.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked as they medical team got both archaeologists onto gurneys and out of the Gate room. Mac and Harm following with Teal'c on the Colonel's nod.

"Another Goa'uld hit Amon-Ra's ship, he took off leaving the Charakee people and his lotar behind, with Juanita's help, I got both doctors into the forest outside the village. I'm not sure who won above the planet, but they started bombarding the surface, it took us this long to get to the Gate and dial home."

"My people ran into the mountains, to use the caves to hid, I pray they are all right." Juanita added. "The Elders insisted I help your people."

"Thank you Juanita," Sam said meaning it.

Galendez nodded to his CO. "Sir."

AJ nodded back. "Good work Gunny."

"Thank you sir."

"Lets get to the infirmary," Jack insisted, bring anguish to know the condition of his daughter and son-in-law.

Both Galendez and Juanita were checked over, once cleared, they were allowed to clean up, both were given fatigues to wear and sent straight to Hammond for debriefing leaving the others to hold their visual.

Sam stood in Jack's arms, feeling the need to be close to her husband. "God, Jack, what if we lose them?" She asked softly.

"We won't, we'll get them through this," he promised.

Amon arrived with Jacob, being filled in; they hurried to see if they could help, along with AJ, letting their symbiotes take control.

Mac led Harm away from the others. "I spoke to dad before this happened," she told him. "I'm going to stay blended with Ciaran."

"You don't mind?"

"No," she bit her lip a little. "There's something else you need to know, I should have told you earlier but with all that's happened…"

Harm could sense she was holding back. "Sarah, what ever it is, we'll deal with it together."

She nodded. "I'm pregnant, Harm. I found out before I blended with Ciaran."

"Pregnant?"

"Ciaran says twins."

"Twins," he said shocked.

"Uh huh."

General Hammond came in; he smiled at the shocked expression on the commander's face. "I take it you've been told, Commander?"

"Yes…yes sir."

"Congratulations, son," he said as he walked passed.

"Thank you sir," Harm managed to say, before addressing Mac. "The General knew?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

"God, Sarah, don't be sorry," he pulled her into his arms. "I'm just stunned."

She smiled a little. "I guess I could of found a better time to tell you."

That was an understatement. "I would have been stunned anyway," he admitted.

Dr. Frasier came out to them, her face shadowed with worry.

"How are your patients, doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"Daniel is stabilizing, the antidote we developed is working for to a certain extent for him," she reported.

"And Ceri?" Jack inquired aguishly.

"We gave her the antidote but it's not working, we hoped by some miracle we were wrong and it would," Janet answered him gravely. "She's in a lot of pain at the moment, all I can do is make her comfortable."

"What about the healing devices?" Sam asked.

"Selmac and Adrick are trying now, Atum is still working on an antidote."

"Can we see her," Mac asked in almost a whisper.

Janet nodded and led them into the observation room; from there they could see Ceri and Daniel on beds in the room below, both Tok'ra were using hand devices to try and heal her. "Her immune system is very weak, I can't let you into the room with her. Daniel shouldn't be in there either, but when we tried to separate them, her vitals went through the roof," the doctor explained. "Adrick said it's because of their bonding, Daniel is linked to Ceri," she hugged herself, shivering at what she was going to say next. "If the worse happens, Amon will have to break their bond or they could both die."

Sam put a comforting arm around her friend. "You're doing the best you can, Janet."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it's enough, Sam."

"Why would Amon-Ra make the toxin inadequate?" Teal'c inquired.

"What do you mean, T?" Jack asked frowning.

"It was designed for Daniel Jackson and Ceri O'Neill, it is useless for any other use," the Jaffa stated.

"He's right, his revenge was solely focused on them," he frowned again, and then headed out mumbling: "Or was it?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To test a theory," Jack answered and headed for the lab, rolling up his sleeve as he went, acknowledging the Tok'ra in the Admiral's body. "Take a sample of my blood."

Atum arched an eyebrow. "**_Any particular reason_**?"

"I have a hunch."

The Tok'ra did, drawing blood from Jack. "**_Now what_**?"

"Expose it to the toxin and see what happens," he ordered.

Doing so to only a little of the Colonel's blood, Atum watched the effect the toxin had on the blood. Like Ceri's and Daniel's it was attacked the blood cells, specifically the white blood cells. "**_Colonel_**?"

"It's attacking white blood cells, correct?"

"**_Yes_**," he looked up. "**_What are you getting at, Colonel_**?"

"Daniel, Ceri and myself all have Ancient genes, the toxin is designed to attack anyone with that particular gene. Ceri's ancestors were Ancients." Jack revealed. "You've got to find an antidote that triggers the Ancient gene into attacking the toxin and neutralizing it."

Atum was impressed. "**_Colonel O'Neill, you're smarter then you look_**."

"Yeah, well don't spread it around, I have a reputation to protect," Jack remarked.

The Tok'ra chuckled. "**_No one will hear it from me, Colonel_**," he informed and went to work.

Janet came into the lab. "Colonel, Atum."

"**_The Colonel just made a valid point, doctor and when I followed it through, it gave me the answer_**," Atum revealed, keeping his promise. "**_We need to make the Ancient genes attack the toxin and neutralize it_**."

"How?" She asked, ignoring the Colonel as she moved to the Tok'ra's side.

Jack managed a smile and left them too it, returning to the observation room. Seeing both Tok'ra in the room below had stopped working with the healing devices and were leaving the room.

"It isn't working," Sam, informed, coming up beside him, she slipped her arm around his waist.

Jack returned the gesture. "Atum has something, she just has to hang on." He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Ceri, honey, hang on_. He thought to his surrogate daughter. _Please honey._ He opened his eyes, she didn't reply but he had a feeling she'd heard him.

Amon found Jack in the observation room an hour later; he was alone with his thoughts. They were taking turns at keeping visual on their team members/family. He handed Jack a cup of coffee. "I thought you might need it."

"Thanks."

Grabbing a stool, Amon sat beside him. "Good work by the way."

"For what?" Jack asked him, playing dumb.

"Well for one thing figuring out about the Ancient gene," he remarked and smiled at the Colonel's frown. "Don't worry Atum didn't tell me, AJ did."

"Figures."

Amon chuckled, but sat with him in silence for a time too. "I want to thank you for being _athair_ to my daughter and _seanair_ to my granddaughter," he said sincerely.

Knowing the meaning behind the words, Jack understood. "I didn't do much." He put his half empty cup on the desk near him.

"You've done more then you think," the Tok'ra stated. "You gave her a family."

"No," Jack corrected. "We became a family."

"Yes you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

In the room below, Ceri started to convulse, her movements woke Daniel, who was gripping her hand. Jack flew into the room, ignoring the protests from the nurses, Amon right behind him.

Holding Ceri down, Jack saw the fear in Daniel's eyes, his friend still to weak to help. He turned his attention to his surrogate daughter. "Ceri, honey, settle down," he said calmly, moving to sit on the bed he held her in his arms, being careful of her IV. "Come on baby, fight this, don't let it beat you."

Amon had hurried around to Daniel, the young man refused to let his grip go on his wife's hand, so he helped him to his feet so his son-in-law could stand at her bedside or in his case half held.

Jack sighed as Ceri started to settle, her convulsions ending. "That's it sweetheart, fight it," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here darlin."

Janet rushed in. "Colonel, Amon, you should be in here," she told them; she wore a surgical mask and gloves.

"Tough doc," Jack stated, he wasn't moving. "I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I," Amon said firmly, his grip on Daniel just as strong.

"Damn!" Janet swore and moved around to him. "Daniel lay down before you fall down."

"No, need to be with her, Janet," he retorted.

She swore again under her breath and dragged a stool over close to the bed. "Sit!"

"Come on son," Amon said gently.

Daniel did what he was told, never losing hold of his wife's hand.

AJ came in carrying two capped syringes. "Atum says to give this to both of them," he announced passing both to Janet. "The antidote developed hasn't totally cured Dr. Jackson, Atum said this will."

Amon held out his hand. "Look after Ceri, I'll look after Daniel."

She didn't hesitate giving him the syringe she concentration on her patient, injecting the new antidote into Ceri's IV before disposing of the syringe. Daniel never even flinched when he was given the injection; his fortitude was on his wife. Amon didn't disturb him; he just gave the injection and then disposed of the syringe as Dr. Frasier had. He returned to his son-in-laws side, but addressed the Admiral. "How long until we know it's worked?"

"Atum said a few hours."

Janet knew she wasn't going to get rid of O'Neill now. "Are you going to be all right there, Colonel?"

"No problem, doc." Jack insisted, even though he knew he'd be paying for it later.

"Yell out to one of my nurses if you need help," she insisted. "Admiral, we'd better brief General Hammond."

AJ nodded. "After you doctor," he said politely and left with her.

An hour later, Harm arrived at the observation room, having been informed what had happened by Dr. Frasier. He smiled at the sight below. Jack was still in the same position, Ceri in his arms. Daniel had somehow managed to crawl onto the bed with her, his head in her lap. All three were fast asleep and his father was sitting next to the bed. _Dad_.

He looked up, giving a brief smile; he got up and left the room, going to the observation room. "Hey kiddo."

"Dr. Frasier told me what happened, are they all right?"

Amon nodded. "It looks like they're going to make a full recovery."

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee, there's something I want to talk to you about?" Harm asked.

"Sure."

They headed for the commissary; getting coffee they sat away from the others. Amon could see his son was stalling. "What is it, Harm?"

"Sarah's pregnant."

His father smiled. "That's great."

"With twins," Harm added and saw the shocked expression go across his father's face. "Believe me, I was just as stunned."

"This obviously happened before the blending?" Amon asked.

"Yes," Harm took a drink of his coffee then asked. "Dad, would it be possible for Sarah and I to go through the bonding ceremony like Ceri and Daniel did?"

"I can't see why not," his dad answered. "The results may not be the same, after all Ceri is a full Tallisian."

"But it can be done?" Harm queried.

He nodded. "I could do the ceremony if that's what you want, but to make it legal here on Earth, you'll have to have a traditional wedding ceremony like they did."

"Well, we kinda went and did that, the Chaplain on base performed the ceremony a few minutes ago," Harm admitted and his father laughed. "Dad!"

"Oh come on Harm, your mother is going to love this, you know she's been planning your wedding from the moment you were born." Amon teased.

"I know, that's why we did it, besides as soon as she finds out she's going to be a grandmother, she'll forget all about the not being invited to the wedding." Harm dismissed.

"What about your friends from JAG?" His father asked.

He sighed. "They'll get use to the fact."

"Harm," Amon sat forward. "I'll do the bonding ceremony for you, but think about having a small ceremony at the house for your mom and friends."

"All right," he nodded. "So when can we do it?"

"It'll have to be before Sarah reaches three months, so the sooner the better."

Harm nodded, thinking it through. "I guess we can do it as soon as Ceri and Daniel are on their feet."

"Good idea."

Gunnery Sergeant Galendez walked in and did a double take, he'd been told about the Commander's father, but seeing them together was something else. "Sirs."

"Gunny, take a seat." Harm insisted.

"Thank you sir," he sat next to him. "General Hammond sent a MALP through to P4X 4599, the village was destroyed but Juanita's people survived. Juanita is returning with SG-12, who are going to help them rebuild."

"And Amon-Ra?" Amon asked.

"He's long gone sir, the Tok'ra reported they had an operative fly into the sector and the remains of one ship was in high obit, but it wasn't Amon-Ra's," the Gunny reported. "Looks like he's still out there sir."

"You don't have to call me, sir, Gunny. I'm not military," the Tok'ra agent told him.

"Force of habit sir," Victor said with a grin.

Harm couldn't help but smile. "You seem to be handling this rather well, Gunny."

"I guess I am sir," he admitted. "And I expect to keep on doing it, I asked the General about being assigned here and it's been approved. I've been assigned to SG-5."

Chuckling Harm held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Gunny."

"Thank you sir," he said shaking his hand.

Major Pete Rylands, team leader of SG-5, came into the commissary and over to them. "Commander, Gunny, sir."

"Major," Harm greeted.

"Commander, I heard the doc and Dr. J are going to be all right."

"They'll be back on their feet in no time, Major."

"That's good to here, sir."

"Yes it is, Major." Harm agreed.

"Well if you'll excuse us sir, I'd like the Gunny to meet the other members of SG-5." Pete Rylands announced.

"He's all yours, Pete."

The Major smiled. "Take it easy, sir."

"You too Pete."

Victor got up and went with the Marine Major, the two chatting, they nodded to Lt. Ryans as she entered the commissary; she smiled and went over to Harm and his father.

"Sir," she handed Harm the folder she was carrying. "I completed those translations you asked for."

"Jodie, you were told to take it easy," he stated, gesturing for her to sit.

"I did sir, doing the translations was relaxing," she said sincerely.

"You're as bad as my sister and her husband, Jodie."

"Thank you sir," she said with a grin.

He took the folder and tapped her on the head with it. "Go and relax, Lieutenant, that's an order, don't work, relax."

"Yes sir," she said happily, getting up she hurried out.

Harm saw the look his father was giving him. "What?"

"You need to have a ceremony for them, Harm, not just your friends at JAG, but your friends and team members here." Amon stated. "They're family."

Knowing his father was right, Harm agreed. "All right, I'll discuss it with Sarah."

In the infirmary, Ceri moaned and opened her eyes realizing where she was. Jack was still holding her in his arms, even while he slept and Daniel was curled up on the bed with them, also asleep, his head in her lap. Despite feeling like she'd gone ten rounds with Teal'c she managed to stroke her husbands head. They were home and alive. _Danny_… She gently nudged him telepathically. _Danny_?

He woke and twisted around a little without falling off the bed. "Ceri." Feeling stronger, he scrambled up closer and kissed her.

That woke Jack up, he grinned. "Hey, I'm here too remember," he teased and hugged them both. "Don't do that do me again, okay."

"I'm sorry, dad," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, kiddo," he assured. "You just frightened the life out of me, I thought I was going to lose you both." He eased himself out from under Ceri without jarring her too much, standing he stretched, feeling muscles protest. "I'm getting old."

"You're not old, dad," Ceri insisted as Daniel moved to lay beside her, being careful of the IV still in her arm.

"Hey I am old," Jack protested, adding. "Though I didn't have gray hair until I meet Danny-boy and his antics of the last couple of years, combined with yours has done it."

She knew he was teasing, reaching out her hand to him. "I'm sorry dad," she apologized again.

Jack preached careful on the bed taking her hand. "So am I sweetheart, I wasn't there when you needed me, either of you."

"You can't always been there for us, Jack," Daniel said placidly. "We know that."

With his free hand he rubbed the back of his friends head. "Doesn't stop me from worrying."

The door opened and Janet came in, she went over to them. "How are you both feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds with Teal'c and lost," Ceri answered her.

"Well, your insides did," the doctor, remarked. "You're both very lucky to be alive." She looked to Jack. "Colonel, can you help Daniel back to his own bed, please?"

"Sure doc," he got up and moved round to the other side of the bed. "Come on Danny, you can snuggle all you like once you're both out of here."

Reluctantly he accepted the help back to his own bed. "Where's Callie?"

"With Alyn," he told the younger man. "She's fine."

"Can we see her, Janet?" Ceri asked aguishly.

"When you're both stronger," she promised.

"Janet, please."

The doctor heard the pleading in her voice. "All right, for a few minutes," she relented.

"I'll go get her," Jack offered and left the room.

Janet smiled and continued to check the young woman over. "He's responsible for you two being alive, even if he doesn't want the credit."

"How?" Daniel asked.

"He fingered out the toxin you were poisoned with was design to be used on anyone with Ancient genes, after that it was just a matter of figuring out how to get your Ancient genes to attack the toxin," she explained. "You're going to feel weak for a few days but it'll pass."

"As long as I get to see, Callie," Ceri said feverishly.

"You will honey," Janet assured, giving her a warm smile. "You're body has been through a lot, take it easy and you'll be fine."

Daniel closed his eyes and thank god he had his wife with him, he didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost her.

_You won't lose me, Danny, I promise_, she whispered telepathically.

He opened his eyes, and smiled a little.

Jack returned with his granddaughter in his arms, Pharaoh close behind. Janet was going to protest, but decides against it. "Here we go sweetheart, your mommy and daddy have been eager to see you," Jack told his granddaughter and sat on the edge of the bed, laying the little girl in her mother's arms, but staying close encase Ceri needed him.

Ceri felt tears well in her eyes. "Hello sweetheart," she managed to kiss her forehead.

Daniel slipped out of bed again and made it on his own to his wife's, preaching on the bed he reached out and let his daughter grab his finger.

Janet nudged the Colonel and he got up, she put the bed rail up and they left the room for a few minutes, standing just outside. "I think you've just delivered the best medicine Colonel O'Neill." She said quietly.

"Yeah," he smiled hugging himself. "After all they've been through, they need this."

She patted his arm and walked away, passing Sam as she did, who went over to her husband and stood beside him.

He slipped his arm around her. "We got them back, Sam."

"Yeah we did, Jack," she said hugging him back.

Two days later, SG-2 escorted Admiral Chegwidden to the Tok'ra base along with Jacob and Amon, so Atum could address the Tok'ra high council. While they were gone life went on, Galendez went on his first mission with SG-5 and returned unharmed. Mac rang Harm's parents and told them about the babies and their wedding plans. Ceri and Daniel recovered quickly, being aloud out of the infirmary, but they had to remain on base. Jack and Sam went to their house and made sure everything was ready for them when they did get home, including feeding the fish. Ceri and Mac had long talks about the bonding ceremony and babies. Mac also handled calls being directed to Admiral Chegwidden from his cell phone to her office, assuring everyone in Washington the Admiral was fine, just not available.

When they stepped through the Stargate, Mac was more then happy to see her fiancé, his team, and the Tok'ra.

"Colonel, you look fed up," AJ smirked.

"Sir, you need to call Washington," she insisted. "You'd think every catastrophe known to man happens while you're away."

"Well in most cases it does, Colonel, but not so much since you and Rabb left," he remarked.

Harm laughed at that as he and his team headed for the infirmary for after-mission check-ups.

Mac didn't find it amusing, she turned on her heals and walked out.

"That went well," Jacob mused.

"Wait until Washington hears the news," the Admiral retorted.

General Hammond came in. "Gentlemen, I trust the meeting went well."

"As well as can be for the high council." Amon remarked.

They left the gate room, heading for the conference room, talking more there after getting comfortable.

"It seems my presence is required off world," AJ informed. "Well, Atum's, I'm just along for the ride."

"Which means?" Hammond asked.

"It means I'm retiring from the Navy and leaving the country," AJ announced. "It's time for Atum to rejoin the Tok'ra and be with his people."

"And you don't mind?"

"General," he sat forward. "When I joined the Navy, I never thought in my wildest dreams I would be saved from death by an alien symbiote, but I was. I've lived with Atum in my head for a lot of years; he's had to live my life for all of them. I think I can return the favor by living his for a while."

Hammond nodded. "You're always welcome here at Stargate Command, Admiral."

"Thank you General and I think we can dispense with ranks. It's AJ."

"George."

The two shock hands, a friendship forming.

"How are my daughter and son-in-law, George?" Amon inquired.

"They've been released from the infirmary, but are still confined to the base. Dr. Frasier is going to let them go home tomorrow," he reported.

"Well I'm just glad I'm visiting them and not their graves," he remarked. "I've seen enough death to last me two life times."

"I think we all have," Jacob announced.

"Then it's a good thing we have a wedding in the plans then, I think it's what we all need," the General announced.

"I think you're right George."

"With that in mind," Amon stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go through the bonding ceremony with both Harm and Sarah before the big event tomorrow."

"Everything is set up here." Hammond informed.

"Now the hard part," he mused and left the room to their chuckling.

The next morning in the Gate room, before their friends and immediate families, Harm and Mac went through the Tallisian bonding ceremony. Performed by Amon Rhabb, the two souls became one.

Ceri and Daniel stood with their family, Pharaoh at their side since Daniel held Callie. Teal'c had barely left their side, making sure they did everything that Janet told them too. Jack and Sam found it amusing, as did General Hammond.

Mac barely heard what Amon said, she felt like everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was only her and Harm, she could feel him, it was like he was apart of her and she of him. It was an amazing feeling, especially since Ciaran was experiencing it along with her, sharing it too; it was as if he and Nitara were also bonding along with them. Instead of four souls there would be two.

Amon removed his hands from their heads and gently pushed the two of them together, so they stood in each other's arms.

Harm had barely felt the action; he smiled warmly, remembering what had to be said. _I am yours and you are mine_.

Mac smiled too, she felt incredible, his thoughts were so clear to her, as were his feelings. _You are mine and I am yours_, she replied.

_What were two; is now one_, Amon declared and said it out loud too for the benefit of those non-telepaths.

Harm lent down and kissed his wife, parting her lips in a passionate kiss that promised so much more when they were finally alone.

Jack lent closer to Sam. "Do you think they might pass out from lack of oxygen?" He inquired in a whisper.

She groaned and elbowed him in the ribs. "Behave," she insisted, grinning.

"Yes dear."

Daniel put his daughter in her mother's arms and slipped his arm around them both, Ceri turned her head and kissed him gently on the lips. _I love you_, he sent to her.

_I love you, Danny_, she sent back.

Harm and Mac parted, those in the Gate room, cheered and clapped, moving forward to congratulate the happy couple, his team the first ones. In a few days a private ceremony would be held for Harm's mother, stepfather and his friends from JAG, it was going to bring new friends and old ones together and an Admiral was going to say goodbye.

For now though Jack and the rest of SG-1 stood back and let the newly weds have their moment, neither the noise nor fuss worrying baby Callie, who was now in her grandfather's arms. None of them realizing that what was to come in the following year would either break them or make them stronger. They had not faced the worst - it was yet to come.

To be continued….


	7. Path to Redemption

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry this chapter has taken so long, my muse hit my old laptop with a zat gun and I had to buy a new one. But I'm back in business and my muse is on report and not aloud to travel through the Stargate for a week. That will teach him. Okay enough fooling around, on with the story.

**Thanks to:** _Ern-Mart Varun:_ I'm not really sure about the twins being Hareseis; since they were conceived before Mac was blended. That one's going to take some though. Glad you like it though. _Winjan:_ No more JAG characters will be joining the SGC, that's it. As for AJ being a Tok'ra, it just seemed right and I thought the Gunny would make a good SG team member, lots of ass kicking. Thanks for reading; I always look forward to your reviews. _Hdrexel:_ Hi Marc, thank you very much and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. _Nightshae:_ I think Jacob would get on well with AJ, along with Amon; they can have a real good time. _RinkRat:_ Yep, Mac and Harm are stuck with each other for a long, long, long time. Isn't love grand? _Foxfur:_ Thank you for reading. _KTarra:_ Thanks. _Jayne:_ Thank you for the email, I hope you go my reply. _Sarah: _Thank you. _Babeface78:_ I like proving people wrong and surprising them. _Alikhar:_ Thank you. _Jen:_ You're right Tal'en shouldn't be alone. Will consider that one. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _Richard Boden_: Thank you for the support. _Phifa Halliwell_: I'm glad you liked it, this is my first crossover and I'm happy everyone likes it.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Seven: **_Path to Redemption_**

**Cheyenne Mountain: Stargate Command (2000)**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb didn't have to look at her watch to know it was nearly midnight she just knew. Which meant SG-2 would be home soon. Closing the files she been working on, she got up and left her office, it had become a habit of hers to stay at the base when Harm was off world and she wasn't the only one. Ceri stayed on base when Daniel was off world, Alyn and Callie stayed when both Ceri and Daniel were gone, as was the case now. The President had decided SG-1 and SG-1alpha worked exceptionally well together and re-designated them SG-1 again, even though it meant having two married couples serving together.

Stepping into the elevator, Mac chose the level she wanted, leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes. When it stopped sooner then she expected she opened them again, seeing Dr. Frasier entering.

"Hi Janet."

"Colonel," she greeted warmly. The doors closed and the elevator moved again. "How are you feeling Mac?"

"Good," she answered. "I'll be even better when Harm gets back."

That made Janet smile. "Having a hard time sleeping?"

"A little," she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. "These two seem to get more restless when their father is off world."

"Callie is always restless when her parents are off world," Janet noted, and then added. "I remember I finished patching up SG-7 early one morning and was heading to the commissary for coffee when I saw Daniel walking the corridors with Callie, it was the first time Ceri had gone off world since her birth and Callie wouldn't settle. In dire frustration, he grabbed her basinet and took her to the conference room. Five minutes after he put her down in the basinet on the conference room table, she was asleep. I offered to get him coffee; by the time I returned he was asleep in a chair, his feet on the conference room table. General Hammond walked in and saw them both, smiled and walked back out again laughing quietly to himself."

Mac chuckled. "Was it the same when Ceri was here and Daniel was gone?"

"It was, thankfully though Colonel O'Neill came up with an idea that has worked since." Janet revealed. "Callie sleeps with a teddy-bear made out of two old fatigue shirts of her parents, it smells like them and she never lets it out of her sight."

"I'm going to have to remember that," the Marine decided.

The elevator stopped and they got out, going to the control room. General Hammond was still there; he acknowledged them both with a nod. "Doctor, Colonel."

"Sir," both said.

"Weren't you going home sir?" Janet asked him.

He smiled wearily. "I decided to finish off some paper work and the time got a way from me. What are you two ladies still doing here?"

"Cassie is having a sleep over at a friends house, that and SG-3 needed dealing with earlier in the evening." Janet declared.

"I was doing paper work," Mac admitted. "With the Commander off world, I've been staying on base, so I thought it was a good time to catch up."

He pulled out a chair for the pregnant Marine. "I see. Sit down Colonel, I don't want to be at the end of a tongue lashing if your husband returns and you're on your feet."

"Yes sir," she did so. "Any news from SG-1 sir?"

"Not as yet, Colonel, but then again, sometimes no news is good news."

"Yes sir, it is." Janet agreed.

The klaxon's sounded. "Incoming warm hole," Sergeant Davis reported, the gate opened and the iris closed. The sergeant checked the incoming IDC. "It's SG-2 sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." He did so quickly.

A few minutes later SG-2 came stumbling out. Harm was supporting Lt. Ryans, who was limping badly. Janet rushed out of the control room as the call for a medical team was given. She ran into the Gate room as Harm helped the Lieutenant to sit down at the end of the ramp. "What happened, Commander?"

"Ryans decided to find a faster way down a slippery hill, I don't think it's broken," he reported.

"Sorry sir," Jodie Ryans apologized again as the doctor took a look.

Harm rolled his eyes. "Jodie stop it, it was an accident," he looked to the rest of his team. "Guys, tell her?"

"It was an accident," Captain Davidson said.

"Yeah, Jod," Read and Williams agreed.

"See," Harm told her. "Forget it, besides Williams enjoyed carrying you to the Gate."

Jodie groaned. "Doc, save me."

Janet smiled; she helped the young women up as the orderlies arrived with a gurney. "You're saved Lieutenant."

"Thank you Ma'am," she accepted the help up, laying back she was pushed away.

Janet then looked back at the remaining team members. "Now gentlemen, I suggest you also head to the infirmary." They're cheerfulness disappeared quickly and they walked out, grumbling. She just chuckled and waved to Mac as she left herself.

In the control room, General Hammond patted the Colonel on the shoulder. "Give Dr. Frasier five minutes with your husband and then go rescue him, Mac."

"Yes sir," she stood. "Five minutes is about as long as I need to walk that far."

Hammond laughed a little. "Get some sleep too, Colonel."

"Yes sir. You too sir."

"I'm going to Mac," he agreed, deciding his quarters on base looked inviting about now.

She nodded and left the control room, heading for the infirmary. By the time she arrived, Harm had his post-mission check up done and was waiting to find out about his injured team member.

He knew when his wife had arrived, sensing her presence. He turned and smiled. "Hi beautiful." He held out his arms.

Mac just shook her head. "Not until you've had a shower, _Hammer_," she smirked, referring to his muddy fatigues.

He dropped his arms and pouted. "They say mud is good for the complexion, Sarah."

"So I've heard, but that's alien mud," she noted matter of fact.

"True."

Janet came out to them. "Go take a shower, Commander. Ryans is fine, it's just sprain."

"Thanks doc."

"Now out and take the rest of SG-2 with you," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed grinning. "Come on guys, will check up on Jodie in the morning."

"Out!" Janet commanded.

They laughed and took off. Mac chuckled. "You would have made a good Marine, Janet."

"Comes with having to deal with Colonel O'Neill," she mused. "Get some sleep, Mac."

"I will, night Janet."

"Night."

**Hassara System: Jacob's Cargo Ship**

Ceri paced back and forward, usually patient, this mission had her jumpy. She'd pushed hard to be there, the General had wanted her to go to Ravanna with the rest of SG-1, but she'd convinced him differently.

"When did George decide to reform the two teams into one?" Jacob inquired making conversation. They were still waiting for word from Daniel.

"After our mission to P2X 338," she revealed. "We had to work together to get out of that Tomb," she shivered at the memory. "I think the General realized we're better together then apart. That and we hardly seemed to work apart anyway."

Jacob was going to comment when Daniel's voice came over the communicator. "_Jacob_?"

"What the hell's going on Daniel?" He asked.

"_Anubis knows the location of the Tok'ra base. Osiris says he's attacking right now_."

Ceri retook her seat. "Get to the shield Daniel, shut it down, we're coming in."

"_No, forget it Ceri, I have a plan_."

Jacob jumped in before an argument could break out. "What are you doing, Danny?"

"He's in Yu's cargo ship," Ceri revealed, having been keeping tabs on her husband telepathically.

"_I can fly Yu's ship out from inside the shield without shutting it down right_?" He asked having over heard his wife.

"Yes, why?" Jacob asked him.

"Uh, 'cos I'm taking Osiris with me."

Ceri sighed; she knew her husband wanted to desperately save his friend. "Do you have her now?"

"_No, but I'm working on it_."

"He's powering up the systems on the ship," she reported, still following his progress.

"Daniel, the chemical weapon you're carrying could be the only way we can stop the attack on Ravanna." Jacob reminded.

"_Yeah, and Osiris could eventually lead us to Anubis_," Daniel declared strongly. "_And you and your buddies can remove the snake and save Sarah, right?_"

Ceri didn't let Jacob answer. "How are you going to fly Yu's ship, Daniel?"

"_Well… I've flown a mother ship. How hard can it be_?"

She groaned and shook her head. "You'd better get ready, Jacob."

"You've got a lot of confidence in your husband, kiddo," he smirked, doing what she suggested.

"I have, except when it comes to flying," she stated bluntly, closing her eyes.

Jacob just shook his head and chuckled. He waited, watching Ceri as she sat with her eyes closed; when she frowned he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"It's all gone to hell," she said opening her eyes.

Looking out, Jacob saw the escape pod pass through the shield around the space station. "That better be him."

"It is," she assured.

Daniel's voice them came over the communicator. "_Get me out of this thing_."

"We're on our way." Jacob informed and piloted the ship. "I'll get into position, you bring him aboard."

Ceri nodded and got up, going to the control for the ring device. "Ready."

He got them in position. "Do it."

She activated the ring device and the pod ringed in, promptly falling over, the bang echoed through the ship. She ran over and opened it. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," he admitted in a little pain. "Thanks."

Ceri helped him out, pulling him into her arms; she kissed him firmly on the mouth. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, responding to the kiss, by crushing her against him.

Jacob looked back, clearing his throat loud enough to part the two. "What happened?"

They came forward. "I had her, then Yu had me and I had to get our of there without her finding out." Daniel explained.

"The poison?"

He patted the case he carried it in. "Right here."

"Good man."

Daniel took the sit his wife had occupied. "How long is it going to take us to get there?" He asked referring to Ravanna.

"Pushing the hyperdrive engines at full power… six hours."

Ceri gripped Daniel's shoulder. "We may already be too late."

He knew that. "I know this may seem unimportant right now, but I may as well tell you anyway. I think I figured out why the Goa'uld population hasn't been growing much lately," he said and told them what he saw.

His wife wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

"Oh yeah."

Jacob just frowned. The Tok'ra council needed to know about this. "It's explains a lot." He stated. "Good work, Danny."

"Well at least the whole mission wasn't a complete bust," Daniel remarked.

"You did the right thing, Daniel." Jacob told him. "Taking out those few system lords would have done nothing to stem the tide of the war with the Goa'uld, not with Anubis now in the picture. As Selmac said, his crimes were unspeakable."

"So there is a bigger picture?" Ceri stated.

"**_There certainly is, Dr. O'Neill_**." Selmac declared, having taken control of her host. "**_For now thought we have another problem at hand_**."

Six hours later, they came out of hyperspace, the console beeping.

Ceri was seated at the controls. "We're getting an alert from the surface."

"What does it say?" Daniel asked from the second seat.

Jacob frowned from his position behind Ceri. "The base has been compromised. Assume no survivors. We should go," he patted her shoulder. "Ceri." She got up and let him take the controls, as she did the console beeped again. Jacob sat down. "We're getting another signal."

"What is it?" She asked.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "It's an SOS."

"Well, it has to be Jack or Sam." Daniel theorized.

"Hopefully both and more. Let's ride." Jacob said happily. Taking the ship down into the atmosphere of Ravanna.

Outside the ship death gilders started firing. Inside Ceri held onto Jacob's chair to stop from being thrown around.

"What the hell?" Daniel swore.

The ship uncloaked. "We've been hit," Jacob reported. "Our clocking mechanism has failed. They must have locked onto our heat signature as we passed through the atmosphere." They all felt the ship shudder as it was hit again. "I can't shake 'em." Sparks few from the control panels and the ship started to shake even more violently as Daniel pulled his wife down onto his lap, holding her tight as Jacob fought for control. "I'm diverting power to the shields. We're losing altitude fast. Hang on Danny, Ceri, we're going in."

Both looked as Ravanna's forest was getting closer and closer.

"This is going to be rough, guys." Jacob informed.

The cargo ship smashed it way through the trees, it's passengers hanging on for dear life as it bumped over a hill before nose diving into soft earth, coming to a thundering halt.

Daniel came too first, pulling back from the control console as sparks erupted from it. Ceri came round, having been thrown to the floor, bruised by unhurt. She got to her feet and helped him to his. They hurried over to Jacob who was lying on the floor, blood on his forehead.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" She asked him.

"Not really," he moaned, and used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his forehead.

"Yeah, you'd think a race advanced enough to fly around in space ships would be smart enough to have seat belts, huh?" Daniel remarked sarcastically.

"We just prefer not to crash."

They helped him up. "Come on, we'd better get out of here." Daniel said.

Getting Jacob out of the ship, Ceri reached out telepathically and sensed her adopted father and Teal'c. "This way." She gestured to a small path.

"Led on," Jacob insisted, letting Daniel help him.

They meet up with Jack and Teal'c not far down the path. "Are you injured?" Teal'c asked them rhetorically.

"I'll live." Jacob answered.

"We're fine." Daniel insisted.

"How's our ride?" Jack asked.

"Not going anywhere fast." Ceri told him.

"Great," he grumbled and guided them back to where they'd left Carter and Lt. Elliot, the sole surviving member of SG-17.

Sam heard someone coming and grabbed her P-90, relieved to see who it was. "Dad." She got up and went over to her father, who was now walking on his own. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, looks worse than it is. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Daniel saw not everyone was. "How's Elliot?"

"He's in rough shape, he got injured during a cave in, and Lantash went into him to try and save him but it's not working." Sam revealed, gravely.

Ceri knelt beside him, putting her hand on his forehead; she closed her eyes, but was forced out, she opened them. "I can't help him, I can't form a link. Lantash won't let me."

He smiled weakly at her. "It's all right, Dr. O'Neill."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," she said and then stood, returning to Daniel's side.

"There's a chance we might be able to save the cargo ship, but not before this whole area is swarming with Jaffa. Those gliders defiantly made our position," Jacob said, giving them the facts.

"We cannot escape through the Stargate." Teal'c said bluntly.

"We still have this," Daniel announced as he got the poison out.

"As much area as that will cover…" Jacob began.

And Ceri finished for him. "The chemical won't spread from here to the Stargate."

"Well we can't release it," Sam stated the obvious. "It will kill, dad, Elliot and Teal'c."

"Then I guess I've got to figure out a way to get it to the Gate." Jack said straight forth.

"It's suicide," Jacob said, mirroring his daughter's disapproval. "And you're assuming the Jaffa won't shoot you on sight."

"Given the lack of cover and the size of the Jaffa army, I do not believe even I could make it to the Stargate undetected." Teal'c added.

"If I could get close enough, I could do it telekinetically." Ceri noted, making her husband frown in disapproval.

"Leave it here with me," Lt. Elliot's weak voice told them.

They all turned and looked at him. "What good's that going to do?" Jack voiced.

"You can leave here and hide… The Jaffa will find me… I'll tell them I know the formula," he stopped, catching his breath. "They'll take me to the Gate."

"He is correct," Teal'c revealed. "He will be taken to the base camp by the Stargate before being sent to the mother ship."

"Won't they search him first?" Jack inquired obviously.

"Then I'll… Then I'll set off the weapon… take out as many as I can," Elliot told them. He saw SG-1 and Jacob exchange glances; closing his eyes he let Lantash take control. His eyes opened again. "**_Please… We're both going to die… I cannot save us_**," he looked directly at Sam, who was still by his side. "**_But there is a chance we can save you_**"

Jack bristled at the interaction between his wife and the Tok'ra, but he pushed his jealousy aside. "What about Elliot?"

The transition from symbiote to host was flawless. "It doesn't make sense for any of you… to risk your lives to try and save me…. Give me the device." He waited, his breathing labored as Daniel glanced at Jack, who looked away, nodding reluctantly. The linguist handed him the device, Elliot took it, finding the action painful. "Now go. They'll be here soon."

Sam caressed the side of his face; she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"He's happy now, he just wanted you to know how he felt," Elliot told her. "He knows Colonel O'Neill will look after you."

"I'll never forget him, or you," she assured and she wouldn't.

A glider flew overhead.

"Ground forces will not be far behind," Teal'c informed and started to walk away.

Jacob lent close to his daughter. "Sam, we've got to go."

She reluctantly agreed, letting her father help her up and guide her away. Jack nodded to Elliot and hurried after his wife and father-in-law.

Daniel saw and sensed Elliot's fear, as did Ceri. She knelt down and tucked the device into his vest pocket for him. She'd always liked the young man, he reminded her of her brother. She ran a finger over his forehead and sent a calming pulse though to him. He smiled weakly and she stood, taking her husbands hand she let him lead her away.

Two days later when they stepped through the Stargate inside Cheyenne Mountain, they were solemn. Jacob had been reunited with his fellow Tok'ra, so it was only SG-1 who stood there at the bottom of the ramp.

"Welcome back SG-1." Hammond greeted, seeing the strain the last mission had taken on them all. "Dr. Frasier is waiting for you in the infirmary. We'll debrief in an hour."

"Yes sir," Sam responded for the team and they walked away.

They made it through the physicals, showered, dressed and headed for the conference room for the debriefing. Spilling out the entire story to the General.

Hammond had received a phone call from Frasier before SG-1 had arrived. He was now agreeing with her assessment. "Very well," he pushed back his chair and stood. "As of this moment SG-1 is on stand down for the next four days, get some rest people." He ordered and left the room.

They sat there for a moment, then stood and left themselves. Daniel and Ceri wanted to get to their quarters, to get their daughter and protector and go home. Teal'c headed for his quarters to Kel'no'reem. Jack and Sam made one stop at their quarters to change out of their fatigues and then headed home themselves. Barely speaking on the way, both had handled what had happened differently.

Inside the house, Sam took Jack's hand and guided him to the main bedroom; she didn't say anything she didn't need too. He undressed her slowly, nipping at exposed flesh, exploring as if it was the first time. Laying her on the bed, he undressed himself and joined her.

Sam caressed his cheek. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," he whispered.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to have a baby, Jack. I want us to have a baby."

He knew by the look in her eyes she was serious, it frightened him a little more then he wanted to admit. With all joking aside, was he ready to be a father again?

"Jack, say something? Please?" She pleaded.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Sam," he said and then kissed her, gently parting her lips, feeling her response. The thrusting of her tongue, the rubbing of her hips against his. He'd been waiting to touch her for so long, ached to touch her. The feel of her skin under his hand was like silk; the movement of her body against his was intoxicating. He pushed between her thighs and found her so ready for him, when he plunged inside they both groaned. He moved slowly, savoring every thrust, every moment of bliss.

Sam gripped his shoulders, arching against him, feeling as if she was on fire, her body hummed with sexual pleasure. She moaned, her nipples brushing against the hairs on his chest. He grabbed her hip and seemed to thrust even deeper inside her, she tightened around him, urging him to do it again and he did. "Oh god Jack…" She gasped. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was falling into an abyss of sexual ecstasy. "Jack…"

"Open your eyes, baby?"

She did, staring into his, then he did it, he moved his hips in a slight circular motion and she fell, crying out as the wave of ecstasy hit and her body convulsed with spasms of bliss. Jack rolled, taking her with him, so he lay on the bed and she was on top, keeping them joined. Her blue eyes were dark with desire, she moved slowly, gripping him on every upward thrust, his eyes remained open and on her. She knew he was close, she licked a finger and began to slowly caress the sensitive skin between her thighs, feeling that well of ecstasy build again within her, bring her close again to the edge of the abyss.

Jack moaned and gripped her hips. "Sam…oh yes baby…"

She began to lose it again. "Jack!"

He thrust hard against her, losing all control, crying out as she did, both of them going over into that well, floating in sexual mist.

She collapsed against him, her body still in the throws of elation and he held her, not wanting to let her go.

He stroked her hair lovingly. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

He lay there with her, stroking her back, he wanted a child with her. He new he did. He wanted to see her body change as their child grew inside her. He wanted everything he missed out on before.

"Jack?" Sam saw the look in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

Nodding he kissed her swollen lips. "I won't let what happened to Charlie, happen to our child."

"I know Jack." God she should have seen that, known he would doubt himself. "You're going to be the best father." She got up and lay beside him, her head on his chest. "Our child will be special."

He smiled at that, his self-doubt lifting a little. "I'd be happy with ten fingers, ten toes and healthy."

Sam chuckled looking up. "Jack, I've a protein marker in my blood, you've had the Ancients database downloaded into your brain. Not to mention you have the Ancientgene. Our child will be as special as Callie and as the twins will be."

"You know, I've been wondering," he said curious. "Will the twins be born with the knowledge of the Tok'ra, you know be Hareseis?"

"I'm not sure, they were conceived before Mac's blending. It's possible they could share some of Nitara's knowledge, even Ciaran's. I guess we'll have to wait and see," she saw Jack frown. "What is it?"

"If they were kidnapped…" his voice faded. "If NID was to find out about them."

"They won't Jack," she said sincerely. "We won't let them. Nor will we let them hurt Callie, or our child."

He accepted that, even though he didn't dismiss it. In the back of his mind he knew the NID could hurt his family and hurt them badly.

Two houses down, Ceri and Daniel were playing on the floor with Callie, who was enjoying playing with blocks. Her father would build them up and she would knock them down and then laugh, clapping her little hands. Pharaoh was watching from a safe distance, safe from falling blocks.

The blocks came tumbling down again, tied of the game; Callie crawled up into her mothers lap and snuggled against her.

Ceri lent over and kissed her daughter's head. "Tried little girl?" She asked. "I think it's time for a nap."

Daniel stood and helped his wife to her feet while she held their daughter, who yawned. "I think you're right."

"Definitely," Ceri agreed and followed her husband into their daughter's room, she changed Callie's nappy before laying her in her cot, the little girl already asleep. She put the side of the cot up, feeling her husband's arms go round her. Pharaoh took his usual position near the cot on his matt. _I still find her being here a miracle even now._ She sent to him telepathically.

_So do I_, he agreed. He kissed the back of his wife's head. _Come on sweetheart; let's leave her sleep._

Nodding, Ceri went with him back into the living room, taking the opportunity to relax with him on the sofa. He lay with his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. As she did a dread flowed through her, gripping her soul. She sensed pain and there was nothing but grief – hers. It was gone though as quickly as it had come. Leaving her feeling drained.

"Ceri?" Daniel looked up at her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

She managed a nodded; he hadn't felt it, which meant it was a message meant for her alone – a prediction maybe? She reassured him. Whatever was going to happen, she'd face it head on as she always did. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes," she lent over and kissed his lips. "Very. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and settled back against her lap.

Ceri put her feet up on the coffee table and lent back, resting her head against the back of the sofa. She'd only experienced that feeling of dread once before and then a few months later the Goa'uld had attacked Tallisia. Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed she wouldn't go through that again, she couldn't bare to lose her family on Earth, she had so much here now, her husband and daughter.

Daniel sat up, sensing there was more to her sudden silence. "What's wrong Ceri?"

She opened her eyes. "I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it," she admitted solemnly.

He drew her into his arms, comforting her. "Nothing is going to happen, I won't let it," he assured lightly.

She chuckled softly. "Promise?"

"I promise," he said tightening his hold her.

**Abydos: Some months later (2001)**

Ceri O'Neill-Jackson stood at the entrance of the tent; the sun was rising but the coolness of the night still hung in the air. Mornings were always her favourite time, now was no different. With each new day the pain eased a little, it didn't take it away completely. The dread she'd sensed that day had come to pass and she hadn't been able to stop it. Nothing could take away the pain of losing her husband. A single act of heroism had taken Daniel from her. His death freed him of his burden and he had ascended with the help of Oma Deslea. He was gone from their existence to one on a higher plane. But he was gone.

Coming to Abydos had been Jack's idea, she'd agreed, bundling her daughter up, then along with Pharaoh, taking only what she could carry in a backpack, she had stepped through the gate to Abydos and into the welcoming arms of Kasuf. He gave her the time to grieve, to heal emotionally and come to terms with her lose. Losing her bond with Daniel had been emotionally devastating. His presence, his thoughts, feelings, were all gone in the moment her father had severed the bond, once more making them two souls. Sensing his death had been overwhelming for her even so.

"Good daughter?"

She looked back, smiling a little; she'd sensed Kasuf's approach. "I'm find good father," she assured. "Is Callie awake?"

"Not as yet," he revealed. Standing at her side they watched the sun rise. "Pharaoh is with her."

"She is much like her father," Ceri said in a whisper. "Daniel liked to sleep late, he didn't do it often, not as frequently as he wanted and very rarely off world."

"I remember when he lived with us, before his return to Earth," Kasuf said dryly, "he did not like to welcome the morning sun. Sha're found it amusing."

She smiled at that. "He like to cuddle too," she mused. "When off world, Daniel and I share a tent with dad. We were on this one planet and it was so cold," she recalled. "I woke up snuggled into Daniel with dad on the other side, huddled into the both of us." She realized there would be no more of those moments. Emotion built up and she hugged herself, feeling her chest tighten as her eyes watered. "Danny hated the cold."

"Yes, child he did," he said solemnly. "Good daughter," he sensed he needed to approach the next subject carefully. "Doyou not think it is time for you and Callie to return home?"

Ceri sighed. "I'm not sure I know where home is any more, good father."

"Of course you do," he contradicted strongly. "Earth is your home."

"Is it good father?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes good daughter," he patted her shoulder and walked away.

Sighing she walked back inside the tent, lost within her own thoughts.

'He's right you know,' a familiar voice told her.

She looked up, stunned, barely believing who was standing before her, dressed in Abydonian robs. Tears welled in her eyes again. "Daniel?"

He smiled warmly. 'I'm here my wife.'

She felt she could hardly breath; he was there before her, as he was before the radiation poisoning, alive and well. With a shaky hand she reached out to touch him, but her hand passed right through him and her heart broke, he wasn't there, he wasn't really there. "Oh god."

'Ceri honey, you're not dreaming,' he caressed her cheek, making it tingle. 'I'm really here. Well here in the sense that my consciousness is here. I'm just not here in the full physical flesh and blood sense, which is really neither here nor there, but your not dreaming this or imagining it.'

Ceri almost laughed, here she was talking to her deceased husband, the same husband she'd seen Ascend and he was lecturing her. She blinked and her tears fell. "I thought I'd never see you again."

'I told you I'd always be with you,' he reminded. Turning he walked over to their daughter, who was still sleeping peacefully, hankering down. Pharaoh merely accepted his presence without question. Daniel found that amusing, but concentrated on his daughter, gently running a finger over her cheek. She signed in her sleep but didn't wake.

"She misses you. I miss you." Ceri told him, moving further inside the tent.

He looked back. 'I miss you both,' he stood and faced her again. 'It's time to go home Ceri, the team needs you.'

"What about what I need?" She asked a little angry, then took a deep breath. She had no reason to be angry with him.

Daniel knew she was in pain, he moved to stand before her. 'I would have died anyway. You heard Jacob; he couldn't heal me completely. He may have been able to give me a few more months, perhaps a year, but eventually I would have died. This way I'm still doing some good and I can keep an eye on you, Callie and the rest of our family.' He touched her cheek once more. 'Always remember I love you, you and Callie. Tell her about me.'

She watched his seemly solid form become pure white energy until only his face was still visible. "You're leaving?"

'I have to,' he said, moving closer. 'I love you.'

"Don't leave," she pleaded.

'I'm sorry,' Daniel said gently, he moved close enough that he could wrap her in his energy, placing a kiss on her forehead before becoming completely energy, dissipating, leaving her alone once more.

Ceri sunk to her knees and sobbed into her hands, her pain evident. He had come to say goodbye.

Kasuf rushed in, hearing not only Ceri's sobs but Callie's too, the toddler had woken sensing her mother's distress, Skarra had come with him, going over to his little niece, he lifted her into his arms as his father knelt and drew Ceri into his arms, holding her while she cried. They had been warned this could happen, O'Neill had come through the Chappa'ia a few days after Ceri had arrived and spoke to Kasuf without her knowledge, leaving again before she knew of his visit. Her grief was so strong she hadn't even sense his presence.

Kasuf gently rubbed the young woman's back; she was as valuable to him as his own daughter had been. "You will heal now good daughter."

She pulled back a little. "Yes good father," she wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat back. The pain in her heart had eased a little more. "You were right, it is time to go home."

"You're leaving Dr. Ceri." Skarra stated the obvious, his niece cuddling into his shoulder, sucking on her thumb.

She nodded. "It's time for Dr. Jackson to return to the SGC."

He smiled warmly, understanding. "I believe they will be happy to have you back."

She smiled. "I just hope they can handle having another Dr. Jackson."

"They never lost you, good daughter," Kasuf told her. "Now, let us have morning meal and then Skarra and I will accompany you and Callie to the Chappa'ia."

"Thank you good father."

Two hours later they at the Stargate, Ceri once more in her fatigues, and Callie holding tight to her Uncle Skarra's hand. Ceri had her backpack on her back; Pharaoh was ready to leave when they were. Kasuf and Skarra were not the only ones to accompany her though, many of the young man and women of the tribe had. They had embraced her into their tribe as they had with Daniel. Now as she was ready to leave, they gathered around her, touching her with gentleness, whispering words of support.

Ceri finally moved away from them when their goodbyes were done and dialled the DHD, opening the Gate. She transmitted her IDC and then turned to Kasuf. "Thank you, good father."

He embraced her gently. "Be safe good daughter."

"I will," she assured. "We both will."

He nodded and moved out of the way, letting Skarra hug her as Kasuf said goodbye to his surrogate granddaughter. "Dan-yel would be proud of you, my sister." The young man told her.

"I know, my brother," she said smiling. "Take care of Kasuf."

"I will," he assured.

She stepped back, taking one last look around she took her daughter from Kasuf and along with Pharaoh, she walked up to the Stargate and stepped through, travelling the wormhole to step out onto the ramp within the SGC.

General Hammond was standing at the bottom of the ramp, smiling. "Welcome home, Dr. Jackson."

She smiled curiously as she walked down the ramp with her protector. She hadn't contacted him to tell of that decision. "Sir?"

"When your IDC was received, it came through as being Dr. Jackson's," he explained, guiding her out of the Gate room. "I take it your going to be using your married name from now on?"

"Yes sir," she answered. "I request permission to resume my duties with SG-1?"

"Very well. Welcome back."

"Thank you sir."

Their first stop was the infirmary, where both she and Callie were checked over by Janet, who welcomed her home with a hug, as the General held Callie in his arms, Pharaoh at his feet.

They all heard running and Ceri smiled sensing who was coming. "I suggest you step to your left General." She advised.

He did, narrowly avoiding the excited Colonel, Major and composed Jaffa that rushed in, welcoming the young woman back, hitting her with a number of questions all at once.

Ceri laughed and reassured them. "I'm fine and I'm home to stay."

"Dr. Jackson has asked to be returned to duty, Colonel," the General announced.

Jack realized whom he was talking about. He hugged his surrogate daughter again. "I accept, General."

"It is good to have you back, Ceri Jackson." Teal'c said sincerely.

"Thank you Teal'c."

Sam took her husband's hand when he released Ceri. "Rather good timing too."

"It is?" Ceri asked her, curiously.

"Uh huh," Sam grinned. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister. I'm pregnant."

Ceri let out a little squeal and hugged her. "Sam that's great."

"Oh yeah," Jack boasted and everyone laughed.

Alyn came into the room, smiling happily. "I thought I sensed your presence."

Ceri went over and hugged her. "It was time to come home."

She sensed the young woman had conquered the grief that had overwhelmed her. "I'm glad you are, my little angel too."

The General carried Callie over and the little girl went into her nannies arms. "There you go Alyn."

"Thank you, General." She gave Callie a gentle hug. "Hello little one."

Ceri sensed Teal'c directly behind her before he put his hands on her shoulders, she lent against him. His protectiveness hadn't changed any, if anything it had grown stronger. "We're going to be fine, my friend."

"I believe so, Ceri Jackson."

"All right people," the General announced. "Lets get back to work and let Dr. Jackson head home. SG-1 is back on the mission list as of tomorrow morning."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to head to my office and catch up on some work." Ceri informed.

"Very well doctor, I'll send a message to your father and let him know you're back," Hammond revealed and walked out.

"SG-2 was stood down for a few days, so Harm is at home with Mac and the twins," Jack told her. "I'll give them a ring for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Well this little angle and I are heading for some water play, I think she'll enjoy that after Abydos." Alyn decided, happy to have them back.

Ceri smiled and stepped away from Teal'c, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Have fun baby," she whispered.

Alyn gave her a one-arm hug. "It's good to have you back, Ceri."

"Thanks Alyn."

The Tok'ra nanny smiled and carried her ward out

"Come, Ceri Jackson, I will escort you to your office," Teal'c insisted.

She agreed, sensing he was being protective. "All right, Teal'c," she said and hugged both Sam and Jack before going with him.

They walked in silence; changed levels, going to eighteen, where her office was.

"Are you sure you are all right, Ceri Jackson." Teal'c asked her.

"I'm fine, Teal'c," she assured. "Each day it hurts a little less. What about you?"

"I am the same. Daniel Jackson was my friend and I considered him a brother. I shall never forget him."

"Neither will I, Teal'c," she promised. "He will always be my soul mate."

"I believe you are correct."

Several members of the SGC staff welcomed Ceri back, as did officers from different SG teams as they made their way through the base.

Arriving at her office they found the door opened, she frowned and walked in, seeing who it was. The one person she hadn't wanted to come across this soon after returning.

Teal'c went in after her, also seeing who it was. "Jonas Quinn?"

The young Kelwonan looked up, a little surprised and a little guilty at being discovered. "Hello Teal'c," he greeted. He knew who the woman was next to the Jaffa. "Hello Dr. O'Neill."

"Jackson." Ceri corrected bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Ceri Jackson. So I'm addressed as Dr. Jackson," she informed and went on before he could comment. "What are you doing in my office, Mr. Quinn?"

"General Hammond said it would be all right for me to read some of Dr. Jackson's…um your husband's mission journals." Jonas explained nervously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Quinn, but now that I'm back, my husbands journals are off limits. Now if you'll excuse me, my inbox is full."

"I tried to help," he said, trying hard to be cheerful and helpful.

"Thank you, but I can handle it."

Jonas reluctantly nodded. He put the journal back he'd been reading and left.

Ceri sighed and sat down. She shouldn't have been so hard on Jonas, but she couldn't forgive him. Not yet, possibly not ever. Forget for a while yes, but not forgive.

"Are you all right, Ceri Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"No, but I will be," she answered truthfully. "Thanks Teal'c."

He bowed his head and walked out.

Sighing again, Ceri grabbed the first folder from the inbox and opened it, soon becoming lost within her work. She didn't however miss her brother's arrival with his family, sensing him, Mac and the twins before they came into her office. She smiled. "Hi guys." She got up and hugged Harm after he put his son, who was snug in his car carrier down.

"Missed you little sister," he said gently rubbing her back.

"I missed you too, but I needed to go."

"I know."

Mac hugged her next, having put her daughter, also in a car carrier, next to her son. "I'm glad your back, Ceri."

She smiled. "Thanks Mac, how are my niece and nephew?"

"Growing."

Ceri knelt next to the two car carriers, smiling warmly. The twins had been born while Daniel had still been alive; in fact it had been Daniel who had delivered Ari. Mac had gone into labor one stormy night when they'd been over there for dinner. Janet had arrived in time to bring his sister Amelia into the world. Mac had swore not only in Russian but Farsi too, making both of them blush a few times.

Harm knelt down behind his sister, drawing her into his arms. "He would be proud of you," he whispered.

"I know," she wiped the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. "He'll look after them."

"From any plane of existence," he stated and then helped her up. "And we're here for you, you remember that."

"I will," she said hugging him again. They heard the klaxons. "That could be papa General Hammond said he was going to get a message to him."

"We'll know soon enough," Mac stated.

Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the PA system: "_Dr. Jackson to the conference room_."

Sensing her father and his symbiote, Ceri smiled. "It's papa."

Harm sensed him too, as did Mac; she patted the linguist on the arm, telling her. "You two go, I'll take the twins to day care and met you there."

"Are you sure?" Harm asked his wife.

"I'm sure, go," she insisted.

"We're going," he smirked and left with his sister.

Amon Rhabb was waiting in the conference room with General Hammond when they arrived. He embraced his daughter. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi papa."

Harm greeted him too. "Hi dad."

"Harm, how are my grandchildren?" He asked, adding. "All of them?"

"They're fine."

"Callie is with Alyn at day care," Ceri informed. "They were going to have water play for a while, Alyn said after Abydos, Callie would like it."

Amon smiled warmly. "I'm sure she would honey."

Hammond cleared his throat. "I have work to get back to, I'll leave you to visit."

"Thanks George," Amon bided.

He nodded and returned to his office.

"So where is Mac?" Their father asked.

"She's dropping the twins off at day care." Harm informed.

"Let her know we'll be at the commissary, I have the taste for coffee," his father ordered.

"Yes sir," he mussed as they left the conference room, reaching out telepathically to his wife. _Sarah, we're heading for the commissary. Dad wants coffee_.

_I'll meet you there_, she sent back.

"She's on her way," Harm reported.

"Good," Amon said happily. "So how are Sam and Jack?"

"Sam is pregnant and dad is walking around like he accomplished a miracle," Ceri smirked.

Her father laughed at that. "I can't wait to tell Jacob that, in fact I'm surprised he didn't already know." He stated and saw his two children shrug. _Jack!_

There was a paused, then: _Amon_?

_Yes, Jack it's me. What's this I hear about Sam being pregnant_?

_It's true, who bragged_?" He asked.

_Ceri did. You old dog, were you planing on telling Jacob before it's born_? Amon asked him, he smiled seeing his son and daughter knew what he was up to.

They came to the commissary, seeing Jack standing near the entrance, arms folded against his chest. "Amon." He greeted.

"Jack," he said cheerfully. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, just don't go telling Jacob, I want the pleasure of telling him myself." Jack remarked grinning.

Amon laughed heartily. "As long as I'm around to see his face."

"That can be arranged."

Ceri rolled her eyes. "Dad, papa, I need coffee," she declared bluntly. "Lets go."

Harm chuckled. "Never get in the way of Dr. Jackson when she needs coffee," he teased.

"That's right Rabb, so move it," she ordered.

They laughed and followed her in. They got their coffee and found a table in a quiet corner. Mac came in a few minutes later, getting coffee for herself. Putting it on the table before she hugged her father-in-law. "It's good to see you again, dad."

"You too sweetie, you look great."

"Thank you," she remarked as they down. "Where's Sam, Jack?"

"In her lab with some doohickie that SG-5 brought back, she went gar gar over it when they brought it in, so I left her to it," he said casually and they all chuckled. "So how long are you staying, Amon?"

"A few days, I'm not in any hurry."

"Oh?" Jack asked curious.

He shrugged. "Lets just say the Tok'ra high council and I aren't getting along to well these days."

"**_Do the Tok'ra high council get along with anyone other then themselves_**?" Nitara asked taking control with Harm's blessing.

Amon blinked and let Adrick take control. "**_I'm starting to believe it's not possible, little one. Even Atum is losing patients with them. He even threatened to return to the Tau're on a permanent bases._**"

"**_Because of the fact Anubis is gaining power_**?" Ciaran asked, having taken control, having also asked permission to do so.

"**_We believe so_**." Adrick informed, telling them. "**_Latest Intel has Amon-Ra in legal with Anubis_**."

Jack cleared his throat, getting their attention. "And when were we going to be informed of that piece of information?"

"**_Now Colonel O'Neill_**." Adrick announced.

"Thank you sooo much."

Ceri ran her finger around the lip of her coffee cup. "There's something about Anubis that isn't right," she said thinking out loud. "Why take the pretence of being dead and then come back conquering all around you, even other Goa'uld?"

"A false sense of complacency," Mac offered gaining control.

"It might be a part of a bigger plan." Amon agreed.

She wasn't convinced. "It doesn't add up," she frowned still thinking about it as she pushed her chair back and stood taking her cup of coffee with her. "I've got to check something out. I'll see you all later." She muttered and wandered out.

Jack sat back and arched an eyebrow. "When she does that, she's just like Daniel was when he first joined SG-1," he said sombrely. "You may have broken their bond before he died, Amon, but you didn't take Daniel from her heart."

"I can see that."

"Doesn't that concern either of you?" Mac questioned. "I mean should she be acting like that?"

Amon sighed. "It's not unusual for a Tallisian to pick up their mates mannerisms, especially if that couple is strongly bonded," he explained, revealing. "When it came time to break their bond, I thought for a moment I wasn't going to be able to do it. She and Daniel were so strongly entwined. Stronger then I've ever seen any bonded couple."

"Look guys, she's fine and I for one am happy to have Ceri back with us and if I have to put up with her pulling a 'Daniel' every now and again, then so be it," Jack stated strongly. "What counts is Ceri is back and part of SG-1 once more. She's trying to put her life back together and the best thing we can do is support her."

Harm knew Jack was just as worried as they were, but he was also right, so he changed the subject. "So has Dr. Frasier given Sam a time frame for Gate travel?"

"Yeah, another month, then she wants her to lay off," the Colonel reported. "General Hammond wants me to look for a replacement for her, but I can't understand why we need someone else. Ceri, Teal'c and I can handle things."

"Well I guess he just want's a geek to add to your ultra coolness," Harm teased him.

"Oh so funny _Hammer_."

"I thought so."

Jack shook his head and finished his coffee. "Well, kids, I've got paper work I should be doing, excuse me."

"Don't work too hard, Jack," Amon advised.

"Not likely," he remarked sarcastically and headed out of the commissary.

"They're both hiding a lot of pain," the Tok'ra operative noted.

"More then they're going to admit to," his son agreed. "Daniel and Jack had been through a lot before Ceri, and after she came into their lives, she brought them together even more." He saw Jonas Quinn come into the commissary. "And the cause of some of that pain just walked in – Jonas Quinn."

Amon looked. "Forgetting is easier at times then forgiving," he quoted.

"Yes."

"Jonas has to live with what he did, too, Harm," Mac reminded. "He has to live the rest of his life knowing he did nothing while Daniel saved his people. He has Daniel's death on his hands. He feels guilty enough."

"I know, but I also have to see and feel my sister and my best friend suffer for what he didn't do, and that's not easy to forgive," he remarked. "I can however forget occasionally."

"You know I think I now understand what Ceri was telling us, the time she was talking in Ancient," Mac announced, thinking it over.

"What did she say?" Amon asked curious, recalling having been told about the incident.

"The secret of a leader lies in the tests they have faced over the whole course of their life and the habit of action they develop in meeting those test. When this leader is ready, then and only then shall the cause of their life become clear." Mac recited and then gestured for Jonas to join them. "It's time to face those tests and see what leaders we really are."

Jonas joined them, smiling. "Good morning, Commander, Colonel. Sir."

"Sit down, Jonas," Harm offered, seeing the truth in his wife's words.

"Thank you, sir."

Amon offered his hand to the younger man. "Amon Rhabb, Harm's father."

Jonas shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Like wise, Jonas, and cut the sir, I'm not military, I'm Tok'ra."

"All right," he agreed.

"So how do you like being on Earth, Jonas?" Amon asked.

"It's different, from what I've seen anyway, I'm not aloud to leave the base."

"That'll change," Mac assured him. "In time."

He nodded. "I'm not quiet sure the attitude around here will though," he admitted. "Everyone is friendly enough towards me, it's just sometimes I get the feeling not everyone trusts me."

"Trust is something you earn, Jonas," Harm told him. "And in time you'll earn it here."

"That's what General Hammond said."

"Well George is a pretty smart guy," Amon said grinning. "So give it a go, son. You might find it works."

Jonas nodded again and smiled. "I'll do that."

"Good," Amon finished his coffee. "Now, Harmon, Sarah, I'd like to see my grandchildren." He stood. "Jonas, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Rhabb."

The Tok'ra operative held out his hand to the young man. "Amon."

Jonas stood and shook it. "Amon."

Mac and Harm also stood. "See you later, Jonas," both bided and left with Amon.

For the first time since he arrived, Jonas felt he'd made the right decision in coming to Earth. Maybe they could never forgive him for what he'd done, but it seemed possible they could forget – at least for a little while.

That evening, Ceri Jackson stood in the main bedroom of her home, her daughter was asleep in her room across the hall, they'd made it though dinner and bath time without any problems. Pharaoh was curled up beside her cot watching over the little girl, alert as always.

And Ceri was facing her first night back in her house since her husband's death, all was locked up and the lights were turned off. And she was there, fresh from the shower, her night clothes on, standing there wrapped in a silk robe that had been a gift from Daniel when she'd first arrived on Earth. "What do I do now, Daniel?" She whispered to the empty room.

'You go on,' a soft calm voice told her.

She turned seeing the Ascended being. "Is he all right, Oma?"

'He burns like a candle, sure and strong.'

Ceri went and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing her robe around her legs. "I really don't feel like double talk, Oma."

The Ascended being sat beside her, the bed not moving under her weight, after all she was energy. 'Daniel is fine.'

"Does he know you're here?" She asked.

'No,' Oma answered. 'He doesn't.'

"Then you came because?"

'I was asked to.'

Ceri was curious. "By Daniel?"

'No.'

A second Ascended being materialized in the bedroom, this was one Ceri hasn't be expecting. She stood and walked over to him. "Darien?"

Her brother smiled. 'Hello Ceri.'

"How?" She asked, still stunned.

'Oma,' he answered. 'She helped me Ascend.'

Ceri turned back. "You did that?"

Oma nodded. 'Your brother was pure of heart, he did it mostly himself.'

Turning back, Ceri hugged herself. Her brother was just as she remembered him. Tall, handsome, thick brown hair and silvery gold eyes, he looked a little like Harm, which was expected, they did have the same father. "Why now?"

'Because you need me,' Darien answered her.

Oma stood. 'There are many paths; you must chose the one you will walk. No one can chose it for you,' she told her.

"You leaving," Ceri declared and saw her nod. "Thank you."

'There is no need for thanks.'

"I know," the younger woman smiled. "Thank you anyway."

Nodding, Oma became pure radiant white light. 'You are not alone, Ceri Jackson.' She said, and then was gone.

Ceri looked back to her brother, emotion well in her chest. She moved to sit back on the bed. "Sometimes I think I have this all under control and then…"

He sat beside her. 'I didn't mean to hurt you, Ceri.'

She sniffed, her eyes wet with tears. "It hurts so much, Darien. First Tallisia and now Daniel. How much more do I have to take?"

'I'm sorry,' he wiped the back of his hand gently against her cheek. 'I wish I could take away your pain, but I can't. That's something you must do alone.'

"I don't think I can."

He smiled. 'You're no quitter little sister, I know how strong you are. You've come so far,' he said tenderly. 'You went through the Defense Force Academy, earned multiple degrees and became an outstanding pilot. You've helped enrich the lives of so many.'

"That's doesn't stop the pain, Darien," she stated. "Mine or Callie's."

'No it doesn't, but it will make you stronger, and Callie will grow up to be a wonderful child. She's loved by so many.'

"But she won't have a father."

'No, but she has two grandfather's, an Uncle and a number of SGC personnel who will fill that role for her.' He stood and turned. 'Ceri, you've come to terms with Daniel's death. You know as well he did, Ascending was his only chose. His journey is just beginning. Just as yours is.' Leaning over he kissed the top of her head. 'What happened to Daniel wasn't any ones fault, he knew what he was doing.'

"I know."

'Then you know what you must do,' he told her.

Ceri squeezed her eyes shut; when she opened them again she was alone once more. With a push from her mind, the overhead light was turned off, bathing the room in twilight. She crawled further up onto the bed, cuddling Daniel's pillow to her chest she snuggled into it and fell asleep. This was her journey and she chose her path.

Standing in the doorway to Dr. Jackson's office, Jonas hesitated then knocked on the open door. He'd been avoiding the archaeologist for the past two days, it was time to stop and face her.

Ceri didn't have to look up, she knew who it was. She'd been expecting this since her Ascended brother had made his visit, a visit she hadn't told anyone about. "What can I do for you, Jonas?"

"I was wondering if you needed a hand," he said uncertainly.

She looked up. "Why?" She asked bluntly.

He was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why do you want to help?"

Jonas shrugged. "I feel like I need to contribute some how."

Sighing, Ceri gestured to a seat. "Sit down, Jonas," she offered, waiting until he'd done so. She'd been putting this off, but no more. "Tell me something?" She asked. "And I want the truth."

"Sure." He agreed.

"What were you thinking when the device went critical?"

He swallowed hard. "I was frightened," he admitted. "I was so scared I couldn't move. I should have though, it should have been me that dived through and shut it down."

"But you didn't," she noted and felt his guilt, as well as saw it. _It wasn't his fault_, she concluded. He wasn't to blame anymore then she was. "You're not responsible, Jonas." She told him, seeing and sensing his surprise, smiling a little. "Daniel was scared too, but he reacted on instinct, instincts that over the last year or so have been so finally turned that he used them without thinking twice about it."

Jonas dropped his head; he didn't want to hear this. He didn't want her to forgive him. "It should have been me."

Getting up, Ceri went round to him. "Jonas," he looked up. "I'm sure you've read SG-1's mission reports, you know what we've been up against in the last year," she shrugged. "Hell since the Stargate program stated. Knowing all that, do you think Daniel wouldn't have done what he had?"

"No."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had no right to blame you, none of us do."

"Yes you do, if I hadn't frozen but acted, then Daniel Jackson would be alive today with you and your daughter," he said, his eyes blazing with anger and guilt. "I did nothing. I should have been the one who died that day."

"And if you'd failed to shut down the device," Ceri stated calmly. "I would have lost more then just my husband, I would have lost the person I call my dad, as well as Sam and Teal'c." She had sensed her adopted father come into the room, but didn't say anything. "And your people would have lost you."

"She's right, Jonas," Jack acknowledged, he went further in, standing behind Ceri. "Daniel was an big part of our lives for so long we didn't want to think about not having him around." He drew Ceri into his arms, holding her close. "With Thor needing our help so soon after Daniel's death, we didn't get a chance to grieve and you caught the flack from that."

"We'll never forget Daniel, Jonas," she continued, hugging her dad's arms. "And he'll never be fully gone from our lives, not while I'm here and so is Callie. But we can go on," tears slid down her cheeks. "We can grieve and we can remember the good times and the bad times, the laughter and the tears, but we can remember."

"Give us time, Jonas," Jack suggested. "And give yourself time."

He nodded. "All right."

"It will work out," Ceri assured him. "Time heals all wounds." She turned in Jack's arms and hugged him. "For all of us dad."

"For all of us, sweetheart," he agreed.

**P2X 374: Two weeks later. (Temporary Rebel Base)**

Standing next to Bra'tac, Ceri remained silent, she was an outsider there, her welcome when they had arrived had been less friendly then Teal'c's but she'd remained. Earlier that day when Bra'tac had arrived at the SGC with news Teal'c wife, Drey'auc, dying. Hammond had insisted Teal'c go, Ceri had asked to accompany him and the General had agreed. Drey'acu died just before their arrival, leaving a grieving son to face his father, Rya'c was angry with his father and himself.

Now as they stood with the other Jaffa before the lit funeral pyre, she could sense his grief like a raging river.

Teal'c turned and his eyes locked with his son's, when he saw Rya'c turn and leave he moved to follow.

Bra'tac grabbed his arm. "Let him mourn."

"He has grown to hate me."

"He doesn't Teal'c," Ceri reassured quietly.

"Nor does he truly believe our cause is futile. Drey'auc would not allow it." Bra'tac said strongly.

"Then why does he speak as he does?" Teal'c questioned.

"Self-doubt." Ceri answered.

The Jaffa Master nodded. "Since the day Apophis brainwashed him, he has believed his own mind weak."

"It is not true," the younger Jaffa protested.

"You were no different at his age," Bra'tac stated bluntly. "After the death of your father at the hands of Cronus, fear consumed you and like Rya'c it was desire for vengeance that gave you strength."

"Rya'c misplaces his blame."

"He's directing his malaise towards you because he believes you doubt him as much as he doubts himself," Ceri said keeping her voice calm.

"Why would he believe such thing?" Her friend demanded.

"Because you are his father and you have not told him otherwise." Bra'tac concluded.

Contemplating those words, Teal'c stared back at the burning flames. He gave his son time, and then he went looking for him, he needed to clear the air with Rya'c, now more then ever. He found his son sitting on the stairs leading up to the Stargate. He sat beside him, the boys grief rolled off him in waves, it mixed with his.

He didn't hesitate when he spoke, but he also didn't let the emotion stray from his voice. "Not…not so long ago, I was captured in battle and Apophis took control of my mind. He made me believe that… that I was once again his loyal first prime and I turned on my friends who trusted me," he paused, not looking at his son. He didn't need to, to know Rya'c was listening. "Were it not for Bra'tac and the rite of MalSharran, I would have died…. believing Apophis was my god." He turned to his son. "Whether you believe in me or what I have chosen to do does not changed the fact that I have never doubted your heart, Rya'c. You need never not win back my trust, my son, because you never lost it."

Rya'c wrapped his arms around his father and buried his head in his chest, grieving with him.

Standing in the shadows, Ceri smiled, sensing Bra'tac come up behind her. "They're going to be all right."

"Yes, they are," he agreed. "As are you my young friend."

She nodded. "I've chosen my path, Master Bra'tac and now Teal'c and Rya'c have chosen theirs."

"I believe so," he patted her shoulder. "Come child, lets leave them be."

Ceri smiled at being called child, but then again the Jaffa Master was over a hundred, so to him she was still a child with her twenty-eight years. She followed him back to camp; tonight she would stay with him, Teal'c and Rya'c in their tent, not because they didn't trust the other Jaffa. But because she was a part of Teal'c's family and was being treated as such.

The next morning, the four of them left the tent they'd occupied, Teal'c was now in Jaffa armor, Ceri herself had changed her clothing too, from a distance she would appear Jaffa too. A Goa'uld cargo ship flew overhead; Teal'c and Bra'tac grabbed their staff weapons. Ceri and Rya'c hurried after the two men as the cargo ship prepared to land, a number of Jaffa followed them. Waiting as the ship landed and a Jaffa emerged.

Teal'c knew him. "Shaq'rel." He gripped his arm in a traditional Jaffa greeting.

"Teal'c."

"It's been too long my friend." Teal'c greeted smiling.

"It is fortunate you are here. I brought word to Master Bra'tac so that he may warn you." Shaq'rel explained.

"Of what?"

"The Tau're are in danger, they're under attack from Anubis."

Ceri looked worriedly to her friend, theorizing. "If Anubis was to hold open the Gate, then they wouldn't be dial out." She stated and ran for the Stargate.

They followed her, Shaq'rel at Teal'c's side. "Who is this woman?" He asked.

"Doctor Ceri Jackson, she is a member of the Tau're and SG-1," he explained.

Skidding to a stop near the DHD, Ceri pressed the symbols down that made up Earths address, the Gate didn't open through and she tried it again getting the same result.

"Anubis has a weapon that uses one Stargate to destroy another and if my information is correct then the attack has already begun." Shaq'rel announced.

"We can not warn them." Bra'tac said bluntly, knowing what that meant.

"That's why I brought a ship."

"If the attack has already began, then warning them will do little good." Ceri declared.

"We must find a way to stop it before it is too late." Teal'c stated the obvious.

Shaq'rel stated another obvious. "We do not know the location of this weapon."

"Anubis has grown powerful, but still only defends a handful of planet," Bra'tac revealed. "If one of those Stargates cannot be contacted…."

"It is most likely the origin of the attack." Teal'c said.

"Lets hope it's one of the planets to which I can remember the sequence."

"Of that I can help you with, Master Bra'tac," Ceri told him. "If need be."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." He said, bowing his head and then began dialing.

**Stargate Command:**

Harm and Jack walked back into the conference room, which had been turned into a temporary command center since the Gate had failed to shut down; monitors sat on the table and scientist worked frantically to find a solution. One monitor still showed the amount of time the Gate had been opened.

Sam smiled at her husband as he walked in, she stood with General Hammond, they'd tried sending the X-302 to Abydos to try and contact the Asgard, but an error had aborted the mission. With Sam pregnant, Harm had sat second seat for Jack.

Hammond greeted the two. "Colonel, Commander. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"For the moment sir," Jack remarked.

"They're still analyzing the flight data recorder, but it looks like a 605-3 error." Harm reported, having been briefed after they'd landed.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the one after 605-2, sir," Jack said sarcastically, making the General frown.

"The X-302 couldn't get a lock on it's destination once the window was opened so it auto-aborted," Harm revealed.

"It's one of the inbuilt safety features, sir." Sam added.

Rodney McKay, joined their discussion, he'd been called in by the pentagon to help with the problem, what he was doing was getting under Sam's skin and he knew it. "What went wrong?" He asked.

"The hyperspace window was unstable." Harm told him.

"We thought we'd compensated for the energy fluctuations emitted by the Naquadriah, but apparently not." Sam concluded.

"I don't think you can," Jonas established as he came over to them.

"Apparently, _Hammer_ and I could have been torn… asunder," Jack said, his tone not indicating whether he was being sarcastic or not.

Harm rolled his eyes. "The possibility of that was remote, Jack. More likely were would have just been transported to an unknown location with limited fuel, oxygen and no way of getting back."

"Well heck, that's comforting."

Hammond interrupted the bantering. "Can this problem be resolved?"

"Sir," Sam got his attention. "We don't even understand why the problem exists yet."

"You were lucky," McKay glared at O'Neill and Rabb. "There's not telling how much damage an unstable hyperspace window could of caused."

Sam glared at him, as did Harm.

"So bottom line is, we're on our own," Hammond said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes sir," Sam answered him.

"I'll go over the data on the X-302 and see if I can pick anything up sir." Harm offered.

"And what can you do, Commander?" McKay asked dryly.

Harm's eyes glowed as Nitara took control. "**_A hell'va lot more then you probably could, human_**."

The scientist stepped back, paling. "What the hell?"

Hammond suppressed a smile. "Dr. McKay, meet Command Rabb's symbiote, Nitara."

"Charmed," he said hesitantly.

Nitara ignored him. "**_General, perhaps with Jonas' help; we maybe able to find a way to compensate for the energy fluctuations_**."

"Do what you can, Nitara."

"I'm happy to help," Jonas said quickly, silently amused.

With a blink of his eyes, Harm was back in control. He slapped Jonas on the arm. "Lets get to it then."

Nodding the younger man left with the commander.

Jack sniggered at McKay's still pal face. "Nice work there, Doc," he remarked and walked away with his wife.

"You're just lucky it wasn't the commander's wife, doctor," Hammond stated. "Her symbiote wouldn't have been so understanding."

That shook him up a little more. "She's not here?"

"No, Colonel Mackenzie is on Ambrosia with their twins, Dr. Jackson's daughter, her protector and Alyn Merrick, the children's nanny. They were visiting the children's grandfather when this happened."

"The grandfather isn't human?"

"No, he's Tok'ra. Ambrosia is neutral ground," the General declared. "So I suggest doctor, you don't piss the Commander off any more. His wife, children, niece and sister are all off world at the moment."

"I'll take that into advisement, General."

"You do that doctor," he said bluntly and walked away.

Jack took Sam down to her lab, getting her away from the others, who seemed to think she had all the answers. She stood there enclosed in his arms.

"I don't think we're ever going to find an answer to this one, Jack." She whispered.

"We will sweetheart, it'll just take time," he assured her.

"That's what we don't have," she declared.

"Sam," he cupped her face in his hands. "Every thing is going to be all right."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Because I have confidence in you," he told her and then lent down and kissed her, gently parting her lips. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack." She said, then held tight to him. She was afraid; she wasn't scared to admit that. She finally had everything she could ask for and this had to happen. Maybe she should have gone with Mac, Alyn and the children. "I'm glad we got to tell dad about the baby."

"So am I, he's going to be the best grandfather."

"The best," she said softly.

"Hey," Jack tilted her chin up so she looked him in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby. We'll think of something."

"You don't know that," she said solemnly.

"Neither do you, sweetheart. Have some faith."

She managed a smile and nodded. "As long as we're together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, darlin," he said. The shrill of the klaxon's going off brought them apart. Jack groaned. "What now."

As they hurried to the Gate room, the base lost power and going onto reserve. In the darken Gate room, just as Jack and Sam rushed in, a hologram of Anubis came through the Gate.

"**_I am Anubis_**!"

Sam saw her husband give her a questioning look. "It looks like a hologram projection."

He mouthed 'oh', not really impressed. He'd seen better.

"**_Humans of the Tau're_**," the hologram Anubis continued. "**_Your end of days finally approaches. There will be no mercy_**."

"Oh come on… Who talks like that," Jack groused.

"This is Asgard technology, sir. He must have downloaded it from Thor." Sam told him, sticking to protocol since they were in the gate room.

"**_You will bow to my awesome power. There is nothing that can stop the destruction I bring upon you_**." Anubis' hologram said. "**_Prepare to meet your doom_**."

The hologram disappeared.

Jack still wasn't impressed. "Oh please…"

**P2X 374:**

The dialing sequence on the Gate failed again.

"I have tried to make contact with this world twice now," Bra'tac informed. "It is the only one which I can not make contact."

"Then we must hope that is the location of the weapon." Teal'c announced and started to walk away from the DHD.

Rya'c stopped him. "I'm going with you," he announced. "If the Goa'uld truly can be defeated then I wish to be a part of it," he saw his father going to protest and went on quickly. "You said I could not judge this war if I am yet to fight a battle. You've taught me. Now let me fight."

Teal'c looked from his son to Bra'tac, considering his son's words. Next to Bra'tac, Ceri stood quiet, but Teal'c knew what was in the young woman's eyes, what she was thinking and her thoughts about the situation.

"You said you did not doubt me," Rya'c concluded.

"I do not," his father said strongly.

"Then I will join you," he glanced from his father to the Tallisian. "Dr. Jackson will be joining you and she is not warrior."

"Ceri Jackson may not have the look of a warrior my son, but she has the heart. You would be wise to learn from her," Teal'c said frankly.

"Is it not the right of any young warrior to face his challengers in battle?" Ceri inquired.

"It is." Teal'c declared as he studied his son, glancing quickly at the Jaffa Master.

Bra'tac nodded. "Be quick!" He ordered and walked away with Shaq'rel at his side.

Teal'c looked back to his son. "Very well."

The boy smiled and walked proudly with his father and Ceri as they followed the others. After gathering what they need, they headed for the cargo ship, quickly storing weapons before take off. Leaving the planet they made the jump to hyperspace.

They'd been traveling for some time when Teal'c came into the cargo hold; Rya'c and Ceri were checking grenades and putting them into bags. He smiled as he passed them; going over to Bra'tac, the Jaffa Master was checking Zat guns.

"Is it wise to have brought the girl with us?" Bra'tac asked him quietly.

"Ceri Jackson is a capable warrior, I have trained her myself, as has Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c told him confidently.

"Very well," the older Jaffa opened a bag, taking note of what was inside. He then handed it to Teal'c. "Give this to her. If anything were to happen to the daughter of O'Neill I would not hear the last of it. And it would not be wise for our enemy to realize we have a woman with us too soon." He told him, and then headed out.

Teal'c smiled when he saw what was inside. Turning. "Ceri Jackson."

She patted Rya'c on the shoulder and went over to his father. "Teal'c."

He took the light armor from the bag. "You will wear this," he saw her arch an eyebrow. "It would be best if our enemy did not know a women was in their mist. This will help hide the fact."

She saw the wisdom in that and let him show her how it went on, with the tunic and pants she wore, as well as the boots and leg armor, the chest plate. He drew a tattoo on her forehead, finishing the disguise. Almost. "How is that?" She asked and saw him bow his head in approval.

Rya'c came over to them. "From the front you would past, but from behind," he shrugged. "You still look like a woman."

Teal'c could see that, he gestured for her to turn, she did and he removed his knife, taking hold of her ponytail. "Forgive me Ceri Jackson."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment realizing what he was about to do and then she opened them. "Just do it, T."

He did, slicing the ponytail off cleanly, keeping it bond by the hair band. He replaced his knife as she turned back, giving her the tail of hair.

She took it. "It's only hair, Teal'c," she remarked and dumped it on one of crates, going out of the cargo hold.

Rya'c was impressed. "I was wrong father, she is stronger then she appears."

"Yes she is, my son," he agreed. "As I said, you would be wise to lean from her, she may appear helpless but she is not."

"Are all Tau're women like her father?"

"Not all but most are, my son."

The ship came out of hyperspace smoothly, cloaking. "We approach the planet." Shaq'rel called out.

They went through to the front of the ship, seeing the planet before them and five ships.

"It is heavily guarded." Bra'tac noted.

"It's a good sigh we have the right planet," Ceri declared.

"And the location of the weapon." Teal'c agreed.

"There are rings on the surface." Shaq'rel reported.

"We must hope to catch any Jaffa on the surface by surprise." Bra'tac announced as he and Ceri prepared to head down to the surface.

Teal'c drew his son to one side away from the others. "You are to remain on board with Shaq'rel, my son."

"Why?" He asked, confused since the archaeologist was going with them.

"One day you will be a great warrior, this day the danger is too great," his father told him.

Rya'c stood fast. "I am prepared to die."

Teal'c smiled and caressed the side of his son's face. "But I am not prepared for you to die."

The ship shuddered violently as a large explosion rocked it. "Death gliders," Shaq'rel informed.

"I thought we were cloaked." Ceri remarked.

"Anubis must now have a way to detect cloaked ships." Bra'tac stated.

"I'm de-cloaking and diverting power to the shields." Shaq'rel told them as he did it. The gliders chasing them hit the ship again. "Entering range of the service rings."

Ceri and Bra'tac were already in position. "Teal'c?" She called out to him.

"Is it not equally dangerous on this ship as it will be on the planet?" Rya'c asked his father.

Shaq'rel fought to stay one step ahead of the gliders. "Go! I will do my best to return for you."

Teal'c knew he didn't have time to debate the issue with his son. "Come, stay close to me. The forces on the ground may have been alerted to our presence." He ushered his son into position, taking the staff weapon Bra'tac handed him as Rya'c drew his zat gun. They stood back-to-back, ready to flight. Teal'c glanced quickly to his left where Ceri stood, Zat drawn. "Stay close as well, Ceri Jackson."

"I will," she promised.

"Chel'Nok." Shaq'rel bided and activated the transport rings, sending them down to the planet.

They arrived prepared to fight, surrounded by Jaffa. One called out. "Identify yourselves!"

Bra'tac answered by throwing a grenade at the approaching Jaffa and the battle began, the four of them moved in sink, taking out as many Jaffa as they could without being hit themselves. Or they tried to, Ceri saw Rya'c go down, hit in the shoulder by a staff blast. She rushed to him as Teal'c upended the Jaffa and shot him, taking hold of Rya'c she helped him to his feet. With no Jaffa left to try and stop them, Teal'c rushed to give her a hand.

Bra'tac was impressed by the young woman and his friend's son, but now wasn't the time for praise. "We must move," he ordered.

With Rya'c between them, Ceri and Teal'c followed the Jaffa Master.

**Stargate Command:**

Jack rushed into the infirmary following the gurney carrying Sam; his wife had been hit by electrical feedback as she closed the iris when McKay's crazy idea failed to work. When he got his hands on that little weasel he'd kill him. Harm had been there when it happened and gotten between Jack and McKay, now as they came into the infirmary, the Commander grabbed his friend as Sam was rushed further into the infirmary.

"Jack, let them do what they have to," he insisted. "Sam is going to be all right."

"You don't know that." Jack snarled.

He sighed. "Jack," he tried to calm him down a little. "The baby is fine and so is Sam," he reassured. "I sensed that when I knelt down next to Sam while we were waiting for help."

"The baby's fine," Jack said a little calmer.

Harm nodded. "Sam just got a shock, but she's going to be fine and so is your son."

"My son?"

"Your son, Jack," the Commander said grinning. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He grinned and then asked. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Janet came out to them. "Colonel, Commander."

"Doc, I'm going to have a son," Jack blurted.

She smiled and saw Harm grinning, knowing who had told. "That's great Colonel. Sam and the baby are fine; Sam has a burn on her hand that'll heal. You can go see her."

"Thanks doc," he said and hurried the way she came.

Janet looked to Harm. "Are you sure the baby is a boy?"

He nodded. "Both Nitara and I are."

"Well, I hope you're right Commander, because you just made the Colonel a very happy man." Janet remarked.

Harm grinned his famous 'flyboy' grin. "Trust me doc."

She chuckled and walked away muttering. "Men."

**Unknown planet: Location of the weapon control by Anubis.**

Bra'tac crouched low as a number of Jaffa walked past where he was hidden, when he could neither hear or see them he made his way back to where he'd left Teal'c, Rya'c and Ceri. "The path is well traveled. We will have to stay undercover," he reported. "And there are many gliders patrolling the skies."

Ceri finished doctoring Rya'c wound using the medical kit she'd brought with her. "That's the best I can do."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson," he said and she smiled warmly at him.

"This wound is not small," Teal'c noted, pleased at his son's bravery. "You must be in great pain."

"Nothing I can not bear," his son said, he would not show his father just how much it did hurt.

"You could easily be dead." Teal'c remarked bluntly.

Rya'c frowned. "I do not understand, there was at least eight of them…"

"Ten." Bra'tac corrected.

"How is it the three of you did not get hit?" The teenager asked.

"It is more difficult to hit a moving target," Ceri informed. "I learnt that in flight school."

"It is also helpful to be lucky," Bra'tac told him.

Ceri chuckled, grinning. "I learnt that in flight school too," she mused and they laughed with her.

Teal'c glanced upward as another glider passed overhead. "There is little time to waste."

"Lets us move then." Bra'tac ordered.

Rya'c walked next to Ceri, letting his father and Bra'tac take point. He kept his voice low. "This flight school, this is where you learnt to fly?"

"Yes, I was a combat pilot for my planets defense force," she answered. "Though because of who I was, I saw limited action." She saw the teenager frown, explaining. "On my planet I was second in line to the throne, so my father made sure I saw more action academically then anything else."

"But father said you were the daughter of O'Neill."

She nodded. "Adopted. When my father agreed to my going to Earth, he made Jack my surrogate father. After my planet was destroyed by the Goa'uld, the cover story that was given was I was Jack's adopted daughter, because I used his surname, no one questioned it."

Rya'c could see his father was right about her. "My father cares for you."

"He is a good friend," Ceri said. "When my husband died, your father was there for me. Which was why when I heard about your mother, I was determined to be there for him." She glanced ahead and then at the teenager, seeing Rya'c was a lot like his father. "Your father has given up so much for this cause, Rya'c. He keeps to himself a lot on Earth, but he's never forgotten you or your mother."

"I know," he agreed and they hurried to catch up.

They moved through the undergrowth unseen, avoiding Jaffa patrols. As they reached an advantage point over looking the weapon, a glider flew overhead, making them hanker down. Once it was gone they took a good look, lying on their belly's to stay low. The weapon was in a large opening, circled by large edifices, which were linked by a blue pulsing beam. In the center the weapon was shooting an energy beam towards the open Stargate.

"This weapon is unlike any Goa'uld design I have seen." Bra'tac announced.

"It's not Goa'uld, it was built by the Ancients." Ceri informed.

"I agree. I've seen similar contraction before." Teal'c stated.

"Who are they?" Rya'c asked. "The Ancients?"

"And advanced race of beings who, long ago, created the Stargates."

"But I thought the…"

"The Goa'uld steal technology and claim it as his own," his father said bluntly.

"If this is not Goa'uld technology and Anubis has merely leaned to operate it, then…" Bra'tac let his voice fade.

"Then by destroying it, he wouldn't be able to rebuilt so quickly." Ceri finished.

"But do we have sufficient explosives?" Rya'c asked.

"That does not concern you," Teal'c announced. "You will be staying here."

"You're father is right Rya'c, injured you'll slow us down," Ceri stated.

"You will remain behind with him." Bra'tac said bluntly.

"I will not," she contradicted. "Neither of you can read Ancient, how do you propose to shut off the weapon?"

"As said, that is not your concern," the Jaffa Master said firmly. "You will remain behind with Rya'c."

"Remain here until sundown. We will try and return before then." Teal'c told them both and then he and Bra'tac moved off.

Ceri wasn't going to be left behind. She waited twenty minutes, then announced. "Lets go."

"Where? My father said to wait here." Rya'c said quickly.

"Then you wait, I'm going to do something."

Groaning, Rya'c hurried after her. They stayed in the undergrowth, edging towards the weapon. Arriving just as Teal'c and Bra'tac were captured by Jaffa loyal to Anubis. "We have to help," he hissed.

"No, we wait," she held him down. "You father and Bra'tac won't talk and this could be our only way of destroying the weapon."

They remained out of sight as Teal'c and Bra'tac were matched away.

"Now what?" Rya'c asked her.

She looked skyward as a glider flew overhead, looking back. "Can you fly a glider?"

He nodded, catching on. "We could fly in and destroy the weapon from the air."

"It's a plan. Lets go."

Moving silently, they arrived at the ground base on nightfall, watching a glider land, close by.

"That one," Rya'c told her and they made it into camp, running over to the now empty death glider. Climbing up he opened the canopy and watched as Ceri got into the back seat. "You're letting me fly?"

"You said you could," she remarked.

He grinned and got in, closing the canopy he did a quick pre-flight and then started the engines; no one even questioned their taking off.

"All right, if your father and Bra'tac refuse to talk they'll take them to the mother ship, so lets follow the path to the rings." Ceri suggested.

Rya'c nodded and turned the glider that way, keeping low. "There," he pointed out quickly. Below a division of Jaffa was escorting two prisoners.

"That's them," she agreed. _Teal'c, Bra'tac, be ready_, she sent to them. "Now Rya'c."

He fired into the Jaffa, being careful to hit only them, then pulled the craft up. "They're clear."

"Lets get that weapon then." Ceri proposed.

He turned the glider back and took them towards the weapon, doing a low past first. On the next one he fired on the weapon, hitting it. The weapon exploded and the gate closed down. "Yes."

"Nice work," she praised. "One more pass. Lets make sure Anubis wouldn't be able to rebuild." She then took notice of the scoop. "And watch the two gliders on our six."

"Our what?"

"Backside."

"Oh," he brought the glider round for another pass and let go anther volley, the ground around the damaged weapon began to crumble and it sank into the ground. They took a couple of hits before he took out the two gliders pursuing them.

"Nice," Ceri said, breathing deeply. "Very nice."

Rya'c grinned and found a place to land the glider. "We should leave it."

"Okay," she agreed and followed him out of it. Hearing another glider above, she grabbed Rya'c and pulled him with her into the undergrowth. Their glider was taken out in a spectacular fireball.

"Rya'c!"

They both looked seeing Teal'c and Bra'tac running towards them. He stood; rushing to met his father half way. "Father."

Teal'c hugged his son, relieved to see him all right.

Ceri came over to them. "Your son is an amazing pilot, Teal'c," she praised, then addressed the Jaffa Master. "You've taught him well, Master Bra'tac."

"He is a good student." Bra'tac commended smiling. Then frowned. "And did we not tell you to remain where you were? Huh?"

She nodded. "We saw an opportunity and used it," she said innocently.

"You could have been killed."

"But we weren't," she noted.

Teal'c ruffled his son's hair. "I would not argue with her, Master Bra'tac."

"I am being to think you are right, my friend."

Ceri smiled. "Lets go home."

"That. Is a good idea," the Jaffa Master agreed.

**Stargate Command:**

Harm drew his wife into his arms as soon as she put the twin's carriers down, kissing her right there in the middle of them embarkation room. He didn't care. If the Gate had not have closed down when it had, they had been prepared to winch it out of the mountain and try and fly it off Earth attached to the X-302. As soon as the Gate had closed down, Sam had dialed the Alpha sight. When they were sure another attack wasn't coming, they'd dialed Ambrosia, bringing home Mac, Alyn, the children and Pharaoh.

Jack and Sam came into the room, their granddaughter running over to him, saying something that sounded almost like 'poppa'. He laughed and picked Callie up, hugging her tight. "Hi angel."

"Any word from Ceri?" Alyn inquired.

"Not as yet," Sam answered.

Mac had turned in her husband's arms. "Do you know if they're still at the rebel base?"

"We're hopping they are."

Taking a carrier each, Mac and Harm followed everyone out of the embarkation room. "Do you think Ceri and Teal'c could have been behind the Gate closing down?" She asked.

"It's possible," her husband agreed. "They could have somehow found out where the weapon was and gone there by ship and destroyed it."

Lt. Simmons rushed over to them. "Sir's, Ma'am. We're receiving a radio transmission."

Harm took Callie from Jack. "Go, keep us informed."

"We will," he assured and along with Sam hurried to the Control room with the Lieutenant following. Hammond was also there.

Sgt. Harriman spoke into the microphone. "Go ahead. They're all here."

Teal'c voice came over the radio. "_General Hammond…_"

Sam and Jack spoke at the same time. "Teal'c!"

"_It is good to hear you are well_," the Jaffa said happily. "_The weapon used by Anubis has been destroyed. We feared it was too late for the Tau're though_."

"It was close there for a moment. Did you and Ceri have anything to do with that?" Jack asked him. "I take it she's with you."

"_I'm here dad_," her voice came over the radio. "_We're approaching in a cargo ship. Request permission to land_."

"NORAD's aware of their approach, sir." Harriman informed the General.

"Permission granted," Hammond said cheerfully. "Welcome back!"

"Good job guys." Jack commended.

"_It is in fact Rya'c who deserves the honor_," Teal'c praised his son.

"We'll talk more when you arrive," the General revealed. "Stargate Command out."

Sam hugged her husband. "They're on they're way home," she said excitedly. Then regained her composure, seeing the General smile. "Sorry sir."

"Quiet all right Major," he assured. "You'd better go and tell Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes sir," they both said, and then hurried out, going straight to day care, where they knew the Commander and Colonel were. Telling them what was happening.

Callie grinned at the excitement; she looked curiously at her grandfather. "Ma?"

"She's on her way sweetie," he informed and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled into the crock of his shoulder, content to stay there, until her mom arrived.

Sam put her arm around her husband, snuggling up to them both. Keeping her voice low. "You still have to give the General an answer, Jack."

"I know," he said flatly.

"About what?" Mac asked curiously.

"Sam's replacement," he answered. "Colonel Checkov wants a Russian onboard SG-1."

"And."

"And I told him over my rotting corpse," Jack said causally. "The General told me to find someone else or accept the Russian officer."

There was a knock and Jonas walked into the day care. "I heard Dr. Jackson and Teal'c were on their way."

"They'll be here soon," Sam agreed. "Thanks for all your help Jonas."

He smiled shyly. "I did what I could."

"You impressed, Nitara." Harm told him.

"You accomplished a lot then, Jonas," Mac teased. "Nitara is hard to impress."

"Thank you Colonel."

Sam looked to her husband; he seemed to know what she was thinking. He'd talk to the General about it, after Ceri and Teal'c were back.

Of course as soon as they arrived on base, Dr. Frasier got to them first, making sure they were all fine, Shaq'rel and Bra'tac had only dropped off Teal'c, Ceri and Rya'c, heading back to the Rebel base. Once the three were cleared, they were welcomed back.

Callie hugged her mother, not at all frightened by her appearance. Jack stood at her side; he ran his hand over her head.

Ceri just smiled. "It's only hair, dad."

"And it's not that bad," Sam told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Teal'c is a fine warrior but he is no hair dresser," she mussed. "I'll get a hair cut this afternoon."

They laughed.

Jack looked to Rya'c. "I hear you're a pretty good pilot."

"Master Bra'tac taught me well. I hope to be as good as my father one day," he said a little embarrassed.

"Just know that no one is that good," the Colonel advised.

"It also pays to be lucky," the teenager noted.

"Don't I know that," Jack remarked. "So do you want to stick around a few days, hang out a little?"

Teal'c put his arm around his son's shoulders, proudly. "Rya'c has chosen to help Bra'tac spread the word of our cause."

"So that's an no?" Jack asked.

"I need to return, Colonel O'Neill." Rya'c declared.

"Maybe next time," he offered and shook the teenagers hand.

"I would be honored," Rya'c then looked to Ceri. "Thank you."

"You did it all, Rya'c," she assured. "I was just along for the ride."

"Thank you anyway."

"I'll escort you to the Gate room, my son," Teal'c offered and they left together.

Jack knew he had somewhere to be too. "On that note I have a meeting with the General."

"About what?" Ceri asked.

"Sam's replacement."

She sensed whom he was considering. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "Are you all right with it?"

"Yeah dad."

"Then I'm off to make the General's day."

"Be nice Jack," Sam ordered gently.

"Yes dear," he said and hurried out.

Ceri kissed her daughters forehead. "Well sweetie, mommy needs a shower."

"You're not going to parade around in the outfit some more, kiddo?" Harm asked her.

She frowned at her brother. "No, but I can lend it to Mac, if you'd like," she teased.

"Oh very funny."

"I thought so," she remarked, and walked out, carrying her daughter, Pharaoh padding along beside her.

Jack had gone straight to the General's office, knocking on the door. "Do you have a moment sir?"

"Sure Colonel, come on in," Hammond insisted. "Take a seat." The colonel did so. "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"It's about SG-1 sir," he revealed. "I've chosen Sam's replacement."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "I take it, it isn't a Russian officer."

"No sir, it's not," he replied. "Sir, surely the Russian's would be satisfied with their own team."

"I believe they'll have to be, Colonel," the General declared. "Who is your new team member?"

"Jonas Quinn, sir."

That surprised Hammond. "Are you sure about this, Jack?"

"Yes sir, he helped both Sam and Harm during the crisis with the Gate. He'll be able to do the job," Jack answered. "I'd like to request Ceri be given the job of 2IC though, General."

The General nodded. "I believe that's possible."

"Thank you sir."

"Very well then, Colonel. Have SG-1 ready to go at oh eight hundred tomorrow morning."

"I will sir," he stood. Hesitating he remarked. "I found out long ago sir, everyone deserves a second chance."

Hammond was proud. "Yes Colonel they do. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," he said, and then strolled out.

At oh eight hundred the next morning, the General stood by the ramp with Major Carter-O'Neill. The rest of SG-1 was waiting to go, standing on the ramp the Gate open behind them; all were dressed in green fatigues.

Jonas jogged in excitedly, also wearing green fatigues, but a helmet instead of a cap. He greeted them all happily. "So how do I look?"

Jack hid a smirk, as did Ceri and Teal'c.

"You might want to lose the helmet," Sam advised, despite seeing her husband frown.

"Right," Jonas said and took it off, letting her take it from him. He took the cap from his back pocket and put it on instead. Seeking her approval.

"Better," she mused.

"Good guess on the green." Jack remarked.

"Thanks," he said, not letting on that Ceri had rang and told him what to wear.

Hammond smiled at the bantering; he could see his flag team was going to be all right. "SG-1, you have a go."

"Thank you sir," Jack said with his usual good humor. Then addressed his team. "Lets go kids."

Walking together, they went up the ramp and through the Gate.

Sam sighed as the Gate shut down, she hated being left behind, but Janet had advised her to cut down on Gate travel.

"It gets easier, Major." Hammond said gently.

"I'm sure it does sir," she agreed.

To be continued…. (Please excuse the mistakes in this one, my beta usually reads a printed out copy of the chapter, leaving behind red corrections, however I only having received my new printer in time for my beta to read only three quarters. I still got a few red corrections but not many. She liked this one and wants to read the ending. So once again if there are mistakes, my apologies. A.S)


	8. Even Angel's fall

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, well things are getting back to normal around here, I'm figuring out my new laptop, my muse has been a good boy for the past few days and he's allow to go through the gate again. I really hate it when he whines. On a bright point, I just got season seven box set and have finally seen 'Fallen'. Which is a little weird, because here in Australia, we've just seen the last of season eight. After that ending, I can't wait to see what they do with season nine. Well enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Thanks to:** _Winjan_: I have to admit I wasn't going to add any of the SG-1 story to my story, I was just going to mention it as I've done before. However after watching several of the episodes – I have from 1 to 7 on DVD, I decided to go head and do it. I'm glad you liked the blending. Pardon the pun. My muse hates that word and implantation, whoops said too much. Oh and just for the record, I don't think there will be any more mention of the NID.

_Foxfur_: Thanks for the heads up on those errors. Sorry about that, bad case of my beta not having enough time to read that chapter and having a new laptop. I hope to keep on top of them from now on, but one or two do occasionally slip through.

_Starlite1_: Thanks for loving the story, but I do have to ask. What Lemons? You've got me on that one. I can't get rid of what I don't know is there. Sorry.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Eight: **_Even Angel's fall_**

_Colonel Jack O'Neill looked around where he was standing, he was in the Gate room, a deserted Gate room, but that's where he was. There was something unusual about it all though. It was just like he'd experienced when Daniel had been dying._

_Dying! That was it. He remembered being evacuated from the base at Antarctica. So he was either dying or dreaming._

_"You're not dreaming Jack."_

_He turned round only half believing who he saw. "Daniel?"_

_Daniel smiled and gave a little wave. "I go away and look what happens."_

_Jack looked around again, shoving his hands into the pants pockets of his blue fatigues. "So you're really here?" He was a little skeptical._

_"I'm really here," Daniel stated. "I'm on another plane of existence but I'm here. Remember Oma Desala, the whole… glowing thing. You helped me out. I couldn't have done that without you by the way."  
Jack shrugged. "So you're what…"_

_"I'm energy now."_

_He accepted that. "How's that working out for you?"_

_"Good actually… very…"_

_"Good." Jack finished off for him._

_Daniel nodded. "Very good. You however…"_

_"Yeah well…" Jack pulled his hands free and sat on the ramp. "You know how it is when you're dying."_

_Daniel knew how things were with Jack. He sat next to him. "So how's Ceri?" He asked changing the subject for the moment._

_"She's good, so is Callie. That daughter of yours is going to be a heart breaker one day," he answered. He looked to the man who had not only been his friend but apart of his family. "Ceri misses you a lot and when…."_

_"When?" his friend questioned and then asked. "Where is Ceri?"_

_Jack knew that look. "She was with SG-10 on an Archaeological survey," he answered. "I take it she's not here… I mean at the SGC?"_

_"Not yet, which means she doesn't know, Jack." Daniel said bluntly._

_He winced. "I bet Hammond has contacted her by now and she's on her way," he offered, and then stated. "Come on Daniel, she's a big girl and she can handle herself. Teal'c's been teaching her Jaffa martial arts, as well as how to Kel'no'reem."_

_"Teal'c taught her to Kel'no'reem?"_

_"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "She likes doing it. Says it helps put her life into perspective."_

_Daniel could see how that would help Ceri. "Ooooh-kay."_

_"Look Daniel, with you gone, well Ceri has changed," Jack tired to explain. "She's trying to go on with her life. Every now and then she does something that makes everyone think she's a pain in the ass, but then again, so did you. Which is why we say she's having a 'Daniel moment'."_

_He laughed at that. "A Daniel moment?"_

_"Yeah," Jack chuckled a little. "Daniel, after you ascended, Ceri fell apart; she ended up on Abydos. It took her three months to come to terms with your death and even now I don't think she's fully done it."_

_"I know," Daniel admitted and he did, he'd been keeping tabs on his wife, even though he wasn't really supposed to. In fact he was keeping tabs on them on. "Sam is worried she's going to lose you."_

_"I thought she might be."_

_"She was lucky, taking her to Antarctica with you was risky, especially with her being pregnant."_

_"Yeah…" he said, and then asked the question that needed asking. "So am I going to see my son born? I mean you're here offering me ascension, right?"_

_"I'm only here to help you ascend, if that's what you want."_

_"Soooo," Jack said drawing it out. "You wana be my Oma?"_

_"You could put it that way. I mean I wouldn't, but maybe that's just me." Daniel answered plainly._

_"Then what?"_

_"Then," he shrugged. "Then I don't know."_

_Jack looked at him surprised. "You don't know. I'm the one dying here and you don't know."_

_Daniel shrugged again, explaining. "Ascension doesn't make you all-knowing. I really… don't know."_

_"If I'm catchin the next plane of existence outta here, you gotta give me somethin."_

_Daniel sighed. "It's your journey. No one but you can choose what you become or the path you take. All I can promise you, is it will be an amazing journey," he told him with compassion, hearing his friend, his father-in-law muttering, adding. "Once you've released your burden."_

_"Daniel, so help me if you start talkin like Oma..."_

_"I'm not talking like Oma Desala," his friend said dryly. _

_"Sounds like it to me," Jack protested._

_"No, no… see, Oma Desala would say something like… uh, if you know the candle is fire then the meal was cooked a long time ago or something like that."_

_"Why?"_

_"To open your mind."_

_Jack thought about that. "Though the candle burns in my house… there's nobody home."_

_Daniel chuckled. "More like, the lights are on but there's nobody home," he remarked and they both laughed. When they'd settled down, Daniel continued. "Jack, right now I can't imagine doing or being anything other then what I am," he said trying to explain what it was like for him at that moment. "I see things, I understand things in a way I never could have before. But I chose this. Even when Jacob was trying to heal me, I chose this."_

_Jack lent forward, reality setting in. "I don't won't to die, Daniel, I'm not ready to die," he said sincerely. "You were talking about an amazing journey; well I have that ahead of me. I'm going to be a dad again. I finally have everything I could ever want. I can't choose what you have. There's gotta be another way."_

_Daniel nodded, understanding what Jack was saying and what he wanted. "I can't interfere."_

_"You're interfering now," Jack pointed out._

_"No I'm not. I'm consoling a friend."_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Really," he drawled. _

_"Really," Daniel stated._

The Gate closed down after Dr. Ceri Jackson was through; she'd left the SG-10 on the planet continuing the survey. She walked down the ramp to the General. "Sir, what's going on?"

"It's the Colonel," he said gravely. "He's in the infirmary."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way," he insisted. She nodded and followed him. Seeing Ceri come through the Gate had been haunting, for Hammond and everyone else who'd seen her, he supposed. Since her husband's death, and her sudden haircut she'd taken to wearing bandana's like Daniel had, in fact they were his. It caused quite a few heads to turn the first time she'd done it andeven after they were all use to it. He briefed her on what happened at the Antarctic base as they went. Concluding with. "We've contacted the Tok'ra, to see if they can help."

"Did you have Harm try the heal device?"

He nodded. "It didn't work, he said it's beyond the devices capabilities."

"So what do you think the Tok'ra can do?" She asked, answering her own question before he could. "Oh no. Dad wouldn't let them implant a symbiote, no matter what."

"It maybe his last chose, doctor."

"Then I pray your wrong, General," she said strongly as they entered the infirmary.

A SF was waiting for them, he took Ceri's vest and weapon, she thanked him and then continued on to the observation room that monitored the quarantine room her dad was in.

Sam was there; she went over and gave the linguist a hug. "Thank god you're here."

"I would of come earlier, but radio transmissions on PCX 8966 are lousy at the best of times." Ceri explained.

"You're here now."

They heard Dr. Frasier over the speakers, she and her staff wore biohazard suits. "_Blood pressure's holding 80 over 40, I wanna do a manual and uh, get me the results of his latest blood work_," she ordered.

"How's he doing?" Hammond asked Sam.

"They're doing everything they can, sir."

"We talked to the Tok'ra, they said this might be beyond their help, but they're sending someone anyway."

Ceri noted he didn't mention the offer of the symbiote.

"His best chance is Ayiana, sir. She managed to halt the virus completely in the rest of us." Sam concluded.

"Why hasn't she been able to stop it in herself?" The General inquired.

Janet answered that from the quarantine room, her voice coming over the speakers. "_From what I've been able to learn so far, sir, the virus ultimately acts like cerebrospinal meningitis by attacking the brain. Despite the physical similarities, Ayiana's brain chemistry seems to be quite different from ours. I suppose it's possible she's able to trigger an immune response in us that she can't muster in herself once the disease reaches an end stage_."

"What are he odds she'll survive?  
Frasier gave her head a shake, the odds were not good, which mean the odds of Jack surviving were limited too. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and prayed, opening them when she felt Ceri's hand on her arm.

"Don't give up hope, Sam," she whispered.

"_Doctor Jackson, have you had your post-mission physical_?" Janet asked her.

"No."

"_Then get it done_."

Hammond saw the young woman going to protest. "Go on doctor, I'll stay with the Major."

"Yes sir," she agreed and left the room. She found Janet had come out and was waiting for her. "Doc."

She was pulling off the biohazard suit. "Lets talk."

Ceri agreed. "And the physical?"

"I can do both" she insisted and guided the linguist to another part of the infirmary. "What did the General tell you about Ayiana?"

"That's she's an Ancient, a few million years old," Ceri revealed as she sat up on the bed Janet gestured to, adding. "I'd like to see her."

"I was hoping you'd say that," the doctor responded. "You maybe able to find out how she can heal and …"

"See if I can do it?" Ceri finished.

"Yes." Janet saw the hesitation in the younger woman's silvery, gold eyes. "I realize it wouldn't be easy, but I know you'd do anything to save your dad."

Ceri nodded and then purposed a thought that popped into her head. "What about the antidote Atum created that makes the Ancient genes fight diseases?"  
Janet frowned. "I never thought of it. My god, what kind of doctor am I?"

"Janet," Ceri sensed the doctor was mental beating herself up. "You can't think of everything."

"I should have thought of that," she stated. "Lets get this physical finished and I'll take a look at it."

"And I'll go talk to Ayiana.

Janet finished up quickly, suggesting the archaeologist take a shower. Ceri took it in good humor and hurried to the locker room. She showered and dressed, returning to the infirmary, meeting up with Jonas.

He greeted her warmly. "Hi doc."

"Hi Jonas, going to see Ayiana?"

"Yeah. You're welcome to join me," he insisted and saw her nod. "We really could have used your help in the Antarctic."

"From what I heard you did fine, Jonas," she praised.

He was a little embarrassed, shrugging. Outside the quarantine room, they put biohazard suits on over their fatigues and went inside. On hearing the heart monitor beeping in the background, froze Ceri on the spot, she took a deep breath as memories of her husbands death flooded through her, all brought on by the beep of the heart monitor.

Jonas was concerned. "Doctor Jackson? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she pushed her own fears aside. "I'm fine."

As they approached the bed, Ayiana slowly opened her eyes, wrinkling her nose at the nasal cannula.

Jonas smiled. "Hey," he greeted tenderly. "I'm glad to see your awake, I had a feeling you were going to make it. Thanks for what you did for me; you didn't have to do that. Not for any of us," he saw her look to Ceri, curiously. "This is Dr. Ceri Jackson, she's a member of SG-1, like I am."

Ayiana frowned, grimacing in pain, her end was so near and yet she felt she had to hang on a little longer.

Ceri moved a little closer, smiling softly. "I want to thank you for what you did for Major Carter, she and her baby are fine because of you," she put her hand on Ayiana's arm and tried something. Telepathy. _Thank you_

There was surprise in Ayiana's eyes. _You're a telepath_?

_Yes. I'm Tallisian, my ancestorswere Ancients, like you, _she sent to her. _I have Ancient genes. I need to know how you healed the others; I'm hoping I will be able to do it too. Colonel O'Neill is dying and we have no way of curing the virus he has._

_I can show you, pass on the information_. Ayiana told her and did it.

The force of the transfer made Ceri stumble and she felt herself being caught by Jonas. "What happened?" He asked.

"She showed me how she healed you, then passed on the knowledge so I can try it." Ceri told him. She concentrated on Ayiana once more. _Thank you_

Ayiana nodded, her breathing was becoming labored. Jonas noticed it. "Hey, take it easy," he said gently. "You've gotta get your strength back. We want you to live. I want you to live."

She weakly shook her head. "Sor-ry," she managed to say before losing consciousness. The regular beeping of the heart monitor became continuous and then flatelined.

"Ayiana!"

Medical personal in biohazard suits rushed into the room, Ceri managed to get Jonas out of the way, letting them work on Ayiana. Dr. Frasier rushed in also, back in her biohazard suit; she glanced quickly at Jonas and Ceri, seeing the shock on the Kelownan's face.

"She just, um…" he mumbled

Ceri sensed his pain and anguished, as they watched Janet and her team fight to save Ayiana's life. "Hang on Jonas," she whispered. But both of them jumped when the defibrillator was used, watching helplessly as Ayiana was shocked but didn't respond.

Janet saw she was fighting a battle she wasn't going to win. "All right I'm calling it," she said finally.

Ceri pulled a shocked Jonas from the room, pulling off the hood of the biohazard suit. "Jonas?"

He pulled off his own. "She trusted us to make her better," he said, pain laced his voice.

"I'm sorry Jonas," she could feel his pain, he had fallen hard for Ayiana, very hard. She drew him into her arms. "We can't save them all," she said gently. "I wish we could."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," he stated.

"No it doesn't," she agreed. "It never does."

_Jack looked away from the scene that had unfolded before him. He'd asked Daniel to let him see what was going on, he hadn't expected that._

_"There's still a chance, Jack," Daniel said, he stood next to him._

_"Yeah, if Ceri can understand what she was given, I may have one."_

_"If anyone can, it's Ceri."_

_"Yeah," Jack agreed, he turned and followed Daniel. They arrived in the observation room that over looked the quarantine room where his body lay. Seeing Sam sitting by the large windows watching. "This has got to work, Daniel," he said anguish. "I can't leave her alone."_

_"I'm sorry Jack, ascension maybe your only chance."_

_"To do what, Daniel," he snapped. "To watch my wife grieve for me from another plane of existence, to never touch her again or hold our son." He saw the pain in his friend's eyes, realizing what he'd just said. "Oh god, Danny, I'm sorry."_

_Daniel smiled sadly. "It's all right Jack, I didn't have a chose, but you do."_

_"No I don't, Daniel," he said sadly. "I'm dying and unless Ceri can heal me, you're right, ascension is my only chose."_

Harm went into the observation room seeing Sam was still sitting by the window, she looked like she'd been crying. He sat down beside her. "Hey Sam."

She looked. "Hi Harm."

"How is he?"

"No change."

"I wish I could of done more, anything really."

Sam took his hand in hers, fresh tears threatened to fall. "It's all right, Harm. Jack knows you tried."

He still felt he should have been able to do more. "So where's Ceri, I thought she'd be here with you? I heard she was back."  
Sam found that a little funny. "You're asking me where you sister is?" She asked and saw him shrug and smile. "She was, she went to see Ayiana. She and Jonas were there when Ayiana died."

"I really sorry to hear that."

Sam knew that. "She was on borrowed time from the beginning," she remarked. "Any how after Jonas headed off to his quarters, she went to mediate with Teal'c. She's hoping that Kel'no'reem will help her get a little perspective on the information Ayiana gave her. It maybe Jack's only hope."

"Yeah." He slipped his arm around her and they sat in silence for a moment. "You know Daniel told me something after I joined SG-1. I asked him why you explained things to all of us differently to the way you do with Jack and he said. 'Because Jack knows what she's talking about, he just doesn't like admitting that to her, and Sam likes to think she's pulling one over him'."

She laughed, hugging her arms around her body. Tears threatened to fall. "I never knew until just before we married that Jack had the degrees he did. He never told me, not once."

"He didn't do that to hurt you Sam."

"I know," she assured. "I do."

General Hammond arrived with the Council Thoran of the Tok'ra. "Major Samantha Carter, Commander Harmon Rabb," he waited until they'd stood and joined him and their guest. "This is Thoran of the Tok'ra."

"**_I spoke with your Doctor Frasier, I understand you used the hand device, Commander Rabb_**." Thoran stated, coming straight to business.

Harm nodded. "His condition is beyond the healing of the device."

The Tok'ra nodded understanding. Putting forth his proposal. "**_There is a symbiote who is in dire need of a host_**."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"**_The former host was mortally wounded on assignment and the symbiote was unable to heal him. We believe that would not be the case with Colonel O'Neill. Physical trauma is much more difficult to deal with then disease_**." Thoran revealed bluntly.

"The problem is, Jack wouldn't chose to be blended with a Tok'ra," Harm pointed out. Next to him Sam nodded in agreement.

"**_I am aware of your husband's dislike for our kind, Major Carter. However I am surprised that you think he would choose death over blending. Or you would let that prejudice stop you from saving your husband_**."

"How dare you, I love my husband and I would do anything to save him," she said angrily. "You selfish son of a…"

She didn't finish, seeing Jonas came into the observation room, a little down, but better then what he had been. "Jonas."

"I just want to see how Colonel O'Neill was," he told her.

"Jonas, this is Thoran of the Tok'ra," Hammond introduced the two. "Thoran, this is Jonas Quinn. The Tok'ra are offering a symbiote in hopes that it can heal Colonel O'Neill."

"What does Colonel O'Neill have to say?" Jonas asked.

"He's in a coma," the General reported flatly. His next words were hard even for him to say. "The fact is we may be in the position of having to decide for him."

Sam didn't like that. "How can we do that?"

"**_No Tok'ra symbiote would choose to blend with an unwilling host permanently_**," Thoran assured and proposed. "**_Perhaps a temporary arrangement can be reached_**."

"What do you mean?" Hammond asked.

"**_The symbiote, Kanan, is someone I know well. I have no doubts that he be willing to blend with O'Neill, cure him, and then leave him again if another suitable host can be found_**."

"And if not?" Jonas asked.

"**_I assure you he would ultimately sacrifice himself rather then remain with an unwilling host_**," Thoran answered. "**_Kanan's former host died before he was able to reveal the details of what we believe was vital intelligence about the undercover mission he was on. I cannot stress enough how important that information could be_**."

Sam didn't want her husband to die, but the alternative was frightening. "Sir, I think it's obvious we all want to do anything we can to help Jack," she began, keeping her voice steady. "But I really think this is something we at least have to give him the opportunity to decided for himself."

"I agree."

Ceri and Teal'c came rushing into the room, having only over heard the last of the conversation. "There's another way," she stated. They all looked at her and Ceri addressed the General. "Sir, I think I can do it."

"Do what, Doctor Jackson?"

"Heal Colonel O'Neill," she stated. "I need to try. There's a catch though."

"Which is?" Harm asked.

"I have to go in there without a biohazard suit," she answered. "I need to be able to form a link and I can't do that if I can't touch him."

"I don't know if I can authorize that, Doctor Jackson."

"Sir this maybe dad's only chance."

"Should we not let Ceri Jackson try, General?" Teal'c put forth.

He sighed. "What if you're infected?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, sir." Ceri told him. "Sir, I have to try."

He saw she wasn't going to back down on this. "All right."

"Thank you sir," she said, and then rushed out of the observation room.

Thoran looked at the General in disbelief. "**_You really can't believe this will work_**?"

"When it comes to the determination of Doctor Jackson, I do." George Hammond stated bluntly.

_"I guess it's almost over." Daniel said._

_Jack nodded; they were back in the Gate room. "So what now?"_

_"Now your life continues," he said with a smile. "You were right, Jack, you're journey isn't over, not yet."_

_Jack was curious now. "What does that mean?"_

_"It means you have a lot to live for and if you need me, I'll always be there for you."_

_"Is that a promise?" _

_Daniel nodded. "It's a promise."_

_"So how do I go back?" Jack asked him._

_Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're already going."_

_"I am?"_

_"You are." Daniel told him. "Goodbye Jack."_

Mac and Harm came into the observation room, joining Sam, Teal'c, Jonas and the General. "Councilor Thoran has returned to the Tok'ra, he said his offer still stands if this doesn't work," the Commander revealed.

"We'll take our chances," the General stated.

Mac slipped her arm around Sam. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm," she paused, starting again. "I'm praying."

"We all are."

Jonas glanced to the Jaffa next to him. "She can do this, right?" He asked quietly.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered confidently.

In the quarantine room, Ceri stood next to Jack's bed, unlike Dr. Frasier, who was in there with her, she wasn't wearing a biohazard suit. She stood next to the bed, with one hand on Jack's chest and the other on his forehead, her eyes closed.

On insistence from Janet, she wore a heart monitor, so the doctor could monitor her vitals just as she was monitoring the Colonel's. The readings bothered Janet, Ceri's anyway. They were sporadic, sometimes even dangerous. From what she understood was happening, Ceri was drawing the virus out of the Colonel and into her own body, where she triggered her immune system, which in turn irradiated the virus.

Janet saw the Colonel's eyes flicker and then open, she smiled warmly. "Its all right Colonel, lie still," she saw his eyes look to his adopted daughter. "Ceri is healing you. Ayiana showed her how before she died." She read the next inquiry his eyes made. "Sam is fine, so is the baby."

He pulled the oxygen mask from his face. "Tired…"

"You would be, your body had been through a lot trying to fight off the virus," she said gently.

Ceri opened her eyes and gripped the bed as a wave of dizziness struck her. "Dad?"

"Hey," he managed a smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, very tired," she told him, her grip on the bed becoming stronger. "In fact, I think I'll pass out now," she said and did, right into her brother arms. He and Sam had come in as she began to speak. He scooped his sister up into his arms.

"Nice catch Commander," Janet praised. "Go settle her on a bed in the ward and I want to keep her in the infirmary over night, just in case."

"Sure doc," he agreed and carried her out, a nurse from outside going with him.

Sam preached on her husband's bed. "Hey Jack."

"Hey sweet thing," he said softly.

She lent over and kissed him, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said whipping her cheeks.

"It's hormones," she blamed grinning.

"I'll have you moved out of here in a few minutes, sir," Janet told him. "You should be feeling like your old self in a few days."

"Thanks doc," he mumbled barely able to keep his eyes open.

She saw that. "Get some rest Colonel."

He closed his eyes. "Said she'd do it, …" he muttered drifting off.

Sam looked at Janet, wondering what he'd meant by that.

Janet shrugged. "Stay with him, I'll go cheek on Ceri and then we'll have the Colonel moved too."

"Thanks Janet."

She smiled warmly and hurried out, her friends, her family was back together again and that was all that mattered. Well nearly all of them. As she walked away, she said a silent thank you to the one person she was sure had been watching over the Colonel.

In the observation room, General Hammond smiled. "I'll let the Tok'ra know we won't be needing the symbiote," he said cheerfully.

Teal bowed his head in acknowledgement and the General left. Beside him Mac and Jonas were grinning like a couple of kids.

A few hours later, Jack woke seeing his wife and two of his three-team mates huddled at the end of his bed, talking softly. "Hey, trying to sleep here."

They grinned, acknowledging him. "Hi Jack," Sam greeted.

"Colonel." Jonas said happily.

Teal'c bowed is head a little. "It is good to see you well again, O'Neill."

"Thanks T," he looked to his left, knowing his surrogate daughter was in the bed next to him, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. She was still asleep, curled up on her side, looking a whole lot younger then she was. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Sam said preaching on the bed. "Janet said she'll probable sleep all night, her body needs to regain its strength."

He put his hand on his wife's swelling stomach. "She saved my life again."

"It's becoming a habit."

"Again?" Jonas asked curiously.

"Ceri Jackson saved O'Neill's life by linking telepathically with him," Teal'c explained.

"Really? And the healing, she's done this before, right?"

"On Abydos, when she was pregnant," Jack said wearily. "It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it," the Kelownan said eagerly

"I will tell it to Jonas Quinn," Teal'c volunteered and saw the young man eager. "We will take our leave, O'Neill."

"Night Teal'c," he bided.

"See you late, Colonel," Jonas said and followed the Jaffa out, asking question after question.

Jack saw his wife smile. "You should get some rest too."

"I will, now I know you're all right."

He rubbed his hand gently over her belly once more, thinking about the second chance he'd been given, or was it a third one. Still, he had it. "Sam," he looked up. "I was thinking," he hesitated; he wasn't quite ready to tell anyone about seeing Daniel yet, but there was something else he did want. "Could we name the baby after Daniel?"

She smiled, surprised but saw it was something he really wanted. "I think it's a wonderful idea," she agreed and lent over, so her lips were inches from his. "How about Daniel Jacob O'Neill?"

"I like it," he said, then kissed her, drawing her fully into his arms. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

She stayed for a little longer, but was eventually ushered out by Janet, the doctor ordering the Colonel to get some sleep before leaving herself.

After they were gone, Jack looked over at his sleeping daughter, she might not of been his by blood, but didn't mater she was his daughter. He looked back seeing who was standing next to his bed.

Daniel smiled warmly. 'I always seem to be saying goodbye to you.'

"Yeah, I noticed that. Why don't you stick around awhile?" Jack suggested, glancing quickly to Ceri. "There's someone here who would like to see you."

'I can't, really.' Daniel said crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're here now." Jack noted.

'Special occasion.'

"So this is it?"

'Yeah.'

"Not even for Christmas?" Jack asked him.

'No.'

"Groundhog Day?"

Daniel smiled, chuckling softly. 'Nooo.'

"I've got my journey, you've got yours?"

He nodded. 'Something like that, yeah,' he agreed. 'Look Jack, what's ahead of you is something very special and amazing. I know you missed out on a lot with Charlie, but this time it'll be different.'

"How do you know?" Jack inquired.

'You're just going to have to trust me.'

Jack smiled a little. "I can do that."

Daniel smiled again, he knew Jack trusted him; he'd trusted him when he'd been alive, and it was no different now. He looked over at his sleeping wife, she trusted him too and he missed her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jack asked him, seriously.

'Yeah,' Daniel answered. 'I'm going to be fine.'

On the bed next to him, Ceri woke, seeing her surrogate father awake. "Dad?"

Jack turned to her. "Hey sweetheart."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he glanced back to find Daniel was gone. He looked back to Ceri. "Thanks to you," he said aloud. But to himself he said. 'And you Danny-boy.'

She sat up, getting off the bed she went over to him, preaching on his bed, she hugged him, feeling his arms go round her. "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

A little while later, the night nurse found them still like that. She smiled and walked back out, leaving the Colonel and archaeologist sleep.

**P5X 4599 (A few months later)**

Commander Harmon Rabb ducked as part of the wall behind him exploded from a staff blast. He returned fire. "Damn it to hell," he swore and spoke into his radio. "Sierra Gulf One, do you copy? We're under heavy fire, repeat under heavy fire!"

Harm was suddenly very thankful for the earpiece, as Jack O'Neill's voice came over it: "_Sierra Gulf two, we've got our own party to worry about. Open the Gate and go, we're on your six_!"

"Negative sierra gulf one!" Harm shouted into his radio before taking out another Jaffa.

"_Damn it Commander, that's an order_!" Jack yelled back over the radio. "_Open the god damn Gate and get your sorry sixes back home. We'll be right behind you._"

"If anything happens to you Jack, Sam will have my ass, so move it!" Harm ordered him.

"_We're moving. Get going sierra gulf two_!"

Harm glanced around, his team was scatted around the gate, and the DHD was out in the open. Shit! At times like this he wished he'd taken more notice of what Ceri had told him about telekinesis. Telepathy he was good at, moving things with his mine, he was not so good at. Gritting his teeth he ran for the DHD. His team automatically started to lay down cover fire. He dialed out quickly and the Gate opened with a whoosh, he ducked behind the DHD.

Inside the SGC the alarm for an unscheduled off word activation went off, Gate room security raced into the gate room and set up defensive positions. The iris spiraling shut as the gate opened, Sgt. Harriman's voice coming over the speakers. "Unscheduled off world activation."

In the control room, Harriman saw the General enter. "It's SG-2's ID, sir. Receiving audio."

"On speaker." Hammond ordered.

Harm's voice came through. "_Close quarters withdrawal. It's gotten ugly_."

"Acknowledged, Commander. We'll be ready, just give us the word," he transmitted back and then informed the gate room troops. "Watch your friendlies. Safeties off. Clean targets. Clean backgrounds."

Harm's voice was still heard over the sound of staff blasts. "_Damn it Jack, move your six…. SG-2 lets go. Base, this is it. We're on our way._"

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

The iris opened as Sam and Mac rushed into the control room, standing next to the General. All reacted to the staff blasts hitting near the window. SG-2 raced through the Gate, Captain Davidson being supported by Rabb and Williams, a staff blast wound to his side. The med team quickly took him from them as the rest of his team took up defensive positions, getting him out of the gate room.

"SG-1 was right behind us!" Harm yelled back to the General in the control room, seeing Hammond nod before he concentrated on the gate.

They took out two Jaffa that came through, before a large boom was heard and O'Neill and Teal'c came flying through the gate, seconds later Quinn did, falling into the two of them.

Teal'c got to his feet and reefed his teammates up onto theirs. "Where is Ceri Jackson?"

"She was right behind me." Jonas said aguishly.

There was another large boom and the archaeologist came flying through, landing hard on the ramp she rolled to a stop before them. "Shut it down!" She shouted.

The iris spiral shut, a number of thumbs were heard against the closed iris.

Jonas helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her shoulder, grinning. "What a ride."

He chuckled and patted her gently on the back.

General Hammond came into the Gate room along with Colonel Mackenzie and Major Carter. "Dr. Jackson, are you all right?"

"Yes sir," she answered. "A little battered and bruised but fine."

"Get checked out by Dr. Frasier, we'll debrief in one hour," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Nice work SG-1 and 2."

"It was nothing sir," Jack bragged. "Come a long kids."

Chuckling they followed him.

Mac looked to Sam, slipping her arm around her. "They have all the fun."

Sam sighed. "Sucks being left out, doesn't it?" She grumbled.

"Oh yeah," the Marine remarked and the two women grinned and walked out together.

General Hammond glanced up at the ramp, the corpsmen were removing the enemy Jaffa. Silently the General sighed in relief that both teams had made it back. He returned to his office and started on the paper work, writing up a report on the incident as it happened for him. By the time he was finished it was time for the briefing. He gathered the file and walked over to the door, opening it a little he stood watching those present.

All of SG-2 was there except for Captain Davidson, who was still in the infirmary, Read, Williams and Ryan were joking with Rabb, their CO taking it in his stride. O'Neill strolled in with Teal'c, the two chatting to themselves; they quickly joined in the bantering. Last to arrive were Dr. Jackson and Jonas Quinn, they happily joined the others.

Hammond still found it hard to see the two of them together, he was use to seeing Ceri Jackson with her husband, without Daniel, it always felt a little wrong. SG-1 just wasn't the same without him, even though they tried and Jonas was a good man. It wasn't the same.

Sighing again, Hammond walked out into the conference room and everyone took their seats, SG-1 to the left and SG-2 to the right. The General sat down. "All right people, what happened on P5X 4599?" They each gave their account of what happened in turn, giving him a full deal tailed report. "All right, write up your mission reports and have them on my desk by sixteen hundred, dismissed."

All stood, the General went back to his office. An Airman walked over to Ceri and handed her a written note and spoke quietly to her. She thanked him and read what it said, frowning a little.

Jonas arched an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she stated, and then sort her surrogate father. "Dr. Langford wants to met?"

"Catherine?"

She nodded. "She asked for Daniel. The Airman didn't know what to tell her, so he said he'd pass the message on to Dr. Jackson."

"Come on," Jack said and gestured her to follow him. She did, going with him to the General's office. He knocked on the door and they went in. "Sir, can we have a word?"

"Of course Colonel."

"Ceri just got a message from Catherine Langford," Jack revealed. "Sir, didn't anyone tell her about Daniel?"

Hammond sat back in his chair. "No," he admitted. "To be honest, I never thought about it."

"Dr. Langford asked to met with Daniel sir," Ceri announced. "I'd like to meet with her, she should be told what happened to him."

"You've never met her, have you?" Jack asked her.

"No, but Daniel told me about her and what she did for him."

"I think it would be prudent for Dr. Langford to come here to us, Dr. Jackson," he declared. "For everyone."

"Yes sir," she handed him the note. "The Airman who took the message; took her number."

"I'll contact Dr. Langford and make arrangements," the General offered.

"Thank you sir."

They both left the office, Jack saw Ceri retreat into herself, just as Daniel use to do. "I'll be there with you when Catherine arrives."

"Thanks dad," she gave him a half heart smile and left the conference room.

Jonas came over to him. "Is Dr. Jackson all right, Colonel?"

"She will be, Jonas," he stated and left himself.

Hesitating only for a second, Jonas went after the archaeologist.

Harm had watched them leave, before following his team out; they headed for the infirmary to check on Captain Davidson. Being stopped by Dr. Frasier.

"Commander. Lieutenants," she greeted.

"How is Captain Davidson, doc?" Harm inquired.

"Resting well. He's going to be fine, the wound wasn't as bad as we first thought," she reported. Not at all intimidated by his height, she'd seen the Commander at his worst. "You can have five minutes, not more. Then out."

"Thanks doc."

"Commander," Janet held him back as the rest of his team hurried over to their friend, keeping her voice low. "Did something happen at the briefing?"

"Nothing unusual, why?" He asked.

"Ceri came in just before you all arrived and went straight to the room," she told him. "The room where…"

"I get it doc," he said and telepathically searched the base for Jack and Sam, both were on their way to the surface. He would deal with it on his own. "Jack and Sam are leaving, I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you, Commander."

He patted her on the shoulder and walked quickly over to his team. "Guys, I'll see you in a minute."

"Anything wrong, Commander?" Elliot Davidson asked. "I saw Dr. Jackson come through a few minutes ago."

"I'm going to find out," he stated, then warned lightly. "Behave yourselves or Frasier will be after you all."

"Yes sir," they all jeered.

He shook his head, chuckling as he walked away. He found the room he wanted, hearing Ceri talking he sensed Jonas was in there with her. He stood in the doorway, but didn't go in. Ceri was standing by the bed, her back to him. Jonas was on the other side of the bed.

"Janet went without sleep for three days, she did everything she could," she was saying. "In the end she didn't want to let him go."

"Neither did you," Jonas stated, he'd seen the Commander, but didn't acknowledge him and Harm didn't want him too, he could see that.

Ceri ran her hand over the bed. "I told Jacob to let him go," she said haunted. "I stood in this very spot, holding his hand and told Jacob to let him go."

Jonas walked round the bed to her. "You did what he wanted."

"It never stops the pain though, Jonas," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I stood here, holding on to Daniel's hand, knowing I gave up my ability to heal and watched my husband die."

He heard the regret, the anger and the sorrow in her voice. "You told me once I wasn't to blame myself for your husband's death. Don't you think you should do the same?"

She looked at him, seeing the sincerity, the shock from her brother, who was standing in the doorway watching. He was right, which hurt even more. She thought she'd finally put this all behind her, but she hadn't. "I didn't want him to die," she admitted, tears in her eyes. "I told him I didn't, but I lost him anyway."

Jonas drew her into his arms. "You didn't lose him, Ceri. He's in your heart and still very much a part of you. And you see him every time you look at Callie," he said gently, rubbing her back, letting her cry. He glanced over to the Naval officer, seeing Harm smile warmly and walk away.

Janet saw Harm re-enter the ward. "Commander?"

"Jonas is with her. Give them a minute," he told her. "Then call Teal'c."

"Teal'c?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling she shouldn't be alone tonight and Teal'c has taken upon himself to look after Ceri when she's down," he explained. "They usually head over to her place and watch the _Star Wars trilogy_, T stays the night and in the morning she's fine."

"I see. Thank you Commander."

"I didn't do anything, doc," Harm stated.

"You did, Commander. She knew you were there," she said sincerely. She saw him nodding, understanding; noting he didn't leave either. So she finished what she was going to say. "I signed his death certificate, Commander. I gave it to the General, he filed it away and then listed Daniel as MIA. I think in a way he hopes one day Daniel will come back to us."

"So do I, Janet." Harm told her solemnly and then headed over to his team.

The next morning Dr. Catherine Langford was escorted to the conference room; General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter-O'Neill welcomed her back. Both Jack and Sam hugged her.

She smiled happily, glancing around. "Where is Daniel?"

"Sit down doctor," the General insisted.

Catherine didn't argue, sitting down at the conference table with them. "What's going on, General?"

"Catherine," Jack began. "Daniel died. Sort off."

That shocked her, at first she thought they were joking but then she could see they weren't. "Sort off?"

"He ascended to a higher plane of existence."

"Then who did the Airman give my message too?" She demanded. "And why in the hell wasn't I informed earlier?"

"We're sorry, Catherine," Sam said gentle. "After Daniel's death/ascension, we were called away to help the Asgard and Daniel's wife didn't handle his death too well to start with, she packed up herself and their daughter and went to Abydos for three months."

"Wait," Catherine stopped her. "What wife? I didn't even know Daniel had gotten married again, let along had a daughter."

"That would be me," a gentle voice said from the stairs.

Catherine looked seeing a beautiful young woman come up the stairs carrying a toddler in her arms, putting her down a the top. The little girl was clearly Daniel's daughter; there was no doubting that.

"Dr. Ceri Jackson, Dr. Catherine Langford." General Hammond introduced.

"It's a pleasure to met you, Dr. Langford," Ceri said moving closer, her daughter's hand in hers. "Daniel told me so much about you."

"He never told me anything about you," Catherine stated bluntly.

Callie pulled at her mother's hand and broke away, going over to her grandfather. "Poppa."

Jack grinned and picked her up. "Hey sweet pea," he gave her a cuddle. Seeing Catherine's amused expression. "Ceri is my surrogate daughter."

As soon as the young woman sat next to her, her eyes fascinated Catherine. "You're not human."

"No, I'm Tallisian," she answered. "My planet was destroyed by the Goa'uld. I've made Earth my home."

"So the Airman gave you the message?"

"Yes, he didn't know what to tell you."

Catherine glanced over and saw Callie snuggled into her grandfather, smiling; she was so like her father. "She's adorable."

"She's her father's daughter," he said proudly. He tickled his granddaughter. "Callie, this is Catherine, she knew your daddy."

Callie looked at the elderly woman and tilted her head a little; her silvery blues looked questioningly at her, then to her mother.

Ceri smiled, receiving her daughter's telepathic inquiry; verbally Callie spoke as many words as any child her age. Telepathically she was more advanced, but still learning. "Catherine," she corrected vocally. "And yes she does have a nice smile."

That made the elder woman curious. "She didn't say anything?"

"Both Dr. Jackson and her daughter are telepathic." General Hammond explained.

"Dr. Langford, forgive me for being blunt," Ceri interrupted, coming to the point of the older woman's visit. "But in your message, you said you had something you though we should have?"

"Yes, and please call me Catherine," she insisted and saw the younger woman smiled. Gesturing the Airman over who carried the small box. She accepted it, removing two cloth wrapped items. "These were found at dig that is currently going on at the Valley of the Kings."

Ceri arched an eyebrow. "The search for Tutankhamen's stepmother's tomb?"

"Yes," she slid the first over to her. "I think you'll find them interesting. The first one contains the inscription of Ra, the second is a tablet with writing I've never seen before."

Hesitantly, Ceri unwrapped the cloth from the object, seeing what it was. "Oh God."

Jack saw what it was. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded. "The Eye of Ra, which means," she took the second and unwrapped it. "The tablet of the Ancients." She pushed back her chair and stood, walking over to the large window.

"You've seen these before?" Catherine asked, a little confused by the reaction.

"Daniel and Ceri found them on Abydos and brought them back here," Sam revealed. "An ascended Ancient named Lara, who's living with the Furlings, took them. She said we weren't ready and when the time came we wouldn't be ready then either."

Jack watched Ceri, the way she stood looking out at the Stargate, her arms crossed against her chest in deep though. She was doing it again, pulling a 'Daniel'. Damn he didn't need her in a funk right now. "Hey Space monkey 2," she turned giving him a look that was sooo Daniel. "Glad your back with us."

"Sorry dad," she returned to her seat, pulling the tablet closer. "The tablet talks about a city that the Ancients made lost."

"Made lost?" Catherine asked, trying to follow the young woman's line of though.

"Yes, I'm guessing they camouflaged it, removed all reference of it from written history," she paused and frown, then tilted her head as her daughter had done, deep in thought once again. Knowing what she needed. _Jonas, can you get my Journal on the Ancients, third shelf fifth book in from the left_? _I'm in the conference room._ She asked him telepathically and then run her fingers over the tablet. "The table refers to the city of the Ancients called Vis Uban as the place where the plague began that wiped them out. Vis Uban translate as place of great power, but I don't think it's the lost city."

"Wait," Catherine interrupted again. "You can read this?"

"Yes, it's in an old Ancient dialect, but yes."

"Ceri's ancestors were Ancients," Sam filed in. "During their contact with the Furlings, both Ceri and Daniel received a lot of knowledge concerning the Ancients and their abilities, neither retained the knowledge though, well not all of it."

"Then things got a little funky." Jack added. "But my girl reads Ancient."

Jonas came running up the stairs, going over to them. "Here you go Dr. Jackson."

"Thanks Jonas," she took the Journal and opened it, totally becoming enthralled with what she looking for.

Jack chuckled. "Jonas Quinn. Dr. Catherine Langford," he introduced the two.

Jonas recognized the name. "You recruited Daniel Jackson for the Stargate program, I read about that when I first arrived."

Catherine was surprised. "First arrived?"

"I'm not from Earth," he said casually and sat next to Ceri, looking over the tablet with her.

The elderly woman looked from the young man to Hammond. "Are we having an invasion that I don't know about, General?"

He chuckled. "Some times it feels like it."

"There are quiet a few of us aliens around," another voice remarked.

Catherine looked, seeing a Naval office came up the stairs with a woman. Both had silver, gold eyes, like Ceri's except the man's were also a blue.

"Dr. Catherine Langford. Commander Harmon Rabb and Alyn Merrick," Hammond introduced. "The Commander is half Tallisian and Dr. Jackson's half brother, Alyn is also Tallisian and Tok'ra. She's Callie's nanny."

Harm smiled. "Ma'am."

Alyn did also. "Hello, doctor," she greeted, and then addressed her young charge. "Come along young lady, the twins have arrived and are waiting your presence." Callie held out her arms, and was picked up by the Tok'ra. "Excuse me," she said, seeing Ceri was in a world of her own. "Tell Ceri, I've taken Callie, Jack. I doubt even telepathy would get though to her at the moment."

"Yeah, she's have a 'Daniel' moment," he smirked.

She chuckled at that, as the others grinned. "I can see that," she nodded to Hammond. "General."

"Alyn."

Carrying Callie, Alyn went back down the stairs, leaving them to their meeting.

Jonas could see where Ceri was going with her line of though. "If Vis Uban isn't the lost city, then where is it?"

"I don't know, well not yet," she remarked, looking up. Frowning as she noticed Harm was now there and Callie was gone.

"She's with Alyn," her bother filled in.

"Oh," she remarked and looked to the General. "Sir, I'd like to study the tablet further, the Eye though we need to lock up, the less who know it's here the better."

"Agreed," he stated. "But you'll have to hold back on your study of the tablet, doctor, you're accompanying SG-2 to P3X 231. Colonel, you and the rest of SG-1 are going to P3X 984 with Dr. Frasier and the medical team."

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to use the healing device on Captain Davidson?" Harm requested.

Hammond nodded. "With tensions the way they are, I need all personal on their feet. Carry on, Commander."

"Aye sir," he stood and left.

Catherine was a little amazed. "I feel like I've been gone for a hundred years," she mused. "You let Navy Commanders use Goa'uld healing devices now?"

"Commander Rabb is blended with a Tok'ra Symbiote, as is his wife, Colonel Mackenzie." Sam explained. She looked to the General. "Sir, I'd recommend the Colonel going with SG-1, her services maybe needed. Tensions with the Jaffa are still strong and if anything happens she can assist Dr. Frasier."

Hammond agreed. "Very well," he pushed back his chair. "Dr. Langford, it was nice to see you again."

"The pleasure was all mind, General," she stood when he did. "Thank you for seeing me."

"I'll have an Airman escort you out."

"I'll do it sir," Sam volunteered standing.

"Very well, major." He said, and then left.

Ceri carefully rewrapped both the tablet and the Eye, picking up both and her journal. "It was nice to meet you, Catherine."

"It was nice to met you and Callie, Ceri. Please keep in touch," Catherine insisted.

"I will," she assured. She looked to her surrogate father as she stood. "I'll put this in the base safe, and the tablet in the one in my office."

"I'll do the Eye," he offered also getting to his feet.

She handed it over. "Excuse me," she said, and then left the conference room, Jonas going with her, the two chatting about the tablet.

Catherine smiled. "She is so…"

"Like Daniel," Sam finished.

"Yes."

"Daniel and Ceri were bonded, mind, body and soul," she explained. "Because of that, Ceri has picked up a lot of Daniel's mannerisms."

"In other words, every now and then she pulls a 'Daniel'," Jack remarked as they left the conference room. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"So," Catherine took Sam's arm. "Tell me why you're not going with SG-1 on this mission."

"I'm pregnant," she remarked patting her swollen stomach, hidden by her shirt.

That stopped them. "To whom?" The elderly woman asked, she hadn't even noticed that before.

"That would be me," Jack said proudly, adding. "Sam and I got married."

Catherine shook her head. "I am so out of the loop."

"Oh yeah," Jack smirked and they started walking again. "Fun finding out everything though, isn't it?"

She laughed. "I miss this place."

"Nar, you miss me."

"You too, Jack," she said and the three them laughed.

**M5C – 973**

Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez looked around once more, shifting his HK a little, it was all clear. He headed back to the base camp, nodding to his CO who sat by the fire. "All clear sir."

"Get some coffee then, Gunny." Major Pete Rylands said rubbing his hands together to keep warm. Even with gloves on his hands were still cold. "I'd better go tell the doc to call it a night. If she gets sick, the Colonel will have my ass," his team chuckled as he stood. "Keep it clean when she returns guys," he warned, referring to their conversation.

"Yes sir," they all chanted, making him groan.

With HK in hand, Rylands walked up to the ruins, using only the light from attached to his scoop and the moon. Which was kind of funny considering they were on a moon, it was one of five in orbit around a green-blue planet similar to Earth. They'd found the ruins an hour away from the Stargate, requesting the assistance of Dr. Jackson, who had arrived with the Tok'ra Atum, whose host was former Naval Seal – Admiral AJ Chegwidden.

Ceri and Atum were standing on the far side of the ruins, looking over the abandon city they were to explore in the morning. "How did you do, it Atum, survive for so long on Earth?" She asked him.

"**_After Ra left Earth, I went from host to host for a while_**," he explained. "**_It became hard to remain hidden, so I instructed my host how to construct a stasis jar and I jumped out of him into the jar and went into stasis for a few thousand years, until the 1950's. When I was released and implanted into a boy who was terminally ill. My Egyptian host, it seemed passed the jar down though out his family, making sure the next person would be it's protector and know the secret, being sworn to protect it at all cost. The jar ended up in America and I saved my own protector. The boy, Jason, grew up and joined the Navy Seals, which is where he met AJ. They were in Vietnam together. Jason and AJ were on a recon mission, when both were injured, I couldn't save Jason, his injures were beyond my capabilities. So he told AJ about me and how his family had been protecting me from thousands of years, AJ agreed to be my host and I got a new host. I helped heal AJ, Jason died in his arms_**."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "**_After that, AJ and I became quiet a team_**."

Ceri sensed the Major coming, hugging herself against the cold. "And all the time, Harm was under AJ's command, you never once suspected he was half Tallisian?"

"**_No, Amon did an exceptional job of suppressing his son's abilities. Though AJ always did think Commander Rabb had uncanny luck_**."

Major Rylands came up to them. "Dr. Jackson, Atum. It's time to return to base camp," he saw the young woman going to protest, stopping her. "Doc, if you come down with a cold and get sick, my ass is toast. So please come back to base camp."

Atum chuckled. "**_I take it Colonel O'Neill has been making threats again_**."

"As Teal'c would say: Indeed," she remarked as they started back.

"Doc, every team leader who asks for your assistance knows the drill," Rylands revealed. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't have to threaten any more. Your safety is fore most in our minds, you're too valuable to the SGC to lose."

"Thank you, Major, I think."

"Don't get me wrong, doc, you can be a pain in the ass at times," the Major remarked, "but the Colonel O'Neill is right when he says, when you're right, then you usually are."

"**_Hi praise Dr. Jackson_**." Atum noted.

She agreed. "For a pain in the ass, you mean."

"**_Yes_**."

They laughed and continued on to the camp, the rest of SG-5 was huddled around the fire; they joined them.

Victor handed Ceri a cup of coffee. "Here you go doc," he offered and gave the Tok'ra operative one to. "Sir."

"**_You don't have to address me as sir, Gunny_**." Atum reminded.

"Sorry, sir. It' just every time I look at you I see Admiral Chegwidden," the Gunny remarked.

Atum gave control back to his host. "You don't have to call me, sir either, Gunny. I'm not in the Navy any more." AJ stated.

"Yes sir."

Ceri giggled. "I think you should give up, AJ. He'll never do it."

"You do get that opinion," he agreed and saw her shiver. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just don't like the cold," she revealed. "Despite being from a cold planet." She shrugged. "It's a left over reaction from my bonding with Daniel."

"Will you be all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He moved closer and put his arm around her, drawing her close. "How's that?"

"Better," she admitted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, besides it's not everyday I get to snuggle up with a beautiful woman," he said with a grin.

"No takers among the Tok'ra, AJ?" Major Rylands inquired.

"No," he chuckled. "Well there is Anise." That made them all laugh. "Though it seems, she had a crush on Daniel and her host had one on Jack."

"That's one to many," the Major remarked.

"Oh yeah."

Ceri smiled. "Funny, she never made a move on either of them in my presence."

"That's because she wasn't game too," AJ remarked.

"You must admit, Doc, you do put forth an air of forcefulness with a P-90 in your hands." Lieutenant Steve Summers said with a grin.

She chuckled. "Thank you Lieutenant, that's very sweet."

"Careful doc, you'll give him a swelled head." His teammate, Corporal Timothy Read jeered. "He's hard to live with at the moment now."

Without thinking of the company she was in, Ceri remarked. "No getting any, Lieutenant?" Rylands almost spat out his coffee as the others laughed. She looked a little confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Ma'am," Corporal David West snorted. "It's just the Major told us to mind our topic of conversation."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, doc," Victor said and heckled his teammate. "He isn't getting any."

They all laughed, even the Lieutenant, until the Major put an end to it. "All right guys, that's enough."

"It's all right, Major," Ceri assured. "After all I do share a locker room with three guys."

"I thought the women have their own locker room now?" AJ stated.

"They do. However, I don't mind sharing one with the guys. After all at one point it was my father, his wife, my husband and best friend," she said calmly. "It was Jonas who found it uncomfortable to start with."

"So you really don't mind?" Read asked her.

"Not in the least. As long as you guys don't want to talk size, I'm fine."

Victor held up two fingers to show small and she responded by expressing large. He chuckled. "Not that you looked."

Ceri shrugged. "I'm a woman, Gunny, of course I looked. I just did it discreetly," she mused and they laughed some more.

"All right, that'll do, lets get some sleep," Rylands ordered. "West, you and I'll take first watch and then Galendez and Read. Summers, you'll take last watch with the Doc and Atum. Three hour shifts. Boots on people, I want to be able to move at a moments notice."

"Yes sir," all responded.

Rylands and West took watch as they others climbed into their sleeping bags, weapons at the ready. The fire would be kept going by those on watch, so everyone huddled around it as close as it was safe too.

Ceri slept on and off, she felt cold even though she lying next to AJ, he'd taken up position behind her without even saying anything. Though she had a feeling that was her surrogate father's influence.

When the Gunny and Read got up for their watch, Victor noticed she was awake. "You all right doc?"

"Cold," she said, her teeth chattering. "I hate the cold."

He saw the Major's concern and went over to her, kneeling he put his hand to her forehead. "You're not feverous, that's a good sign," he glanced to his CO and West, who had been relieved by Read. "Get some sleep sir, we'll be fine."

Rylands agreed and he and West climbed into their sleeping bags.

"Wants some coffee, doc?" Victor asked her quietly. "Might warm you up."

She nodded. "Thanks Vic." She sat up, unzipping her bag a little, bunching it around her waist.

He got the coffee going and then grabbed his spare jacket from his pack. "Put this on doc," he insisted and helped her with it, seeing her zip it up. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

Nodding he made them coffee, putting the warm mug into her gloved hands. "There you go doc."

"Ceri," she told him.

"Okay," he made a third cup. "I'll be back in a moment." He saw her nod; leaving his own coffee he took the extra cup over to Read.

The Corporal willingly took it. "The doc okay?" He asked silently. "I wouldn't like to see anything happen to Dr. J."

The Gunny was amused by the title. "She's fine, just don't let her hear you calling her that," he warned. "Dr. J was always her husband."

"I know," the younger man stated and glanced over to the archaeologist. "Do you think he's really gone, Gunny?"

"I don't know."

"It's not the same around the base without him," Read continued. "I know SG-1 tries to act like everything's fine, but it's not you know. I've seen Colonel O'Neill walk pass Dr. Jackson's office and he get this look in his eyes. They were real close, Gunny, him and Daniel Jackson. For a while there we even thought it was a 'don't ask, don't tell' situation between them. Even though the Colonel was always making eyes at Major Carter. It wasn't until the doc arrived that we saw differently."

Victor had let the man talk; it was obvious everyone at the SGC had been affected by Daniel Jackson's death/ascension. "Where ever Daniel Jackson is, Corporal. I'm sure he's happy and I'm positive he'd want everyone to go on with his or her lives. Even his wife."

Read nodded. "I'll handle things here, Gunny, go talk to her. She looks like she could use the company."

"Call if you need anything."

"Sure Gunny."

He went back to Ceri, sitting next to her; he picked up his coffee, shifting his HK to one side. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she gave him a tried smile. "He's right, Gunny," she admitted quietly. "SG-1 isn't the same without Daniel. We try, but it isn't, even Jonas knows it." She edged closer to the man, she was so cold, inside and out.

"Daniel was unique," Victor said with compassion. "I didn't have the privilege of knowing him for as long as everyone else, but in the short time I did. I came to realize what kind of man he was. He was brilliant, kind and he always put others before himself." He didn't say anything as she moved closer, snuggling closer by laying down, with her head on his lap, her coffee cup at his feet. He knew she trusted him. "And he loved you more then I think I'd every seen a man love a woman. You and Callie were everything to him. And I think he took ascension, because he couldn't bare the thought of never being able to see you again."

She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears escaped anyway. "For someone who knew Daniel for only a short time, you summed him up pretty well," she stated opening her eyes.

Victor smiled. "I'm a Marine, doc. It's my job," he mused and heard her chuckle quietly. "Get some sleep, doc." When she went to move he stopped her. "Stay, your warm."

"But you have watch."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn."

"Okay, thanks Victor."

"No problem."

"Night."

"Night Ceri," he whispered, seeing her drift off. They remained that way until he woke her nearly three hours later. "Up and atom doc."

She woke a little disorientated. "Gunny."

"Morning doc, your turn."

She sat up, realizing they'd been that position all night. "Your legs must be asleep by now, you should have woken me earlier."

"I'm fine," he assured. Hell she wasn't that heavy.

She got out of her sleeping bag, standing. "Jump in Gunny, its nice and warm."

"Will in a minute, doc," he said standing and disappearing into the dark. Returning a few minutes later, seeing his former Co and Summers were now up. "Morning."

"Morning Gunny." AJ greeted instead of Atum.

"Gunny," Lt. Summers greeted also.

"Sir."

"Come on Gunny," Ceri insisted. "A warm bag is better then a cold one."

"Thanks," he accepted, he put the HK near by and climbed in, zipping it up. "Keep the fire burning doc."

"You've got it, Gunny," she said with a grin, getting her P-90. Since the incident on P5X 4599, the General had ordered her to carry one.

Read came in. "All clear, Lieutenant, Ma'am, sir."

"Take my bag, Corporal. It's still warm." AJ offered.

"Thank you sir," he accepted and did so.

"Get some coffee and wake up a little more, Lieutenant, Dr. Jackson and I will take a look around." AJ told Summers.

"Sir?" He went to protest.

"Lieutenant, I was a Navy SeAL," he reminded. "I can handle it."

"Yes sir."

Smiling, Ceri went with AJ; they walked around the perimeter of the camp. By the time they took a position, Summers was up and opposite them.

"You didn't get a lot of sleep last night," AJ noted.

Ceri shrugged. "Too cold."

"I can see that," he said, referring to the jacket.

"Teal'c told the Gunny to look after me before he left for his meeting with the Rebels on Kresh'tar, he knew I was coming on this mission," she revealed. "He likes the Gunny, they're both warriors, which is why he trusts me with him."

Atum took control of his host, with his permission. "**_You and Teal'c have developed a strong relationship_**."

"He was Daniel's friend and considered him a brother, so he feels it's his responsibility to look after me," she explained. "We've been there for each other in our darkest times. That creates a strong bond between two people. I trust Teal'c with my life and he trust me with his."

"**_Yes he does, AJ believes Teal'c would make a good SeAL_**."

Ceri smiled. "Yeah he would."

They stood there in silence for a little while, finally though AJ spoke again. "All this must of seemed alien to you when you first joined the SGC?"

"A little, my father kept me very sheltered, even though I was fighter pilot on my planet, I spent more time out of the cockpit, then in it," she admitted. "Joining SG-1, gave me the change to be a part of something special. I learnt so much, I wasn't just an Archaeologist who was also a pilot, I was apart of a team."

"So you learn to sleep rough, eat MRE's that taste nothing like they should, fire a multitude of weapons, speak a few more languages, learn military terms and put up with Marines," he remarked.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I even got used to sleeping with my boots and vest on and a nine millimeter strapped to my thigh."

He chuckled. "I can see that."

She knew what he meant, seeing she had her vest on over her own jacket, as well as the Gunny's over them both. "Sometimes it's best to tackled the challengers life throws at you head first, instead of avoiding them."

"Yes it is." He agreed. "And you've done that."

She nodded. "We all have."

**Stargate Command: Base Infirmary**

"You're doing fine, sweetheart," Jack told his wife, during the night she'd gone into labor, and they were now getting to the end.

Sam grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. "You tell me that once more and I'm going to flatten you," she warned, gritting her teeth.

Janet chuckled. "Come on, Sam, push honey."

"I am," she snarled but did it.

"Here comes the head," Dr. Mitchell announced and he urged the Major on. "That's it Sam, push…. His shoulders are out… Here he is, Sam." He told her, and the baby cried; they quickly cleared his airway, a nurse wiping his face down, before wrapping him in a towel. "Come and cut the cord, dad."

Jack hesitated but with Sam's urging, did. The doctor then put his son in his arms and secured what cord was left attach with a small clip, wrapping the towel securely around the baby. "Congratulations, Colonel."

"Thanks, doc," he carried his son over to his wife, sitting beside her once more; he laid the baby in her arms. "Here he is, darlin."

She felt tears of happiness sting her eyes as her son's bright blue eyes looked up at her. "Hello Daniel," she greeted.

Janet was a little surprised. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, doc, Daniel Jacob O'Neill," Jack said proudly.

An hour and a half later, Sam was settled in the ward, feeling better after being allowed to take a shower, which she'd done while Jack got to bath his newborn son with the nurses help. Now though she was seated up in the bed, her son in her arms. Jack was seated beside her, is arms around her.

The General came in with Harm and Mac, the first thing Jack noted, was Harm was kited up for a mission.

"What's going on, sir?" He asked.

"Teal'c is over due for his contact. We can't raise him," the General reported. "I want you and Jonas to go with SG-2 to Kresh'tar and see what's going on." He informed. "I'm sorry, major."

"It's all right, sir," she assured, a little worried. She looked to her husband. "Bring him home, Jack."

"I will." He assured. He kissed her forehead, then his son's and went with Harm and the General.

Mac went closer, smiling a little. "He's gorgeous, Sam."

"Would you like a nurse?"

"I'd love one," she admitted and lifted the baby gentle from his mother's arms, sitting on the stool next to the bed. "What did you decide to call him?"

"Daniel Jacob," Sam revealed. "Danny or DJ."

Mac smiled again. "Hi Danny," she said softly, seeing bright blue eyes look up at her. "You're going to be a heart breaker like your daddy."

"Not to mention like his name sake, he already has the nurses swooning," Sam mused and they both laughed.

Alyn came in with Callie, the little girl holding tight to her nanny's hand. "Up for some visitors?"

"Sure."

Callie was put up on the bed near Sam; she looked at the baby in Mac's arms. "Anny?"

"Danny, yes sweetheart," Sam told her.

"Ittle."

Alyn chuckled. "You were smaller, Callie."

"Yes you were," Sam agreed. "But just as cute," she saw the little girl grin.

"Play?"

"Not yet, sweetheart, he's too little."

"Oh?"

They were still there twenty minutes later when the klaxons went off, signaling an unscheduled warm hole. "No ones due back yet?" Mac noted.

Then they heard it: "_Med team to the gate room_!"

Sam felt her stomach tighten; she looked to Mac, who had gotten to her feet, putting the baby in Alyn's arms. "Mac?"

"It's not Jack, Sam," she revealed. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She could only tap into Harm's abilities when he was near. She looked to Callie; the little girl had tears in her eyes. "Honey," she went sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy," the little girl said.

Mac drew her into her arms. "It'll be okay, sweetheart."

Alyn laid the baby back in his mother's arms. "I'll go see what I can find out," she told them and left the ward. As she did, the medical team rushed past with Ceri Jackson on a gurney, Janet was on there with her performing CPR, as they rushed toward surgery.

SG-5 and Atum came into the infirmary with the General.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were ambushed by Jaffa," Major Rylands revealed. "The doc took a hit to the chest."

"This is my fault," the Gunny told them. "I gave her my jacket, they were aiming at us, damn it. They thought she was a Marine."

Atum put a hand on his shoulder. "**_It's not your fault, Gunny_**."

"Yes it is they weren't going after you, just us." He shrugged away from the Tok'ra.

The klaxons went off a second time, and they heard Sergeant Harriman's voice come over the speakers. "_Med team to the gate room, repeat med team to the gate room._"

Dr. Frasier ran towards them with a second team. "Out of the way!" She shouted and dashed between them, the med team on her heals.

Hammond looked to Major Rylands. "Keep me informed on Dr. Jackson's condition and stay out of the way."

"Yes sir."

He then headed out of the infirmary, going straight to the gate room, Teal'c and Bra'tac were being taken out on gurneys by the medical team. "What happened, Colonel?" He asked O'Neill, he and Jonas stood with SG-2 at the bottom of the ramp.

"It was a set-up form the get-go sir." Jack informed bluntly.

"The meeting of the rebel leaders?" The General asked.

"There was no meeting. It was an ambush."

"We found over a hundred rebel Jaffa dead," Harm filed in. "Everyone of them had their symbiotes removed, except one."

"Bra'tac," Jack supplied.

"He and Teal'c were the only warriors left alive." Jonas added.

"Teal'c left for this meeting over three days ago. How did he manage to survive that long without a symbiote?" Hammond asked them.

"Sir, it's possible Teal'c survived the ambush and used his own symbiote to keep both him and Bra'tac alive until we got there." Harm offered as explanation.

"He knew we'd show up as soon as he was late," Jonas put forth.

"Well how long can two Jaffa survive with only one symbiote between them?" The General inquired.

"We have no idea," Harm answered, he had a nagging feeling something else was going on. "Up until we arrived, we didn't even think it was possible."

"All right," Hammond rubbed his temples. "Report to the infirmary."

Now Jack had a feeling something was wrong. "Sir?"

"Dr. Jackson was brought back from M5C – 973 with a staff blast to the chest, she's in surgery as we speak."

"Shit," Jack swore and took off for the infirmary with Jonas and SG-2 behind him. They arrived in record time; Jack stalked over to Major Rylands and grabbed the man, throwing him against the wall, holding him there. "How in the hell did my daughter get hit by a staff blast, you were suppose to be looking after her?"

"Jack," Harm and Jonas both grabbed the Colonel and pulled him off the Major.

Galendez stepped in front of his CO. "Sir, if anyone is to blame, it's me."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked him. He knew the Gunny would never intentionally hurt his daughter.

"Dr. Jackson was cold last night, I gave him my spare jacket to wear," the Gunny explained. "She still had it on when we went to look at the abandoned city, the Jaffa ambushed us. They fired on her because they thought she was a Marine."

"What?"

"The Jaffa opened fire on SG-5 and Dr. Jackson, but left me alone," AJ said solemnly. "But it wasn't the Gunny's fault. It was more then likely they were going to try and take Dr. Jackson and I alive. Because she had the jacket on, they thought she was a Marine."

Major Rylands moved from behind the Gunny. "Dr. Warner still has Dr. Jackson in surgery, he said it could be a while."

Jack nodded. "Sorry Pete."

"No problem, sir. I would have reacted the same way," he assured.

"We saw Teal'c and Bra'tac being brought in," AJ stated. "Were they hurt badly?"

"They've been surviving on one symbiote," Jonas informed. "Bra'tac's is gone."

"You're kidding?"

"No."

Atum took over. "**_I'll contact the Tok'ra and appraise them of the situation, they may have a solution_**."

"Thanks Atum," Jack said a little calmer, the whole situation was starting to sink in.

The Tok'ra nodded and left.

_Ceri glanced around; she was in the gate room. Why she was in the gate room she didn't know. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did it come to her. She turned and saw her husband. "Daniel," she hugged him, feeling his arms around her for the first time in a long time. "I've missed you so much."_

_"I've missed you too," he told her._

_She stepped back. "Why am I here?"_

_"You're dying, Ceri," he informed and the scene around them changed, they were in a private room. On the bed attached to a lot of machines was her body. Jack and Sam were there. "You took a staff blast to the chest. Dr. Warner did all he could."_

_"Did Harm try the healing device?" She asked._

_"It's the reason why you're still alive, but he couldn't heal you completely," Daniel informed. "The rest is up to you."_

_She turned. "You're here to offer me ascension," she saw him nod, looking back. "I'm that close to death?"_

_"You're hanging on," he told her. "And you're not the only one, I would have been here sooner, but I had to be there for Teal'c too."_

_"Teal'c?"_

_He took her hand and led her into another room, this one held Teal'c and Bra'tac. "They've survived for three days on one symbiote, but there is an answer for them. Jacob is on his way with it." He took her back to the deserted Gate room. "It's your journey that is my concern."_

_"I don't know if I can leave Callie alone, Daniel." Ceri admitted. "She's lost so much already."_

_"She won't be alone," he assured._

_She went into his arms again. "I so tired."_

_"That's because your body is tired of fighting," he told her. "The staff blast did a lot of damage, more then the healing device could handle." He stroked her back. "I'm sorry."_

_"For what," she searched his eyes. "Isn't what's before me an amazing journey?"_

_"Yes, if that's what you want."_

_"And if it isn't?" She asked._

_"There is a possibility you'll survive, you maybe able to pull through."_

_"How small a possibility?"_

_"Small," he admitted._

_"Oh."_

Jonas walked into the infirmary room, going over to where Teal'c and Bra'tac were on adjacent beds; Dr. Frasier was there with them. "How are they?"

Before the doctor could answer, Teal'c mumbled in his unconscious state. "Shauna…"

"Shauna?" Jonas queried.

"Shau'nac," Janet answered. "She was very important in Teal'c's life. You see when a Jaffa goes without a symbiote for any protracted length of time, at least according to Jaffa legend. His life flashes before his eyes," she explained, adding. "You know, it might help if you talked to him."

Jonas moved closer to the Jaffa. "Hey Teal'c," he stated. "You've gotta hang in there. I need you. You made me feel like one of the team. If there's anything I can do…"

For a quick second Teal'c opened his eyes and said clearly. "Don't worry about it, Probie. Go back to sleep." Then he closed his eyes again.

Jonas looked to Janet, confused. "Probie?"

Before she could answer, Jacob came in with Jack, Sam and the General.

"Dr. Frasier, what's their condition?" The Tok'ra asked her.

"They're critical. All three of them." She answered bluntly.

"Three?" Jack asked.

"Due to his advanced age and the face that his body is showing signs of rejecting the symbiote, Bra'tac had had to have it longer then Teal'c," Janet supplied. "Now it seems that the strain of keeping them both alive is too much for the symbiote. I don't think it could restore either of them at this point."

"Well, what about a healing device?" Jonas asked, he'd been wondering why the doctor hadn't asked Harm to use it.

"I brought something better." Jacob announced. "Something that could work as effectively as a symbiote. At least for the short term." He removed a vial and held it up.

Jack was curious. "What is it?"

"Tretonin." Sam told him as her father handed the vial to Janet, the doctor still wasn't happy with her being out of bed.

"The drug the Pangarans offered us?" Jonas asked.

"Whoa! That's ground Goa'uld, isn't it?" Jack stated the obvious.

"It's a little more refined than that, Jack, but yes," Jacob told him. "It's derived from Goa'uld symbiotes."

"It's supplanted the immune systems in the Pangarans, why couldn't it do the same for the Jaffa?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"I've already considered it," Janet announced. "For both them and Ceri. It won't work. The sample I studied was designed to take the place of a human immune system."

"We've since refined it specifically for Jaffa physiology," Jacob revealed. "The Tok'ra have been looking forward to an end to the Jaffa dependence on symbiotes for centuries now. We've been working on this Tretonin variant ever since you introduced us to the Pangarans. But it hasn't been tested." He told them. "And why would you want Tretonin for Ceri?"

"She was hit by staff blast, dad," Sam said softly. "A direct hit to the chest, she's dying."

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry." He drew her into his arms, looking over to Jack. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," he shook his head. "Harm's already tried."

"Sorry Jack."

"Yeah."

Janet cleared her throat. "As hard as it is. We need to make a decision about Teal'c," she closed her hand around the Tretonin. "Giving Teal'c and Bra'tac the Tretonin will ultimately make them depended on it as the Panagans are."

"Given time, we can solve that problem, but at least they'll be alive," Jacob stated, noting. "For Ceri though, the Tretonin won't work, even if she wasn't dying. Her physiology is just too different."

She sighed. "If I knew for a fact this is what Teal'c wanted…"

Sam saw her friend conflicted. "This could ultimately lead to freedom from Goa'uld oppression for all Jaffa. That's something that Teal'c and Bra'tac want more then anything."

Hammond made the decision. He didn't want to lose the two Jaffa any more then he did Ceri Jackson, but of the three, only two he had the power to make a chose. "Do it."

"Yes sir." Janet agreed.

Jack shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Teal'c without junior. That's a concept."

"At least he'll be alive," Jonas said.

"Yeah… I have to see my daughter," Jack said and walked out.

Jonas felt all eyes on him. "I didn't mean it that way."

"He knows that, Jonas." Sam assured as they left. "Dad, can you get a message to Amon?"

"She's really that bad?" He asked and saw her nod. "All right, I'll send a message and if we're lucky he can be here in under an hour."

"I just hope she has that long," Hammond said. "So far it hasn't been good."

"They lost her twice on the operating table, if it wasn't for Harm, she'd already be gone," Sam added.

"I'll tell them to hurry," he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Then I'd like to see my grandson."

She managed a smile, nodding.

In his daughter's infirmary room, Jack sat on a stool next to her bed. He held her hand in his; begin careful of the IV that was replacing the blood she'd lost. Alyn had been here when he'd arrived, little Callie distressed over her mother being hurt. He'd hugged his granddaughter and insisted the nanny take her out of the room, which she did. He didn't want Callie there if the worst happened, he didn't want her to see her mother die.

He wiped a tear that escaped and slid down his check. "Don't die on me sweetheart," he whispered. "You have to meet little Danny." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly; closing his eyes he concentrated on making a telepathic link with her. _Ceri_?

_Dad_?

_I'm here sweetheart._

_I'm so tired, dad._

_I know sweetheart, you have to hang on, we'll think of something_, he told her.

_He already has_, she told him and the link was gone.

Jack frowned opening his eyes, not understanding. Who had thought of something? Harm? The Naval officer was asleep in the ward, exhausted from trying to heal his sister. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked, finding the Furling Ascended Ancient, Lara.

She smiled. 'You were expecting Daniel?'

He nodded. "I thought he'd be here."

'He is,' she said in her melodious voice. 'He's with her right now.'

Jack couldn't see Daniel, but took Lara at her word. "I don't want her to die, Lara," he told her, his voice thick with emotion. "She has so much to live for."

'I know,' the Ascended being agreed. 'However, Daniel will help her ascend if that's what she wants.'

"She's going to die, Lara, her options are limited," he said bluntly. "I can't stop that, can you?"

Lara hesitated. 'Yes, but it would mean crossing the line.'

"Then cross it."

'It's not that easy, Jack,' she admitted. 'The Others will know, they'll stop me.'

"So you won't do it? Damn it, Lara, she helped you. The least you can do is help her."

'I want to, but as I said, the Others will stop me. I could do more damage then good.'

"Try, please," he begged. "Please Lara. Don't let her die."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Putting her hands over where the wound was, she concentrated on healing the young woman. A pure white glow forming around them both, so bright that even Jack couldn't look any more.

_Ceri pulled away from Daniel, putting a hand on her chest. "They're healing me, I can feel it."_

_Daniel frowned, realizing who it was, who was crossing the line. "Lara is."_

_"Lara?"_

_He nodded. "She's with you at this very moment," he revealed and became concerned. "They know she's doing it."_

_"Who Daniel?"_

_"The Others, they're going to try and stop her."_

_Ceri moved back into his arms, feeling the life follow back into her damaged body. "Daniel," she was suddenly frightened. Feeling dizzy. "Oh god."_

_"Ceri," he held her, he was losing her. "Ceri, I love you, always remember that."_

_"I do," she vowed. "I love you, Daniel."_

_He lent forward and kissed her, parting her lips, deepening the kiss. "I'll always love you." He promised her and then she was gone, torn from him, as he'd been torn from her._

Jack heard his daughter groan, behind him Janet, Harm, Sam and her father raced in with Amon and Mac, all of them seeing what he was.

Lara fought to stay, but she was losing, they were pulling her away. 'Nooo!' She screamed and was drawn away, disappearing.

Janet rushed over to Ceri, checking the reading on the monitor. "Blood pressure and heart rate are improving," she reported. "Ceri, honey can you hear me?" Ceri's eyes opened, filled with pain and confusion, looking from Janet to her surrogate father. "Why?" She said hoarsely.

Janet looked to Jack; she didn't know the answer to a question like that. He gave his daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. "I asked her too, I didn't want you to die."

He saw her close her eyes and the tears that slid from beneath them as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sam wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him close.

"Was that who I think it was?" Harm asked.

"That depends if you think it was Lara, then yes." Jack told him.

"Who is Lara?" Amon asked.

"She's an Ascended being who was living with the Furlings. She helped Daniel and Ceri, when Ceri was pregnant with Callie." Harm explained.

"And she's healed, Ceri." Jacob stated.

"Well she's given her a seventy-five percent better chance then she had," Janet revealed. "She's not out of the woods yet."

"But she's not going to die?" Mac asked the obvious.

"No, she's not going to die." Janet said tenderly. "Dr. Jackson has beaten death, again."

General Hammond came in with Jonas, the two over heading the last statement. "I believe Dr. Frasier, anything is possible, when it comes to any archaeologist named Jackson."

She smiled. "Yes sir, it is."

Mac gave her husband a hug. "Comes from having those Rabb genes," she whispered to him.

"It certainly does, sweetheart," he agreed.

Later that night, after all the excitement was over and visitors were gone, some only from his room, Teal'c woke seeing Daniel Jackson at the end of his bed.

Daniel smiled, warmly. 'Hey, Teal'c.'

"Am I dreaming?"

'No, not this time,' Daniel assured him, knowing what Teal'c had been through in the last three days. 'It's late; everyone's gone home for the night. Well nearly everyone. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.'

"What of Bra'tac?"

'Bra'tac's fine. Thanks to you.' Daniel told him.

"And to you as well, I believe."

Daniel shook his head. 'No, no that was you,' he reassured. 'I don't know anyone that could have done what you did. You kept him alive for three days without ever thinking about yourself. Every time you gave up your symbiote, you knew it might be for the last time.'

"This experience has been very different for me. It seemed so real," he said referring to the dreams he'd experienced.

'Your mind took you where it needed to go to get you through this,' Daniel informed. 'I promise you this is real,' he smiled at the absurdity of that. 'You're just going to have to trust me on that.' He insisted. 'You go to sleep. When you wake up, everything is going to be fine.'

"Is that a promise, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked him.

'That's a promise,' he vowed.

The Jaffa smiled. "You are wrong about one thing, Daniel Jackson," he stated. "There is another who could of kept Bra'tac alive, given the chance."

Daniel knew whom he meant. 'Yes, she could have.'

"You will watch over her?"

He nodded. 'I will, sleep now,' he said.

Teal'c closed his eyes, a nurse walked in second later, finding no one else in the room, but herself and the Jaffa. Shaking her head, she walked out again.

In a room further down, Daniel stood at his wife's side; she was asleep, peaceful, but not home free yet.

Another Ascended being came up beside him. 'It isn't easy, seeing her hurt.'

'No it's not Darien,' he told his wife's Ascended brother. 'As much as I can't admit to it, Lara did the right thing.'

'I know.' Darien agreed. 'We have to go.'

He nodded, leaning over he placed a kiss on his wife's lips. 'I love you.'

"I love you too, Danny," she mumbled in her sleep.

He smiled and straightened. Leaving with his Ascended brother-in-law, no one the wiser of their visit.

To be continued…. (So, good. Bad? Any ideas on how Daniel should decided to cross the line himself. I'd like to keep it close to the original story line, but it's getting a little hard. Any ideas appreciated. A.S.)


	9. Faith of the Heart

**Title:** **_Affairs of the Heart_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** R (A small part is a little NC-17, just thought I'd warn you)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with them once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **As much as I've enjoyed writing this story, I've decided to bring it to an end. I hope you like how it concludes, I've probably left a few things out, but you just never know, that's what sequels are for. Just don't get your hopes up too quickly, I want to take a little break and recharge, I will be back though. I have a few ideas I want to throw around and see what comes of them. So until later, happy reading everyone.

**Thanks to:** _Winjan_: In the original draft for the last chapter, I did have Ceri ascend, but I quickly changed my mind, I couldn't leave Callie without her mom. As for writing another JAG story. Since we don't get JAG on TV here at the moment, so the odds are very low. Sorry. Maybe if they put it back on, I might think about it, but not at the moment. My JAG muse up and flew away in his F-14. This story is keeping me occupied and from now on it's one story at a time. Fewer problems in remembering what characters go where. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories.

**_Affairs of the Heart_**

Chapter Nine: **_Faith of the Heart_**

**Stargate Command: **

Jonas Quinn sat propped up in the infirmary bed reading the book Ceri Jackson had brought him earlier. Every so often he would fiddle with the bandage around his head, at least reading kept his mind off what had happened.

"Hey! Thought you were suppose to be resting that brain." Jack O'Neill said as he walked in with Sam and Teal'c.

Jonas grinned and put the book down. "It's light reading."

Sam saw it was a book of poetry. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged a little. "I'm a little sick of seeing these walls all the time but other then that I'm fine, Doctor Frasier thinks they got it all out."

"I read the post op analysis," she stated. "The tumor was similar to ordinary brain tissue, but the neurons were five times more densely packed."

"Nirrti definitely had something to do with this," Jonas said firmly. "This kind of thing just doesn't happen naturally."

"Are you still having visions, Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asked him.

"Not since the surgery, no."

"So, no lottery numbers?" Jack inquired hopefully.

Jonas smiled. "'Faid not."

"Well there goes the trip to Vegas," he grumbled.

Chuckling, Jonas asked. "So how's it going on 237?"

"They're planning a large celebration in our honor." Teal'c informed, answering him.

"They wanna thank us for helping them get rid of Mot," Sam added.

Jack gave a smirk. "We're bringing the food."

"That's a good idea," Jonas agreed. "So where's Dr. Jackson, I haven't seen her since she dropped the book off this morning?"

"Briefing SG-10, she said she'll drop by later."

"Okay," he said a little disheartened.

Sam saw that, she knew Ceri and Jonas had forged a friendship, based on mutual respect. "Why the long face?"

"I wanted to talked to her about what happened," he revealed, knowing Sam would also understand. "We changed the way things played out, which would seem to indicate that the future isn't predetermined. But by doing so, we for filed an ancient prophecy. A thousand years ago someone in that village predicted that this would happen."

"What did Ceri say to that when you discussed it with her?"

"She said it could have just been a lucky guess."

Sam smiled warmly. "It just may have been."

"Yeah."

Janet Frasier came in. "All right. Visiting hours are over. Jonas, you need to rest." She ordered and saw the young man nod.

"Well," Jack said shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Get well soon, huh, we need you out there."

That surprised Jonas. "Yes sir." Nodding, Jack left with Teal'c. Jonas looked to Sam. "Is the Colonel feeling all right?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. I knew he'd warm up to you eventually. Scary, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

Patting his arm, Sam walked out as the announcement of unauthorized wormhole was given over the base intercom. She didn't walk, she ran to the control room, meeting her husband, Teal'c and Ceri. "What have we got?"

"Ambassador Taren of Tarlinga wishes to negotiate peace between our people," Ceri informed, a little sarcasm to her voice.

"Why now?"

"Just what I wanted to know." Jack said bluntly.

"Perhaps we should ask them." Teal'c stated the obvious.

Ceri signed. "Teal'c's right, we won't know until we talk to them," she said being now the voice of reason.

The General agreed. "Open the iris," he ordered the Sergeant, and then spoke into the microphone. "Ambassador, you're clear to come through."

"_Thank you General_."

SG-1 followed the General down to the gate room, waiting. The shimmering event horizon rippled and two Cha'tar walked through, a man and a woman. Both Ceri knew from the time she and Daniel had been their guess/captives. At the bottom of the ramp, they bowed their heads.

"Welcome to Earth, Ambassador Taren," the General greeted. "I'm General Hammond."

"We're honored to be here General," Taren said warmly. "I present my husband and representative of the Cha'tar, Janus."

"Welcome," Hammond said, and then gestured to those with him. "This is SG-1. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Ceri Jackson." Both Tarlingan's bowed their heads again, their eyes drifting longer to Ceri, but neither said anything. The General took control of the situation once again. "This way, please."

They followed him to the conference room, SG-1 following. There they sat, Hammond at the head of the table, the two Tarlingan's to his left along with Sam. The Colonel and Teal'c sitting on the General's right with Ceri between them.

"Before we begin, General," Taren said quickly, her gaze on the linguist seated between the two men. "My people wish to formally apologize to the Princess and her consort."

Hammond glanced to Ceri. "Doctor?"

Her expression was perfect; she gave nothing away, nothing she wanted revealed to them. "On behalf of my consort and I, I except your apology."

"Thank you Princess."

"Doctor," she corrected. "On Earth I'm addressed as Doctor, not Princess or your highness. I have no royal title here, nor do I demand one."

That shocked the two of them. "But you are the sole remaining member of the Imperial Royal house of Tallisia." Janus exclaimed.

"On Earth she's just Doctor Jackson, so get use to it," Jack informed them bluntly, with a 'so there' look.

"This is a decision that Doctor Jackson, herself decided on," Hammond said, defusing the situation. "Now Ambassador, you requested this meeting."

"Yes," Taren said, regaining her composure. "We have come to realize since our last encounter, we were being manipulated by a Goa'uld who took one of our own as his host."

"Amon-Ra," Sam stated the obvious.

"Yes," the Ambassador said, continuing. "His host is our elected Prince, A'aron. We'd like your help in returning our Prince to his people."

"That all," Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Yes Colonel, that is all."

"We found Amon-Ra," Janus explained. "He came through the Chappa'ia, his host injured. Prince A'aron gave him aid; he took the Prince by force when his host died. We didn't realize until it was too late, his Jaffa arrived and before we knew what was happening, he was controlling us all."

"Yeah, well, we've had our share of run in's with snakehead," Jack revealed. "Not all were pleasant, your lucky your Prince didn't end up with a bullet in the brain."

His statement shocked them both, Taren recovered though. "Once Amon-Ra left, his control over us weakened and diminished. We would have contacted you then, but we didn't know the Gate address. Not until a few days ago, when we found this at the ruins." She put the pouch on the table she carried and carefully removed a hardcover journal; she slid it across the table to Ceri. "It's written in a Tallisian dialect we're not familiar with. The only thing we were able to translate was the gate address and the word Tau're."

Ceri opened the journal. "It's in remarkable condition," she noted, glancing up. "Pressure sealed?"

"Yes, we found it in a container that had been sealed in such a way." Janus revealed.

She looked over the writing. "It's a mixture of Ancient and Tallisian, what my peopled Ancoptic."

"Can you translate it?" Taren asked hopefully.

Ceri saw that, as well as felt it. "Given time, yes. It's been a long time since I've had to use it."

"Then as a show of faith, the journal is yours."

She was taken aback. "Thank you."

"Ambassador," Hammond interrupted. "You said you wanted to negotiate peace between our peoples."

"Yes," she agreed. "Now our people aren't under Amon-Ra's control, we see no reason why a treaty between our two planets can't be reached. We're a peaceful people, General. I wish our first meeting had been different, we could teach your people as much as I believe you can teach us."

"So you're willing to trade technology?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Taren said and then hesitated. "And we ask for your help."

"Our help?" Jack was a little skeptical.

"We captured Amon-Ra, we want him removed from our Prince." Janus answered for his wife.

"And you think we can do that?"

"We were hoping you could."

"The people of the Tau're can not," Teal'c said firmly, adding before the two Tarlingan's could interrupt. "However the Tok'ra can."

"We'll they help us?" Taren asked.

"If we ask them too." Jack stated.

"Then I beg you to ask them, we want our Prince back."

Sam sat forward in her chair. "Ambassador, you do realize, even after the Goa'uld is removed from Prince A'aron. There is a chance he won't be the same man you knew. The things he witnessed doing, even though it wasn't him. Can be devastating to the psyche."

"We realize that, Major, however we're willing to accept the risks."

Hammond saw his 2IC sit back in his chair; they glanced briefly at each other, an understanding passed with that glance. He addressed the Ambassador. "We'll contact the Tok'ra and let you know."

"Thank you General," she removed a small device from her wristband. "Our Chappa'ia is now protected by a force field, as yours is by your iris. Using this transmitter, we will know it is you and deactivate it." She gave it to him.

"Thank you Ambassador."

She bowed her head and pushed back her chair. "We look forward to your arrival on Tarlinga." She stood, as did Janus.

The General bowed his head in return. "Major, would you escort the Ambassador and Janus back to the gate room."

"Yes sir." She stood and escorted them out.

Ceri sat back in her chair. "General, the buildings Daniel and I were taken too, they were like high tech tree houses," she revealed. "They're structures are grown into the giant trees that grow within the forest. It is quiet amazing."

"And it could all be an elaborate trap," Jack stated the obvious. "Amon-Ra still could be controlling them."

They heard the gate open and then a few minutes later close down again.

"I didn't sense any deception from them, General." Ceri announced. "However I think we should be cautious."

"As do I General Hammond." Teal'c agreed.

"Very well," he acknowledged as Sam rejoined them. "Major contact the Tok'ra, as soon as we have their answer, then SG-1 will go along with Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes sir." Sam said and hurried off.

Jack stood. "I'll brief Colonel Mackenzie, sir."

"Very well," Hammond stood also. "Dr. Jackson, my office." Ceri put the journal in the pouch and followed the General into his office. He shut the door and gestured for her to take a seat. She did and he sat down. "I'd like to ask your reason for not telling the Tarlingan's of your husbands death?"

"Ascension," she corrected, continuing. "I don't believe it was something they needed to know, not yet anyway."

Hammond smiled a little. "So you don't sense deception from them, but you don't trust them either."

Ceri nodded. "I want to see the good in them, sir, I do, but I'm also skeptical about their intentions."

"Very well, doctor. Carry on."

"Yes sir." She stood and walked towards the door, stopping she turned. "He could come back to us one day, General."

"We can only hope and pray, Ceri," he said gently.

She gave a lonely smile and left, she didn't go to her office though instead she headed for the infirmary.

Dr. Frasier saw her coming in. "Dr. Jackson," she greeted with a smile.

"Dr. Frasier," she said grinning. "Is Jonas awake."

"Yes, and bored. Why don't you go see him?"

"Thanks Janet," she started to walk away, then stopped and turned back. "How much longer is he going to be in here?"

"A week at the most, why?"

She gave a half shrug. "There's a mission coming up, I think he'll regret missing."

"Well we'll see how it goes." Janet told her.

Ceri nodded. "I'll go see him then," she said and hurried to Jonas' room. "Hey."

He brightened at her arrival. "Hey."

She preached on his bed. "I have something to show you," she announced and removed the journal from the pouch. "I haven't had it carbon dated yet, but I'm guessing it could be up to five, maybe six thousand years old."

"Where's it from?" He asked as she handed it too him.

"Tarlinga?"

Jonas frowned, recalling where he'd heard that name before. Then it came to him. "The Cha'tar?"

Ceri smiled. "Centuries ago a colony of Tallisian's known as the Cha'tar left Tallisia and traveled the stars for a planet where the Cha could live and breed. They found Tarlinga, and helped the people rid themselves of the Goa'uld. They became one people."

"But didn't they kidnap you and Daniel?"

"They did, they were under the control of Amon-Ra, he took their elected Prince as his host, when his old one died," she explained.

"So he'd been planning your capture for a while." Jonas pointed out.

"He had," she chewed on her lip for a moment. "They're asking for peace, they've captured Amon-Ra and want the snake removed. Sam's contacting the Tok'ra now for help."

"Do you think they want peace?"

"I'm not sure," she took the journal back and slipped it back into the pouch. "I sensed no deception from them, but," she shook her head.

"Be careful then," he suggested.

She smiled and got off the bed. "I will," she assured and then left the room and the infirmary, she wanted to get some of the journal translated before they left. She was still at it four hours later when Jack came knocking on her door.

"Hey kiddo."

She looked up, seeing baby Danny in her dad's arms, who was out of uniform, looking good in his civvies. She smiled a little. "No word yet?"

"Nope, we're heading home," he revealed. "What about you?"

"I might stick around a little longer."

"Okay, make sure you eat though and get some sleep," he suggested.

"Yes dad," she mused.

"No lip young lady," he said pointing a finger at her. "And ring Alyn and let her know what you're doing."

"I will, see you tomorrow."

"Sure kiddo," Jack said and then noticed she went straight back to the journal. Shaking his head he walked away. She was in full 'Daniel' mode tonight, he decided.

An hour later Ceri was interrupted once more, this time she sensed Pharaoh before he wondered in. "Hi boy, what's up?"

He grabbed at her shirt with his mouth and gave a tug. Ceri got the idea and followed him when he released it, ending up in the commissary. Alyn and Callie were waiting.

The nanny looked smug. "I knew Pharaoh would get you here."

"I didn't have much chose," Ceri mused and saw both her daughter and Alyn had, had their dinner. "I'll get something to eat and then join you."

"Good idea."

She wondered over and made a chose, returning to the table she put her tray down and sat. "I was suppose to ring you," she admitted sheepishly.

"I know," Alyn revealed. "Jack rang and let me know what was going on."

"Oh. Sorry."

Callie started to grin and squirm in her chair. "Vic, vic."

Ceri looked and saw Victor Galendez and the rest of SG-5 wonder in. She gave them a small wave and they wondered over. "How was P4C 359?"

"Hot," Major Rylands revealed.

"Dry," Lieutenant Summers added.

"I liked it," Victor jeered.

"Me too," Corporal Read smirked.

"They're mad, Doc." Corporal West said shaking his head.

She smiled. "So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh yeah," they all said at once.

Chuckling, Ceri saw Victor ruffle her daughter's hair. "Why don't you guys get some real food and join us."

Agreeing they did just that, returning with full trays, they sat with them, making a fuss of little Callie, who despite the giggling managed to get her dinner eaten.

"So, doc, we heard the Tarlingan's captured Amon-Ra?" Peter Rylands announced as they had coffee.

"They did, they want help in removing him from his host, who is their elected Prince," she revealed, little Callie was now snug in her arms. "We're waiting on word from the Tok'ra, we let them know of the Tarlingan's request. Then we'll go along with Colonel Mackenzie and hopeful a peace treaty can be reached."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'm hoping it's not."

Silence fell over them; Alyn saw Callie had fallen asleep on her mother's chest. "Why don't I go put her to bed."

"It's okay, I'll do it," she assured. "Stay and finish your coffee, I'll be fine," she said and carefully pushed her chair back. "Night guys."

"Night doc," they all said quietly.

She stood and walked out, carrying the sleeping child, Pharaoh trotting along beside her. She went to the quarters she kept on base, going into her daughters room, she laid her on her bed and covered her up. Preaching on the bed, she switched on the night light with a wave of her hand, having walked into the room without turning the light on. Pharaoh settled at the end of the bed on his mat. Ceri sat their for a while and watched her daughter sleep, smiling a little sadly. Tears welled in her eyes when she though of all Daniel was missing out on. Getting up she wondered out, leaving the door to the small room partly open. She turned on a lamp before shutting the main door and turning the overhead light out. Lying down on her bed she snuggled into her pillow and let the tears flow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Rabbi's Residence: **

Harm Rabb was curled up beside his wife; the house was silent, moonlight filtering in through the widow shinning on the bed. Mac was asleep, so were the twins in their room, he was the only one awake. He slipped his hand beneath the sheet and gentle kneaded her beast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. She moaned happily in her sleep, so he kept doing it. When she moved to lay on her back, the sheet slid down and he took advantage of the situation, leaning over he took the nipple in his mouth and suckled gently while softly kneading the other, she moaned contently in her sleep. He lifted his head and saw she was still asleep, smiling he lent over the nipple he'd been kneading and suckled it, moving his hand down as he did, he rubbed at the soft, neatly trimmed curls he found between her thighs. She instinctively moved her legs apart and he gently caressed a callused finger against the sensitive skin there, hearing her groan, feeling her arousal build, fueling his own. Suckling a little harder, he slipped a finger deep within her; thrusting effortlessly, slowly bring her to the point of ecstasy.

Mac's eyes flew open, her sensors were on sexual overload and she cried out as a wave of pure bliss hit with force as she climaxed. "Oh God Harm."

He looked up, smiling, continuing to stroke her as her body convulsed in spasms of elation, taking her over again. When he stopped and moved his hand she was breathing hard. "Must have been some dream you were having there," he teased.

"Totally X rated," she said, getting her breath back. When she had, she pushed him back against the bed. "Though I feel you could do with a little X rated dreaming yourself," she said softly and licked one male nipple, feeling his body react, so she kept going, he was already painfully aroused; she could sense that.

He closed his eyes and moaned. "I think I'm going to like this dream."

"So do I," she mused and slowly moved down, leaving wet kisses down his abdomen. His hips went off the bed as her mouth enclosed over his engorged arousal, she pushed him back, licking and suckling, starting off slowly.

Harm gripped handfuls of the sheet. "Oh god, Sarah."

She felt a mental nudge from Ciaran and received an idea from him. She smiled inward. '_Thank you_,' she told him and did what he suggested, coursing Harm's hips to lift off the bed once more and he cried out in pleasure.

"Sarah! Oh god, yes."

She did it to him again and again, sensing he was loosing all control, feeling her own body being to ach with want all over again, but this was for him. She added a little more pressure and sent him right over the edge and he felt into an abyss of ecstasy, climaxing hard, feeling he could barely breath. She smiled, as she moved back over him, like a cat that had licked the cream from the bowel. "Breath Harm," she mused.

"I'm trying, wildcat," he said breathlessly.

"Well you started it," she purred.

"So I did," he smirked and pinned her beneath him. "I think I need a little more though," he remarked, still aroused, picking up on her feelings. He thrust none to gently inside her, making her cry out and tighten around him, he moved within her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails biting into his back.

She kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, she felt like she was on fire. _Harder, Harm, I want it harder_! She pleaded.

He did what she requested, pulling his mouth from hers, groaning as she tighten around him again.

"Faster Harm," she panted, and when his pace picked up she stifled a scream. Feeling herself ready to fall and fall hard again, her whole body just didn't tingle it raged with sexual energy. "Oh God Harm, I'm…" she couldn't finish, falling completely over the edge, her convulsing body pulling him over with her and they fell together.

Harm collapsed against her, his head buried into her shoulder as he breathed deeply, her body still in the after throws of passion, throbbing around his. "Wow."

"Oh yeah," she gasped, stroking his back as she released her hold on him with her legs. "Good thing you taught me about shielding, or I think all of Colorado Springs would be breathing heavily about now."

"No kidding," he managed to say and kissed her swollen lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said lovely. "Even if you did wake me up from this erotic dream I was having."

"Good was it?" He asked smirking.

"The best," she teased.

"Really?"

"Um," she moved her hips in slow circles. "Involved this sexy sailor I know."

"You mean the one where he make slow passionate love to you on the conference room table?" He inquired huskily.

"That's the one," she ran her foot down the back of his leg. "It was so real," she said with a sexy purr and kissed him, long and hard. "Of course I also like the one where he makes love to me in the shower."

Harm rolled them over so she was now lying on top of him. "Sounds interesting."

"It is," she said running her hands down his chest as she sat up. "Care to see if it's as good in reality as in my dreams?"

"Indeed," he quoted a certain Jaffa.

"Meet you in the shower," she said with a sexy grin and carefully got up, sauntering into the ensuite, pausing at the door as she flicked the light on. "Coming flyboy?"

Harm bit back a comment and got up, hurrying after her.

**Cheyenne Mountain:**

Deep within the mountain, in the quarters of Dr. Ceri Jackson, the archaeologist woke with a fright breathing heavily; glancing at the digital clock she saw it was twenty to five. Groaning she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed, she stood. Checking on Callie, she found the little girl was still asleep. Pharaoh lifted his head, looking at her before settling back down.

Leaving, Ceri grabbed her robe and toiletry bag, heading for the showers. By the time she returned from her shower, Alyn was standing outside the door to her quarters.

"Good morning," the nanny greeted.

"Morning."

They went inside, the nanny closing the door, watching the young woman drop her boots by the bed and hung up the towel. All so half-heartedly, as if her heart just wasn't in it, not this morning it seemed. "Did you sleep well?"

Ceri hugged herself; the robe she wore wasn't one of hers. It had been Daniel's. Like everything else he'd owned she hadn't been able to give any of it away. She couldn't let anything of his go, just like she couldn't let him go. "Not really," she turned. "Nightmares."

"About Daniel?"

She nodded, mentally shaking herself; she made a move to get dressed. "I can't let go, Alyn," she said truthfully. "I just keep expecting him to walk through the door."

"Perhaps one day he will," the elder woman speculated.

Ceri finished dressing, having chosen dark blue BDU's, she sat on the bed and pulled on her socks and boots. She did it without thought; in fact she realized she could of done it with her eyes closed. She sat there for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut after she'd finished, the wall of emotion built up in her chest, ready to explode.

"Ceri," Alyn sat down next to her, drawing the young woman into her arms, sensing the grief that nearly overwhelmed her. She'd thought the linguist had reached her breaking point, but it seemed these latest nightmares had been worse then usual and that point was coming close to happening. She gently rubbed her back and let her crying, knowing this was not it, not the conclusion to her pain. "It's going to be all right, honey," she promised. "One day you'll wake up and the pain will be gone."

"I don't want it to be gone," she sobbed. "When that happens, then he'll be gone, I don't want that."

"I know," Alyn told her tenderly and rocked her gently in her arms. She was going to have to have a talk with Jack. If this mission to Tarlinga went a head, then he needed to know about the nightmares and her belief the time was going to come when Ceri Jackson would reach her breaking point. A knock on the door broke into Alyn's thoughts. She sensed it was Teal'c; the Jaffa seemed to have an uncanny ability to turn up when Ceri was distressed or needed a friend. "Come in."

The door opened and the tall Jaffa entered, he hid his concern well. "I hope I am not disturbing you both?"

"No," Ceri pulled away, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "What's up Teal'c?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me in Kel'no'reem before breakfast?"

Alyn smiled. Thankful the Jaffa had made the request. "Go ahead," she assured. "I'll stay and get Callie up when she wakes. We'll meet you in the commissary."

Ceri agreed. "All right," she stood and went with Teal'c. Maybe mediation could calm her grief a little so she could get through the day; it had before.

In his quarters, they set out the candles, lit each one and sat on the floor cross-legged facing each other, settling into a meditative state, eyes closed.

Teal'c had always found Kel'no'reem satisfying when he had his symbiote, now without it, mediating wasn't the same. Now he mainly did it for peace of mind and clarity. The same reasons Ceri Jackson had asked to join him.

_"You did the right thing."_

_Teal'c opened his eyes, finding himself not in his quarters but the Gate room. Before him was Daniel Jackson. _

_Daniel smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi Teal'c."_

_"Greetings Daniel Jackson," he welcomed, looking around. "Where are we?"_

_"In your subconscious," Daniel answered. "You're still in your quarters meditating." He saw the Jaffa ach an eyebrow, smiling. "I wanted to warn you."_

_"Warn me?"_

_"Yes," he hesitated, choosing his words careful. "Just be careful on Tarlinga and watch out for Ceri, she can be a little too trusting at times."_

_"And you were not?" The Jaffa asked him._

_Daniel chuckled. "I see your point," he smirked, but quickly became serious. "Just be careful Teal'c, I don't trust Amon-Ra."_

_"Neither do I, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c assured. "I will look after Ceri Jackson as you have asked."_

_"Thank you Teal'c."_

The Jaffa bowed his head, when he lifted it he was back in his quarters.

Ceri was watching him. "Are you all right, Teal'c?"

"I am fine, Ceri Jackson," he revealed and stood, helping her to her feet, an hour and a half had past by the clock. "Shall we get breakfast?" He asked, not dismissing the warning he'd received.

She agreed, sensing he didn't want to discuss what had happened or what he'd seen in his meditations. Blowing out the candles they put them way and left his quarters.

Alyn and Callie were waiting in the commissary with Jack, Sam and baby Danny. Getting breakfast, Ceri and Teal'c joined them, being welcomed by all, chatting as they had their breakfast.

Lt. Ryans, SG-2's linguist, came over to them as they were having coffee. "Morning," she greeted and addressed the archaeologist. "Dr. Jackson, I turned the lights off in your office last night and shut the door. Sergeant Cameron said he hadn't seen you for a while, so I thought you might have forgotten."

"Thanks Jodie."

"No problem, Ma'am," she said with a smile and walked off to join those of SG-2 who were present.

Jack glanced up from watching his son, who was snug in his arms suckling contently on his bottle. "Get off to bed early last night, kiddo?"

"I fell asleep waiting for Callie to," she admitted sheepishly, not wanting to tell him she'd cried herself to sleep. She picked up her empty coffee cup and headed for a refill.

"Ceri is having nightmares again," Alyn revealed quietly. "Bad ones."

"About Daniel?" Sam asked concerned, remembering the last time the young woman had been plagued by nightmares.

The nanny nodded. "I'm worried about her, she hasn't spoken to anyone other then Jonas about Daniel's death. She's bottling it up inside and I have a feeling she's approaching critical."

"Yeah well sending her to MacKenzie will just make her reach it faster." Jack remarked bitterly.

"I agree." Teal'c said bluntly. His faith in the base physiologist was limited.

Ceri retuned, sitting back down, she took a sip of coffee, noticing they'd stopped talking. She put her cup down. "Something wrong?"

"No." Jack answered for them all.

She didn't need to be a telepath to know he was lying, it was writing on his face, in fact it was written on all their faces. Picking up her coffee she got up again. "I've got work to do," she remarked and went around to her daughter, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you all later," she informed and walked out.

Alyn sighted. "She knows we were talking about her."

"Ya think," Jack said sarcastically, taking the cloth nappy from his wife, he laid it over his shoulder and shifted his son to it, patting his back. "I'll talk to Ceri later."

"Perhaps I should, O'Neill." Teal'c suggested.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone," Sam told them. "If she needs to talk she'll find us."

Silently they agreed, even Alyn. "Callie and I better get to day care, the Rabb's will be arriving soon and my two assistance will need all the help they can get," she announced, trying to be a little cheerful. She stood and picked up the toddler. "Lets go sweetheart."

"We'll be down in a little while," Sam said.

"We'll be waiting," she put the toddler down and held her hand as they walked out slowly.

Danny O'Neill chose the moment they left the commissary to burp loudly, making his mother blush, his father mummer 'that's my boy', as everyone else in the room chuckled.

Ceri didn't go to her office as she'd said she was. She found herself in the conference room, standing before the glass window, staring out at the twenty-two foot spinning artifact that had changed her life. Not all for the good, but for the most part it had. She sipped her coffee and sighed.

Sergeant Harriman walked in on his way to the General's office. "Good morning, Doctor Jackson."

She smiled warmly, acknowledging him. "Morning Walter."

He took the files he'd been carrying into the office, noticing as he walked out she was still staring out the window. "Is everything all right, Doctor Jackson?"

She nodded. "I was just reflecting Walter."

He stood next to her, smiling a little. "I remember the first time you stood here, you seemed so young."

"I was young," she said softly. "Young and innocent of so many things."

He knew what she meant. "We all were in the beginning," he said, and then left.

Ceri stayed there, watching the Gate begin to spin and the announcement of 'incoming traveler' was made. It opened with a whoosh and a few minutes later SG-3 stepped through the event horizon from P3C-442. She saw Lt. Colonel McConnell spot her and give a nod, she returned it and gave a small wave, with a smile. He smiled back wearily, as did the rest of his team before they left, the gate closing down.

General Hammond came into the conference room. "Morning Doctor Jackson."

She turned. "Good morning, General."

A frown creased his brow. "Is something wrong, doctor?" He asked as he joined her.

"No sir," she assured. "I was just taking a moment to reflect."

"Aha, I do that myself," he admitted. "There are days when I look out there and realize just how lucky we've been and how much we've learnt."

"And how much we haven't?" She added.

"Yes."

Looking back at the Gate, Ceri smiled. "There are days I think I've seen it all and then we encounter another race, planet, that just proves, we have so much we haven't seen." She turned. "I'd better get back to work," she said and started to walk away.

Hammond called her back. "Ceri," she stopped and turned, and he continued. "I'm glad you remain with us."

She smiled. "So am I, sir," she said, and then walked out.

**PXC-81799: Tarlinga (Two days later)**

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate along with Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb. Stepping not into the field those who'd been there before remembered, but into a large chamber high up in a tree. Though they didn't come heavily armed, they did carry side arms, 9 millimeters and Zats.

Ambassador Taren greeted them. "Welcome to Tarlinga."

"Thank you," Ceri acknowledged, she gestured to Jonas, who stood next to her. "This is Jonas Quinn, he's also a member of SG-1."

Taren bowed her head. "Welcome."

Ceri then gestured to the Marine. "And Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, from SG-9, she'll be negotiating the treaty."

"Welcome," the Ambassador greeted, gesturing for them to follow her. "Please, come this way."

They followed her. "You've shifted your Gate," Jack noted.

"Yes, we wanted to have some control over it," she revealed. "Which is why we have the shield." She looked to Ceri, refraining from calling her highness. "Dr. Jackson, we were expecting your husband."

Ceri didn't miss a beat. "Daniel wasn't able to come," she said, dismissing it.

"I see." Taren felt she wasn't being told something. "The Tok'ra arrived as you said they would. They removed the Goa'uld from our Prince and took it with them."

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"Prince A'aron is in good health," she answered. "So far he is handling what has happened to him remarkably well." She led them through the maze of corridors, into a large meeting room.

Ceri remembered it. Present were the Prince, his aid, Chawn and the senior riders. A shiver ran up the linguist spine when she looked at the Prince, though she didn't sense any symbiote, it was an involuntary reaction.

"Your highness," Taren said. "I present SG-1, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn," she introduced. "And Lt. Colonel Mackenzie, from SG-9, who'll be negotiating the treaty."

The young man smiled warmly, his gaze settled on one person in the group, he moved towards her slowly, finding the closer he got, the more the men of the Tau're edged closer to her. He saw her tighten the grip on her weapon strapped to her thigh and for a moment he hesitated, but determination won over, he wasn't going to let his own fears stop him from doing this. "I want to apologize for the pain and suffering you were put through, Dr. Jackson." He said, remembering to address her as such.

Ceri swallowed hard. "You didn't do anything, your highness, it was Amon-Ra," she said calmly.

"I witnessed the things he did though my own eyes, that is something that is very hard to forget," he said with reverence. "Please except my apology."

She bowed her head a little. "Then I will."

He was relieved. "Thank you," he glanced at the others, a funny feeling eloping him when he settled his gaze on the Marine. "You carry a symbiote."

Mac nodded, keeping her movement slow and peaceful. "A Tok'ra symbiote, your highness. Ciaran."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jack asked bluntly.

"No," the Prince said regaining his composure. "Please will you sit?"

They did around the large conference table, Jack making sure Ceri was seated between Jonas and Teal'c; he trusted both men to protect his daughter.

Mac took the led. "Your highness, on behalf of the people of Earth, we thank you for this opportunity to visit your planet," she began. "I will be negotiating the peace treaty with you, I hope we'll be able to come to a satisfactory conclusion that will benefit both the Tau're and the Tarlingan's."

"As do I, Colonel Mackenzie. I wish our people to be friends." A'aron said hopefully.

"As do we, your highness." Mac agreed.

Negotiations went well to start with, all parties agreeing until it came to the request of a base on the planet.

"Is this a necessity?" Taren asked.

"It is a request, Ambassador," Jack stated becoming agitated.

Ceri ignored the two of them and addressed the Prince. "Your highness, the base will be a research station manned mostly by scientists, with a small military contingent," she explained. "Your world is amazing, we'd merely like to explore it more closely. I'm sure it can be arranged to have Tarlingan scientists work closely with the Tau're."

He was impressed. "I see no problem with that."

"Thank you, your highness."

"What about the military personal?" The Ambassador inquired.

Mac sighed. "Ambassador Taren, the SG teams that will be based at the station will do so to gain off world experience. They'll do training and help with experiments. The teams will rotate on monthly bases. You may find at times, there will be no military personal at all on the base. Then our scientists will be under Tarlingan protection."

That satisfied the Ambassador. "Very well."

"Perhaps a short recess is required," the Prince suggested.

All agreed, standing. The Prince and his aid left and then the Ambassador and senior riders.

Mac looked to Ceri. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I didn't do much," she remarked and walked over to the windows, looking out. "Negotiating with Ambassadors is sometimes like talking to children, you have to talk slowly and spell everything out for them."

"The voice of experience." Jonas noted.

She nodded solemnly.

Jack sat back down, leaning back in his chair. "So what now?"

"Now we wait." Mac told him.

"I don't do waiting real well," he remarked and looked to his surrogate daughter. "Ceri?"

She turned, her arms folded against her chest. "The Prince and Ambassador Taren are discussing it with the Senior Riders," she revealed, eavesdropping telepathically. "So far all are in agreement."

"And?" Sam asked. She stood near her husband's chair.

"The Ambassador is worried about Prince A'aron and she doesn't like me ignoring her and talking directly to him." Ceri added.

"Do you see her as a threat, Ceri Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"No," she shook her head. "It's mere jealousy."

"So?" Jonas inquired.

Jack got to his feet. "So, now we do some exploring," he stated. They left the room, finding the corridor was unguarded. "Okay Space monkey 2 which way?"

"The keep is circular, so eventually we'll come back to this point."

"Well then, in that case, Mac, Carter and I, will take left. You, Teal'c and Jonas, take the right. Be careful."

Nodding they split up and headed in different directions.

"So what do we say if we're found wondering around?" Jonas asked rhetorically.

"That you wanted to see the Cha?" Ceri answered, using the Tallisian word for dragon.

"Ooooh-kay."

"They are most impressive," Teal'c stated. "To look at and to ride."

"So are we going there?" He asked.

Ceri nodded. "The dragon's are sensitive to life, they should be able to tell us what's bothering Taren about the Prince."

"And they'll just tell us?"

"I'm hoping so," she replied. Leading them to one of the dragon's hollow, they went in slowly.

Jonas was amazed at the sight of the large brown dragons. "Wow."

Ceri smiled. "Impressive, aren't they." She spotted the dragon she'd been expecting. A large brown that had speaks of red mixed though it's hide. The beast lumbered over to her. "Hello Sha'lina," she greeted.

The dragon bowed her head. "_We are honored by your return Princess_," Sha'lina said, she nuzzled her hand.

Ceri rubbed the dragon's muzzle. "You look well my friend."

"_I am, Princess_."

"These are my friends," the Tallisian introduced. "Teal'c and Jonas Quinn."

The dragon nuzzled Teal'c's abdomen, looking up. "_You no longer have a youngling_."

"No, I am a free Jaffa."

Sha'lina nuzzled his chest. "_You are brave, friend Teal'c_."

"Thank you Sha'lina."

She then turned to Jonas, nuzzling the hand he offered, letting him stroke her muzzle. "_You are wise my friend_."

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

A second dragon lumbered over to them, this was Jar'lin, Sha'lina's mate. "_Disa said you have come back to make peace_?"

Ceri nodded. "Yes," she hesitated. "Are you happy to have your Prince back?"

"_He has many demons, now_," Jar'lin declared. "_His life signature is not strong, neither is his will_."

"_We are worried about him_." Sha'lina added. "_He will leave us again_."

"What do you mean?" Jonas inquired.

"_We are not sure, but we know he is not long for us_," the dragon informed.

Ceri glanced to her companions; she didn't need to say anything, all were thinking the same thing. "We'll leave you to your rest," she told the dragons.

"_You did no disturb us, Princess_," Sha'lina assured. "_We hope to see you again._"

"I'm sure we will," she assured and along with Teal'c and Jonas, left the hollow. Seeing Trey and Janus coming towards them.

Jonas was grinning from ear to ear, he played his part well especially since he truly was amazed. "I didn't think they would be soo…." He let his voice fade.

Ceri chuckled. "They are incredible."

Trey greeted them. "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Mr. Quinn, we've been looking for you."

"I wanted to see the dragon's," Jonas, said grinning. "That was all right, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Janus said. "If you had said something, I would have arranged for it."

"That's all right, Dr. Jackson remembered the way."

"Yes of course," the Tarlingan said. "This way please." He gestured and they followed him and Trey.

Ceri glanced to Teal'c. _Something is wrong. He's agitated._

The Jaffa nodded, but didn't say anything. They were escorted back to the meeting room, where the rest of SG-1 and Mackenzie were waiting. This time a guard was outside the door.

"So what ya find?" Jack asked leaning against the table, arms folded against his chest.

"The dragons don't believe the Prince is long for this life," Ceri revealed. "They said his life signature isn't strong, nor his will."

"Which mean?" Mac asked confused.

"They think he's suicidal," the Tallisian answered, adding. "It makes sense really, he feels he's fighting a battle in his mind."

"Could Amon-Ra have done something to him?" Sam inquired.

"It's possible," she agreed and looked to Mac, but asked her symbiote the question. "Ciaran, could the symbiote have left behind a subconscious message?"

Mac blinked, giving control to him. "**_I believe so, a key word could be used to trigger a response_**."

"Like what?" Jack asked, going on alert.

"**_A name, place, it could be anything_**."

Ceri walked over to the windows deep in thought, she stood in this very place with Daniel after finding out she was pregnant. Squeezing her eyes shut she opened her sensors, letting for a brief moment the life of the planet and all who were present invade, slowly she silenced them all until one voice was heard. She slammed her shields back into place.

Teal'c saw her waver and was instantly at her side, grabbing her before she could fall. "Ceri Jackson?"

She was pale. "It's Daniel."

"What?" Jack asked.

"The key word is Daniel," she answered, rushing her words a little. "Amon-Ra knows Daniel is dead, he also knew the Tarlingans would repent once his hold on them diminished and they'd contact us. He made sure they got their Prince back…. Oh God…. He's planed this… I'm his target."

"That's it," Jack was streamed. "No snake is going to use some innocent kid to do his dirty work. Can he be un-programmed?"

She nodded, still visible shaken. "If I can get into his mind I believe so."

"**_What are you going to do, Colonel_**?" Ciaran asked.

"I'm putting an end to this," he said and stormed out, they hurried to follow him. The guard outside didn't have a chance, before he knew what was happening he was flat on his back unconscious.

"This might not be a good idea, Colonel." Jonas pointed out.

"He's right Jack." Sam agreed as they rushed to keep up with him. Finding her husband ignoring her, when he was like this, there was not stopping him.

Teal'c remained at Ceri's side; he would protect her as asked.

"Which way, Ceri?" Jack asked

"Straight down this corridor, then turn right," she told him. "They're in the throne room."

"How many?"

"Just the Ambassador and Prince A'aron."

They made it to the throne room with little to no resistance, barging in unannounced.

Ambassador Taren was startled. "Colonel O'Neill, what is the meaning of this?" She asked angrily.

Jack had drawn his weapon, aiming at the Prince. "His highness here has been programmed to kill a member of my team, Ambassador, I'm going to see that never happens."

"This is ridicules Colonel. Lower your weapon!" She demanded.

He ignored her, his eyes locked on the Prince. "Not going to happen."

Ceri moved forward a little. "Ambassador, Amon-Ra had programmed a keyword into the Prince's mind. Once said, the programming will take over, then the man you know as Prince A'aron will no longer exist."

"You have no proof," the Ambassador snarled.

"But we do," Jack said calmly. "DANIEL."  
Anger flared in the Prince's eyes and he backhanded the Ambassador, sending her flying across the room like a rag doll. He produced a weapon from behind his back, pointing it at his target. "Did you really think you could defy your god?"

"He's not my god," Ceri stated.

"Put the weapon down!" Jack ordered.

"I think not." A'aron snarled and pointed the weapon at him, firing, sending him flying for cover, along with Mac, Sam and Jonas as the room shook with the explosions. The Prince brought the weapon back to bear on his target; the Jaffa, having pushed her behind him, now protected her. "Move Shol've, or meet your fate along with her."

"I have no fear of dying." Teal'c stated.

_Faith, Ceri, _she heard Daniel's voice whisper into her mind. _You can defeat A'aron; your abilities are there. They're just waiting to be brought to the surface._

She closed her eyes and relaxed, standing with her hands at her side, feeling the telekinetic energy around her drawing on it. She could sense her husband's presence, it wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She opened her eyes, determination flared in them. "Move Teal'c," she said calmly. "He can't hurt me."

He didn't move. "Are you sure Ceri Jackson?"

"I'm sure," she said placidly and he moved; she stood open before her attacker.

He fired, but the telekinetic shield she produced, harmlessly absorbed the blaster bolts. He screamed out in frustration and fired again, getting the same results.

Jack took that moment to fire his Zat gun, bring the Prince down.

Ceri released the shield and hurried over to the A'aron, kneeling she put her hands either side of his head and closed her eyes, going into his mind. She fought against the mental shields Amon-Ra had created in his mind and the ones A'aron had built to save a little of himself when the Goa'uld had taken him as a host.

Ambassador Taren sat up, seeing what was happening. The commotion having brought the senior riders into the room, waiting for her to take command of the situation "What is she doing?" The Ambassador demanded.

"She's trying to help him," Sam said forcefully.

Ceri fought hard, but found she was fighting a losing battle.

_"Ceri?"_

_She opened her eyes and found herself in the meeting room with the Prince, Darien and her husband. "Daniel," she went to him, being drawn into his arms._

_He kissed her forehead. "Everything is all right now," he assured._

_"Dr. Jackson," the Prince addressed her._

_She turned. "Your highness."_

_"Please, stop?" He asked her. "Let me go." He smiled a little. "It's what I want."_

_"A'aron is going to be fine, Ceri." Darien assured._

_She understood and nodded. _

_"Thank you."_

Ceri opened her eyes and removed her hands from the Prince's head, sitting back.

"What are you doing?" Taren commanded. "Help him!"  
She shook her head. "He doesn't want it, he's ready to go." She said softly. "It's what he wants."

"Go? Go where?" The Ambassador questioned confused.

The Prince took his last breath, and then slipped peacefully away, releasing his burden. His body became pure energy and dissipated into a beautiful white glow. Slowly ascending towards the ceiling and straight through it.

"What…. What happened?" Taren stumbled.

"He ascended." Jonas answered her, helping Mac to her feet. "To a higher plane of existence."

"Then who will lead us?" She asked gravely.

"I believe I can be off assistance," a regal voice announced.

They all looked, seeing a young man standing there, dressed similar to the Tarlingan's. None one had seen him arrive, he was just there. Ceri smiled and got to her feet, going over to him. "Darien." She hugged her brother, finding he'd taken human form.

He held her close. "I'm really here, little sister."

The Tarlingan's realized who he was and bowed, the Ambassador instantly on her feet, bowing. "Your highness."

Darien smiled. "Ambassador Taren," he greeted. Then glanced at the Colonel, who was helping his wife up off the floor. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Your highness, good to see you again." Jack greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you for looking after my sister."

"It was nothing."

The heir to a lost planet knew the man was joking. He looked back to his sister. "This is my chance to help the people of Tarlinga, my journey has taken a new path. Have faith," he began and finished telepathically. _Daniel's will also, I promise._

She hugged him again. _I can wait._

_I know you can, have patients, he will return to you._ Darien promised and kissed her forehead. Then addressed the Tarlinga's. "Centuries ago our people became one, if you will accept me, I will lead you now and join our people once more."

"We'd be honored, your highness," Taren accepted. "Welcome to Tarlinga. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Ambassador," he said formally and addressed the Marine Colonel. "I believe Colonel Mackenzie, we have a treaty to complete."

She was a little startled by how much he looked like her husband; shaking herself mentally she answered him. "Yes. Yes your highness."

"Shell we," he invited and they left the throne room with the Ambassador and the senior riders.

Teal'c put his hand on Ceri's arm. "Are you all right, Ceri Jackson?"

She nodded and smiled warmly. "I believe so, Teal'c," she reassured. "For the first time, in a long time, I truly believe I am."

Two days later the signing of the treaty took place on Earth at Stargate Command, the new Prince of Tarlinga having arrived with the Ambassador, his aid and two senior riders. Once the formalities were over, Darien got to meet his nieces and nephew, not to mention his half brother, finding he could feel no ill will towards the man.

"General Hammond informed me he had a message sent to Ambrosia, letting Tal'en know she is welcome back on Tarlinga, when she's ready to return," he informed them. They were at Ceri's home; the General had seen no reason why the Prince could not leave the base, as long as precautions were taken.

"I'm sure when she's ready, she'll return, or perhaps some of the Cha can travel to Ambrosia, they are peaceful people," Ceri noted. "They would welcome them."

"Perhaps."

"When do you return to Tarlinga?" Harm asked his half brother.

"This evening. A coronation has been planned for tomorrow, the Ambassador's idea." Darien answered, sighing.

"You're going to have to keep a tight rein on that one," Jack remarked. "She's a stubborn woman."

"I've started to realize that," he mused. "However she is tame compared to my father."

"Oh yeah." Jack had to agree, remembering Lord Tha'an.

Callie crawled onto her uncle's lap. "Tay?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't," he told her gently. "But perhaps you and your mom can come and visit me? Would you like that?" She nodded. He smiled as she snuggled closer, if the Goa'uld hadn't of attacked is planet he would have married his love and had children of his own.

Ceri put a hand on his arm. "You're welcome to come visit us any time," she offered, sensing his melancholy.

"Thank you."

"Your highness," Chawn spoke up, he'd accompanied the Prince along with Zenos, one of senior riders. "It is time to return."

"Very well," he reluctantly agreed. He hugged his little niece. "Be a good girl for your mother now," he whispered and saw her nod her little head. He put her down and stood, as did everyone else. He held out his hand to his brother. "I'm glad I got to know you Harm."

"I'm glad we got the chance too," Harm agreed, shaking hand.

"You, Sarah and the twins are always welcome on Tarlinga."

"Thank you."

Mac gave him a quick hug. "You're welcome to visit us too," she insisted.

"I'll remember that."

Jack shook his hand next. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Colonel," he said and received a quick hug from Sam and a handshake from Jonas.

Ceri escorted them outside, Teal'c having driven them to the house. She gave her brother a hug. "Be happy, Darien."

"I will little sister," he assured. He kissed her forehead. Then got in the black Air Force SUV, along with Chawn and Zenos.

Teal'c bowed his head to Ceri and got in the drivers, side. She stood back as the vehicle started up and back out, waving a little as it drove away. Going back inside the house, she shut the door, leaning against it.

Jonas was waiting for her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah," she accepted the hug he offered and stood there in his arms. "I have faith."

A frown creased his brow, but he didn't ask her what she meant, he had a feeling he already knew.

**Stargate Command: A month later**

Jack walked happily down the corridor, having left his wife in her lab, fiddling with a doohickey. Coming to the elevator, he swiped his security card and waited, scrapping his card at flaking paint. When the elevator arrived he waited for the airman to excite before entering, inserting his card he pressed the button for leave 28, the elevator started to move after the doors closed. He chuckled over something Sam had said, he'd shocked the hell out of her by offering a little advice on the doohickey she was working on, being right, as he'd been leaving. The look on her face had been priceless. He chuckled again and pocketed his card.

The elevator jarred to a halt, the lights suddenly dimmed, bringing him out of his good mode. He picked up the phone. "Hello? This is… Hello?" He found it dead.

'Jack?'

Putting the phone to his ear, Jack wondered if he'd heard whom he thought he had.

'Jack,' the voice said again. 'Hi Jack."

Pushing back his skepticism and a touch of eagerness, Jack turned, seeing Daniel, who gave him a little wave.

'Jack, Abydos is in trouble. Anubis is on his way. He's after the Eye of Ra,' Daniel revealed. 'He's managed to track down the other five; he only needs Ra's to complete the set. He's looked everywhere Ra use to hang out except Abydos; now he's on his way there.'

Jack turned back and put the handset back on its rest and mumbled. "I'm sure that was an aspirin I took this morning."

Daniel tried again. 'Jack, its really me. You have to help. We don't have much time. Anubis can't get the sixth eye.'

Jack took it all in his stride. "Hey Daniel, how you doin?" He greeted. "Long time. How are things on the higher planes?"

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jack unless he went through the motions, Daniel turned away, grimacing. He could do this. He then turned back, leaning casually against the elevator wall, arms crossed casually. 'Hey Jack long time no see. How, how you doing?"

"Fine," his friend answered. "Just fine."

'The knees? The back. Everything's….'

"Oh you know, kind of weather contingent actually," Jack dismissed nonchalant.

'Right, right, right, so what's new? How's little Danny?'

"He's great, has all the females on the base swooning, much like his name sake," he saw Daniel roll his eyes and continued. "And today a funny thing happened to me, I'm riding an elevator and an old friend of mine, someone who never calls, never writes…" He saw Daniel roll his eyes again, enjoying this just a little more then he should have been. "Just shows up and tells me all about this very important and apparently urgent mission that needs my attention."

'You gonna help, or, or…' Daniel started but was interrupted.

"No, wait, wait!" Jack demanded. "Let me tell it, it's good. You see this buddy of mine, this pal, this chum, my son-in-law, has… ascended to a whole new level of existence." He saw Daniel point skyward and nod, continuing with a touch of sarcasm to his voice. "Do you see the irony? He's asking for my help and he's this great and powerful being."

Daniel sighed. 'Jack, we've been though this, I can't actually do anything.'

"See, I'm still not clear on that," the Colonel retorted.

'The Others have rules, just talking to you is a violation.'

"What like jay walking, double parking, what?" Jack asked him.

'The point is,' Daniel stated bluntly. 'Taking action that changes human existence, that's a big one.'

He supposed it would be, but he wasn't finished. "Let me ask you this. Have you met any of these Other guys?"

'No.' Daniel admitted.

"Well then, how do you know they're any kind of threat?"

'Oh that's, that's a good one,' Daniel remarked. 'As it is, Oma's an outcast because she believes that helping people ascend is our duty.'

"And that's…okay?" Jack asked trying to make sense of it all.

'Technically, no,' he admitted. 'But she does it anyway. Those of us that follow her are walking a very fine line.'

"Why don't they try and stop her?"

'I don't know.'

Jack found that amusing. "You don't know?"

Daniel shrugged. 'No I don't know. All I know is what Oma has taught me. Ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all-powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey. The point is, if I were to help you, if I were to take any action to help you, Oma would step in and stop me herself to avoid drawing the wrath of the Others. If they wanted too, they could stop everything she's been trying to do for a long, long time. I can't jeopardize that,' he concluded as the lights came on in the elevator started moving.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked him, the playfulness gone.

'Find the Eye and destroy it.'

"It's here." Jack revealed. "On base."

'What?' Daniel asked surprised.

"It was found on a dig, and brought to us, we have the Eye and the Tablet."

'Then either keep it, hide or destroy it, whatever, just don't let Anubis get it. We don't have much time, you need to find away to protect the people of Abydos, they'll help you however they can,' Daniel told him. 'Please Jack, don't let Anubis annihilate them.'

Nodding, Jack ran his hand through his hair, when he looked back, the elevator was deserted except for him. It stopped on level twenty-eight; Jack got out and quickly made arrangement to getting everyone to meet him at the briefing room. Under an hour later he had Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, Ceri and Jonas seated at the table, while he paced, laying out the given information. "Obviously, we can't match forces with Anubis, but apparently the Abydonian's are willing to back us on this one."

"Colonel," Hammond inquired intrigued. "How'd you come by this Intel?"

Jack cleared his throat, leaning against the back of his chair. "I didn't say?"

"No, you didn't," his CO noted.

He paused and cleared his throat again. Revealing. "Daniel told me."

Both Sam and Jonas were surprised. "You saw Daniel Jackson?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Actually it's not the first time." He revealed and saw both Teal'c and Ceri were a little unsettled.

"Is he all right?" Sam asked her husband aguishly, wondering why he'd never said anything before.

"What else did he say?" Hammond asked right after her.

"Whoa, wait. You guys don't think I'm nuts… or anything… like that?" Jack asked them surprised at how well they were handling it. He pulled back the chair and sat down.

"I too have recently seen Daniel Jackson." Teal'c announced.

"Really?" Sam asked him surprised.

"So have I," Ceri added. "More then once."

They all glanced at her. "Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked them. "Either of you?"

"Why did you not?" Teal'c questioned him.

"Well," he hesitated. "To be honest, I wasn't quiet sure it was really happening the first time."

"Neither was I," the Jaffa admitted and both glanced at Ceri.

"I didn't know if you were ready to hear it or not," she admitted.

"Yeah well personally I think this whole ascension thing is overrated," Jack commented. "And he offered it too me."

"Me too," Ceri said and shrugged at their shocked faces, continuing. "Well I was dying at the time."

"Did he happen to tell you how we defeat, Anubis?" Sam asked getting them back on track.

"No. He did say to either destroy the eye, hide it or whatever. As long as Anubis doesn't get hold of it."

Hammond sat forward in his chair. "That's good enough for me, Colonel."

"So how do we keep the people of Abydos safe from Anubis?" Ceri asked them. "From what dad said, we don't have much time."

"Could we relocate them?" Jonas suggested.

"There are five thousand or more people on Abydos."

"What about the woman and children, we could at least try to get them to safety."  
Sam saw the sense in that. "That could be possible, but where?"

"What about Tallisia's moon, M5C 799," Ceri suggested. "Because the moon was knocked off it's axis, it's seventy-five percent desert and it has it's own Stargate. With supplies they'd be all right for a short period of time."

"Agreed," Hammond announced. "I'll send SG-5 and 13 to set up a temporary camp on the moon." He pushed back his chair. "Lets move people."

Forty-five minutes latter, SG-1, and 2 were kitted up and ready to go, the Gate opened. SG-5 and 13 having already been sent through the Gate to M5C 799 to set up the camp for the Abydonian's. From the control room, General Hammond announced over the speakers. "_SG-1and 2, you have a go, good luck and god speed_."

"Lets go kids," Jack ordered and they followed him through, stepping out of the Gate inside the temple on Abydos, the gate closed down when they were through.

Skarra and his troops were ready to fight, a pre-sent FRED having brought weapons and supplies. Kasuf and the women and children of the tribe were also there.

He greeted Ceri. "Good daughter, I have the women and children ready to go, as Daniel told me too."

Ceri wasn't surprised. "Thank you good father, the General sent SG-5 and 13 to Maldalisia, they are waiting for you," she informed. "We must hurry," she went over to the DHD as Jack organized everyone remaining. She dialed the Gate; it opened with a whoosh, startling some of the children. She spoke to them in Abydonian, assuring them it was all right. She then spoke to Kasuf. "Please good father, we must hurry."

He nodded and ushered the women and children through, reassuring them, Ceri helped, most were more frightened by the Gate then actually leaving their home. Finally all but Kasuf were through.

"You must go too, good father," Ceri insisted.

"And you good daughter?"

"I'm staying," she saw he was going to protest. "I'll be fine good father, Daniel will protect me."

Reluctantly he agreed, hugging her quickly before stepping though the Gate, it closed down after he was gone. Ceri rejoined her team, who was with Skarra, SG-2 having taken up position outside the temple with the Abydonian's.

"What do we do now, O'Neill?" Skarra asked.

"Somehow we have to convince Anubis the Eye isn't here," he remarked.

"How?"

"Well I was kinda hoping Daniel would have a few ideas," Jack remarked, glancing around. "Oh come on, I know you're here," he said raising his voice. "We're here because you asked!"

'I know that Jack,' said a calm voice behind them.

They all turned. Ceri smiling. "Daniel."

He smiled back. 'Ceri,' he nodded to Carter and Quinn. 'Sam, Jonas.' He greeted. 'Anubis has arrived, he's sending ground troops as we speak.'

"So what do we do, we can't hold them off," Jack stated.

'I know that too,' Daniel stated. 'What about the Eye?'

"Its back at the SGC, only a few of us know it's even there." Sam revealed.

'Good.'

"Jaffa, Daniel," Jack reminded.

'You know I can't do anything Jack,' he said conflicted. 'I'm walking a fine line as it is.'

"Then damn well cross it," the Colonel snarled as they heard the sound of explosions and gunfire. "Or we're going to be slaughtered."

Realizing he was right, Daniel nodded. 'I'll be back,' he said and became a bright white glow of energy, dissipating.

"Until then people, take positions, we'll hold them off as long as we can." Jack ordered and turned to the Jaffa with them. "T, stick with the doc."

He nodded and moved to where Ceri had taken position behind a column, reading his weapon, as she did.

Harm's voice came over the radio. "_We can't hold them off, there's too many of them._"

"Fall back to the temple," Jack ordered from where he was held up. "All right people, watch for friendlies."

The sound of gun fire and staff blasts got closer, then Abydonian's rushed in along with SG-2, taking up positions, taking out Jaffa that tried to come in. They heard the rings, Jack waited and as soon as the Jaffa were there he stated firing, even as the rings went up, taking them out, Ceri and Teal'c firing from the opposite side. Several Abydonian's fell, they couldn't hold them back. Ceri knew they were fighting a losing battle, cringing as Read and Williams fell, injured but alive. She closed her eyes and drew upon the telekinetic energy in the room, focusing it, opening her eyes she stepped out into the line of fire, her hands before her, creating a shield between them and the Jaffa. Staff blast ricocheted and sizzled off it. "I can't keep this up for long!"

They got Williams and Read bringing them closer to the Gate, which suddenly came on.

"Anubis has dialed in, we can't get out that way," Sam yelled.

"Damn it!" Jack swore.

"Get to the catacombs!" Ceri shouted. "Hurry!"

Skarra went a head, lighting the way, Jonas and Sam help Ryans and Harm with the injured, Jack realized Ceri was standing on the ring plate form when it was too late, they encircled her and she was transported away as Jaffa were brought in. With the telekinetic shield gone, the Jaffa came in firing, Jack and Teal'c fired back, moving into the catacombs. Teal'c blasted the entrance with a grenade, buying them some time.

"That won't hold them for long, O'Neill," Teal'c noted.

"I know, let's move," he insisted.

Daniel appeared a few minutes later. 'Where's Ceri?'

"She was on the ring plate form when the Jaffa came down," Jack told him.

'She's on Anubis' ship,' he realized and was about to leave again when Jack stopped him.

"What about us?"

'Tell them you have the Eye, and if they try anything you'll destroy it.' Daniel told them, and then was gone.

"Great," he mumbled.

Daniel arrived on Anubis' ship; Ceri was on her knees on the floor before the Goa'uld. Herak stood behind her, his staff weapon pointed at her head, P-90 and sidearm gone.

"**_Welcome Daniel Jackson_**," Anubis greeted, he stood and walked over to him. "**_As you can see I have your wife_**."

'Leave her alone.'

"**_Bring me the Eye and I'll let her go free_**."

'The Eye isn't on Abydos, it's gone.'

"**_Your lying, you shouldn't lie to me_**," he threatened. "**_You don't know whom your dealing with_**."

He now stood before Daniel, who watched as the shield came down and Anubis' true form was revealed as his face glowed, he was an ascended being.

Ceri saw it. "Daniel. Warn Jack!" She saw him hesitate. "Go!"

He did, arriving back on the planet, to see things hadn't gone well there, the two SG-teams and remaining Abydonian's were barricaded in the secret chamber found last time, it wasn't going well by the number of Jaffa standing in the main catacombs.

"Anubis really must want the Eye in one piece if his boys are holding off from just shooting their way in here." Jack was saying.

'He does, but he also knows we don't have it, they don't.' Daniel announced.

Sam looked but kept her P-90 aimed at the Jaffa. "Where were you?"

'Busy, busy,' he revealed, and then paused; closing his eyes he realized he wasn't alone. Opening them again. "Oma's here, she's watching me."

"And?" Jack asked him, seeing something had changed.

'And I don't care any more. Anubis has Ceri and he's one of us.' Daniel said pissed off.

"What?"

'At least partly in some…. bastardized way.'

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Sam asked him, the others were confused also.

'The Goa'uld Anubis use to be figured out how to ascend.'

"He was believed to have been dead for quiet some time." Teal'c declared.

'The Others didn't want him.'

"That's understandable," Jonas taunted.

'They sent him back. At least they tried, but not all the way.' Daniel explained.

"What is he now?" Sam asked.

'He's still some form of energy, that black mask is a shield; it's keeping his form intact. He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension.'

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c asked him.

'I don't know. Maybe they couldn't exile him completely.' Daniel theorized.

"Or maybe they just don't care?" Jack offered his own explanation.

Daniel nodded. 'Maybe you're right, either way he's still very powerful.'

"And explains his mastery of Ancient technology." Sam added. "The Others being Ancients."

"So what now?" Jack asked.

'Right about now a fleet of System Lord motherships are surrounding Anubis, I warned them what he could do if he got the Eye.'

"Nice."

Daniel nodded. 'While he's busy with them, I'll get Ceri free and…'

"You're gonna kick his ass?"

'If I have to.' Daniel answered trying to be confident.

"Good luck." Sam offered.

'You too, hopefully now the fighting has started he'll recall his troops and withdrawal.'

"We can defeat them, Dan-yel," Skarra assured him. "Save Ceri."

"Bring her and yourself home, Daniel." Jack ordered.

He nodded and then was gone. He arrived back on Anubis' ship, determined to free his wife, the System Lords were firing everything they had at Anubis, whose shields seemed to be holding and despite everything was still getting the upper hand. Daniel's concerns though were for Ceri, who was still a captive. 'Let my wife go.'

Anubis laughed. "**_Why should I_**?" He demanded. "**_She is my hostage, bring me the Eye and she goes free_**."

'I don't have the Eye.' Daniel told him.

Herak turned and fired his staff weapon; the blast shot past through Daniel without harming him. The Jaffa cowered down, unsure what to do next.

Anubis wasn't. "**_Strike me down if you can. Do it now or I'll kill her_**."

Daniel didn't hesitate; he held his palms out, glowing orbs of energy appearing in them. Ceri, seeing Anubis was focusing on Daniel, kicked Herak in the face and joined her husband, standing at his side.

Anubis laughed. "**_And what are you going to do, child_**?" He taunted.

"This," she announced focusing her abilities, the same glowing orbs of energy appeared in her hands, her abilities reasserting at the right time.

"**_Then do it, both of you, strike me down, end this_**."

Both raised their hands and directed the energy at Anubis, it looked as if they were going to succeed, but the energy was quickly blown back at them as Anubis raised his hand to defend himself, his first Prime cowering on the floor.

Daniel knew what was happening. 'No! Don't do this!'

"Daniel…" Ceri cried out, she grabbed his hand and was spirited away with him.

Herak didn't care how frightened he looked or felt. He knelt before his Master, bowing. "You are indeed all powerful my Lord." He said shakily.

"**_What you just saw was not my doing. Recall our troops, we're leaving_**."

"Yes milord."

**Abydos:**

The last of Anubis' troops ringed off the planet. SG-1, 2 and the surviving Abydonian's watched them leave from the catacombs entrance.

"Dial the Gate, Major," Jack ordered Sam. "Lets get the wounded back to the SGC."

"What about Dr. Jackson?" Jonas asked concerned.

"Daniel will look after her," he said, hoping he was right. He turned to Skarra as his wife moved to dial the Gate. "If she arrives back here."

"I'll send her home, both of them," the young man assured. "Go. We have our own to look after."

Jack nodded as the Gate opened. "We'll send the women and children back and medical supplies."

Skarra nodded. "We'll be waiting."

With a nod, Jack followed his team and SG-2 through the Gate. Arriving back at the SGC, the call for medical personnel was heard over the base intercom, they arrived swiftly and both Williams and Read were taken away, Harm and Ryans going with them.

General Hammond approached, glancing at them all. "Where is Dr. Jackson?"

"She was on Anubis' ship, Daniel went after her," Jack said solemnly. "We don't know what happened. The Jaffa left, we assumed so did Anubis."

"We don't know whether Daniel was able to get her off or not." Sam added.

"Go get yourselves checked out, then report to the briefing room," the General ordered. "I'll have SG-5 and 13 take the women and children back to Abydos."

"General, I also offered medical supplies." Jack informed.

"I'll do one better, I'll send a medical team," Hammond informed. "Dismissed."

Nodding they headed for the infirmary. Harm and Ryans, were still there, also being check out, they headed out first to shower and change, determined to remain with their teammates, Read had been badly hurt and it didn't look good. When SG-1 was cleared, they showered, dressed and headed for the briefing room; their mood had not improving any.

"So what happened?" The General asked, seeing the pain of lose on all their faces.

"Anubis attacked, he send ground troops down, we held them off," Jack recalled. "They forced as back, we ended up in a secret chamber and bluffed our way out of being killed. Daniel had told the System Lords what could happen if Anubis got the Eye and they sent motherships in."

"How did Dr. Jackson end up on Anubis' ship?"

"She accidentally stepped on the ring plate form, Jaffa ringed down, and she was ringed up." Teal'c informed.

"Daniel said he would look after her," Sam continued. "He also told us Anubis is somewhere between human existence and ascension."

"Something must of gone wrong," Jonas noted. "Maybe he couldn't get her off the ship, she may still be onboard."

"No, I'm here," they heard Ceri Jackson say.

"You all heard that, right?" Jack asked them all and saw them nod.

"I'm in here," she called out from the General's office. "Send Sam in."

"Why?"

"Dad, please, just send Sam in and give her your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"Yes and hurry up," she said a little grumpy.

Confused, Jack pushed his chair back and stood, taking off the blue fatigue shirt he wore over his black t-shirt, giving it to his wife.

Sam took it into the office. "Oh boy," she exclaimed with a chuckling and handed it over.

Ceri took it and slipped it on, covering her nakedness. "Thanks," she quickly did it up, which lead her to realize her the palms of her hands were tender. She kept that to herself and went out with Sam, seeing the looks of surprise and relief on their faces.

"How? Why?" Jack managed to get out, realizing why she'd wanted his shirt.

"How? I'm don't know and dido for why," Ceri told them. "I remember being transported up to Anubis' ship and…" she shrugged. "After that, nothing until I found myself naked in the General's office just now."

"What about Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know," she hugged herself, worried about what she couldn't remember and how she didn't know how she'd hurt her hands, which were beginning to throb.

"Sir," Sam interrupted. "Daniel would have been willing to do anything to save Ceri, even if that meant destroying Anubis. It's possible he was somehow prevented from doing that and the Others that he spoke off pulled both him and Ceri away. Or even Oma Desala, he said she was there watching him."

"Are you suggesting they erased Dr. Jackson's memory of what happened and sent her back?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir."

"But what about Daniel?" Ceri asked, she felt exhausted, her frustration of not being able to remember and the pain from her hands, built up into tears. "What if…" she didn't finish her sentence, passing out.

Jack caught her, swinging her up into his arms, rushing out of the briefing room, with everyone else following. When they arrived at the infirmary, Janet was waiting for them, escorting them into a private room.

"Over here, Colonel," she ordered, gesturing to an exam bed.

He laid his daughter down. "How did you know?"

"Commander Rabb," she answered, then ushered them out of the way.

Jack reluctantly went over to his wife, taking her into his arms. He had his surrogate daughter back, but god he wanted Daniel to walk back into their lives too. He didn't know just how much more Ceri was going to be able to take.

When she'd finsihed treating her patient, Janet came over to them.

"How is she, doctor?" The General asked.

"She's suffering from exhaustion, sir," she reported. "I don't know what happened to her, but she used a lot of energy doing whatever she did." She glanced back at her now sleeping patient, then back again. "She has burns on her hands, that look like electrical burns."

Sam quickly looked up at her husband. "You don't think she tried to help Daniel?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he agreed and saw both the General and Jonas look confused, explaining. "When we found the Eye of Ra on Abydos, Ceri literally blew a wall apart, she focused energy into orbs in her hands and throw them at the wall."

Janet nodded. "I remember pointing out the burns on hands then, but they healed before my eyes. These haven't."

"So the Ancients have, what taken her healing abilities away?" Jonas supposed.

"It's possible, when she wakes up, I'll have her try and heal her hands," the doctor purposed. "For now I'd like her to sleep."

"Thank you doctor," the General said. She nodded and walked back into her patient. He addressed SG-1. "I expect your reports on my desk by this afternoon."

"Yes sir," they all acknowledged.

He nodded and walked away, knowing none of them were going to leave the young archaeologist alone; they would take turns in sitting with her. It was their way.

They did just that, Teal'c sat with her first, and then Jonas, Sam and Jack came in after him. Around midnight, Janet ordered both of them out; she got them to leave but promising she would seat with Ceri herself, which she did.

Jack couldn't sleep though, and was back around four, finding Harm and Janet talking outside the room Ceri had been settled in.

The doctor was relived to see him. "Colonel, I was just going to call you," she said aguishly. "Ceri is gone."

"What?"

"I stepped out of the room for a moment, Commander Rabb was on his way in, he volunteered to sit with her," Janet explained. "When he went in she was gone."

"Jack I can't sense her, she's pulled her life signature so tightly around herself, I can't pin point her," Harm informed worriedly. "But I have feeling I know where she is."

He did too, nodding. "I'll handle it," he said and hurried towards the one place they both knew she'd be. Walking into the darkened room, the light from the outside filtering in. This was the room where Daniel had died and ascended, this was the room where Ceri had lost a part of herself. A light was lit over the empty bed, shinning down on it. Jack went further in, going around the bed, finding her sitting in the dark. She was huddled on the floor, dressed in white scrubs, hugging her knees to her chest with her still bandaged hands, tears streaming down her face. Ceri Jackson; had reached her breaking point.

Sitting down next to her, Jack drew her into his arms and she wrapped hers around him sobbing. He held her, rubbing her back, comforting her. "It's okay sweetheart, let it out. I'm here," he whispered. "I'll always be here."

"He promised that too," she sobbed. "He promised he'd never leave me and he did, dad."

"I know honey, but he didn't have a chose," he said gently. "When he came to you and I, we had a chose, we were able to be healed. But Jacob couldn't heal Daniel; eventually he would have died anyway. Ascension was his only chose."

"I was ready to do it," she sobbed. "I was so tired dad, I just couldn't fight anymore."

"I know sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head. "But I couldn't let you go, I'd lost Daniel, I couldn't bare to lose you too." He felt tears sting his own eyes and he held tight to her. "We may not be blood, honey, but you're still my daughter and I love you so much. And I'm sure if Daniel could come home right now, I bet he would. Nothing would keep him away from you or Callie, nothing."

"And nothing ever will," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Both got to their feet in a hurry, seeing who it was. Ceri felt her chest ached with the emotions she felt, fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "Daniel?"

"It's me," he assured walking further into the room.

She ran over to him and practically through herself into his arms, he held her close. Relishing the feel of her in his arms, he cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tear-streaked cheeks with his thumbs, leaning down, and capturing her lips with his own. She responded whole-heartedly, reaching out to him telepathically, as he reached out for her. _I am yours and you are mine_, she sent to him, not breaking the kiss.

_You are mine and I am yours_, he replied. _What were two; is now one_.

_Forever my love_, she promised.

Jack smiled, feeling the bonding that took place, it was amazing, and he never realized the love two people shared could be so strong, so binding. Until he saw Sam with the General outside the room and realized he loved his wife with just as much passion. He went out to them, smiling as happily as they were.

"He just appeared in my office, just like his wife did," Hammond said amazed. "I had the Major bring him some clothes, when he was dressed we came here, Dr. Frasier told us what was going on. He lead us to her."

Jack happily drew his wife into his arms; he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "The gangs all back sir."

"Yes Colonel, it certainly is," he agreed, nodding to Jonas and Teal'c as they arrived, seeing the look on their faces when they saw who was in the room with Ceri. "All present and accounted for."

Janet Frasier came down the hall to them with Harm. "I rang Alyn, sir, she's going to wake Callie and bring her here."

"Thank you doctor."

"Sir, I should check Daniel over before his daughter sees him," she noted.

"Well, doctor, if you can break those two apart, then he's all yours," the General nodded.

"Let me, General," Jack smirked and raised his voice. "Hey, Space monkey, break the lip lock and get out here!"

His reply came with unexpected results, Daniel raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, the door to the room slammed shut.

Janet frowned. "That went well Colonel."

"Hey give him a break, doc, he hasn't been able to touch her, let alone kiss her in over a year," he defended. Then knocked on the door. "Daniel, the doc wants to check you over and make sure your all right!"

_Feels fine to me, Janet_. Ceri sent to them all telepathically.

Janet blushed, she couldn't help herself it was a natural reaction. "Why don't we give them a minute?" She opted.

"Good idea," the General agreed.

"Why don't I give it a go," Harm suggested. _Ceri, the doctor wants to check Daniel over before Callie sees him_.

The door to the room came open, Janet smiled and slipped in; it shut behind her.

"Now that's rude," Jack grumbled and everyone else chuckled.

They were still there a few minutes later when the door opened and Janet came out, she shut it again and disappeared down the hallway in a hurry, returning moments later, she slipped back in the room, much to their confusion. This time though the door was left open, they all looked in.

Janet handed Daniel his glasses. "Try these."

He did, putting them on, finding his sight improving. "Thank you."

She smiled and turned, gesturing them all in. "Daniel is in perfect health, General. He's needs to use his glasses again, but I think he'll agree, that's nothing to grumble about."

"So what happened?" Jack asked his friend.

"I don't know," Daniel said with a shrug. "I don't remember anything that happened after I died, those are my last memories."

"So you don't remember ascending or being ascended?" Jonas asked him.

"No," he answered. "I remember being in a lot of pain and then being at peace and then finding myself standing naked in the General's office. Which I might add is something I don't want to repeat."

"Know that feeling?" Ceri mumbled.

"At least I wasn't in the office went you arrived, Dr. Jackson," the General remarked.

"Luckily sir," she mused as they laughed.

Daniel glanced at his wife, who stood between his thighs in his arms. "You've been using my name?"

She nodded. "It felt right," she said gently

"It certainly is," he agreed and kissed her.

"Hey," Jack remarked. "We're still in the room."

They parted, looking sheepish.

"It is good to have you back Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him.

"Thanks Teal'c."

They heard the footfalls of little feet and cleared the way as Callie came running in, Alyn and Pharaoh behind her. She squealed and rushed to her father, her mother picking her up and putting her into his waiting arms.

Daniel held his daughter close; she'd grown so much. God, he'd missed so much. He felt his wife put her arms around both of them and he slipped an arm free to hold her too. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

Janet ushered everyone out of the room, letting the young family have time alone, only Pharaoh remained. Finally though, she got everyone but the Jackson's and Pharaoh out of the infirmary, that didn't need to be there. She checked Ceri's hands, unwrapping the bandagers, finding the skin healed. "Did you do that?" She asked her.

"I don't think so, unless I did it subconsciously." Ceri answered.

"All right," she yielded. "I can't keep either of you in my infirmary, so out the both of you, take your daughter back to your quarters and get some sleep."

"Yes Ma'am," the both jeered.

Janet smiled, resting her hand on Daniel's arm. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Janet," he said with a shy smile. Carrying his half asleep daughter, he left the infirmary with his wife, and their protector.

By late morning the whole base knew Daniel Jackson was back, the news spread faster then mach 1. Sitting in the commissary, having breakfast with his family, Daniel quickly got used to the stares and welcome back's he received. Slowly one by one, the rest of SG-1 joined them, along with Harm and Mac and their twins. Daniel was introduced to his namesake, surprised that Jack and Sam had called their son after him. It was a little overwhelming.

As they sat there, they filled him in on what happened over the year he was gone; right up to the last time they saw him.

"How is Mitch?" Ceri asked her brother.

"He's in pretty bad shape," Harm admitted. "The doc said he's not going to be able to return to the team."

"I'm sorry."

He managed a smile. "They transferred him to the Academy hospital so his wife and boys could see him. Mac and I are going to go see him later."

"Give him our best."

"I will."

Jonas sat back and watched them, for the first time since he'd arrived, since before he'd been accepted, he felt like he didn't belong, not with SG-1 anyway. It was time to move on, SG-2 was going to need a new member, so perhaps it was time to ask the General for a transfer. He pushed his chair back and stood. "I'm going to go," he said, nervously. "See you all later." They all acknowledged him and he left. Going to the General's office, he knocked and went in. "Do you have a moment, sir?"

Hammond had been expecting this. "Come in Mr. Quinn."

He did and sat down at the General's request. "Sir, I think it's time I moved on, I'd like to request a transfer to another SG team."

"You don't have to son, there's nothing that says SG teams have to be made up of four people," the General noted.

"I know sir, I just feel it's time," he stated. "Commander Rabb is going to need a new team member, if he agrees, I'd like the position."

Hammond nodded. "Very well, Mr. Quinn, I'll put it too him."

"Thank you sir," he said and stood.

"Oh and Mr. Quinn, you've been living here on the base for over a year now. How would you like to try an apartment in town?"

"I can do that?" He asked surprised.

The General nodded. "Permission has come down, and if you're interested, I happened to overhear Gunnery Sergeant Galendez has a spare room he's willing to rent out."

Jonas grinned. "I'll go see him, sir. Thank you."

"You've earned it, son," the General said happily. "Dismissed."

Nodding Jonas hurried out of the room.

George Hammond sat back in his chair and chuckled quietly to himself.

**A week later: Stargate Command**

Jack knocked on the door to the General's office and then went in. He and the rest of SG-1 had been given the week off, during that time they'd not only celebrated having Daniel back, but they'd shifted Jonas into the Gunny's spare room, giving both an impromptu housewarming party. Now they were ready to get back to work. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked as he walked in.

"Yes, take a seat, Colonel," the General insisted and waited until he'd done so. "Mr. Quinn came to see me last week and requested a transfer to another SG team. I've granted his request." And added before Jack could say anything. "He wanted to do this."

"So what team has he transferred to?"

"SG-2, with Corporal Read unable to continue on the team, they were a man down. Commander Rabb agreed to the transfer."

Jack nodded. "He'll fit in well with them."

"Yes he will," Hammond agreed. "I'm also putting SG-1 back on the mission list, you have a mission briefing tomorrow morning at oh nine hundred and are scheduled to go off world at thirteen hundred that afternoon."

"Yes sir, I'll let everyone know."

"That'll be all, dismissed Colonel."

Jack stood and left the office, he went straight to level 18 and to Daniel and Ceri's office, where he knew the rest of his team where. "Hey kids," he greeted as he walked in.

"Hey dad," both Daniel and Ceri smirked.

Sam smiled. "Hi Jack."

Teal'c bowed his head. "O'Neill," he greeted, and then asked. "Jonas Quinn is not presently here."

"That's okay, T," Jack stated. "Jonas has transferred to SG-2, he's taking Corporal Read's place." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his fatigues. "On a brighter note, we're back on the mission list. We have a briefing at oh nine hundred tomorrow morning and are going off world at thirteen hundred."

Ceri was a little disturbed that Jonas hadn't mentioned his transfer, but she knew he'd come talk about it eventually. She shuffled a few folders around on the desk until she found the one she wanted. "P3X 8995," she revealed, opening the file. "I knew there was a reason the General wanted the translating done today."

"Nar," her dad teased. "He just needed an excuse to bring us all back here." He taunted and they all laughed.

**That evening:**

Ceri lay contently in her husband's arms, her head resting on his chest, finally alone. Moonlight shone through their bedroom window, as gentle breeze blew the curtains a little. They'd had everyone over for dinner, celebrating their return to the mission list, though since Daniel's return, they seemed to find any excuse to celebrate.

Daniel gently stroked her hair, she'd told him how she'd come to cut it. He's chuckled over it and then told her he liked it and that it didn't mater to him whether it was short or long, he loved her. "Have I told you how much I love you," he whispered.

"Not for the last three minutes," she mused.

He chuckled and drew her up closer, his lips inches from hers. "I love you, Ceri Jackson."

"And I love you, Daniel Jackson," she said and kissed him. Feeling his hands on her back, the gentle caress of his fingers. _I've missed you so much, missed this, your touch._

_Then I have a lot to make up for_, he sent back to her.

_Yes you do._

He rolled her beneath him, he touched and caressed her with his hands and lips, she was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. He moved slowly within her, feeling her tighten around him, savoring every movement, every moment. The sensations that went though him, the way her emotions mixed with his. She matched him thrust for thrust, feeling she didn't want this to end. The bliss that eloped the both of them was like a tidal wave neither wanted to get off of. When her body started to spasm and convulse as the first wave of elation hit, she tighten around him and took him over with her, both crying out each other's names, riding it out. Falling asleep in their satisfaction, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning when they arrived on base with Callie, who was perched happily on her father's shoulders, neither cared who knew how happy they were. Pharaoh pattering behind them, even the protector seemed happier.

"Morning Doctor J," Gunnery Sergeant Galendez greeted as he walked the opposite way. "Morning Doc."

"Morning Gunny," both greeted.

"Vic, vic," Callie said grinning.

"Hey kiddo," he smirked and continued on his way.

Daniel lifted his daughter down and they walked with her between them, occasionally swinging her up into the air, she giggled happily. Finally though they arrived at the day care, going in.

Alyn greeted them. "Morning."

"Morning," both said happily.

She hankered down to Callie. "Ready to have a fun day, sweetheart?" She saw the little girl shake her head and picked up her thoughts. "Mommy and daddy will be back sweetheart."

Both hankered down and Callie hugged her father. He returned the gesture. "I wont' leave you again, sweetheart, not if I can help it," he promised and kissed her forehead. "Mommy and I have a briefing to go to, we'll see you before we go off world."

Ceri kissed forehead too. "We love you baby."

Daniel gave his daughter another hug and released her, standing, helping his wife up. "Look after them Pharaoh," he ordered and the dog woofed. Smiling he and Ceri left the day care center.

General Hammond watched from the door to his office that lead to the briefing room. Colonel O'Neill walked into the briefing room with a spring in his step that definitely suggested he was ready for a mission. He smiled warmly at his wife, Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill, who had arrived a few minutes earlier with Teal'c, the three of them chatted happily, laughing occasionally. Many would have been concerned about having a married couple on the same team, but Hammond wasn't. He had two married couples on one team and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He smile to himself when the two archaeologist's came into the briefing room, over the past year he'd stood and watch SG-1 come into the room but now for the first time, he really feel they were complete. Daniel had always been the voice of reason and the team's conscience, when Ceri had arrived she'd given a harmony to SG-1 that compliment Daniel and she gave just as strong calming presence as he did. They'd become a family in more then one sense of the word.

He stepped out of his office, going over to them. "Good morning SG-1," he greeted. "Lets get started."

They happily agreed and got the briefing done. Five hours later, the General stood in the control room, watching the five of them waiting to leave on their first mission since Daniel's return. They stood at the bottom of the ramp as the Gate was dialed, Teal'c, his staff weapon in hand, keeping a protective eye on the two linguists. Ceri Jackson, wore a bandana on her head that matched her fatigues, a nine-millimeter holstered at her thigh. Next to her, her husband, Daniel also wore a bandana that matched his fatigues and had a nine-millimeter holstered at his thigh. Beside him, Major Carter was smiling as she filled them in on what results the MALP had sent back, a cap on her head, supporting a P-90. Lastly was their CO, Colonel O'Neill who also supported a P-90; his cap turned backwards, sunglasses hanging around his neck on a cord. All carried their own backpacks with supplies, even for a simple mission like this one.

The Gate whooshed open. The General smiled and announced confidently over the intercom. "_SG-1, you have a go_," he saw them all look back and added. "_Good luck and god speed_."

Grinning the five of them stepped up onto the ramp, walking up it and through the watery puddle that made up the event horizon, onto another mission.

The End.

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed this story: winjan, hdrexel, Flipper: Squirrel of Doom, SpaceMan546, Shal Valentine, bard2003, Shelliesnape, huntresscarterolivia, elfn2, Karen19, Shadow, Mephistol38, Danny, Dana-Carter, Masty, JRFOX, sexyirishBeep, MsJonyReb, Lord Marix, Drew Allen, wickdlady, Clingon87, RinkRat, Foxfur, Ern-Mart Varun, Nighshae, KTarra, Jayne Halama, sarah, babyface78, Alikhar, jen, Richard Boden, Phifa Halliwell, Starlite1, harm oneill, ElDani, Josh Tapani and Jen. And thank you to everyone who just read it.


End file.
